Ride On
by wolfdragonful
Summary: Ichigo is a great rider. He's one of the best...until he has a horrible accident in the middle of a competition. As memories begin to eat at him from the inside out, he stops compeating. Enter Grimmjow, a rider who wants to be somebody. GrimmIchi!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Prologue

He leaned forward to pat the midnight black stallion's thick neck. The breeders had claimed the horse was a thoroughbred but it could double as a plow horse or a cart horse what with its thick body. There had to be some draft horse in there somewhere. Maybe even Clydesdale. He cooed encouraging words to the huffing horse and was given a meaningful look from the beast's brown eyes. It tossed its head and he glanced to the score boards. He had won again. He collected his ribbon and urged the horse back to the stalls.

"Come on Zangetsu," he whispered, tapping his heels against the horse's sides. "Let's go rest."

The horse walked off the course, head high, and then into the stalls that had been set up for the competitors. Two girls moved to him quickly. They caught the horse's reigns and he slid off the English saddle smoothly. He smiled at them.

"Great job," the boyish one said as she led Zangetsu to his private stall. Karin Kurosaki was her name. She was about thirteen like her sister Yuzu who was skipping to keep up with them.

"You looked like you were flying over each jump!" Yuzu gushed. His smile widened a bit.

"Thanks sis," he whispered. The girls smiled at him and then went to un-tack the snorting stallion. He moved away to another private stall that held an Arabian horse with eerie black-gold eyes. He smiled at the horse and it seemed to sense his presence for it began to paw at the ground impatiently. He chuckled and went to look over the Western tack despite the fact that he knew he was the only one who used the saddles that were put on his horses.

He was about eighteen. He had a lithe muscular form due to all the exercises he did to remain in good enough shape so that he would be less sore after a good ride. His two horses were as important to him as his little sisters and his idiotic father though he would always make it seem like the horses were more important. To everyone who watched him ride he was Shiro Zangetsu, a young rider who was better than his years. The fans all thought he was around twenty but oh how wrong they were. He was a teen who had learned how to ride at a very young age. He had been found to be a natural.

He had saved up his money to buy the two horses that he was named after for he had never given his real name to anyone outside his family or fellow riders at Seireitei Stables – a stable that was very famous yes but was kind enough to never say he housed his horses there or trained there. As far as he was concerned, he did not want anyone but his friends to know who he really was because of how high he ranked in the horseback riding world. He was dubbed one of the greatest riders but he didn't care about titles. All he cared about was riding and it would take a very horrible circumstance to make him stop doing what he loved. He felt that even if he _did_ stop riding he would still work around horses.

Horses were his life. They were the air he breathed and the wings he needed to feel free. He could not let them out of his life completely.

The Arabian caught his attention again when it let out a shrill neigh. He laughed at the horse as if it had told a great joke. The horse snorted at him as if joining in on the jibe.

"Ready to jump Shiro?" he asked as he reached for the horse's bridle. Shiro threw his head up and down happily. He smiled and traded the rope halter for the black leather bridle with silver stitching. The horse took the bit with a bit of resistance but he passed it off as excitement. He loved the jumping courses but he really enjoyed them when he had to ride in Western tack. The bulky Western saddle was easy to ride in on a trail but competitive jumping was another matter. Very few people entered this event. He was one of the best. He had won many first and second place ribbons in this event. It was probably one of his best events.

He looked over the saddle again, absently tracing the Celtic knots that were stamped into the leather. The saddle weighed nearly as much as he did but Shiro could still jump in it with ease. He had no idea where Shiro got the stamina to do so but he was glad that the horse was good for the event. Zangetsu was not as enthusiastic a ride in this kind of event. Shiro however was like a kid with candy on Halloween night.

"Hey Shi-Zan!" Renji, one of the many stable hands of Seireitei, said enthusiastically. He turned to look at his good friend and bobbed his head in a slight bow. Renji smirked.

"Hello Renji," he said calmly. Outside he was the essence of calm. Inside, he was hopping up and down madly with anticipation. Renji knew this but had learned to say nothing.

"Shiro seems excited," Renji laughed. "You looked great on Zangetsu."

"Thank you Renji. Shiro loves this event. See you afterward."

Renji nodded and watched as the younger man led the Arabian to the ring entrance. Renji undid his ponytail and then retied it. That was his way of showing worry. Once his red hair was back in a ponytail, he let his mind wander a bit. He wondered when Shiro Zangetsu would reveal who he was.

The audiences that watched the young man all only saw a well trimmed rider whose helmet always hid the top half of his face in shadow. Shiro Zangetsu never looked up to greet the cheering masses but he always kept his head high. No one bothered looking for matches with only the half of his face that was always visible. No one saw the bright orange hair that was hidden under the black plastic that protected the teen's head. No one saw the honey brown eyes that could clam a horse in seconds.

There were reasons Shiro Zangetsu was nicknamed "The Horse Whisperer."

Renji had seen the teen calm the craziest horses and then ride them as if he had trained the beasts for years. All of it happened in a matter of minutes that were filled with encouraging words that were cooed to the horses and absolute calm on the teen's part.

No one saw the big brother that was willing to beat people up if they dared to hurt his family or friends. That was what hurt Renji the most. The fact that so few people really saw the teen as anything besides what he was in the arena. No one ever would see that unless the teen let them.

Shiro Zangetsu mounted the Arabian when he neared the gate to the course. He cooed relaxing words to the horse. Then, he hummed a song softly to himself. This was his ritual. It was what calmed him down. He would calm his horse and then hum the lullaby from _Pan's Labyrinth_ softly to himself. He knew that some found that song eerie but it calmed him greatly. As he relaxed, he let himself fall into his own little world. He would see nothing but the course and what was on it. He would only hear his name be called when it was his turn.

His turn came and he nudged Shiro forward. He urged the horse into a trot and was rewarded automatically. He soared over the jumps with ease, standing in the stirrups to ease each jump. Shiro reacted to each cue immediately; lead changes came smoothly and quickly, every gate change was a smooth transition, and every slight nudge acknowledged. He smiled at the ease of it. He loved riding just for the feel of the wind against his face and the horse's movements. The competitions he could do without but was willing to use them as practice.

The last two jumps were what he really concentrated on. A double combination of ascending oxers. They were about ten feet apart and were three feet high. He calmed Shiro down to a trot then urged the horse towards the jumps. As Shiro got closer, he got faster. He was about to urge Shiro to take the jumps when he saw a little toddler stumble between the jumps completely oblivious to everything that was happening. The child plopped down onto its butt right where Shiro would canter through to the next jump.

He sat deep in the saddle and yanked back hard on the reigns. Shiro skidded to a stop, head falling to the ground between his front hooves. With a sickening lurch, Shiro suddenly reverted to his past as a bucking horse and he lifted his back legs. The horse remembered that his rider had retrained him not to do that but it was too late. With the lurch, the horse sent Shiro Zangetsu over its neck. The teen flew head long into the jump. The bars gave out as they were designed to do under his weight and he landed hard on his back. His head pointed toward his horse and his eyes, he noticed were still hidden by his helmet's visor.

He felt nothing. He had felt something pierce his side when he'd landed in the arena sand but now he could feel nothing. His heart rang in his ears, drowning everything else out with the help of his lungs gasping for the air that had left them due to the fall. He barely registered Shiro nuzzle his neck. He definitely did not register the tot bumble over to him giggling as if it had won a great victory. The horse bumped the kid away with his long nose as if the kid had taunted its victory to the proud white Arabian.

"Shiro!" Karin cried before catching the horse's reigns. She pulled and yanked the horse away from her brother as Renji ran over with the medic. The red haired stable hand called his nickname multiple times as the medic looked the teen over.

"Ren…ji," the teen gasped. Feeling was returning to his body. He was in pain. "My…side…hurts."

"Which one?" Renji asked but before the teen could answer the red head saw a dark pool in the sand. His eyes grew wide and he told the medic, panic seeping into his voice. The medic had him help turn the teen onto his left side and found that a piece of the jump had broken into a large, jagged piece and had stabbed into the teen's abdomen. He was bleeding profusely. He was rushed to the hospital.

No one was told of which hospital he was put in. They only know that he had been sent to heal up from bruises. The time Shiro Zangetsu stayed in the hospital though was much longer than just the simple healing of bruises or even cracked ribs. His family and friends were the ones who all knew that he had been in surgery and had been in for hours. Five and a half long, excruciating hours. The recovery took months to even really take any real root. It would take months physically at least.

Mentally however, he kept going over the course and kept reliving the fall in his dreams. He awoke more than once and had repeatedly reopened his stitches. He kept seeing the last two jumps and the child between them. An obstacle that he could not over take. He could no longer take it though. He hated the images that kept returning to his head.

At one point, when his injury had become a scar that would hurt every time he woke from a nightmare, he got onto Shiro again and tried to do a small course. He then suddenly saw a child bumble into the course right where he needed to be. Shiro felt him tense and stopped slowly not wishing to repeat what had caused his rider to leave for months. The teen slid off the Arabian, un-tacked the horse, and housed the creature in its pen with Zangetsu. The teen shook horrified at the vision. It was as if the experience had been caused to happen to get him to stop riding.

"I'll never ride competitively again," he whispered. "Never."

He left the competitive world then. He left his horses to his sisters and left Seireitei Stables much to his father and the senior riders' horror. Without him, competitions would be much harder to win than before but they all respected his wishes. After all, they had all had falls like that at one point or another but none of them had been injured the way he had. None of them could blame him for running from fears that came like rabid dogs in the night.

He was no longer Shiro Zangetsu. He hated that name. He never wanted to hear it again. From now on, he was himself and only that. From then on, he was only known by his real name. He never wanted to be called anything else. He made himself look like a somewhat skilled rider who had never been good enough to be a competitive rider. He flitted from one job to the next. He was a teacher at one farm, a volunteer at another, and a stable hand at others.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki. No one else.


	2. Las Noches Stables

Chapter One – Las Noches Stables

~Two Years Later~

Out in the country in the Great Plains area, stood a farm with large amounts of pasture land surrounded by chain-link fencing that stood five feet high with an electric wire across the top of the fence and, naturally, horses. The corners of the fences were rounded so that when the horses were left to run on their own, they could turn easily. The long dirt road that led to the main complex was half a mile long and only indicated by the tall fence opening that bore the stable's name.

The main complex was a four story Victorian house. The first floor had been dedicated to be a meeting place with comfortable chairs, couches, plush rugs, televisions, books, and a fire place for the cold winters. The top three floors were rooms that could be used for anything; storage or a living space. So far, four stable hands and one rider live in these rooms. The other riders have their own homes that they come and go from. They all lived at least a mile or so away in secluded houses that were surrounded by forestry. They liked it that way. The one rider that did not live that way lived in a small town and had to drive for two hours both ways…needless to say, he was always late.

The riders were all friends save for the one who was always late. Coyote Starrk, called Starrk by all, is the rider who lives in the main complex. His niece, Lilynette Gingerback, is his stable hand and she too lives in the main complex. Starrk started the farm when his friend Ulquiorra Cifer talked him into the idea. He is supposed to be the head honcho but everyone knows Ulquiorra does most of the heavy lifting. Ulquiorra is another rider who brought in the other riders, Tia Harribel (Starrk's girlfriend), Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Jiruga, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – (Grimmjow's cousin and known as Nel). The other stable hands, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache are Harribel's girls and they divide their time between Harribel, Nel, and Ulquiorra. Tesla is Nnoitra's stable hand. The one rider that is unwanted by all is a young man named Luppi. He and Grimmjow have no stable hands but he is the only one that really needs the extra hand.

Starrk rides a powerful bay gelding named Lobos. Harribel rides a Friesian mare named Tiburon. Nnoitra rides a Shetland pony named Teresa. Ulquiorra rides a black charger named Murciélago. Nel rides a bark bay mare named Gamuza. Grimmjow rides a flea bitten gray mare named Pantera. Luppi rides a paint gelding named Buddy.

The group has been preparing for the six years since it was founded for the championships that would be held within the next year. In six months the preliminaries that, if they were seen as worthy, they would have a place in the rest of the competitions that would lead to the finals that would secure them a place in the competitive riding world if they at least went.

They had their six best riders (everyone but Luppi) ready for the preliminaries that would take place at Seireitei Stables. They wanted to make it through the preliminaries to be able to get the recognition they would need to even try to begin teaching or go into real competitions. They were training up for the next six months as such when Ulquiorra marched down from the main complex to the indoor arena that sat behind the private pens that housed each horse separately. Near the indoor arena sat a small square pen that would be used to house injured horses, a circle pen that was used to lunge horses privately, and an outdoor dressage arena.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment outside of the indoor arena once the sound of laughter reached his ears. He closed his green eyes, combed his ebony hair back, sighed, and put on his black helmet. He stepped into the arena yelling door before he entered as etiquette called for. He entered to find all stable hands present along with all but one rider – Luppi – and he found Pantera prancing away from a very dusty Grimmjow.

"Oh dear," he sighed.

"God fucking damn it!" Grimmjow bellowed as he stood painfully. He dusted himself off. He glared at the others who sat in the stands laughing. Ulquiorra strode forward quietly and watched as Grimmjow yelled at the others.

"What's so fucking funny?" he yelled. Ulquiorra shook his head at Grimmjow for the other man forgetting etiquette around horses when it came to loud noises.

"Nothing," Nnoitra chuckled. "Nothing but the fact that that was the tenth damn time that horse has thrown you!"

"Stop it both of you," Harribel giggled. "You're scaring the horses."

Nel stood and collected Pantera. Her cousin, though cursing under his breath, thanked her for the favor. Pantera was a difficult horse to ride yes but at times, she was absolutely impossible to ride. She seemed to be in a "Well fuck you too" kind of mood. Grimmjow was the only she let mount her but even he never knew when she would dump him.

"You stayed on longer than last time," Starrk murmured as Grimmjow limped slightly over to his cousin. Nel helped by walking closer with Pantera.

"Yeah…whatever," Grimmjow muttered. He took Pantera's reigns and jerked his head toward the stands. It was a signal that she could leave. She nodded and did so. He moved to un-tack and spied Ulquiorra.

"Look who's being a damn ninja!" the teal haired rider bellowed. Ulquiorra smiled slightly and walked over to the others. They all waved and said hello. Even the stable hands did and he was happy to nod his acknowledgement.

"I have news," he said loudly enough so Grimmjow would hear him. Luppi stumbled in then, dropping his grooming stuff, saddle, girth, bridle, and saddle pad. The young boy wore blue jeans that could not possibly be loose enough that they would be comfortable to ride in. Ratty leather, lace-up boots that went up to his shins covered his feet. The damn things would be too old to be used sooner or later. Ulquiorra and the stable hands shot the boy a glare. He blushed, making his feminine figure look even more so.

"Sorry," the teen said. Ulquiorra tried to ignore the fact that there was a fancy clip in the boy's hair. Ulquiorra also ignored the fact that the boy did not wear his helmet either.

"I have news," Ulquiorra repeated. "I found a stable hand for Grimmjow."

Grimmjow perked up to that idea. He would need a stable hand for when the preliminaries came. An extra pair of hands would be extremely useful in the craziness that was unseen by the spectators unless one happened to stumble into the area where riders would get ready for a competition or anything else. Very useful indeed.

"Really?" Nel asked. "Who is it?"

"It is a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. He is twenty and he has a lot of experience when it comes to horses. I feel he can handle a challenge named Pantera."

Grimmjow winced slightly. Ulquiorra had known him for a long time and knew very well that Grimmjow preferred men. Grimmjow hid it well considering how often he slept around. Women and men both got to sleep with him at times. However, Grimmjow just could not find the one person he really wanted to be around. People like that were very difficult to meet.

"He will arrive here tomorrow," Ulquiorra said. "He will need a place to stay."

"Everyone is welcome to stay here if they are part of the team," Starrk said. "You know that."

"Yes. However, I did look into his past a bit…" A puzzled look crossed his pale face. The older riders and stable hands blinked in surprise. Ulquiorra was extremely stoic so it was rare to see him look so…emotional.

"What is it?" Nnoitra asked a bit perturbed.

"His family traces to the two stable hands of Shiro Zangetsu. You know, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. However, he was never a stable hand for the great rider. In fact, if you speak to anyone they will simply say he's a hard worker."

"With such ties why is he at this dump?" Luppi asked. More glares were shot at him.

"Maybe for the same reason you are here?" Grimmjow asked. His tone was that of an authority who someone would never say no to. Luppi shrank away from him even though the older man was across the arena from him.

"Yes," Ulquiorra muttered. "Despite it all, I do wish for you all to be as kind as you can to him. Do not ask him of his past. Please understand that he also does not ride competitively. Pleasure only. Do not challenge him in a competition."

"Alright," they all agreed. They then went on about their practice.

Grimmjow's POV

Although I'm happy that I will have a stable hand, I can't help but hope that he might actually know Shiro Zangetsu. I've idolized the great rider for some time now but I never thought that I someone meet someone who had probably known the man personally. No. Never.

"Thanks for throwing me off again," I chided Pantera. She snorted at me as if saying _You're very welcome, Sir!_

I patted her velvet nose and sighed slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Yes!" Ulquiorra called as he led his horse out to the dressage arena. "I have been informed that we are welcome in the preliminaries at Seireitei Stables."

A few cheers erupted from everyone save for Luppi. The boy waltzed over to me smirking. I exhaled annoyed at the fact that this little fuck even dared to act all high and mighty around the rest of us – especially around Starrk and Lily. They were our best riders. He was a complete novice in comparison. Even on my insane horse I was better than him. Everyone knew it too. Even Luppi knew.

"Are you going to be ready in six months?" he asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked as calmly as I could. It was hard to do.

"Well…just thinking about how often Pantera throws you. Are you sure she's fully trained? Maybe you should let me ride in your place."

"Fuck off," I growled. Damn.

"You first," he hissed at me. "You won't be able to ride that mangy thing well enough to even get over a simple jump. You can't do anything as well as me. And you know I'll beat you at becoming the next Shiro Zangetsu."

Now I'm pissed. I let it slip that I had an idol that I wished to be just as good as if I couldn't be better than him, and Luppi begins to give me as much shit about it as he can. He's been claiming that he'll be better than Shiro Zangetsu was. I can't help but scream inwardly at the idea of him being better than my idol. I don't want to lose to this idiot but sooner or later, I will punch him because he was just about to cross a line.

"Fuck off," I growl again.

"Nope. I'm going to beat you." With that, he waltzed off.

"Learn how to tack your own horse first!" I called before exiting quickly. I think back a few days after Luppi had joined us a year ago. I had been talking to Nnoitra when Luppi had simply walked in and over heard my goal: do the last course Shiro Zangetsu did, including the last two jumps, under the time it took him to do what bit he did. Luppi then said he thought I would never make it happen and that he would be better than Shiro Zangetsu ever was; before me.

I housed Pantera in her private pen and went off to the main complex. As I walked in my red t-shirt, black riding pants, black rubber, insulated, knee-high riding boots, and black helmet, I hoped that the new stable hand would be gay. A silly hope I know but I had to hold onto something. If he wasn't gay, then it would be far more difficult to sleep with him. It really did not matter though. I really had no inclination on settling down with anyone unless they really interested me.

~Next day/Normal POV~

Grimmjow sat in the living room of the main complex on one of the couches. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He had been hoping to get away and practice but Ulquiorra had forced him to stay. The others sat nearby save for Luppi, whom, was late as usual. Ulquiorra then exited his office that was next to the kitchen where we all ate.

Following him was the most beautiful person Grimmjow had ever seen.

The man with him stood a few inches shorter than Grimmjow. He had a lithe and muscular form that looked extremely good in the riding pants he wore. The pants were black with a silver design of a horse on his right thigh. His black riding boots rose to below his knees. His shirt was a blue t-shirt. He wore a red hoodie and carried a duffel bag. Grimmjow would soon learn that the contents of the bag were grooming tools, rags for cleaning, helmet, leather polish, silver polish, and emergency repair kits. What really interested Grimmjow however, was the boy's bright orange hair.

"Hello," the boy said. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. First Impressions

Thank you 2wierd2Btakenserious, seikoxxx, Flaming Orange Rose (couldn't help it but at least you like him on that horse), AoiYume-sama, BonneNuit, and mikoofdoom for the reviews! So glad you're enjoying it!

The only thing I own in the story is the character Annwyl

Chapter two – First impressions

Ichigo's POV

I have no idea about what I should do. Multiple farms and small stables could not have prepared me for Las Noches. The last place I went to had been the Draconic Stables. The place was…unorganized was the only tactful way to describe it. The head woman was in her late forties or early fifties and her gray hair was frizzy and still thick as hell. The woman was a tough one I'll give her that but there were times I had to question just how good she was at organization. Oh well. The place was less than a mile from the county jail and was on what had once been an airstrip.

The kids there were all somewhat dedicated to their riding but one girl I had recognized. She isn't really a girl though. She's about my age and she was one hell of a rider. I remembered her only because of my past with her. She used to ride at Seireitei but when her parents decided to move, she thought about quitting. I was glad she hadn't.

_I sat on a dusty couch near the front door. Nearby, were a desk and other tables covered in papers for this organization and that organization along with notifications that the donations would be used for gas for the truck or for the animals' food. Two offices were to my left, a boot room near those. To my right was a meeting place with two more couches, multiple chairs of many kinds, tables, a television, white boards, the door outside to the farm, and…rabbit cages. Down the hall to my left I knew there was a filthy kitchen that only the brave children dared to use, the restrooms, and more offices._

_No matter which side I took, I could always make my way back to this spot. The entire building was a circle despite its cube-like shape. If I thought about it, the kitchen wasn't that bad…It was just a bit messier than it would be if I were in charge of it. The cat food and the dog food was in there – the head woman has five damn dogs now – and one of the two refrigerators is used to store the prairie dogs one of the older boys shoots with his bow and arrow._

_This place is the biggest 4-H institutors in the country though and helps cultivate city kids in the idea that not all of their food comes in a can. There was no real reason to hate the place other than the organization skills or lack thereof. Darla – head woman – was doing all that she could with the place while putting her two kids through school. I had to remind myself that this was a nonprofit organization._

_I had been working here for two months by now and was fully tired of the ornery animals. The farm houses Nubian goats, pigmy goats, pigs, chickens, miniature horses, miniature donkeys, cows, highland cattle, geese, turkeys, ducks, rabbits, a llama, an alpaca, horses, and now rats. I was sick and tired of all of these damn creatures. The turkeys especially. Damn them for being so…turkey-like._

_I looked at my watch wondering when Darla would return from her lesson so I could ask if I could maybe do a little pleasure riding. I was a volunteer teacher as well as a farm hand here and I felt hat I had to stay in shape if I wanted to take the kids on a trail ride down on Sand Creek. The heavy glass doors opened behind me with some resistance to whoever was opening them. A small grunt reached my ears as he second door opened and I turned to look. I blinked in surprise._

"_Annwyl?" I asked standing shakily. I had no way of knowing what she knew about what had happened two years ago and I was not in the mood to explain. I liked Annwyl as a little sister but I just did not want to go through an explanation. She stared at me for a moment, her hazel green eyes flashing with recognition and confusion._

"_Yo Ichi," she said flipping her now short blonde hair out of her eyes. She looked cute with bangs. "What's up? I heard you…quit."_

"_Uh…yeah," I muttered. Damn. Just bring up what I didn't want to talk about. I glanced toward the floor and only realized that was the wrong thing to do when she whapped me on the head with her hand. I gapped at her in amazement. She was smirking at me, mischief glittering in her eyes. The glint was intensified by her tan skin and caramel blonde locks that hand fallen back onto her brow._

"_Fucking hypocrite," she laughed. "You make me stay in the game but you get to quit? Uh-huh! I don't think so buddy!" She tackled me in a hug. I blinked confused but hugged her back. She patted my back and leaned back to look me in the eyes._

"_Sorry," I murmur. That earned me another whack, this one lighter than the last._

"_I don't care. I watched the fall on TV. I don't blame you," she declared before pulling away to pick up the stuff she had been carrying. I glanced to see a dark green saddle pad, matching rope halter, black and white, cloth leg wraps, and a groom kit. I smiled a bit at that. She had everything but the saddle._

"_So," I begin, "how's your riding coming along?"_

"_Ever hear of the racer who rides a huge sixteen hand chestnut gelding named Rocky?" She tossed the stuff casually onto a table and turned back to me. I quickly noticed the for fitting light-blue top, red hoodie, leather riding gloves, navy riding pants, and knee-high riding boots. I guessed that her helmet was in the bag._

"_Yes actually I have. They're phenomenal!" I spoke truthfully. I had heard of this person a few times in Seireitei before the accident. They were winning by storm and Rukia had always thought they would sooner or later kick my ass in a competition. I was about to believe her now because the rider had just won a very big race that included jumps of all kinds and sharp turns at each corner._

_Annwyl smiled widely. I blinked and felt my jaw hit the ground._

"_No way!" I cried._

"_Yes way!" She hopped up and down happily, the old floor panels complaining. "I owe you my life Ichi! If you hadn't talked me into sticking with it I wouldn't have become a racer!"_

_I swept her into a bear hug laughing raucously. I couldn't help it. I was proud of her. She had never thought she would be able to stick with the activity but here she was. Rukia might have been right._

"_Rukia thinks you can kick my ass," I said after I pulled away._

"_I doubt it but I wouldn't want to beat you. You are my idol yes but I'm a racer. Not a jumper."_

"_Thanks," I smiled, patting her head._

"_No big deal."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Where do you think I kept practicing?" Her smile returned and she left me with my thoughts._

Weeks later, she told me about Las Noches. She fucking recommended them! I had no idea what to think but Darla suddenly had too many people helping her and I needed more air. The nightmares were returning and I just had to get away from the city. I had learned to try to avoid cities because my nightmares were worse around them than when I was in the country. Annwyl was happy to help even though I never explained it to her fully.

So, here I am in the main complex of Las Noches meeting my new bosses. Ulquiorra seems alright but he seems to just stare into my soul and I can't help but wonder about what he might know about me. I pray he doesn't know. I don't want to deal with publicity because someone here blurted it out.

"Hey there!" a young blonde girl chimes. "I'm Lilynette, Starrk's niece. Nice to meet you!" Her hand shot up and I shook it my eyes widening at her apparent affection for the 'new guy.' Scary.

"Hey," a man with shoulder length, curly brown hair called. He gave me a two finger salute. "I'm Starrk. This is Harribel, Nel, Nnoitra, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Tesla, and Grimmjow." He let out a yawn. "Sorry but I don't usually do all the talking."

I bob my head in understanding. Nor do I. Harribel stood from her seat and reintroduced the other stable hands. She did so in a slower manner and pointed at each so I could put faces with names. I could see why Starrk was not the designated speaker. Nel, a rider, smiled and pointed out her cousin Grimmjow. I nearly gawked at the teal haired rider. Oh damn nation he's hot!

Even with his clothes on, I can tell why he wears slightly loose clothes. The riding pants don't help though because of their form-fitting ways. The black fabric clings to his muscular legs like it was spray painted on. His shirt is loose enough that if I look only at his top half I won't think he's hiding something. That is if I had not seen his legs at all. His teal eyes are wide and staring at me and I can't help but feel like uncomfortable. Someone! Tell me why the hell this sex god is staring at me!

"You will be working for Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said monotonously. My head whipped around to face him so fast I thought I heard the sound barrier pop. I hoped my eyes weren't too wide but something told me they were. Half of me was screaming 'YES!' and jumping up and down. The other half was screaming 'NO! Don't put me with this sex god! I'll stare at him more than my work!'

"Alright," I manage to say without my voice cracking. I look back at my new boss. "Hi."

"Yo," he says.

Normal POV

Grimmjow is dying. He can't stop staring at the boy that is to be his new stable hand. He can already imagine – _No. Stop. Stop right there!_

He leans into the couch and lets his eyes sweep continuously over Ichigo's body. He tries very hard to stop but he just can't. He's pulled from his day dreams when Ulquiorra tells Ichigo who he's working for. The young man's head whips around quickly as if he's scared but his eyes aren't wide.

"Alright," he says calmly. Ichigo looks at Grimmjow again and says, "Hi."

"Yo," Grimmjow manages. The teal haired rider is dying inside as the boy's perfect voice seems to caress his ears. Oh holy hot damn! Damn Ulquiorra. Why you had to get such a perfect specimen to be my stable hand is beyond me, Grimmjow yelled inwardly as he tried to control his rampant fantasies.

The main complex door opened then and with one glance, Grimmjow found his arousal disappearing. Luppi had finally shown up. The idiot was wearing normal street clothes that were so obviously new that Grimmjow wondered what would happen if the teen 'fell' in mud in them. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and found the younger man glancing at Luppi incredulously. Grimmjow smirked, the rat-bastard in him coming to the surface. Ichigo looked hot no matter what look was on his face from what Grimmjow had seen so far. His thoughts began to wander into dangerous territory when Luppi spoke.

"Who's this?" the teen yelled. Starrk groaned as he stood stiffly. He herded the stable hands out and left with them. A wise move. Nnoitra wasn't likely to stop a fight. Nor were Nel, Harribel, or Grimmjow. This was especially true if the stable hands got into it. Lily was even more likely to attack the other teen partly because of how little she cared for the boy and partly because he had been told to be early today.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki," Harribel said, an edge on her voice that became sharper with each word. "Grimmjow's new stable hand."

Ichigo nodded a hello to the younger man. Luppi's eyes glanced over Ichigo in sweeping motions and the young man looked a bit taken aback. What the hell had he been expecting?

"You don't look like a rider," he said suddenly as he popped a hip out to the side and placed his hand on it. Grimmjow nearly groaned. He hated it when Luppi was like this. The little idiot's 'I'm better than you' attitude was almost tolerable until he was in full swing.

Ichigo's cocked brow rose higher in amazement. He was wearing his usual riding attire that he was still amazed that no one seemed to recognize as Shiro Zangetsu's. If he didn't look like a rider then this kid was a fucking politician.

"We haven't been introduced," he stated calmly. Luppi glared at him then smirked.

"I'm Luppi."

"What's your reason for riding?" Ichigo asked with ease. He had asked this question quite a few times but he hadn't used it on anyone since he'd used it to talk Annwyl into sticking with riding.

"To be better than Shiro Zangetsu of course," Luppi scoffed. Ichigo nodded.

"That all?" he asked, his voice becoming cooler as he spoke. Ulquiorra flinched inwardly. This could be bad, he thought.

"I want to do it before Grimmjow succeeds in his goal." Luppi lead closer and whispered, "He wants to do that one course Shiro Zangetsu fucked up on."

Grimmjow felt his fist clench. Maybe Ulquiorra wouldn't mind it if he sucker-punched Luppi right now. Even if Ulquiorra did give a damn, hitting the little feminine fuck would make Grimmjow feel better and get on with his day…His day that would be spent showing Ichigo around.

"Well then," Ichigo said coolly before Grimmjow could even get up. With a glance, Grimmjow saw the younger man's eyes flash murderously. "If you plan on doing that maybe you should be getting here earlier and in the proper clothes. After all, if I don't look like a rider then you're a god damned politician."

Ichigo was suddenly towering over Luppi's frail looking frame. Luppi stared at him wide eyed.

"Maybe you'll let me see how well you ride," Ichigo suggested, his voice a simple hiss. "I've seen Shiro Zangetsu ride before. Maybe I can tell you how far you have until you catch up."

Luppi's eyes narrowed then and he took a swing at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged it easily and whacked Luppi upside the head. Luppi tried to react quickly with another punch but Ichigo simply moved out of reach and whacked the boy again. Luppi snarled a curse and leapt at him only to end up on the floor when Ichigo sighed and moved aside.

The orange haired man looked at Grimmjow with beautiful honey brown eyes and smiled evilly.

"He's got some work to do huh?" Ichigo asked easily. Giggles were threatening to erupt from Nel and Harribel where as Nnoitra looked like he was going to explode. Ulquiorra simply stood still despite how impressed he was. Grimmjow would have killed Luppi for what he said.

"Uh…" Grimmjow stammered in amazement at how easily Ichigo moved. Ichigo was glad his father's throwing him into martial arts classes had paid off for something besides fighting off bullies.

"Well," Ichigo said brightly, adrenaline still running rampant, "I still have yet to see this place."

"Grimmjow will show you around," Nnoitra gasped somehow managing to keep himself from laughing. He was turning blue.

"Okay," Ichigo said, pulling a black helmet from his bag and putting it on. Grimmjow took that as his cue and got up. He shot a glare at Luppi before striding outside with Ichigo behind him.

He showed Ichigo around quickly. He somehow managed to show the tack rooms, arenas, and other private pens as he rushed to Pantera. Ichigo seemed to like Pantera and immediately went in to introduce himself. Pantera was, surprisingly to Grimmjow, very well mannered. Ichigo wasn't surprised and cursed his talent for calming horses so easily. Shiro and Zangetsu had been challenges and he missed them.

"So? What do you think of this place?" Grimmjow asked, leaning on the gate.

"I think I like it here…It'd be better without Luppi here."

Grimmjow laughed at that. "Thank you! Yet another person who can't stand him!"

"You can't stand him?"

"None of us can! Not with his damn attitude and absolutely no skills at riding."

"No skills?"

"Yeah. Ulquiorra and Starrk demand that you be able to tack your own horse on your own before you get a stable hand. Harribel has the three girls who help out Nel and Ulquiorra as well as Harribel. Nnoitra has Tesla. Lily helps Starrk and is getting lessons from him. Luppi and I were the only ones who didn't have helpers. Now it's just Luppi." He smiled.

"Why didn't you have a hand?"

"Pantera's…a hard horse to deal with. Even I have a hard time and she only lets me ride her."

Ichigo looked at the flea bitten gray and smiled a bit. _She can't be worse than Shiro was._

"We'll see if I can help with that," Ichigo murmured as he patted Pantera's neck. He smiled. Annwyl had been right when she said he would always have a horse near him no matter what he career. He was glad of that. He needed an anchor anyway.


	4. First Ride

Chapter three – First ride

Grimmjow's POV

Ichigo seems to be completely at ease with Pantera. I can't help but wonder why she's being so nice to anyone that's not me. Pantera seems to like him just as much anyone else. No, more so because she's not running from him playfully. The kid seems really old for some reason now. His posture, that was already pretty damn good, is even better as if he'd been born a military brat. As I look on, I realize there are small dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept very well.

I can't help feel this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that he looks really familiar. The pants he's wearing do, indeed, bear Shiro Zangetsu's trademark silver horse that had been made as a line after he'd won his first huge competition but that could just be a coincidence. The brand was made by a brand that had a very strong and dependable name. They were supposed to last for at least two years depending on how much riding you did and how hard you did it.

The helmet was the real reason he looks familiar. It happens to shade his eyes just enough that I can barely see them and it makes me want to just rip off the black plastic just so I can see those gorgeous eyes. I really like looking at this kid. Damn! Ulquiorra is going to be pissed if Ichigo quits because I make a move. I have to hold back.

Easier said than done.

"Do you want me to tack her up so you can practice?" Ichigo's voice calls me back to reality. I nod after a second, trying desperately to regain normal thoughts. It's really hard when the little deviant is standing so near to me.

"I hear you need a place to stay," I say as calmly as possible as we head toward the arena. He nods, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Damn. Yet another beautiful expression and this one's going to drive me even crazier. Oh god, please stop looking so damn delicious!

"Yeah I do," he says softly. "Ulquiorra said I could stay here." He paused as if the idea was only slightly appealing but it was a scary idea for him to say yes.

"I have a spare room," I blurt before I can stop myself. I face-palm myself multiple times mentally for holding back so god damned well…not. I glance at him in my peripheral vision and find him contemplating my words almost dutifully.

"Alright," he replies hesitantly. "I might not be the greatest roommate just so you know."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I say. I smile at him but the smile he returns is a bit sad. I want to know why. Suddenly Ulquiorra's words reach me: _"…__Do not ask him of his past. Please understand that he also does not ride competitively. Pleasure only. Do not challenge him in a competition."_

What would make someone who might have known Shiro Zangetsu personally not want to ride competitively? I had followed every angle I could on the rider and knew very well that the two stable hand girls, Yuzu and Karin, were given the horses by him. They were working on their talents diligently as if he had never left. I had to wonder how the horses were treating them. Shiro had been said to be a retired bucking horse. I could almost believe it.

"Hey Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked me suddenly. I glanced at him puzzled before he continued. "How old is everyone here?"

"Well I'm twenty-three. Starrk's about twenty-eight. Harribel's a month or two younger than him. Lily's fourteen but she acts like she's five sometimes. Ulquiorra might be twenty-two but I'm not sure. Nnoitra's about twenty-five. Nel's twenty-two. Apache and Mila-Rose are both twenty-four. Sun-Sun is maybe my age? Tesla's about Nnoitra's age. Luppi…he's about seventeen." I blink as something occurs to me. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm twenty," he says. He ties Pantera to the crossties with ease and I realize that I had just walked through the place without having to worry about Pantera rearing at the sight of other horses. Alright then, this is getting odd. He leaves places his bag on the bit of wood that is used to hold tack bags, saddle pads, leg wraps, and saddles. He leaves me alone and returns with amazing speed with the correct saddle, bridal, girth, and leg wraps. I'm about to mention what he forgot when he reaches into his bag and pulls out a hoof pick.

"You carry your own grooming stuff?" I nearly exclaim. He nods and then goes on about his business. I stare at him then leave to go talk to Ulquiorra. Starrk is near the pale rider watching his niece. He gave some instructions every so often to her and she argued on whether or not he was right or wrong. I pull Ulquiorra and Starrk away gently and give them a huge smile.

"What are you planning?" Ulquiorra hisses at me, his green eyes narrowing. Starrk gives me a slightly worried look in his blue-gray eyes.

"I'm thinking we should have the stable hands be timed on how fast they tack," I explain. "Think about it, they have to be able to tack quickly in the preliminaries. It is part of what we get graded on. If we can get them down to a certain time, we might have a better chance."

Starrk gave Ulquiorra a knowing look and Ulquiorra looked as if he wanted to agree automatically. The dark haired rider looked at me and nodded.

"I'll arrange it," he said before leaving to attend to his horse. I smiled and returned to Ichigo. I was nearly floored at the fact that he was almost done.

Normal POV

Ichigo was tightening the girth on the black, English saddle when Grimmjow returned. He glanced at Grimmjow for a moment to gage the older man's leg measurements. He finished with the girth and then began to check the stirrups. He found them to be a hole too short. Grimmjow nearly yelled at him but when he explained his opinion Grimmjow was forced to pause and mutter that he'd give it a try. The comment earned him a smile from Ichigo which made him nearly blush.

Due to Ichigo being done, he was shooed away by Grimmjow. He was welcome to help anyone other than Luppi. The seventeen-year-old terror had finally shown his face and was warily watching Ichigo's every move. Grimmjow chuckled at that. Tesla quickly grabbed Ichigo for help and was suddenly done in half the time. The girls, noticing the orange haired youth's speed, grabbed him next.

Grimmjow stared in wonder. None of them were necessarily yanking Ichigo's arms out of their sockets but it was obvious that they really wanted his help too. Nel walked over to her blue haired cousin, her green hair in a ponytail under her adjustable helmet, and her eyes wide with interest. She smiled at Grimmjow.

"Whoa!" she whispered. "He's good!"

"I know!" Grimmjow whispered back patting Pantera's neck. He then went over the job Ichigo had done. He found each hoof with a shoe and cleaned out to perfection so that the frog was clearly safe from rocks and mud. He scratched the underside of Pantera's barrel and found that it really was that clean. He shook his head amazed. So little time to do so much? Not possible…was it?

"He's so good he might have more than just what he said he was," she hinted. "Too bad we aren't supposed to try to find anything more out about him." She sounded genuinely melancholy about it all but Grimmjow pinched her arm.

"Don't go there," he hissed. "I might have just talked him into being my roommate for god's sake! Don't ruin this for me!"

Her smile widened. "Thank God I moved in with Harribel huh?"

"Shut up!" he laughed. She joined him in the joke knowing full well how damn lucky she'd been that he'd even let her stay with him. Her cousin could be such an introvert.

"Treat him nice okay?" she asked. "I'd like to keep him around."

"Sure."

She nodded and left to see the progress on her horse. She walked past Ichigo and waved to him. He waved back and hurried without running back to Grimmjow. He exhaled, exhaustion beginning to creep up on him again. He had not slept well last night. His nightmares had been especially vicious on the bus ride over the mountains two days ago but a night in a hotel had been the worst. It was like they liked to toy with him.

"I guess everyone likes me," he murmured. Grimmjow chuckled.

"By now, they've all heard of what you did to Luppi."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. He had it coming." Grimmjow stepped out of the crossties. He lifted the English bridle off the hook and handed it to Ichigo. "She's a pain to bridle."

"I doubt that." Ichigo undid the cross ties and tried to ignore the fact that everyone became silent. He didn't look to see what they were doing. It was a good thing he hadn't. Everyone was standing on edge near the other horses. They had all seen Pantera rear when Grimmjow tried to bridle her. Grimmjow had received plenty of injuries from Pantera's unpredictable mood swings.

"I'd bridle her out there," Grimmjow said uneasily, pointing to the actual arena area. Soft sand was a godsend when it came to Pantera; especially if Grimmjow had not been able to get in as early as he would have liked.

Ichigo snorted at him and wrapped the lead rope loosely around Pantera's neck. He then tossed the reigns over her head easily. Ichigo pulled the halter off and then redid around her neck loosely so she knew she was still caught. He took the bridal from Grimmjow.

He held the bridal at the midway point in his right hand and held her nose gently as he nudged the snaffle bit to her mouth. She took it happily. He pulled it back and pulled her ears in front of the crown piece staring with the right ear first. He pulled the forelock of hair over the brow band so the leather would itch less. He checked that the nose band was running straight and then tucked the straps of leather under the cheek straps and buckled them together with two fingers worth of space between the buckle and the horse's chin. He then buckled the throat latch making sure there was a fist worth of space so Pantera wouldn't choke.

He then pulled the halter off along with the reigns. He handed the horse to Grimmjow and hung the halter on the crossties. He gave Grimmjow a smile.

"Done," he chimed. Grimmjow gawked at him.

"How'd you do that?" he breathed.

"The way I always did it." Ichigo shrugged and smiled again. "She's easier than my last horse."

Grimmjow cocked his brow at the last sentence but decided against asking and he led Pantera outside to the dressage arena. He had to get away from the miracle that was standing in front of him. He could have sworn he heard Ichigo whisper 'behave' as Grimmjow left.

Outside, Grimmjow led Pantera to a three step mounting block. The three steps were necessary in the fact that Pantera was pretty tall. That and the logs that made the fence for the dressage arena were designed to give and break under added weight if a rider fell on them. It would hurt yes but at least you'd be a bit less likely to break your back on those than if you fell on a solid fence. At least, that was how Grimmjow had to think about it. He hated the design but he had to factor in how many times he himself had fallen on those fences. The landings were never graceful but he usually came out with only bruised or cracked ribs. A wrenched neck or two but never a broken back or leg.

He walked Pantera around a lap then trotted her. He rode two and a half laps when he reversed. He kept her in a trot as he turned in a teardrop formation. Two more laps and then he halted her. He spun her sharply so she barely moved her hooves to face the other way. He paused then kicked her into a canter. Two laps then he reversed using the diagonal. Two more laps and an urged lead change. Then he urged her down to a walk.

"What the heck's gotten into you?" he muttered. "You'd usually throw me when I turned you so sharply." The horse huffed at him and he patted her neck.

The other riders save for Luppi who was lagging again joined him then. They trotted together then cantered together. Ulquiorra called out demands for gait changes and whether or not they should reverse. At first they all gave Pantera a wide berth but soon they too noticed the change and began to ride nearer to Grimmjow. None of them got too close though. They had all seen how high the mare could kick. None of them were in the mood to be on the receiving end of one of those kicks.

"She was in a good mood today," Harribel said as they dismounted. Grimmjow laughed.

"I have no clue what's gotten into her," he exclaimed.

"Maybe Ichigo rubbed off on her?" Nnoitra suggested. Grimmjow thought about it and the more he did the more it seemed to make sense.

"That would almost make sense save for the fact that she hates everyone including the only person she lets ride her," Grimmjow stated as he patted Pantera's neck. She huffed with exhaustion. He would have to walk her around a little more to cool her off completely.

"I have been informed by Ichigo that he'll be staying with you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated calmly as if he had suggested the idea to Ichigo himself. "If it's possible, try to get him here early so he can help set up practice jumps with the others."

"Sure thing," Grimmjow replied nodding. He got up early anyway but this might mean he'd have to get up even earlier. Oh well. He could help out with the set up to fill his time. He was okay with that anyway. He had seen more of the preliminaries than any of them and he was probably the best one for the job.

"See you all tomorrow then," Ulquiorra said. As he led his horse out, the stable hands showed their faces and began to collect their patron horses. Ichigo came out last. Grimmjow waved him over and he came over quickly and smoothly.

"Where's your stuff?" Grimmjow asked. "If I head out now, I might be able to get it back to the house before its real late."

"I brought it all with me," Ichigo stated. "It's in Ulquiorra's office. I can go get it now if you like." He was about to leave when Grimmjow caught his arm gently.

"No. I'll get it. Take care of Pantera while I get it all into my car okay?"

"Sure." Ichigo took Pantera and marched into the arena. Grimmjow rushed to catch up with Ulquiorra. The other rider was oddly waiting for him at his office.

"It's all right there," he said calmly, pointing to a pile of three duffle bags. Grimmjow nodded and picked them up and marched them to his Jeep Comander. Ulquiorra followed him.

"What are you going to do with him at your place?"

"Nothing Ulquiorra."

"I know you too well to believe that."

"I swear I won't do anything unless he tells me he likes me."

Ulquiorra stared the other down waiting for him to break. When he didn't Ulquiorra nodded and moved for his red pick-up.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah…see you," Grimmjow whispered. He had spoken the truth but it had come at a price. Now he really did have to try to do nothing to Ichigo. This was going to be interesting. He wondered how long he'd last with a little sex demon in his house.

He shook his head and slammed the back of his car shut. He heard the crunching of boots on the ground and looked to see the others coming up the path. Ichigo was surrounded by them all. Luppi was trailing behind. Ichigo was smiling his perfect goofy smile and Grimmjow could tell he would not last very long.

Damn, he thought. Damn.

Ichigo's POV

After stabling Pantera, I was accosted by the others. Luppi didn't join in but he watched me carefully. It was as if he was trying to figure out why the hell I was so popular in such a short amount of time. Maybe if he were less of a pain then maybe he'd do better. Lilynette seemed to have taken the greatest interest in me because she was asking the most questions. If the questions began to stray too far into my past Starrk would give a sharp cough in warning. I didn't mind though and answered most of her questions until they came a little too close to why I did not ride competitively. I said I'd had a bad fall and it had nearly killed me. She dropped the subject then and there.

Nel asked about whether or not I had a girlfriend and I said no. I had friends who happened to be girls but only had contact with one of them. I didn't tell them that I had changed my number but had kept every one of the numbers from my other life. Nnoitra congratulated me on how well I had handled Pantera. The other stable hands did as well and I blushed a bit at that.

Harribel then asked where I'd learned the moves I'd used on Luppi. I blinked. I could probably get away with telling them without explaining the rest of it.

"My dad was a stickler for self defense. He wanted every one of his kids to know how to protect themselves," I explained easily.

"I see," she murmured. "What exactly did Luppi say to annoy you so much?"

"He said a name I detest," I said automatically. She blinked at me confused.

"Grimmjow?" she asked. "You seem to like him."

"Not Grimmjow. Shiro Zangetsu."

"Why don't you like him?" Lily, I was no officially allowed to call her that, asked.

"I just don't…I don't like to talk about it much." My tone must have been pretty convincing to them because they didn't ask further. Until we reached the main complex there was a slightly awkward silence between us all. That was about when Lily began to tell stories about Pantera and Grimmjow. Tales of the opinionated mare running off with Grimmjow and tales of Grimmjow's antics trying to train her down.

"She used to be a race horse," Starrk explained. "They retired her young because she was too wild for any jockey to ride. One jockey, Annwyl, took one look at her and bought her than gave her to Grimmjow."

"He knows Annwyl?" I ask amazed. It's a small world after all.

"Yeah. When she moved to Colorado, he was one of her neighbors. They've kept in contact for all I know but I haven't seen her here in a while." He let out a yawn and I smiled again. I seemed to have powers over more than just horses today.

"Funny. I know her too," I said. They all stared at me in amazement. "She told me about this place the last time I saw her."

"Awesome!" Lily cried hugging me. "I wanna meet her!"

"I'll see what I can do. She's got a lot of races to do now."

Lily nodded and skipped in front of us all. Inside, I was shown where I could store my stuff. I left my bag and helmet in it and was given a lock and a combination. Nnoitra caught me before I left. He stood against the door to the locker room that I shared with Tesla.

"One thing," he said. "This is a friendly thing just so you know. Grimmjow may never say it to you but he idolizes Shiro Zangetsu so try to not tell him you detest the 'great rider.'"

"Alright," I said. He nodded and left me alone. I closed my locker and put my lock on it. I practiced the combination and then stored the paper with the combination in a custom designed pocket in my pants. My hand brushed my cell and I checked it for messages. There was one from Annwyl asking how my first day had been. I replied thanking her for the suggestion and that I thought I'd enjoy working for Grimmjow. I bet she'd squeal at the sight of his name.

I stored my phone and then paused. Pausing was my mistake. Memories flooded to the surface of a little boy. There was one huge difference from my memories though. In my memories the little boy was in one piece and laughing. This…this time, he had obviously been trampled by a horse. Blood oozed down his cracked head as bruises in the shape of hooves began to darken all over his body. He was smiling though. He was laughing. I knelt to him panicking. I had to make sure he was okay even though it was obvious he wasn't. As I looked him over, a sharp pain shot up my right side. I looked down and saw a knife embedded in my side, the boy's tiny hand wrapped around the hilt like a vice. I stared into the boys eyes and he laughed again.

"Ichigo! Oi! ICHIGO!" someone yelled. I felt myself being shaken. My eyes flicked open spastically and I caught sight of teal. "Ichigo?"

_Grimmjow!_ my mind realized.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. I kept staring at him until my vision became clear enough for me to look around. I was on the ground, my head aching and his huge hands on my shoulders.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "Bad memory."

"Bad memory my ass!" he bellowed. "You fainted! Did you eat today at all?"

"N-not since breakfast." Okay. Now I'm scared of him. He glares at me but lifts me up gently and slowly. I see black haze again and my eyes must have glazed over because he stopped and held me close. I had been right about his upper body. It was hard as rock and felt so wonderfully toned. I begged God that I wasn't blushing.

"Alright then," he growled. "I'm gonna take you to my place, throw you in bed and make you food got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. You're not to get up from bed unless you're going to the bathroom – I'll tell ya where it is – or if you're changing. Other than that, you don't get up until tomorrow when I get you up got it?" he chided.

"Got it."

"Good." He dragged me outside quickly then and helped me into a Jeep Commander. I buckled myself in not wanting to look too weak and he nodded, closing the door, and going to the driver's side. He revved the engine to life and drove off. I kept quiet. He lived close but might as well have lived far because his house was hidden behind a bunch of pines. It looked like a comfortable cottage but I wouldn't get to study it until tomorrow for he dragged me out of the car and into a bedroom with blinding speed. He explained the bathroom's location before leaving to get my stuff from his car and make food.

I ate in silence in my new room. I changed into my pajamas; loose gray sweat pants and a red wife beater then burrowed under the covers after turning off the lights. I prayed I would sleep without any dreams plaguing me.

My wish was futile. I awoke sometime early the next morning breathing hard and about to sob when I dreamed of a little boy carrying a knife and stabbing it into my side repeatedly. I held my side, feeling the scar under the tight fabric of my shirt and found it was still closed up. I sobbed quietly not wanting to awaken Grimmjow wherever he was in the house.

I began to rock back and forth and hummed the lullaby of Pan's Labyrinth. I calmed down exponentially. I was interrupted when my phone buzzed. I leapt for it to find a message from Annwyl.

_Wish me luck in Germany Ichi! I'm racing for you!_

I smile and can feel my edginess dissipate and I slipped back to sleep. This time, no dreams attacked me. I knew they would wait for tomorrow so I had to make as much of tonight as I could. I had to try to sleep. Annwyl would never forgive me if I didn't.

Nor, did it seem, would Grimmjow.


	5. Rain, rain, go away

Chapter four – Rain, Rain, Go Away

Grimmjow's POV/Next Morning

When I woke up the next morning, I could have sworn I had lost mind. I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon at one of the most ungodly hours imaginable. I stared at the clock and watched as it went from 4:50 am to 4:51 am. Oh my god! I'm going to lose my mind. I groaned as I sat up and stared at the clock again.

"God damn it!" I hiss under my breath. I get up and change into my riding clothes. When I was fully clothed in a red top, green hoodie, black pants, and black socks, I stumbled out of my room and down the narrow hall to the door. I blearily picked up my boots and was about to put them on when the sound of food being flipped onto plates reached my ears. I glanced back towards the kitchen to find Ichigo cooking.

He looked at me a bit perplexed but continued with what he was doing. He rolled an omelet onto a plate and then added two pieces of bacon to the plate and left it on the nearby table. I stare for a moment before realizing that Ichigo has moved onto making another omelet. I stumble back through my very homey looking wood furniture and throw rugs that are earthy tones of color to him and sit down in front of the meal. Ichigo hands me a knife and fork then returns to his food.

I dig in and nearly die from the amazing tastes that dance over my tongue. If I had know he could cook I would have demanded he stay with me rather than just suggesting. I don't cook and usually have to attack whatever food I can find in the main complex kitchen that Lily and the other girls keep up beautifully. There are reasons I don't want Ichigo to not eat. I've fainted off the back of my own horse before. I don't want him getting kicked.

"How do you like it?" Ichigo asks as he sits down. With a quick glance, I see the pans he used in the sink soaking in water. I look back at him and try to not notice how dark the circles under his eyes have gotten. _Did he sleep at all last night? Wait…Are his eyes…bloodshot?_

"It's great," I say and I earn a smile from him. "Where'd you learn?"

"My mom," he said after a bit of hesitance. I cock an eyebrow and try to stare him down. He scowls at me and I can feel the blood in my body rush to my groin. I break eye contact knowing that if I don't, I'll end up on top of him. Clothes will come off and he will definitely hate me. I also promised Ulquiorra I wouldn't do anything stupid. Not unless Ichigo said he liked me first.

"She a gourmet cook or something?" I take another bite and am relieved that I can focus on something other than my housemate.

"No," he murmurs, staring at his food. "She was just a good cook."

I blink at the word _was_. I decide to move away from the subject. I didn't want to pry too much despite wanting to know more about him. I then think of yesterday and feel my hand clench into a fist. I shoot daggers at him with a single glare. He flinches but waits for me to speak.

"You fainted yesterday," I growl. He stares at me and opens his mouth to speak. I cut in quickly, "You didn't eat more than one meal yesterday? What were you thinking? If you don't at least get in breakfast and lunch, you'll fall apart!"

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Just…Make sure you eat and I won't lecture you."

He nodded and I dropped the subject. We finished our food quickly and I offered to wash the dishes so he could get ready. While he was gone, I washed the dishes by hand because I had opted out of having a dishwasher. Living alone had its pluses and minuses. Less stuff to wash was a plus. I briefly wondered how much more cleaning I'd have to do with a roommate then decided to wait until it came up.

Ichigo joined me soon wearing a white tee, blue hoodie, navy blue riding pants with that same icon on the thigh, and his black boots. I put on my boots then looked outside to find it was raining. Actually, it was drizzling. It was normal for it to drizzle up here but a drizzle meant a storm later in the day. I hoped it would hit when we got home tonight.

"Get a coat and gloves," I command. "It's gonna be cold today."

Ichigo glanced out the window and seemed to agree with me because he left to get black work gloves and a coat that was more of a wind breaker than anything. He'd be warm alright.

"Ready?" I ask. When he nods I smirk and say, "Then let's go."

Normal POV

At the stables, Grimmjow assisted with the set up of jumps. Starrk helped as well by bringing every horse save for Pantera into the indoor arena. Ichigo got Pantera separately then returned to setting up jumps. When the other riders showed up, Ichigo had already tacked up all of the horses without help. He had been put on that duty by Grimmjow, who, argued that after a fainting spell, he would prefer Ichigo didn't lift things.

_Bullshit_, Ichigo thought but did as he was told. Lily asked what had happened and Ichigo played it down to fainting because he'd forgotten to eat. Again. Lily shook her head and chided him saying that if she couldn't get away with it nor could he. His phone went off once with a message from Annwyl. She had won her race and was moving toward France for a scenic tour on horseback. It sounded like fun.

"He did all this by himself?" Nnoitra nearly cried when the news was laid down for him and the others. Nel and Harribel stared at Ichigo with silent veneration. He winced slightly.

"He wouldn't let us help," Tesla said shrugging. Ichigo had vehemently argued that if he didn't have to help with any of the set up, that he'd do all of the tacking no matter how much Grimmjow disagreed. Grimmjow was glaring at Ichigo from a distance but let up when he saw Ichigo munch on an apple Lily had gotten him.

They all fell into the rhythm of practice then and there. Luppi came in late and was about to scream that he couldn't find his horse or his tack when he saw Ichigo petting Buddy's nose. Buddy was fully tacked and bored.

"Why is my horse tacked?" he hissed at Ichigo. Ichigo glanced at the teen without interest before walking away from the paint. He stood in front of Luppi and managed to tower over the teen even five feet away.

"I tacked all of the horses today," Ichigo said calmly. "You should hurry and get on. Even secondary riders practice in case there is a chance they can ride in the competition." Ichigo then spun on his heel and left Luppi to contemplate his words.

When practice was over, Ulquiorra decided that the horses should be housed in their pens for the night rather than out in the field or in the arena. Pantera had injured the other horses enough in prior storms. Ichigo lead Pantera back to her pen and was about to open the gate when his side began to hurt. Puzzled, he looked himself over. He found no injuries and found that it was just his scar troubling him.

It was going to rain hard tonight.

With Pantera safe in her pen, Ichigo raced for the main complex. He had been right; the rain began to slam the ground harder as he ran. He had to slow down often to avoid slipping in the ubiquitous mud. When he got to the complex, he was soaked. He was greeted by Luppi who sat in a chair lucidly.

"Towels are over there," Luppi said carefully pointing out a cabinet. Ichigo looked and found the boy was telling the truth. Ichigo took a towel and began to try to dry himself off as well as he could. Luppi rose from his seat and came over to him. Ichigo looked at him warily.

"You hate Shiro Zangetsu?" Luppi asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ichigo shoved past Luppi to the fireplace that he found lit. He sat on the hearth and let the fire's heat pull the cold of the rain from his body. Luppi came over to him again and reiterated his question. Ichigo glared.

"I just don't like him okay?"

"No. It's not okay. If you hate him you can't be a horse lover."

"Why not?"

"He was the definition we all try to aspire to," Luppi said straight faced. "If you hate the definition of what you're supposed to be, you shouldn't do whatever it is."

Ichigo scoffed at the teen and stood. The teen flinched away from the orange haired man who did nothing to suggest an attack.

"I'm a stable hand," Ichigo hissed. "He was a jumper. Different worlds. Different definitions."

With that, Ichigo stormed outside and marched to Pantera's pen. He wanted to calm down and he was never calm unless he was near a horse. Pantera trotted over to him happily and he guided her back into her shelter. She nickered happily as he patted her and scratched her. He leaned against her and sighed.

_I want to forget it all_, he thought. _I want it all to leave me alone. Annwyl is probably the only thing I want to keep from it all. Rukia and Renji…they only call to say I should come back._

Almost as if he had cued it himself, his phone buzzed and Pantera snorted at the sound. He lifte the electronic leash from his pocket and groaned at the caller ID. Rukia.

"Hello?" he said once he'd flipped the phone open. A happy and relieved sigh greeted his ear.

"Ichigo? It's Rukia," she said. He could almost imagine the short, raven haired girl standing at her gray mare's side. The younger Kuchiki was a new rider compared to him but old compared to Renji. She had been one of his greatest friends. He stressed the past tense in his mind. Now, she just annoyed him with constant pleas for him to return and ride. He knew very well why she wanted him back and it wasn't for their friendship like she claimed.

"I know," he said. "What is it?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I have a great job and plan to stay with this one."

"Oh…Are you still sure about-?" He cut her off.

"I'm not that person anymore Rukia. Leave me alone about it already!"

"Ichigo," she whined.

"No Rukia," he hissed. "Shut up and leave me alone. Tell Renji to stop calling me too." He hung up then not wanting to hear her complain about his manners. He didn't care about what she thought. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted to. To hell with what they all thought of him. At least his family was supportive.

"What person are you no longer?" Luppi's voice asked behind him. He spun to see Luppi standing under a blue umbrella outside the pen.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who you were talking to and what you meant by the words, 'I'm not that person anymore.'" Luppi smirked evilly at Ichigo. Ichigo just glared at him.

"None of your god damned business!" Ichigo yelled. He was glad Pantera didn't freak out at the change in his tone.

"Whatever," Luppi sighed. "I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later." HE left then and Ichigo shrank into a ball. Pantera nudged him gently with her nose as if trying to cheer him up. He felt tears sting in his eyes. Memories flooded to the surface, all of them before the accident. They would lead back there though if he didn't stop them. Pantera wrapped herself close to Ichigo, her head on his back and her legs in front of him.

That was how Grimmjow found them when he came to check up on his horse's food.

Later that night/Grimmjow's POV

I don't even bother to chastise Ichigo for staying out in the rain. He looks close to tears and I don't feel like making him cry because I said something stupid. He leaves his coat, gloves, and muddy boots near the door and shambles to his room. I make myself dinner and leave some for him in his room. When I walked in, he was already asleep.

I leave his food on his nightstand and stare at his sleeping form. His face is twisted in a grimace of pain and I want to hug him close. I brush some of his orange locks out of his eyes and then let my fingers caress his high cheek bones.

_Fuck it_, I think before leaning down and kissing his forehead. He breathes in deeply and sighs out in content. I watch as his face becomes peaceful and then leave. I move to the bathroom and strip down. I turn on the cold water and let it pound my body. As the cold water hits my burning skin, I take a hold of my member and let my fantasies run wild. I moan Ichigo's name wantonly and pump myself as the fantasies get crazier and crazier.

I nearly fall against the wall and crash to the floor as my mind wanders into a fantasy of Ichigo writhing under me as I thrust into him wildly. I can imagine his face, his voice, and even his feel. Oh god! It's almost unbearable. I let the imaginings delve further and further into dangerous territory before I finally feel myself come. With a moan, I let my seed cover my hand, the cold water washing it away almost instantly.

I'm not going to make it very long at all.


	6. Sleepovers

Chapter Five – Sleepovers

Ichigo's POV

Two wet, muddy, memory-filled months have passed and I'm beginning to wonder whether or not Annwyl really did have good intentions when she'd mentioned this place. I thought the country was a great place to be but for some reason, my memories are just becoming nightmares that are more terrifying than before. I miss the days when I got a full night's sleep. I miss not feeling sick at the idea of eating three square meals a day. I miss my side not hurting.

I miss riding the most though. I really want to ride. I won't because Grimmjow is Pantera's rider and it would be rude to ask anyone else if I can ride their horse even if it is just for a warm-up exercise. Harribel and Nel are the nicest to me beside Lily and Starrk (Starrk just sort of ignores me) but I won't want to be the one to injure their horses. Not when a huge competition is coming. I'm also not suicidal enough to ask Nnoitra or Ulquiorra if I can ride their horses.

That would just be dumb.

So, I put up with the fact that I can't ride. If I really felt like riding, I guess I could always ask Ulquiorra if I could ride Buddy. I really don't care what Luppi says. He's been doing everything in his power to make my job harder. I know it's him because I highly doubt anyone else here would stoop so low as to sticking tons of burrs on Pantera's saddle pad or gum wads on her western saddle – that was fun to clean up!

As my two month anniversary comes closer I have to wonder what in the world possessed Luppi to ride. Whatever it was, it should have taught him manners first.

Normal POV

After two months passed, Grimmjow's idea for a competition between the stable hands finally came to fruition. Ulquiorra and Starrk planned everything. The senior riders were all let in on the plan: a day focused on only the stable hands and their strengths and weaknesses.

Harribel and Nel were to keep all of the stable hands busy with getting rooms set up in the main complex, shopping for food, and cooking. Harribel automatically took over what food was going to be made: stew. Nel made a list of ingredients she knew they would need and she made sure that she got the keys to at least one other car.

While the girls took the stable hands out, the guys were busy. Starrk left hay bales on wood plates and let all of the horses loose. The hay was to occupy them for the night and the morning. While he freed them, Nnoitra was moving tack bags and bridles around. Grimmjow was moving saddles around while Ulquiorra was unraveling leg wraps.

The four trudged up the short hill when they were done and collapsed in the living room. By then, the stable hands were back and all lounging. Ulquiorra assured them that they did not have to feed the horses that night while he secretly hoped that Pantera would stay within the fencing. Oh well. Nel had already promised to get up early the next day to make sure none of the horses had escaped.

Grimmjow looked around the room to find Lily and Ichigo weren't present. He was about to ask when a screech echoed from the kitchen. He felt his heart go into his throat when he recognized the screech as Lily's. It was apparent that everyone else had had the same conclusion he'd had based off the horrified looks on their faces. Starrk looked especially worried and was about to get up when they all heard her giggle uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Starrk exclaimed.

"Oh my god! It's a frog!" Lily screeched as she ran into the room laughing. Grimmjow heard a small chuckle behind her and recognized it as Ichigo's. The orange haired stable hand leaned on the door jam and showed off the cabbage he'd transformed into a frog. He then moved the 'mouth' up and down and made rib-bit noises. Lily laughed even harder.

"Stop playing with the food," Harribel said though her tone held no venom. She looked like she wanted to laugh. Nnoitra burst into laughter and so did the other stable hands. Starrk shook his head in amusement. Grimmjow smiled slightly until he really looked at Ichigo. The dark circles under the younger man's eyes seemed to have gotten darker which was making his chocolate brown eyes seem sunken in.

"Ichi's gonna make me laugh too much!" Lily complained playfully.

"I'll take care of the cooking then," Ichigo said, his voice tinged with a slight bit of sleep deprivation. Was Grimmjow the only one who heard it? Answer: yes.

"I'll help," Grimmjow stated. Ichigo looked at him surprised but smiled and nodded. Grimmjow followed him into the kitchen ignoring Nnoitra's snickering and Ulquiorra's slight glare.

In the kitchen, Ichigo began to give orders in a way that seemed to say he was trying to be in charge but not overly so. Grimmjow sort of liked that idea. They were after all in a sort of hierarchy that made Grimmjow the top dog. Ichigo was a stable hand to a competitive rider who wanted to beat a very difficult to beat record – with or without the last two jumps.

"You look horrible," Grimmjow muttered after he shut the door that led back into the living room. He gave Ichigo a small glare that was asking why. Why _aren't you taking care of yourself?_

"Sorry," Ichigo murmured, not wanting to annoy Grimmjow. "I…" He trailed off and returned to his work. Grimmjow followed the orders he'd been given when he'd entered but he still gave Ichigo a stern look. When Ichigo continued to say nothing, Grimmjow was about to go on the offensive when Ulquiorra entered.

"I've decided to help as well," the raven haired rider said calmly as he strode past Grimmjow. Ichigo gave him a slight smile and gave directions on what to do. Soon, the stew was ready and Grimmjow still hadn't gotten his point across. The blue haired rider stared at his food and ate in silence as everyone else shared stories of what got them into riding.

Starrk and Lilynette were easy: they'd been born into a ranching family and had taken to it happily. Lily actually was more of a city girl than she liked to admit but since she'd grown up primarily in Starrk's care, she was sure she was a country girl through and through. She rattled off stories of shooting rattlers from her saddle, falling off, and having to walk home with the snake in hand. Starrk told stories of his horses getting spooked by bees near rivers.

Harribel had been a city girl until she'd run into Starrk. It had been love at first sight and she'd followed him out to Las Noches Stables where she learned to ride. She ended up continuing her training elsewhere during college but had been more than happy to return afterwards. She had met Nel in school and both of them rode together. Nel told the more animated versions of the stories Harribel did but they all ended up winding to how much fun it had all been. Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose had all met them at school as well. Needless to say, their stories were all very close and intertwined.

Ulquiorra knew Starrk from when they were young and had ended up meeting Nnoitra and Tesla later on a trip to Spain. Both boys returned with him for a student transfer and both took riding quite seriously. While those three were practicing together, Ulquiorra met Grimmjow.

"It wasn't anything special," Grimmjow muttered. "He ran into me in the hall of our school and then recognized me later during riding practice."

"How'd you start riding?" Starrk asked.

"My uncle got me into it," Grimmjow growled. "The only good thing he did for me."

Starrk nodded and left the subject at that. He turned to Ichigo who had been silent the entire time. Tired, chocolate eyes met bored blue-gray and Starrk took his chances. Ulquiorra didn't rule him after all. He could make his own damn decisions.

"What got you started?" he asked the orange hair.

"My mother," Ichigo said after a bit of hesitation.

"Good woman," Lily said cheerfully as she leaned over to hug Ichigo around the chest. As he smiled at her, Grimmjow was holding back the urge to whap her away from him.

"Yes…she was a great woman," Ichigo murmured, his eyes seeming to get cloudy. Lily blinked and hugged him tighter. The other women in the room recognized the obvious tragedy and moved the conversation to another topic. The men didn't question and Ichigo made a mental note to thank them all later.

As more and more tales were told – save for Ichigo's out of courtesy – time flew on. Soon it was eight and Nel made her way to bed, Lily following reluctantly after Starrk gave an order. Harribel and her girls followed. Tesla went up soon after them and Nnoitra next. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Starrk, and Ichigo stayed up a bit later until Starrk and Nnoitra retreated. Ichigo stayed a little longer but when he couldn't follow the conversation anymore he too left.

Ulquiorra watched Ichigo ascend the stairs before saying: "Have you done anything?"

"No…I'm losing my mind too," Grimmjow moaned. He covered his face with his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Ulquiorra waited for the other man to look at him.

"Is he sleeping at all?"

"I have no idea…Whenever I happen to look in he is. I sleep pretty deeply though."

Ulquiorra huffed in annoyance.

"What?" Grimmjow snarled.

"I think we need to keep Luppi away from him," Ulquiorra said suddenly. Grimmjow gave him the hairy-eyeball but stayed silent so he could continue. "Luppi seems to be trying to cause trouble. I saw him put gum on one of your saddles."

"I didn't see any!" Grimmjow breathed, rage boiling in his stomach. Oh, he was going to kill that kid!

"Ichigo cleaned it up well." Grimmjow blinked and sighed.

"Great…I'll see what I can do." He was about to leave when Ulquiorra spoke again.

"I got a call from your friend Annwyl."

"Oh? What about it? She wants to see Pantera?"

"No….She asked how Ichigo was doing."

Grimmjow froze. Annwyl, the girl who'd found Pantera and given the mare to him, knew Ichigo? How well?

"I told her he was fine. Is it alright that I said that?"

"Yeah…Just…fine."

"Alright then," Ulquiorra said rising from his seat. "Good night then."

Grimmjow's POV

I can't believe it! Annwyl knows Ichigo? Does she know him so well that she might know his past? If she does, what am I gonna do? How the fuck do you compete with someone when they know the person you're competing for better?

I stormed up to my room which, as I had thankfully planned, was next to Ichigo's. About half an hour had passed since he'd come up here. Hopefully he was asleep. I peeked in to see him in bed, his breathing deep and relaxed. I made myself leave before I did something stupid.

In my room I changed quickly into sweat pants and an old tee. I sat down in my bed and began to read when I heard a soft mumbling. Curious, I got up and went to investigate. The sound was coming from Ichigo's room. Cocking an eyebrow I opened the door and went in. I found Ichigo asleep but tossing and turning. He mumbled in his sleep so softly that it was no surprise I'd never heard him before. I was about to leave when his words began to really reach my ears.

"No…please! Don't Mom. Don't do that course. Please…don't!" he murmured. I stopped at the door and closed it. I should wake him up. There was no reason not to. Nightmares about loved ones that made people plead usually meant that the loved one was dead and had died doing what the dreamer was pleading for them to not do. As I got closer, a tortured look crossed Ichigo's features and I had to stop myself from leaping onto him. A hug might comfort him but not if I pounced on him.

"Ichigo?" I whispered sharply as I shook his shoulder lightly. He moaned and the tortured look left, replaced by a look of sheer horror.

"No…get away…No. No. NO!" he cried out sitting up in terror. I caught him in my arms, my blue eyes wide. What the hell was this kid dreaming about?

"Easy Ichi," I cooed softly, rocking the two of us back and forth. He was still asleep but he trembled as if he were awake and whatever he was dreaming about was really happening. "Easy. I'm here. Even if I can't do what I really want to, I'm here."

"Please…" he begged, his voice a breathy whisper. Oh man he was cute! "Please don't hurt me!"

I snapped then. I felt my grip tighten around him, burying his head in the crook of my neck. He began to stop shaking. I positioned myself so he would lie in between my legs. With him lying on top of me, it was hard to not do anything. I reached for his alarm clock and set it so I'd get up early. He never woke up before four save for certain days when he just did. I now think he had been forced to awaken.

"Sleep Ichi," I whispered into his ear as I cuddled with him. His shaking ceased and his breathing returned to normal. I let sleep claim me.

Before I lost consciousness, I could have sworn I heard him whisper: "Thank you…Grimmjow."

Ichigo's POV

I left Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to their own devises around nine to get some sleep. Hopefully, the dreams would leave me alone tonight. I prayed that would be the case. God, why do you hate me so fucking much?

Not long after I'd fallen to sleep, I was bombarded.

_It was summer. Mom is wearing her riding gear and getting ready to ride a very difficult course. Three of five people before her have already gotten injured falling from their horses but Mom is positive she can do it. I beg her over and over to not do the course._

"_I'll be fine," she says calmly patting my head. I continue to beg. Something is telling me that she won't be fine. Something is telling me that she will not come back from that course._

_I was right._

_I watch as she soars over jumps until she comes to one. It's positioned at the bottom of a hill. She goes down the hill and her horse spooks at the jump and bucks her off. There's a sickening crack when she hits the ground. As she tumbles there are a few more, smaller cracks and pops. I want to cry but I don't. I have to stay strong for Karin and Yuzu._

_That's when I'm back in my horror house._

_I'm on Shiro again. I'm racing towards those jumps and the boy falls into my path. I stop Shiro, fall off, and land on the gate. I feel horror flood through my body when I don't feel the injury. I look at the boy and see…Luppi._

_He's smirking. He has a knife. He begins to walk closer to me._

"_No…get away!" I cry. He walks closer. He lifts the knife back. "No. No. NO!"_

_I bolt up as he drives the knife down. I catch it. I feel and see myself shake. No. Make it stop. Make it stop now._

"_**Easy Ichi**__," someone cooes. It's not Luppi. The voice sounds like…Grimmjow's. I feel myself being wrapped in strong arms. Arms that are rocking me back and forth in a comforting manner. "__**Easy. I'm here. Even if I can't do what I really want to, I'm here.**__"_

_I almost feel relieved when I see Luppi's arm wind back and I shake again. I'm not shaking as badly as before but I'm still scared._

"_Please…" I beg breathily to 'Luppi.' "Please don't hurt me!"_

_The arms around me tighten and I feel safe. The image disappears with a screech. The scene changes to a clearing I know to b near Las Noches. I've sat under this tree eating lunch with Grimmjow when the weather permitted and when he either snuck out or Ulquiorra gave us all a day off. There had been few nice days and Grimmjow had only had to sneak us out once._

"_**Sleep Ichi**__," the person, my savior for tonight whispered in my ear. My shaking ceased and my breathing returned to normal. I was about to let sleep claim me._

_Before I lost consciousness, I whisper: "Thank you…Grimmjow."_


	7. Friendly Competition Turned Accidental

Sorry for the late update but life is evil! As a warning, I will be busy in cattle country with a vet durning the summer as well as sailing. If i don't update please don't hate me! Thanks for the reviews! They're fun to read.

Chapter Six – Friendly Competition Turned into Accident

Normal POV

Ichigo awoke at four-thirty am the next morning. He sat up slowly and stretched. He looked around amazed. He'd gotten the best sleep he'd had in the longest time. He shifted and reached for his phone. He had a missed call from Annwyl. Ichigo smiled and listened to it.

"_Hey Ichi!"_ her voice chimed. _"How do you like Las Noches? Have you met my friend Grimm? He's great! Are you eating? Sleeping? Are you having fun? Made any friends? Call me! Please take care of yourself Ichi. Bye."_

He let the nickname he'd heard sink in. _Naturally_, he thought. _She wouldn't have sent me off somewhere if she didn't feel a friend of hers would make sure I was okay._ He shook his head and went to get dressed. He pulled on his riding pants, socks, boots, red tee, and black hoodie. He combed his hair through with his fingers.

He met up Grimmjow outside. The tall, blue haired man was shifting his feet as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Ichigo walked up and said hello. Grimmjow glanced at him and smiled. Ichigo tried to ignore the slight bit of uneasiness in the smile.

"Good morning," Grimmjow said. "Come on. Everyone's waiting for you to cook."

"I guess I've become popular," Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah you have." Grimmjow led the way downstairs. They snuck into the kitchen and were met by Lily and Nel. Nel was chopping vegetables while Lily was pulling eggs out of the fridge. Ichigo went to work on making omelets. Grimmjow helped get orders on what everyone wanted and then began to cut up the meat.

Breakfast was silent save for bits of conversation that flitted between everyone at the table. Luppi showed up as they began to clean up and stared in confusion. Ichigo shot him a questioning glare and he stayed silent. Ulquiorra then pulled everyone to the living room to discuss the day.

"Today, we are not riding the horses," he said. "Instead, we are going to time how long it takes you to catch your horse from the field, find everything you need to tack your horse, and get the tack on."

"There is a catch though," Starrk said. "The tack room has been rearranged by us. You have to find your tack from its new place. Your horses _are_ in the field so have fun catching them."

"The idea is to catch your horse, find your tack, and get tacked in both kinds of tack as fast as you can and as correctly as you can," Grimmjow said as he tossed timers to the senior riders. "We'll be timing out our own hands. Harribel? I gave you three timers for that reason."

Harribel nodded and thanked him as she wrote names on each with a sharpie.

"One rule," Starrk said. "This is to see how good you are alone. No helping each other. You'll start on whichever tack you're told to start on. Have fun!"

He pressed his timer. The others did as well and the stable hands and Luppi stared in horror. Ichigo stood up and left hearing yet another click. He put on his helmet and strode off, halter in hand and determined to go as slowly as he could.

He quickly learned that he wouldn't be able to do that. In the field, Lobos, Tiburon, Teresa, Murciélago, Gamuza, and Buddy all stood near each other whereas Pantera was off on her own. Buddy tried to get closer and she reared and kicked at him. Ichigo found it funny that the larger gelding was scared off by the riled grey mare. Pantera then went after the other horses. The others joined him then and they all groaned.

"Well damn!" Lily moaned. "We'll never get them if she's like that."

Ichigo sighed and marched forward. He walked toward the indoor arena and whistled shrilly when he felt he was far enough away from the other horses. Pantera stopped what she was doing and pranced over to him. He slid the halter onto her and marched off.

In the arena the senior riders were sitting in the stands, timers ready and note pads on their laps. Ichigo decided to ignore the fact that they were doing something so in depth. They were going to write down how long it took them to do everything while timing the entire thing.

Ichigo led Pantera to the crossties, backed her in, clipped the ties to her halter and hooked the lead rope over the hook on the pole. He moved for the tack room as Grimmjow called the he was to start with Western. In the tack room he found leg wraps strewn all over the floor, tack bags on the incorrect hooks, bridles not with their bags, and saddles out of order. He let his brown eyes flit over everything and found what he wanted.

Ichigo got four leg wraps and looped them around his neck like a scarf. He pried his bag and bridles away from their new found hooks and pulled out the Western saddle. Balancing it on his hip, he long fingers hooked around the saddle horn – noting quickly and happily the imprinted designs that rounded the saddle skirt, seat, and fender – and he took one of the many Western saddle pads. There were so many because of the fact that it was a stable. Things got dirty.

He dumped his stuff on the wood bars and went to grooming. She went through everything quickly and efficiently. Grimmjow walked over to watch as Ichigo put everything together. He was good alright. Really damn good. Grimmjow was slightly jealous of how fast the boy was and yet accurate. He had never been that damn good up until about two or three years ago.

When Ichigo was done with Western, the others were throwing saddle pads on or throwing saddles on. Grimmjow looked it over and was happy to say it was done perfectly – as expected of Ichigo. He told Ichigo to do English tack next. Ichigo did so deftly. It was like he was in another world. Grimmjow watched him do English tack perfectly as well, including rerolling the wraps only to have to wrap them around Pantera's legs.

"Great job Ichigo! You can un-tack now. Make sure to put everything away where it belongs." The command was firm but not overly demanding. Grimmjow smiled as he wrote down Ichigo's times. He left to hand the note pad to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked over the times, his green eyes widening ever so slightly.

"He really is too good to be just a mere stable hand," Ulquiorra murmured. Grimmjow paused before leaving. He gave a soft glare to Ulquiorra.

"What are you suggesting?" Grimmjow hissed. Nel heard his hiss and came closer. She gazed at the times and her eyes widened exponentially.

"Are those Ichigo's times?" she asked in something of a hushed tone. Ulquiorra nodded. She stared at Grimmjow in amazement. "Maybe we should ask about his past. His times are rival to Shiro Zangetsu's times."

"No," Grimmjow snarled under his breath. "We ain't askin' 'im anythin'!"

Nel shivered. When her cousin began to let his usual decorum leak through the polished facade he'd perfected over the years, she had always tried to stay out of the way. It was never pleasant to be around him when he was like this. Ulquiorra, who had never seen this side of Grimmjow, did nothing but fix the other man with a glare.

"We will ask him about it. Not only is he quite good but Annwyl knows him as well," Ulquiorra said firmly. Nel's eyes widened further in shock. She gawked at Grimmjow.

"Annwyl knows him?"

"She called only recently to know how he was doing," Ulquiorra said calmly, never taking his eyes off of Grimmjow.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was going to Nel. At the moment it wasn't prudent for you to know."

"Prudent eh?" Grimmjow growled. He was glaring daggers at Ulquiorra with his dazzling blue eyes. Ulquiorra managed to not flinch from the taller man's gaze despite how tempting it was to do so. "This comin' fr'm the li'l fuck who tol' us not ta ask 'bout the kid's past? Now I'm real fuckin' impressed!" Before they could reply, Grimmjow stormed off to the main complex.

As Grimmjow stormed out, Ichigo had un-tacked Pantera and put everything where it belonged before walking off with Pantera to put her in her pen. Luppi smiled at him but he continued on his way. He then went to make lunch.

Ichigo's POV/Lunch

As noon came closer, everyone else began to poor in tired and hungry. Grimmjow's somewhere around here but I'm not sure as to where. He and Nel separated from everyone early and automatically went into a shouting match. Ulquiorra pulled them aside and I lost interest in something I had no business in anyway.

Luppi lagged in after everyone else. He saw me then looked around. When he was satisfied that everyone was busy with whatever they were doing he came closer to me smiling. I felt my fist clench as he came closer to me. I hate it when people smile like that around me or at me. It wasn't just the uppity attitude that annoyed me but it was the smile people like him used.

The smile was their way of saying how they felt about you. I'm almost immune to those smiles because of Urahara and Kurotsuchi back at Seireitei. Urahara had enough tact to hide his smile behind a fan or a book. Kurotsuchi however, smiled one too many times around me saying with the smile that he felt he was better and that I deserved nothing but pity. I broke his jaw.

He never smiled around me ever again and I was automatically the hero of the stables.

"What do you want?" I snarl when Luppi's closer to me. His smile did not falter.

"I want you to tutor me," he declared. Starrk, who was the closest to us with Nnoitra and Harribel, stiffened. I guessed he didn't like the suggestion but I had no idea why.

"What do you mean by 'tutor'?" I ask suspicious of the teen. I have a right to be wary of this little fuck. He's out to get me or out to get my boss – who, I'm beginning to wish to touch in more than just a casual way. Especially after that dream I'd had last night.

I briefly remember that there was one other night when I could have sworn I'd felt long fingers, hardened by working with horses, brushed my hair away from my forehead, caressed my cheek, and the feel of lips against my skin. The nightmares took a while to break in that particular night.

"Horse stuff. Tack types, parts of a saddle, and parts of a bridle."

"Why not have one of the older ones teaching you this?"

"Well…you're better than their stable hands so I think it'd be practical to have you teach me. Maybe I'll even get better at tacking."

I mulled it over for a moment. Starrk gave me a look that said he didn't like the idea of me being alone with Luppi but that the idea was a good idea. Nnoitra and Harribel gave the same looks only they both seemed to dislike the idea of me alone with Luppi even less than Starrk. All three combined would still number lower than how much Grimmjow would like it.

"Eat first," I demanded firmly but not wholly severe. "I'll think it over while you do." I shoved a sandwich at him not caring if he didn't like what it was. As he skipped off, I walked over to Starrk who seemed to understand what I was about to ask.

"Look," he said calmly, raising his right hand and pointing at me with his pointer finger. "I don't really like you being alone with him. Ulquiorra's already warned us what's been going on and if he does it again, I'll let Lilynette have her fun with him. However, if this might improve him around horses, do it."

"Keep your phone on," Nnoitra said. Harribel nodded. I nodded and left to eat my food. Luppi gave me a look as I sat and I bobbed my head to say that I had decided yes. He smiled what looked like a genuine smile and ate at blinding speeds. I didn't bother trying to match his pace. I wanted to do this without hiccupping or belching.

When we finished, I had him get Buddy while I got Pantera. I hushed her down a bit and tied her in the crossties. I had Luppi get his Western tack while I got my English tack. We worked on Pantera first. She seemed to like Luppi less than anyone else here.

I taught him each bit of grooming kits. I started with the hoof pick. I explained that you started with this to tell the horse who will control their feet and to check if they had all four shoes. The curry comb – small comb made with rubber and in the shape of an oval, with short bristles – that was used to get caked dirt off of the horse's fur. I showed him how to use it – "Circles Luppi. Circles." – before moving on to the hard brush. The hard brush had stiffer bristles and actually was a brush. I showed him to follow the direction the fur fell and that the horse's body. The soft brush was used for the face.

I watched and taught him everything. Billet straps, which ones to use, stirrup leathers, how to adjust each kind of stirrup, the seat, the pommel, the saddle horn, etc. all made the list. I watched him eat everything up and could tell he was a bit faster now that he had a bit more training. I ended up un-tacking Pantera and putting the English tack out in the tack room.

I came back in time for Lily to enter to tell us that the senior riders were going to go on a hike. The stable hands were going to do a trail ride with the horses. I went back to the tack room for my Western tack. I tacked quickly after a fast grooming. I even checked the hooves for safety's sake and for my own sanity. Habits are hard to quit.

We rode out with the others. Luppi stayed back and everyone else flanked me. They gave me just enough room so that Pantera would be comfortable. I let myself get watch the woods around us all. They fascinated me. I watched all kinds of rodents scamper through the undergrowth.

I swear that I have no idea what happened then. Either I happened to stare too deeply at the forestry and forgot to watch the others as they went ahead, they accidentally went on without me thinking I was with them, or I waited for Luppi and didn't watch the others. Whatever happened, I ended up alone for a terrifying minute until Luppi caught up with me.

"I've managed to get lost," I muttered as I cursed myself mentally. A situation where I would end up depending on him was not what I was in the mood for. Despite this, I was going to give him some compensation for being respectful to me during the lessons. He smiled one of those smiles again and I tried to not glare. Not easy let me tell you.

"They'll probably head to the river," he said, pointing ahead of us to a fork in the road. He led me down the left fork to a clearing. There was a river there alright but it was deep in a crevice that was filled with jagged rocks and a few thorny branches poking out of the ground. The side we were on was not exactly impossible to get a horse down on but it was steep and would be hard with even the lethargic Buddy. Pantera might flip out on it. The opposite bank was flat dangerous to go down on foot let alone on horseback.

The river water raced past us. It was clear as crystal and I could see the smoothed rocks on the bottom. It also looked freezing. I also knew I would not want to drink from it if I valued my digestive organs. Annwyl had warned me about how gold miners who had used creeks in Colorado had not been wise with the placement of their latrines and all Colorado water was dangerous to drink.

"Are you sure they would have come here?" I called to Luppi after a few minutes of walking and not seeing any sign of the others. I was also hot. The sun beat down on us without mercy due to the lack of greenery in the clearing. I had a feeling that I would get one nasty sun-burn if I dared to take off my hoodie. I dared. A sun-burn was easier to treat than heat stroke.

"The other fork leads to denser forest," he called back. "Pantera hates that stuff. The others know that and wouldn't take her down that path."

I sighed thinking I would prefer to take my chances when Luppi crossed a bridge to the opposite bank. The bridge was an old wooden one that would only take one horse at a time and in single file. I stared warily at the wood that looked rotted and ready to crumble. I looked back and confirmed what worried me. If the bridge gave out, we'd have to jump over the crevice that was easily five feet wide at the top if not six. At the bottom it was probably around a foot or two wide. I wasn't daring enough to risk Pantera on the steep slopes let alone those rocks.

"Maybe we should head back!" I called not caring if he thought of me as a coward. I was not willing to do something stupid around someone I didn't fully trust. I was positive I should never give him my full trust knowing that at some point it would come back to bite me in the ass.

"They've already gained a lot of ground. If we want to catch up, we have to get moving!"

Damn my pride. I urged Pantera over the bridge trying very hard to not wince when I heard the wood creek under our weight. I followed him further up stream glancing back every so often to just keep an eye out. I was hoping one of the others would come through the trees and yell that we'd gotten our pathetic asses lost. I really wanted to get away from Luppi. I had avoided people when they showed up in my dreams before. Friends who'd known me all my life and I ran from them if they showed up in my nightmares.

I should have followed that rule no matter what. I should have taken someone with me when I'd been teaching Luppi and I should have kept my eyes on the group. I cursed under my breathe hoping he didn't hear me.

A few more minutes passed and I finally lost interest in the idea of staying with Luppi because he knew this place better than me. In fact, that was the reason I wanted to leave. I turned Pantera around calling out to him what I was planning. I was going to take my chances in the thicker woods. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get out. Hell! I would probably head back to the stables and try to find Grimmjow.

Since this morning, I've been positive that he's more than just 'another friend of Annwyl's'. I would recognize his grip anywhere because over the past two months he and I had gotten onto good enough terms that we were comfortable hugging each other in a brotherly side-hug or two. I was also somewhat comfortable with him gazing at me absently. I can't say I haven't had my own damn fantasies. If his fantasies match mine, I might let him try to make them real. Hell, I wanted mine to be real even if I did see myself playing the woman.

"You never did answer my question!" Luppi called. I halted Pantera and looked back at him a stern glare burning in my eyes. At least, I hoped it was a stern glare.

"What question?"

"Why you hate Shiro Zangetsu."

"I just don't like him alright? Leave it at that!"

"I don't want to," he replied. There was that smile again. "Especially now since Ulquiorra may be willing to ask more about you."

"What?" I asked, fear running through my blood. If my voice cracked, I didn't hear it do so.

"Your tacking skills are a bit too good to be a mere stable hand," Luppi chuckled. "At least, that's what Ulqui thinks."

I doubted that Ulquiorra knew that Luppi had a nickname for him. I wasn't about to give the gothic rider a nickname because I never saw one fitting him. Nicknames were for people who fit them. Ulquiorra was too emotionless to really fit one other than maybe 'Emo' and none of us were gutsy enough to call him that.

"There's nothing to know," I growled. I was about to urge Pantera on when Luppi spoke again.

"I bet you hate Shiro Zangetsu because you knew him personally and he did something. Maybe he made you look like a fool? Or maybe you're gay and he strung you along like nothing? Maybe he looked at your sisters a few too many times? Why do you hate him so much?"

"I hate him alright? Leave it at that." I nearly kicked Pantera forward when Luppi really pulled out all the stops.

"I bet I could ride Shiro better than you." He laughed then. "I bet I could do it blindfolded. Shiro's an easy horse to ride if you think about it. After all, only one person rode him. Maybe Shiro Zangetsu was not as good as he made himself look. Get an easy horse and you can win any event in the world."

I was done. I didn't care for my past life but since my recent life was sort of meant to keep it all hidden despite how horribly I was doing, I wasn't going to let the little fuck say I wasn't as good as I was and still am. I turned to him and flipped him off.

"You go ahead and prove that then," I hissed. "That's if Shiro doesn't break your neck once you get on him."

I kicked Pantera forward and left the little prick behind. At least, I thought I did. I got near the bridge when suddenly a cantering Buddy got far too close to Pantera. She reared and I held onto her neck for dear life. Big mistake that. After she reared, she spun quickly to kick Buddy with her back hooves. As Buddy – lethargic my ass – _danced_ away, I was pitched forward easily due to my crappy positioning, not to mention timing.

I know how to sit rearing horses. You stand up in the stirrups and cling to their mane. Bucking horses, you lean back so your head is near their tail. It was like how you leaned forward when your horse went uphill and back when you went downhill only there was more movement involved overall.

I managed to let go of the reigns as I was flung forward. It was a good thing too. If I hadn't, my shoulder would have been dislocated and I would have received far more bruises then I received. Despite this, I was tossed over the edge of the ditch. One hard, sharp rock after another hit me as I tumbled jerkily down the steep slope. The steepness over here was more so than on the other side and it made the fall a lot faster. This meant, of course, that I gained velocity as I went down faster and that effect was not lost on me.

A brunch caught my hoodie's hood and I was nearly choked when it jerked me to a stop. My weight was a saving grace. My muscular form not only had enough mass to get me free but the jerk from being caught also helped dislodge the branch. The jerky stop was what made it easier to get free. The drawback: now I had to contend with a branch that had very sharp thorns.

The thorns cut into my neck, face, and arms. I saved most of my face when my arms shot up to protect my head again from the fall. I landed on the ground near the river with a thud and bounced haphazardly into the river. I had been right. It was freezing. The current was stronger than I expected though.

As it pulled me downstream, I struggled to stand and walked diagonally for the bank. I somehow got rid of the branch before reaching land. I didn't care how I did it. All I cared about was getting out of the crevice in one piece or at least most of one. I looked up to see a horrified Luppi looking down at me. He was on the ground on his knees and looked positively petrified. I nearly smiled but I was in too much pain to manage any real form of joy.

Served him right to worry about the poor bastard he'd just sent over a cliff no matter how small said cliff was.

"Gonna just stand there a gawk?" I yelled as loudly as I dared. My chest hurt like hell and I had a feeling that I had cracked or broken ribs. Breathing was getting harder too. "Go get help you god damn idiot! I'm injured so I'm stuck. Thanks so fucking much!" I winced from over doing it but didn't give two shits if he saw me in pain. It might teach him something.

He disappeared and I then saw him ride off on Buddy on the bridge. I looked back to see Pantera looking at me. She looked like she was about to join me. She took a step forward and my felt my heart clench. I didn't care if I got injured. Pantera was another matter. She wasn't my horse by paperwork but I worked her a lot when Grimmjow couldn't. I also knew that she was important to Grimmjow even if he never said so.

"No! Stay up there girl!" I yelped at her. She nearly backed away but inched toward the edge again. I picked up a stone and pitched it at her feet. It hit and I thanked god it had been smooth. She neighed and backed away. She stayed where she could see me though. That, I could deal with. I sat down painfully making sure to stay where she could see me. I noticed the crevice was cooler than the clearing. Shit. Hypothermia was a possibility now.

"Please get here soon," I whispered.

Grimmjow's POV/An hour later

I don't know how the hell I did it but I got to the clearing faster than I could have ever done before. We had all gotten back in time to find the stable hands arguing over something. I swore my blood froze when they mentioned Ichigo was missing. Lily was blaming herself for not staying with him while Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apache all wanted to start a manhunt for him. Tesla was keeping his head somehow but he was beginning to fray around the edges when we got there.

Ulquiorra took action noting that Luppi was gone was the one who tried to quell the accusations that flew from everyone. Harribel, Nel, Starrk, Nnoitra, and I all did as Ulquiorra and kept our accusations to ourselves. Our faces didn't hide anything though. We all blamed a certain teen who pissed us all off far too often anyway and seemingly had it out for Ichigo.

About the time Ulquiorra had gotten everyone quite and talk about which trail they'd taken, Luppi came galloping up on Buddy. I was startled that he'd gotten his sluggish horse to trot let alone gallop but the look on his face made me hold my snide comments.

"Where's Ichigo?" Telsa yelled. Glares stabbed at Luppi's form almost tangibly and I almost pitied him.

"We were in the clearing and Pantera spooked…" he gasped out. "He fell…into the river bed."

"WHAT?" I erupted, yanking Luppi off Buddy by the collar of his shirt. His eyes got wider as I bellowed at him. "HE FELL IN AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?"

"H-h-he t-told m-m-me to get h-help," Luppi stammered.

"Take my horse," Ulquiorra said as he pulled a rope out of a locker inside. "He's faster than the others. You'll need the time Grimmjow."

I blinked at him but did as I was told. Apache was already adjusting stirrups for me and tightened the girth once more. I leapt on and raced off. I knew which clearing Luppi was talking about. Only one clearing around here had a river. We rarely rode there because of the dangerous river bed. I crashed through the undergrowth not caring whatever wildlife I scared. Trees became passing obstacles as Murciélago flew over them with ease. I envied Ulquiorra for the amount of training his horse had compared to Pantera but my mind was focused more on Ichigo.

I reached the clearing with record speeds and few scratches from the tree branches I'd raced past and through blindly. I saw Pantera on the opposite bank and Ichigo lying in the river bed. I spurred Murciélago to the bridge and was glad to see how quickly he passed over the rotting wood. When I was close to Pantera, I halted Murciélago and leapt off him. I took the rope with me as I went to inspect how the hell I was going to get down there.

Ichigo was passed out. I yelled at him and he didn't budge. I tied the two horses' reigns together and tied one end of the rope to Murciélago's saddle. I took the other end and repelled as lightly as I could down the slope. Both horses held fast. I knelt next to Ichigo's prone body that was damp. Soaked actually. I cursed and checked hi pulse. It was fast and his skin was burning. He was also shivering. The ride would be cold.

I ripped of his hoodie and put my own black long sleeved sweater on him. I rubbed his legs with my hands to dry them faster. Fantasies thankfully avoided my mind at that time. I felt his torso and judged that no matter what, he would be in pain if I moved him but I had to get him out of here. The clearing was still warm. He needed warmth.

I tied the rope around my waist and legs like harness. I bent to my knees and felt the horses pull back. Good. I picked Ichigo up and cradled him as gently as I could with one arm. I then climbed. I made it out without jarring Ichigo too badly and also managed to get him onto Murciélago without incident. I let him lean on Murciélago's neck as I untied Pantera only to tie her to the back of the dark charger's saddle.

I mounted as gently as I could and pulled Ichigo up to lean on me. I urged the charger into a trot and rode home as quickly as I dared with an injured man in my arms and my insane horse tied to a charger that was just as likely to kick her as she was to kick him. I somehow got back to the stables before dark using the well worn dirt path. An ambulance was already waiting for me and I went with them so I could explain what I'd done to get Ichigo out.

At the hospital, I sat in the waiting area as the others filed in and out getting water and food after they'd arranged how to get everyone to and from here. Some of them got sleep (Nnoitra, Harribel, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun) even if it was fitful. The rest of us didn't sleep. Luppi…he disappeared before I had returned to the stables. He was probably at home sleeping peacefully. I was willing to bet on it.

When the doctor came to us at two fucking am in the god damned morning, I was thoroughly aggravated. He put up with my yelling at him, a profanity in each and every sentence about how long could it possibly take to take care of a twenty-year-old boy who had fallen down a jagged rocked crevice, calmly before telling us Ichigo had multiple lacerations on his arms, face, and neck along with a few broken ribs and a cracked tibia. His right wrist was broken as well. A small case of hypothermia had been taken care of before anything else but it was taken care of.

We were allowed to see him then.

Sometimes, I wish I'd gone home then. What kept me from leaving was my worry and the fact that I didn't feel like letting these assholes know Ichigo suffered from traumatic nightmares as well as what injuries he'd received from his fall. When I entered Ichigo's room I was met with the sight of Ichigo asleep, a brace on his left leg, a half cast on his right arm, an IV in the crook of his left elbow, and bandages around his torso. They had given him a breathing mask that covered his nose and mouth with clear plastic that fogged up with each exhale.

The others tell me I looked fucking heart broken when I'd gone in. they tell me that I went right to Ichigo's side and looked like I was on the verge of tears. I don't remember what I did. I just know I wasn't going to leave him alone come hell or high water.

Not if he was going to have a nightmare and definitely not if Luppi dared to show his face.


	8. Waking up

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Chapter Seven – Waking Up

Ichigo's POV

The first thing I register is the pain. The next thing I register is that I'm in a room. It's not at Grimmjow's place. It's not at the stables either. I was about to freak out when I didn't recognize the sterile grey, blue walls that are coupled with polished white chairs and curtains. There was a small room nearby on my right that looked like a matching bathroom. I looked at the bed I was lying in and grimaced at the breathing mask on my face.

I reached up to take it off and found my arm in a cast. The other arm was free to use and I ripped the plastic thing off. I winced slightly as it moved my free arm when the IV needle stabbed into my arm further than it should have. Ouch. I felt a brace on one of my legs and felt bandages on my skin.

It dawned on me then: _I'm in a hospital!_

I tried to sit up and a cry of pain escaped my lips. I collapsed back into the white pillows as the pain made me dizzy. I scrunched my eyes closed and waited for it to pass. I felt a hand on my cheek suddenly. I amazed myself for not freezing.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow's voice asked me, worry flooding into his tone. My eyes flashed open and I stared at him. He looked horrible. Dark circles framed his blue eyes making them stand out even more than usual. His blue hair was matted like he had forgotten to brush his hair after a sleepover in an uncomfortable place. He looked like he wanted to cry. He was beautiful as always.

"Grimmjow," I breathed, reaching up with my cast covered hand. My fingertips brushed his face and he let his head fall onto my chest. I allowed myself to brush my fingers through his hair. I swear I was trying to comfort him. I didn't know what was making him shake so violently but I hated seeing him like this.

I let him hug me around my neck. He was…sobbing. Why? What the hell had I done to make him like me so much?

"Thank god you're alright!" he whispered into my neck. His warm breath tickled my skin and I felt myself wrap my uninjured arm around him and rubbed his back. His sobbing became easier to handle as we sat there. When the storm passed, he lifted his head to place his forehead on mine.

"Yeah I'm alright. Sort of," I replied as calmly as I could.

"Did Luppi do it?" he hissed. He had closed his eyes closed as he spoke. I felt fear freeze my blood as his long fingers fisted themselves in my hair.

"Buddy got up too close too quickly," I said feeling my lips tremble. "Sorry but I don't know anything else."

His fists tightened. I whimpered a bit and he loosened his grip on my hair.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm a bit…crazed."

"A bit?" I asked. "You're volatile."

He chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and pulled a white chair up to the bed. He took my hand in his and weaved his fingers into mine. I felt it was comforting. Speaking of comforting, I had slept through the night obviously.

"Well holy shit," I sighed. "I slept through two nights in a row."

He snorted. "Actually you've slept through three nights and a day." I felt my face scrunch into a look of horror. I never slept that well during the day. Not since…no. I wouldn't go there.

"Oh boy," I breathed. I felt his hand tighten around mine. I glanced at our intertwined fingers wishing he would hold me in a more affectionate embrace. A hug maybe or something that was far more close. I had to stop those thoughts.

"Yeah…they found you had a slight concussion as well. The doctors think you were lucky when they learned where you'd fallen." His grip got tighter. "Why were you alone with him?"

I shook my head. "I have no clue. I remember riding with the others and being fascinated with the forestry then being alone until Luppi showed up. I told him I was lost. He said he thought the others would have gone to the clearing explaining later that Pantera hates the dense forest the other fork led to. We crossed the bridge and a few minutes later, I was uncomfortable and he started to piss me off so I left. That was when Buddy came too close at an amazing amount of speed from that horse." I breathed in a shaky breath. I hardly if ever spoke so much now-a-days.

"Pantera hates that clearing," Grimmjow admonished me calmly. I had a feeling that he was being calm because I was the new guy. "Since you didn't know, I'll cut you some slack." I sighed as he said my thoughts right as I thought them.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You were right to follow someone who knew the land better than you even if the person you followed was not the greatest person to listen to."

I lie still for a moment thinking his words over and found he was right. It really wasn't my fault. I didn't know the area very well and I had done what anyone else would have done in that situation. It wasn't my fault. I just had horrible luck.

That was when the tears finally fell down my cheeks.

Grimmjow's POV

When I saw the tears flooding from Ichigo's eyes I nearly freaked. What really caught me off guard was the fact that he looked completely calm. I whipped some of the tears from his face with my other hand, my eyes wide.

"You okay?" I asked. Stupid question. Ichigo drew in a shaky breath and turned his head away from me. He cried harder. I cursed myself and pulled him into a hug. I murmured my apologies over and over hugging him tighter than I probably should have. He just cried into my chest, soaking my shirt front with tears and snot. I found myself not caring.

"Shh Ichi," I cooed. "Shh. You're okay."

He froze. He looked at me with wide, tear filled eyes. I opened my mouth to ask what he was so scared about when a relieved smile crossed his face. I blink confused.

"So," he said. "I'm glad that it wasn't just a figment of my crazy dreams."

It dawned on me. I groan knowing that I've been found out. Despite it though, I'm smiling. It's easier if he knows anyway. At least I don't have to sneak in and out of his room. Just imagining getting caught by someone even though he and I live alone with each other is a terrifying thought.

"So you know. Congrats."

He surprised me then. Despite the amount of pain he was probably in, he pushed himself up and melded our lips together. I smirked into the kiss and licked his lips for entrance. He didn't give an inch. I decided to play dirty and pulled away. As he whined, I plunged for his neck and layered it with feathery kisses. He gasped and let a groan flow from his perfect lips.

I went down his neck and sucked on where his neck connected to his shoulder. His uninjured hand trembled as he slid it up my back before fisting it in the hair at the nape of my neck. My hands slid down his chest pretending that there weren't bandages in my way. He yanked my head from his shoulder and kissed me again. When I asked for entrance, he gave it to me.

My tongue danced around his mouth, mapping it out and memorizing it. We pulled apart long enough to take gasping breaths. I pulled him in again once I couldn't stand it anymore. Him being apart from me was something I wouldn't allow right now. I can't take the idea of him being out of my sight. Not when he'd gotten hurt when I wasn't with him.

"If we keep this up, the nurses will kill you," Ichigo gasped though his tone wasn't against it completely. I smirked and kissed his jaw line as I let my hands fall down his sides. The feel of scar tissue on his right side made me stop. He was panting and it was obvious he wanted me to start up again. I leaned down to look at the scar and found it was god damned huge. It covered the bottom rib down to the top of his hip.

"What the-?" I began. He'd realized what I was looking at and shoved me away roughly. I stared at him confused.

"Don't ask about it," he whispered. "Please don't ask about it." His tone was pleading in such a pathetic way that I couldn't say no.

"Alright," I said as calmly as I could. Considering the circumstances, I was surprised at how calm I was. I knew however how much his nightmares scared him. I wasn't going to let him feel like the man he'd just kissed was going to do everything in his power to pry. I wouldn't pry. I was going to leave him alone about it until he decides to tell me.

"Thanks," he whimpered. Our activity had finally caught up with him. I press the button for pain killers and help him settle back down. I kiss his forehead before leaving to tell the nurses he's awake and that I could take care of the whole waking him up constantly.

A few hours later, while Ichigo was sleeping, I got a call on my cell. I pulled out the blue razor I carried and glanced at the caller ID. Starrk. I answered.

"What?"

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping. He woke up this morning. I'm making sure he wakes up regularly. What's up?"

"Luppi is getting attacked verbally, physically, and with looks from everyone. Including me."

"Good! Ichigo told me that Buddy got too close to Pantera too fast and that it was after the little fuck lead Ichigo to the clearing."

"Lily's blaming herself for loosing Ichigo. I'll bring her over tomorrow. She's got to talk to him at some point."

"Yeah…I gotta go Starrk. Punch the little ass for me will you?"

"You got it." We hung up together. I glanced at Ichigo and was about to let myself brush my fingertips over his cheekbones, neck, and collarbone when my phone went off again. This time it was someone else from my past. A young man named Carron "Brainy" Grey. Annwyl's big brother who was my age. Great guy. His boyfriend was something of an ass though.

"Hey Brains," I answered happily. "What's up?"

"Hey Grimm," he replied. His voice was shaky and pain ridden.

"What did the prick do this time?" I growled. "I'll kick his ass."

"Huh? Oh! No, no it wasn't him. He's been gone for a year. Annwyl finally lost her temper and got a restraining order for me." The hint of a smile played on his voice. "Counseling is helping me get back into the whole dating game. That's not why I called though."

"Your voice is shaking again Brainy. What is it?"

"Annwyl had an accident."

"WHAT?" I cried shooting out of my chair. Ichigo grunted and woke up. He looked at me with a confused look. It turned into worry when he saw my shocked face.

"What do you mean she had an accident?" I asked as calmly as I could. I could hear my voice shaking. Ichigo took my hand with his uninjured hand. I gripped his had tightly.

"She was in a race and a group of guys got too close to her horse. She tried to get back from them but Rocky's leg got kicked. The judges are being told that the kick to Rocky's leg is too high for it to have been a complete accident though. She's hurt pretty badly due to nearly getting trampled and from falling off her horse."

"Shit!" I growled sitting back down. Ichigo shot a worried glance at me and I signaled for him to wait until I was done.

"Yeah…I have to call another friend of hers. He'll be heartbroken. He talked her into sticking with riding. I'll have to get his new number from her phone." Oh shit! He was rambling!

"Who's this friend? Give me his number and I'll call him."

"His name's Ichigo Kurosaki," he said. He was about to tell me the number when I interrupted.

"Never mind," I said. "I've got him in front of me right now. I'll tell him."

"How do you have him in front of you?"

"He's my stable hand. Ann suggested Las Noches to him." Ichigo's grip tightened at the sound of Annwyl's nickname. Damn he was fast!

"Okay…thanks."

"Bye Brainy." I hung up and clenched Ichigo's hand.

"What is it?" he asked his voice shaky again. I really hated this. I only care about a few people: Nel, Annwyl, Brainy, and Ichigo. If Pantera were human she would be on that list too. She is in her own special way but that's because I care about my horse. Partly because she was my horse and partly because Annwyl gave her to me.

I explained what Brainy had told me and Ichigo cried for a second time that day. I hugged him close and sat on the bed with him in my arms. We fell asleep after I called the nurse to have her wake me up every two hours. We needed the rest.

It didn't come easily to either of us.


	9. Having fun

Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Eight – Having "fun"

Normal POV/Summary of the last four months

Four months passed almost without incident. Grimmjow and Ichigo were known to be seen together by the other riders at Las Noches often kissing or hugging. Grimmjow surprised them all with how gentle he was to Ichigo and Ichigo alone. Ulquiorra was especially surprised at Grimmjow's soft heartedness.

Lily, Nel, Harribel, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun had grown especially close to Ichigo as the months wore on. They were Ichigo's bodyguards when Grimmjow was busy or not around. It was rare that Grimmjow was too busy to be near his lover but when he was, the girls were at their self assumed posts.

Starrk and Nnoitra were secondary guards for Ichigo. They made schedules for who would help Ichigo out around the farm and offered to help with cooking. They actually helped Ulquiorra keep Grimmjow away from Luppi. Luppi was up on a chopping block and Grimmjow was happy to take the axe and lop of the teen's head.

At one point, when Ichigo had been released from the hospital, Grimmjow had noticed a healing black eye on the right of Luppi's feminine face. When he looked around the room Nnoitra shrugged and Ulquiorra swore that the teen had come in with the injury. When he asked Starrk about it, the older man simply smiled mockingly and sauntered out to ride his horse.

When Lily had visited Ichigo she had still been blaming herself for losing him until he cut her off and sternly told her what Grimmjow had told him. When he finished, he hugged her with his free arm and ruffled her short blonde hair. That earned him a smile and a hug back. He was released two days later and was still calling her a good luck charm.

Luppi kept his distance from Ichigo. He had stayed out of the others' ways while Ichigo recuperated and when he came back but that had not saved him from the girls willingly attacking him verbally and indirectly. He would occasionally see burrs weaved intricately into the fabric of his saddle pads.

There was never just one. There were always six or seven and they all took forever to get out of the fabric. The added amount of time it took made the guys berate him for being slow and no matter what he said to defend himself, none of the riders were about to believe him. Harribel, despite the fact that she hated pranks that could harm the horses, backed the girls one hundred percent and was usually one who took over the conversations and got to tell Luppi to fuck off.

He had made the mistake of coming in too soon and had caught Starrk at the end of a phone call. The older man took one look at him, signaled him to close the door, and the next thing Luppi knew was seeing the floor up close with only one eye. He'd stared in horror at Starrk only to hear the words: "There's more where that came from."

When Ichigo came back, Luppi was unable to get near him to explain what his view of what happened was. The girls scared him to no end with the whole idea of more burrs showing up in his saddle pads. They left his saddles alone at least. Little did Luppi know, Ichigo was the one who whispered to the girls darkly and murderously telling them to be silent and to leave the poor boy alone? No. Not ever.

The months were slow but that was due to the tension. The tension of Ichigo being a target again and the tension of the up-coming show were wearing on their nerves. They prepared as well as they could. When the day came, Ichigo was no longer limping unless he stayed on his feet too long or if he accidentally moved it wrong. His wrist was in a brace too.

A day before they packed up and drove out to California to go and stay at Seireitei stables – in actuality, Grimmjow planned on staying with Ichigo in a hotel nearby – Ichigo went to visit Annwyl with Grimm. They learned that the fall had been worse than they thought. Her right leg had been rebuilt as well as half her hip. She now had steel bars keeping her leg and hip solid. She had cracked her helmet in the fall (They are hard to break) and had sustained damage where it had pinched and jabbed. Her left arm had been broken as well as a few ribs.

Despite it all, she was smiling. She promised to show up at Seireitei even if she had to bribe her racer friends to get her there. Ichigo hugged her and Grimmjow laid a soft, caring kiss on her bandaged head. They left then to join the others in California.

Ichigo's POV

The visit with Annwyl made me curse myself for being so weak. Sure, my accident had been bad but I came out easy compared to her. I debated getting Shiro and Zangetsu back from my sisters and get back in the competitive world then remembered that nightmares were still plaguing me. Grimmjow seemed to not mind it when I snuck into his room clumsily when I'd first been discharged to sleep with him.

He actually snuck into my room more than I snuck into his.

I had no idea he was such a perv! Every day he would hold me close, kiss me, touch me, and whisper suggestions. It always included the idea of sneaking into closets and having 'fun' as he called it. When I said no, he's whine about me being stiff. I would end up whacking him with my brace covered hand. Both of us would end up in slight pain.

At the moment, we were driving to Laguna, California to meet up with the others. Grimmjow was animated about the place he'd managed to get for us. It was near the beach in the sense that it had a private entrance for its guests. It was named after the city that really did live next to and nearly on the water. The cliffs are breath taking at night because of the lights over the water. We can barely see Catalina Island from our hotel rooms that are adjoining rooms the over look the beach. He set it up so I could sleep alone if I wished and wouldn't have to walk somewhere and get lost trying to find him in the middle of the night.

I guess I don't mind.

"Wow! Look at the cattle!" I say seeing black cows grazing next to the road. Grimmjow chuckles at me in an amused way. I glare at him softly but let my gaze fall back onto the passing greenery. Seireitei is out on that green expanse somewhere. Due to my living in the mountains lately, the amount of extra oxygen is making me high. I suppose this is sort of like what happens if you do blood packing for a fight.

"The town's adorable ain't it?" he asked when we drove through the town. It was cute in its own unique way. I preferred Ouray, Colorado but I could not bring myself to live there because a third of the town is in a flood plain. So was Laguna, hence the six inch deep gutters. Yeah the town was adorable but I would not live here. Not again.

We got into our rooms quickly and unpacked quickly. Grimmjow either got unpacked faster than me or he had just abandoned his bags in his room. Either way, he came into my room and hugged me from behind. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and kissed the back of my neck. I gasped as his fingers deftly pulled my shirt up so he could pinch my nipples.

"G-Grimm!" I groan as he sucked on my neck and continued to pinch my nipples. He smirked against my skin and continued. He pulled my shirt off and attacked my back with kisses. He kissed my spine all the way down to the waistband of my jeans. My breath became ragged and felt my knees buckle. He caught me and leaned me onto the bed.

"You look tired," he murmured. "Can I please go forward?"

"N-no Grimm! Don't! We have to attend the show tomorrow!" His fingers brushed my skin as they raced up and down my back and chest. He flipped me onto my back and kissed my collar bone and up my neck. I fisted my free hand in his blue hair and pulled his head up to my lips. I kissed him passionately. He returned his love adamantly. His talented tongue delved into mine. Our appendages danced together gladly.

"Am I going too fast?" he asked when he came up to breathe. He leaned over me, hands at either side of my head and straddling me. We're both panting. I nod and shake my head. I'm split anyway so I won't try to hide it. He smirks and leans down to kiss me again. I moan as he nips playfully at my lips and I claw at his shirt. He laughed and helped me pull it off of his powerful chest. Damn! I was yet again found out to be right.

As my fingers traced his chest and stomach, I felt a chiseled six pack that had been built to perfection and a defined chest that had received the same treatment. He moaned when I pinched his nipples, copying what he did to me. As he threw his head back, I attacked his neck, collarbone, and torso. I traced every bit of his torso with my lips and when I reached the waistband of his pants, I tugged at his zipper with my teeth.

"Excited today ain't we?" he chuckled as he positioned me differently. He'd taken my wrists into one hand and was holding them over my head on the pillows. I was sort of disappointed when he took me away from his pants but then he started sucking on my nipples. He nipped, licked, and kissed them into points and I groaned in ecstasy.

"G-Grimmjow! Ah! Please!" I beg as he reaches his free hand into my pants and gropes me hungrily. He smiles at me devilishly and continues his torturous movements. He lets my hands go and I grip the pillow as tightly as I can as he pulls my pants off.

"You're wonderful Ichi," he whispered at my hips. "Want to keep going?"

"Yes! Please!" I nearly scream and he yanked my black boxers of revealing my erection. He kissed the head before engulfing the entire length in his mouth. I gasp and he pulled my thighs further apart to get more access. He licks me up and down repeatedly, swirling his tongue around me playful at first and then extremely serious.

"Oh god!" I cried but it came out as a strangled moan. "Ahhhh!"

I felt him smile around my member before returning to what he was doing. He bobbed up and down and would occasionally kiss it from top to bottom. I writhed in ecstasy crying out every so often when he happened to hit a sensitive point. He soon stopped leaving me perched on a sex high that refused to leave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"You planned this?" I exclaimed. He smirked at me playfully and I melted. He stood up long enough to pull his pants and boxers off and then he was on top of me again. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and he spread my legs apart. He poked a finger in and laughed happily when a surprised gasp exploded past my lips.

"Let's keep going then Virgin Boy," he laughed. I wanted to kick him.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed. "I had fight people off before I came to Las Noches!"

"I'm not surprised Ichi," he chuckled. He inserted another finger and scissors them inside me. I groan and scream.

"Why?"

"You are beautiful Ichi. You're also the type of kid anyone would want to rape." He continued stretching me and put in a third finger in. He thrusts them in and out of me and I let out another gasp. At some point, while my vision was becoming blurry, his fingertips brushed something inside me than made me arch my back and scream.

"Found it!" he chuckled. "How'd that feel?"

"Oh my god, do it again!"

He laughed but complied with my wish. His fingers brushed my prostate again and I groaned in joy. He did it once more and I arched up and fisted my hands in his blue hair. Oh dear god! I'm in heaven! He pulled his fingers out and applied lube to his member. He lifted my legs and positioned himself.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and felt him nudge into me. My eyes rolled back into my head and I exhale shakily.

Grimmjow's POV

"Ready?" I asked. I watch as he nods. I nudge the head of my member into him and smile as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and as he exhales slowly, shakily. I slam into him and nearly groan as he cries out, his back arching in joy.

"Argh!" he screams. "Grimmjow!"

"Don't worry Ichi," I whisper. "I'll be gentle."

"Liar," he moaned. I laugh. He knows me too well. "Please, keep going!"

I nodded and began thrusting in and out of him slowly at first letting him stretch out a bit more. I don't want to hurt him too badly after all and he is somewhat new to this. I let my hands hold his legs up so I can get better access and begin to speed up. It's better than I imagined. Much better than I could have ever imagined actually.

Soon enough, I let go of his legs and place my hands on the bed on either side of his head. His left hand wrapped itself around my wrist and he groaned, passion flooding into his voice. I hit his prostate again and held myself there. He writhed even more, bucking into me and trying to get away at the same time. I get him to calm down a bit when I kiss his neck tenderly and wetly. He leans into my lips and I take the invitation leaving a mark gladly. I then kiss his lips.

Holy shit the kid had balls! As soon as my lips brushed his, he nipped and sucked at them begging for more contact. When I wouldn't let him have it, he shoved my head down and sucked my tongue into his mouth. No one, not a single one that I had slept with in the past had that much guts. They all wanted me to dominate them and only that. Ichigo didn't want to be dominated completely and was happy to let me know that. He and I might have to try switching at some point because I bet he'd be damn good if I taught him a few things.

"Mmmph!" I cry, trying to get away. "Damn Strawberry! You're in a _really_ good mood today!"

"Shut up and _fuck_ me damn it!" he growled lustfully.

_Oh shit yes! _

I pulled out and slammed into him, hitting his spot dead on. He cried out, a smile playing at his lips and lighting up his gorgeous eyes. I did this over and over, the bed beginning to creak. Oh man! If there are any day sleepers around here, they are going to be pissed! Hell, night sleepers are going to be pissed as well because I'm doing this again. Before or after the show didn't matter as long as I got to do it again. Ichigo, I felt, would be happy to agree.

"Grimm! I can't take any more!" I glanced down and saw he was right. I pumped his neglected member in rhythm with my thrusts and a minute later, he came. It splashed over our chests and my hand. I chuckled and thrust on, knowing I was nearing my end. When it came, I hit his prostate hard, letting my seed surround his little bundle of nerves.

I lay on top of him for a while huffing. He was panting under me, my weight not helping in the slightest. I relented and pulled out of him. Lying next to him, I traced his scar delicately. He didn't swat my hand away thank god but I had to hold back the urge to ask.

"That…was fun," he laughed, still panting. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Best sex I've had in a while," I replied. That earned me a light smack on the head but I welcomed it. I leaned down and kissed his scar. His breath hitched and I stopped. What can I say? I love Ichigo and don't wish to hurt him at all or in anyway. I glanced up to his brown eyes, questioning what I'd done to make him catch his breath and am greeted with a worrisome look.

"What's with that face?" I ask sitting up a bit and leaning over him.

"Bad memories," is all he mutters.

"Same bad memories that wake you up if you aren't sleeping with me?"

"Yes." He said it after a bit of hesitation, as if he had been judging whether or not to tell me. I'm glad he said that much to me and all but I want to know more. For god's sake he's my lover! I should know a bit about him so I can watch for things like malicious ex-girlfriends or stalkers or some shit like that!

"Not gonna tell me anymore are you?" I ask almost calmly. He looks away from me and I translate that into a 'yes' and sigh resolutely. I return to his scar and kiss it around the edge. He holds his breath as I do this but I continue on.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing?"

"Trying to heal it a bit better," I murmur softly. An old wives tale "kiss it better" but I like to think that a real lover's kiss can heal things up. Loved ones' kisses can do it too, maybe better. Ichigo gives me a 'you're bullshitting me right?' look and I kept on kissing his scar. No, I'm not bullshitting him. I probably never will bullshit him.

"Grimmjow?" His voice rose in pitch as my lips began to tickle his side. I let them brush his skin lustfully and lovingly. Ichigo gasped and tried to escape. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him back. I pinned him under me by straddling his waist.

"Shut up and let me do this will you?" I hiss at him and he sank deeper into the mattress. I traced the scar again. I massaged it gently with my fingertips and leaned down to kiss it again.

"Mmmnah," he moaned. "That feels good."

That pried a smile out of me. I kissed his lips lightly as I continued to massage the scar. He moaned a bit and tried to push into my fingers. I felt the knots under his skin and attacked them mercilessly. Then I found another one that was further on his back.

"You're all knotted up," I growl.

"Maybe it's from you're love making," he laughed. I scoffed at him then remembered that his lower back would be in pain later. Maybe I should help him out.

"Roll over will you?" He was about to but he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. I chuckled and did the same. When he was on his stomach, I straddled him again. I happened to notice a bottle of lotion on the nightstand. Strawberries and Crème for god's sake! Yeah his.

I grabbed it and applied quite a bit to his back. I poured three straight lines down his back: one on his right, one on his spine, and one on his left. He shivered under me as the lotion touched his sun kissed skin.

"Cold," he whined.

"Shh!" I chided. I lay my hands on his strong back and began to spread the lotion over the rest of his back. I searched for knots and attacked each one equally unless one was more stubborn than the others. Ichigo let out little moans when I took care of each knot. When I was done, I kissed the back of Ichigo's neck.

"Thanks," Ichigo whispered rolling over a bit. I kissed him again. He was the one who kept his head screwed on, and he pushed me off gently. He was smiling lovingly at me but the message in his eyes was clear: "Knock it the fuck off."

"Fine," I growl. The sound of a phone distracted me then. The ring sounded like a Linkin Park song. It sounded like "Bleed it out" and I twisted to find it.

"Mine!" Ichigo cried. He writhed out from under me and dove for his pants. He pulled his phone out of a pocket and answered: "Hello? Oh…hi Rukia."

I perked up. I had heard that name somewhere before. I dug through memories and found them at the time of the last visit I took to Seireitei Stables. Rukia Kuchiki, little sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, a big time rider. The Kuchiki kids were both big riders of course but the brother was one of the senior riders at Seireitei. Considering that Ulquiorra had been digging into Ichigo's history despite my yelling at him not to, I knew that Ichigo's sisters were now riding at the same stables the Kuchiki kids were riding at.

Ichigo's tone however, sounded like he knew this Rukia girl better than he should have if his sisters had only been riding at Seireitei for two years. Who the hell is this girl he's talking to?

"Not gonna happen Rukia…No…God damn it no!" Ichigo said, his tone turning deadly. "Why are you asking me to–…No. No…Fuck off! No!"

I ripped the phone from his hand and snapped it shut. He stared at me horrified. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what I had done what I did for when I caught his chin in my hand. I made him look me in the eye as I spoke.

"You need to be straight with me Ichigo," I hissed. Ichigo's pretty eyes widened in fear. I couldn't blame him. "I'm your lover. You need to tell me about your past, even if it scares you. I love you. I'm willing to beat your past to a pulp if it means I get to keep you. I can't do that if you don't help me know about you."

My hand suddenly stung. I shook it mouthing 'ow' and I looked at Ichigo. He wouldn't look me in the eye and I went to pull his head back up when he just slapped my hand away again. I growled and grabbed his forearms.

"Knock it off you idiot!" I yelled. "Why'd you slap my hand?"

"I have to tell you everything but you get to stay silent?"

I blinked. I had to give him credit. He was good. I sigh and hug him to my chest. He began to cry and I rubbed his back.

"Sorry," I said. "Fine…I'll tell you about myself and I'll expect you to tell me everything about yourself. Got it?"

Ichigo nodded, his orange hair tickling my skin. I hugged him tighter and began to tell him about myself. I told him everything, moving us onto the bed at some point. He listened until he fell asleep on my chest. I kissed his hair and listened as the waves crashed onto the beach outside. I ended up feeling hot so I got up and opened the sliding door to the balcony. The sea breeze filled my nose and made me sigh contentedly.

The phone rang again. I glared at it. I could have let it ring but that would have woken Ichigo up and mean that he'd have to answer it again. I could turn it to silent but he would have a missed call. I picked it up and answered it. In all correctness, I opened the phone and put it to my ear, saying nothing.

"Hey? Ichigo?" a male voice said. "It's Renji. Are you sure you don't want to ride in for us? Your dad would love to see you ride again. So would the girls. Come on! You've got to! You're Shiro Zangetsu damn it! All of us have had bad crashes man. We all got back on our horses afterwards though…I can't believe I used to look up to you!"

Renji hung up then. I had to force myself to pull the phone from my ear. I snapped it shut and put it down. I watched my fingers shake uncontrollably. I begged that it wasn't true. I had not heard that name. I had not heard it through Ichigo's phone. No matter how hard I tried though, it kept seemingly more and more possible. It would explain so much. He hated Shiro Zangetsu but had never explained why. I think I know why now.

_Dear god! I'm fucking my idol!_

I snatched up the phone again and called Renji back.

"Wow," Renji snarled. "You called back! I'm surprised you listened to me rant before. Thanks though…it was helpful. You sort of deserved it."

"Hello," I said calmly in a low, dangerous voice. "This is Ichigo's boyfriend. Please tell your friends to not call him _ever_ again. If I learn _any_ of you are calling him, I _will_ make sure you wish you hadn't. Good night!"

I hung up. I looked at Ichigo's slumbering form and smiled. _All mine now!_


	10. Revelations

Chapter Nine – Revelations

Ichigo's POV

When I awoke the next morning, I found that Grimmjow and I had wrapped each other in tight embraces. His arms were wrapped around my waist and mine were around his chest. Smiling, I pulled myself closer to him and kissed his neck. He purred.

I'm not kidding! He purred when he felt my lips against his skin. Grimmjow leaned down and captured my lips with loving nips and licks. We kissed and sucked on his bottom lip. He kissed harder, his tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and was rewarded passionately. When I came up for air Grimmjow pulled – or tried to pull me back but I managed to stop him.

"Shower," I gasp. "Registration next. We can fuck each other blind later tonight."

"Save the best for last huh?" Grimmjow chuckled. His blue eyes sparkled with desire but he relented. "You get cleaned up first. I still have to unpack."

"Call Ulquiorra too." Grimmjow shot a glare at me when he heard me say the pale rider's name. I flinched at bit.

"Fine," he growled. Before going to his room he weaved his fingers into my hair and pulled me into another kiss. Boy he was needy today! He left to unpack and I stood up. My lower back hurt a bit and I limped slightly to the bathroom. I guessed it could have been far worse if Grimmjow hadn't prepared me, massaged my back, and let me sleep it off.

I turned on warm-hot water, stripped out of my boxers and stepped in. The hot water felt good on my skin. I covered myself in soap suds and washed quickly. When I got out I did so gingerly. I toweled off my body and hair before wrapping my towel around my hips. My hair was still a bit damp from the shower and walked out to find clean clothes.

I found black briefs, navy jeans, socks, and tennis shoes. I picked up a red tee and was about to put it on when I distantly remembered my phone had rung late last night. I reached for the electronic leash and opened it to find there weren't any missed calls. I hadn't answered it though. I checked recent calls and found that Renji had called me. I had also called him.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Grimmjow was at the door in a second. He gave me worried look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It seems an old friend called me. According to my phone I answered his call and also called him back." I frowned. Grimmjow came up to me and held my shoulders in his hands. Fuck. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Grimmjow winced as I spoke. I wanted to cry.

"I didn't want you to wake up so I answered the phone. He said something and it confused me. I called him back. Sorry Ichi."

"You don't sound so sorry," I snarled. "What did he say that confused you?"

Another wince. I couldn't take it. I stood up and called Renji. Grimmjow caught my arm above the brace and I tried to shake it off. He held firm.

"Who are you calling?" he snarled. I kicked at him and was simply pulled into a hug. I struggled as he pulled the phone out of my hand just as Renji said hello. He put the phone to his ear and said: "Sorry! Wrong number." He hung up.

"Grimmjow!"

"Stop it Ichigo!" He shook me violently. "Just, stop it! I was going to leave it alone but you're freaking out too much. Calm down."

"What did he say?"

"He ranted on how he felt you were being an ass. He mentioned Shiro Zangetsu and that you were him." I choked on a sob that I had to hold back. _No. This was not happening!_

"Ichi," he whispered leaning to kiss me. I pushed him away and tripped over my own feet. He barely caught me before I hit the floor. "Ichigo, shhh. I'm not gonna talk about it. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"No. No. No!" I cried. "Let me go!"

"No."

I kicked and threw punches but none of it did anything to get him off me. He just held me tighter and closer to his broad chest. I found myself sobbing against his skin.

"You're okay Ichi," I hear him say. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You had better not you bastard!" I sobbed. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave you alone you idiot."

"What?" I cried.

"You get all upset whenever you get a call from friends from your past. I hate seeing you like it alright! I nearly killed Luppi because you had an accident on his watch! Do you think I'm going to let someone make you feel uncomfortable or unhappy?" I shook my head. "Damn straight!"

"I didn't want that name to come up again in my life," I whispered.

"Obviously," he scoffed. He softened then and petted my hair. "Now relax Ichi. I won't tell anyone else about the whole you being Shiro Zangetsu thing alright?"

I took in a shaky breath and nodded. Something told me he was going to keep the promise the way others – like Rukia and Renji – hadn't. Promises to leave me alone about not riding anymore then bugging me trying to get me to come back that were never kept. Rukia and Renji were the ones who gave me the most crap about it all and now I was being given another promise. One I feel will be kept.

"I'm sorry Grimm," I murmured. Grimmjow chuckled. He rubbed my back again.

"Don't worry about it. I can understand." Grimmjow kissed my neck wetly and sucked. I gasped as he sucked as if he was a vampire and was starved. When he stopped, a string of saliva followed his lips ever connecting them to my neck. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek again. "Love you Ichi."

"Love you too."

Grimmjow's POV/Later that day at Seireitei

Ichigo is nervous. Really nervous. I keep him close to me as we sit with Harribel, Lily, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Tesla. Luppi sits apart from us and I notice his side long glances at Ichigo. A few women around here – one with long black hair in a braid, one with short silver hair, one with huge boobs with strawberry blonde hair, and a short one with her brown hair in a bun – have all passed by us giving amazed looks at Ichigo's presence.

I'm about to explode.

"Luppi," Harribel says sweetly. "Don't stare. It's rude."

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

I thank her with a smirk and hug Ichigo around the shoulders. He let his head fall onto my shoulder and I kissed his hair. Lily chided me softly saying something about PDOA being illegal in some states. I barked a laugh at her. She pulled Ichigo away from me and sat on his lap happily. Starrk's coming over to sit with us was the only thing that saved her from me.

Hot damn I'm possessive!

A few long minutes passed before Ulquiorra and Nnoitra joined us. Both looked pleased. Ulquiorra claimed everything went off without a hitch. Something told me that he had managed to strong arm them into being a bit more lenient with us considering we were a newer organization. I was fine with it. I just wanted to get Ichigo out of here. He was beginning to look sick.

"Well then," Lily declared from her perch. "Let's go get food and go to bed!"

"Sounds like a plan," Apache said smiling. The other stable hands voiced their agreement aloud and with enthusiastic nodding. It was a good idea. Tomorrow the riders were all going to be given the lists of what events they were in but the stable hands were going to get a tour of the place. I whispered to Ichigo that since he knew the place already I wasn't going to force him to come.

"Let's go," Nel said from behind me. She had opted to take an early tour and had gone to feed her horse a carrot or two. She spoils that damn horse.

We nodded and stood to leave. That was when a midget girl ran into me head on. She yelled at me for being in the way, her violet eyes glaring flames at me. I was about to yell at her when she leaned to the right of me and her eyes widened. She smiled and shoved past me.

"Ichigo!" she cried. Oh fuck! I regained my balance just in time to see the midget leap up and hug Ichigo around the neck. He gasped and the others were wide eyed in shock. Even Ulquiorra was surprised though he showed it less than the others. Luppi's eyes were the widest. I tried to ignore that.

"R-Rukia," Ichigo gapped. I felt my eyes narrow at the sound of her name. One of the names I'd seen him argue with? Fine then. I had a promise to keep.

"Ichigo? You know this chick?" I asked. He glanced at me pleadingly and I gave him my answer with my eyes: _Say no._

"No," he said. Rukia stared at him aghast.

"Yes you do! Don't you dare play coy!" she yelled letting him go so she could put her fists on her hips. I strode up and hooked my arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Looks like ya got our Ichi confused with someone else," I smirked. The others blinked in horror at me. They knew who I was talking to. So did I. I didn't give a fuck though.

"I don't think so," she snarled at me. "I'd know Ichigo Kurosaki anywhere."

"Funny. This is my cousin," I said. "Dad's side of the family. We don't know anyone by the name of Kurosaki. Right guys?" I gave each of them a hard glare as I spoke the last two words. I nearly smiled as their eyes grew in terror. They shook their heads though. I looked back at Rukia and smirked.

"That's not possible," she whispered. "No! You're lying! Ichigo!" She gave him a pleading look but he just shook his head.

"Sorry miss."

"Can we go?" I asked her. She nodded and I pulled Ichigo out.

"What the hell was that?" Starrk asked outside.

"Ex-girlfriend," I lied. He mouthed 'oh' and let it die. They all did. Luppi however gave me a glare that called me a liar. I nearly hit him when Ichigo pulled me into a kiss.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem. I'm getting sex for this after all."

He laughed.


	11. Meeting the Competition

Chapter ten – Meeting the Competition

Normal POV

Grimmjow sat up slowly and stretched. He was in his half of the adjoining rooms at the hotel. He ran his fingers through his blue hair and smiled evilly. Next to him lay Ichigo, asleep on his stomach and thoroughly pleased from the night before. Grimmjow was far more pleased than Ichigo though because he had gotten to try out sex in the shower, sex on the bed, and sex on the wall all in one night. Ichigo was not going to move any time soon.

Grimmjow let his eyes glaze over when he looked at Ichigo's muscular back that was left out in the air due to his sheets falling over his hips and legs. Ichigo's arms were splayed onto the bed next his head, wrapping under the pillow to give the youth a bit more of a comfortable resting place. Grimmjow leaned down and gave Ichigo a kiss.

"Mmmnah," Ichigo moaned. "Not again Grimm. Please?"

"Why not? You were enjoying it last night."

"I can't even move Grimmjow," Ichigo snarled. Grimmjow tensed a bit. He didn't like it when Ichigo showed dominance but he was happy the kid had it in him to fight back. Much better than all of Grimmjow's past lays. "You have to go to Seireitei anyway."

"What if I don't want to?" Grimmjow asked as he straddled Ichigo's hips. He leaned over and placed his hands at each of Ichigo's elbows so he could lean over the youth on his hands and knees comfortably. Ichigo glanced up at the blue haired rider, his brown eyes somewhat glazed over from exhaustion and from lust. Grimmjow smirked. He knew Ichigo didn't want him to leave but he also knew Ichigo would never admit that.

"You have to," Ichigo sighed. "You're going to get a tour and meet all of the other competitors."

"I don't give a shit. You can help me get around the place!"

"I'd prefer to sleep thank you."

Grimmjow sighed but knew he wasn't going to win this one. Ichigo was just so tired that he wasn't going to do anything. No matter what, Ichigo was planning on sleeping through the day. Grimmjow growled as he got off the bed and went to change into blue jeans, a green tee, and steel toed work boots. He grabbed the keys to both rooms and the car before leaving.

"Stay inside the rooms Ichi!" he demanded as he shut the door. Ichigo rolled over and looked blearily at the dresser. No keys. He let out a silent curse and went back to sleep.

Grimmjow arrived at Seireitei in good time. He got out of the car and sighed. Las Noches was nice and all but it paled in comparison to Seireitei. Seireitei was huge. Thousands of acres of land were covered with private horse stalls and practice areas. The arena was larger and grander than what they had at Las Noches too. The fields were also greater in volume of space. Grimmjow liked this place but he kept thinking back that if Ichigo had never had that accident, Grimmjow would never have met the youth except in a competition. He hated that idea.

Entering the building, he found his co-riders and sat with them. Nel was cheery as ever and was babbling on about the facilities here. She and Ulquiorra were throwing ideas back and forth for Las Noches while Lily, Harribel, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Tesla were all playing cards. Starrk and Nnoitra were eating eggs and bacon while Luppi was sitting a few feet away from them all.

Grimmjow was given a plate by a girl with short brown hair with a strawberry clip in it. He smiled at her kindly and thanked her. She pointed out the buffet and led the way as well. The buffet was filled with all kinds of food but Grimmjow took the simple breakfast he'd seen on Starrk and Nnoitra's plates. He ended up losing his little guide when another girl with bobbed black hair, came racing in babbling about something. It sounded like a horse had gotten free. He left knowing it was none of his business.

"Lucky bastard," Nnoitra whispered when he sat back down.

"How so?"

"That was Yuzu Kurosaki who led you the buffet you git!" Grimmjow blinked; glad he had not put any food in his mouth. He would have choked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he whispered.

Starrk shook his head. "No. We're not kidding you."

"Fuck," he sighed combing his hand through his hair again. He glanced back to see Yuzu and the other girl putting on helmets and pulling a guy with red hair in a ponytail outside. The guy's ponytail made him look like a freaking pineapple but Grimmjow decided it was best not to mention this to the guy.

"Where's Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"Sleeping in. I told him he didn't have to come here today since he claims to know the place."

"He knows this place?" Nel asked. Grimmjow nodded.

"His sisters ride here," Harribel said. "It makes sense that he knows the layout."

"Grimmjow stole the keys to their rooms before leaving," Ulquiorra muttered. Grimmjow glared at him.

"Shut up Emo Boy," he snarled. Ulquiorra shot him a deadly glare but before he could say anything the Rukia girl showed up. She had her riding gear on and looked like she had been dumped. Grimmjow held back a smirk.

"Liar," she snarled.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Grimmjow replied.

"I see you had a chance to look at our paperwork," Ulquiorra said. "I'm sorry for Grimmjow's behavior toward you yesterday."

"Apology accepted," she said sarcastically. "Mr. Jaggerjaques, I do hope you're treating Mr. Kurosaki well as your…stable hand."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at the girl's hesitation to say Ichigo's current job. He also disliked the tone around the words stable hand. It was as if she were saying he degraded Ichigo for putting him in a job Ichigo had applied for. Ichigo was happy with his job, Grimmjow knew that. Grimmjow was happy to have this guy as his stable hand and lover.

"I'm treating Ichigo just fine Midget," Grimmjow growled. "Maybe you should keep your hands off him."

"I can hug a friend if I want to."

"Not if he doesn't want you to touch him."

The others stared at Grimmjow while he and Rukia had the argument. They all knew they were missing half of the conversation. Ulquiorra had even gotten lost due to his not knowing – him of all people – what Grimmjow – off all people – knew. Luppi glanced at him slightly confused but very interested. What did Grimmjow know? What was the half of the conversation that was only lost on the older riders and stable hands? Oh yes. Luppi was interested.

"Whatever," Rukia stated dismissively. "My brother and his stable hand – if they catch Shiro – will be your guides. Be seeing you all later."

"Goodbye," Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra chorused as Rukia turned to leave. Rukia smiled at them and waved her farewells. Her brother beckoned her over and they spoke for a moment before some of the girls that Grimmjow had noticed looking at Ichigo the day before pulled her over to another table. Grimmjow looked over Byakuya Kuchiki carefully. The other man was probably a bit older than Starrk, had long black hair tied in a tail near his neck, and was as stone faced as Ulquiorra. Grimmjow instantly hated him. He didn't know why he just did.

"Can you try to not start a fight?" Nnoitra hissed. "We need this!"

"If they don't start anything, I won't react."

Simple logic that. Grimmjow may have been the kind of guy who would start fights but he usually waited for people to take it a certain way. He let people piss him off and implicate themselves for starting it all before attacking them. Rukia may be different though. Grimmjow felt she was a little too loud mouthed. He was keeping that secret damn it!

Other riders came over and introduced themselves. The big group was from Vizard Stables. Shinji, the leader, had short blonde hair and was repeatedly attacked by a blonde haired girl named Hiyori. The other team members were kinder and quieter. They gave a few hints and ideas for how to take care of their horses around here. They mentioned they did not trust the riders here and trusted only themselves and newcomers like them. Their advice was taken into consideration.

Byakuya came over when he was finished, a boy with chin length brown hair cleaning his plate away, and introduced himself stone faced. He mentioned something along the lines of his time was important so it would be best if they did not waste it with silly questions that were going to be answered during the tour. Grimmjow saw him as a rich bastard who had been lucky before because of his money and because Ichigo happened to ride here.

They followed Byakuya, despite the fact that his stable hand was not with them. Byakuya was a dull tour guide. He pointed out places and mentioned what they were used for. He did not elaborate in anyway. Ulquiorra seemed to like the man already. Grimmjow found himself hating him more and more. Lily whispered in Starrk's ear about bird's of a feather which made Starrk chuckle.

"That is the event arena," Byakuya stated. "It's our largest arena and one of the best in the nation."

Grimmjow glanced over to the large arena that looked very much like a larger indoor arena. There seemed to be no real change other than the fact that it was bigger. It was probably set up as a stadium. Grimmjow huffed slightly annoyed at how bluntly obvious it was that this place was richer than Las Noches. It really annoyed him how rich people flaunted their money.

Ichigo didn't do that. Grimmjow smiled at yet another reason why he loved Ichigo. When Grimmjow learned that Ichigo was Shiro Zangetsu, he was pleased to know that Ichigo had honest to god work to climb up through the horse world. Here and after he left this place.

"That's it," Byakuya said. "Now, you may go to your rooms and – oh damn it!"As he had been speaking he had been rotating his head to look out in the fields. His outburst – _My god he has those?_ Grimmjow thought – had happened when he had laid eyes on his stable hand, the Kurosaki girls, and Isshin chasing Shiro Zangetsu's insane Arabian through the fields. Grimmjow turned and gawked when he saw the horse that he knew belonged to Ichigo.

"Holy crap!" Luppi exclaimed.

"No shit," Byakuya growled as he put his helmet on. "Stay here please." He spoke hurriedly and then ran toward the Kurosaki family and his stable hand. Shiro reared and kicked. He did not wish to be caught again. The horse was done with these humans who were not his master. The girls and Isshin understood this completely and did not disagree.

"Well then," Starrk murmured. "I guess we have nothing to do but wait." He sat down on a bench that sat in a nearby garden. Lily went to his side with Harribel. Grimmjow began to realize yet again that Harribel and Starrk were more like good childhood friends rather than lovers. Oh how they probably envied him and Ichigo. They would never tell Grimmjow that they envied how close those two were but they had spoken of it multiple times while they were alone.

They had no problem with Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship but they really did hope that Grimmjow didn't accidentally do something stupid that made Ichigo leave him. They had seen it happen before. They knew Annwyl was a friend of Grimmjow's but they also knew that she had given him Pantera as a truce gift. Actually, the horse was a revenge tool for something they were unaware of – Grimmjow beat the living daylights out of one of her friends because he felt the guy was being rude to her. The guy had been her boyfriend.

"Has Annwyl ever forgiven you for whatever it was that made her give you Pantera?" Harribel asked as Grimmjow sat next to her.

"I didn't ask about it when I visited her with Ichigo," he sighed. He really needed to do that.

While they watched Shiro prance away from his "handlers," Ichigo had rolled out of bed and gotten dressed. He had called Annwyl who had texted him saying she had arrived safely. Her brother was driving her around with his new boyfriend – Garth – as a helpful hand. Both boys were trusted with her safety. He skipped down the steps to the parking lot. There, waiting for him, was a van of a gray color.

The passenger door opened and Brainy hopped out of the seat smiling. His blonde hair was in casual spikes and his skin had become tan since Ichigo had seen him. He was a few inches shorter than Ichigo but was just as lithe. As Ichigo hugged Brainy, Garth who was as tall as Ichigo was busy helping Annwyl get out of the car.

Garth had hair that was as vibrant as Ichigo's – actually a bit less so. His hair was longer as well. It fell over his face messily on the top and fell lazily over his shoulders. It was basically a mullet but it was well kept up. His sky blue eyes were mischievous and filled with laughter. Annwyl was light for him to lift and he placed her gently in her wheelchair.

"My goodness!" Annwyl gushed. "Did he really leave you without keys?"

"Yes," Ichigo sighed. "I'm feeling better. I think I can try to go to Seireitei to see my old horses."

She smiled and beckoned the youth over. He moved quickly and they hugged like siblings. Garth laughed and pushed them apart so he could get her back into the van. They drove down to Seireitei, easy conversation flowing happily between them all. Ichigo congratulated Garth for beating up Brainy's last boyfriend and for being the knight in shining armor that Brainy needed.

Annwyl was reminiscing about her time at Seireitei when they pulled up to the stables. Garth parked with ease. He turned the car off and got out quickly. He was helping Annwyl out again while Brainy and Ichigo and Brainy hopped out laughing about something from the past.

"Loose horse!"Someone cried out right as Garth was about to put Annwyl down. The four's heads snapped to attention as a tall white Arabian raced over to them and leapt over the fence. Garth swung Annwyl back into his arms and dive bombed into the back of the car with her. Ichigo shoved Brainy into the car and dived in after him. They lay in a pile as Shiro raced past them.

"Dear god Ichi," Brainy hissed. "Can't you control your damn horse?"

"Oh man," Ichigo whined. "Damn it."

"I agree," Annwyl whispered. "Worse than Pantera."

"And you gave him that horse because he beat up your boyfriend," Brainy said.

"You what?" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"He beat up my boyfriend Ichi!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Can we worry about this later?" Garth asked. "We have a loose horse out there."

"Shine Ichi," Brainy whispered.

"I hate you two," Ichigo hissed to Annwyl and her brother. He jumped out of the van and let out a shrill whistle. Shiro stopped in his tracks at the sound of the whistle. The horse turned and whinnied happily. The horse trotted over to him glad to see his master again. Shiro nuzzled his nose against Ichigo's body and the boy patted his neck. That wasn't enough affection in the horse's opinion and he showed it by nudging Ichigo roughly.

"Oh knock that off you annoying horse!" Ichigo hissed. Shiro nickered. That was his master.

"Ichigo?" Renji's voice called behind him.

"I knew it!" Rukia chimed.

"Garth? Could you?" Annwyl murmured. Garth chuckled and pulled her out and set her in her wheelchair. Brainy crawled out of the car after her. When she was situated, she wheeled over to Rukia and Renji who stare in horror.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

"I fell from my horse," Annwyl said judiciously. "Ichigo is not here to ride. He's a stable hand. Remember that please." She spun around and rejoined them smiling.

"Channeling your Scottish-Irish ancestry are we?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

"Good girl!" Garth laughed, clapping her on the back. "Use the family traits to your advantage!"

"Don't set her up to die here," Brainy sighed.

"Die Brainy?"

"Yes…They will kill her if she uses it too often."

"He'd know," Annwyl chuckled.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Grimmjow yelled from behind Renji and Rukia.

"Shit!" Ichigo hissed. "I called Ann to get me over here. I should take the tour."

"I told you that you didn't have to come today," Grimmjow said calmly, his teeth clenching, as he walked over to them.

"Grimmjow," Annwyl warned, her voice becoming very deep and with the hint of an Irish or Scottish accent. She whirled around and smiled. "Why don't you arrange for Ichigo to get a tour of the place?"

"He knows this place inside out!" Grimmjow hissed, leaning down to look into her eyes. "He doesn't need a tour and I don't want him out of my sight!"

"Get over it Grimm!" she hissed back.

"No! I don't want him alone with these people!"

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra called calmly. Grimmjow spun to face the pale rider. "I have arranged for Ichigo to get a tour of the stables here."

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow hissed.

"Don't start," Ulquiorra hissed. Grimmjow faltered to a stop. He glanced at Ichigo apologetically and scornfully. Ichigo flinched.

Renji pulled Ichigo and Shiro away. He whispered to Ulquiorra that he would give Ichigo a tour. Ichigo did not wish to get a tour alone and he looked back pleadingly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow clenched his fists but Ulquiorra cornered him.

"You're hiding something from me," Ulquiorra growled. _Shit._

Ichigo's POV

As Renji pulls me away from the others, I can feel my heart leaping into my throat. No. I do not want to be alone with these people. Annwyl scares them. She always did. Grimmjow is terrifying alone and I love that about him. I also love the fact that he can be gentle. Annwyl is like that too. She's gentle to her loved ones. Grimmjow loves me and is gentle with me. He's gentle to me and Annwyl. Annwyl did not seem to care about him all that much.

I wonder why.

"It's great to see you again," Renji whispered.

"Sure."

"Sarcasm isn't needed."

"Yes it is. You guys just want me back so you can win a few more titles!"

"That and your horses are running amuck! They hate us. They only listen to you!"

"They listen to Karin and Yuzu!"

"They listen to you more Ichigo!"

"Forget it! I gave up being Shiro Zangetsu two years ago! I'm not going back to that life!"

"Ichigo," he whispered.

"Don't!" I stormed off. He followed after me, Shiro trotting behind him. "I don't want to be here as anything other than my job description. I'm Grimmjow's stable hand and that's all!"

I open the pen I know is Shiro's as I rant. Renji puts Shiro away and races back out.

"Look," he said. "We've all missed you greatly. Not just for the ribbons and awards you brought in but also for…" He trailed off. I glared at him but was shocked that he didn't continue. I knew he had had a crush on me. I had found nothing to prove he had given up on me.

"Come off it. I know you have a crush on me," I muttered.

"Then you understand why I'm pained to do this," Renji whispered. I stared at him confused. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the event arena. He tossed me into the tack room and slammed the door closed. I pounced at the door and pounded my fists against the door.

"Renji! Let me out!" I screamed.

"Sorry Ichigo! I'm not the only one who liked you though," he called back. I froze. What?

Arms wrapped around my waist. I knew them.

"Byakuya," I whimpered.

"Do be silent would you?" he hissed to me. I squirmed. "Now stop that! I have waited a long time to do this Kurosaki."

"LET GO!" I screamed as his hands slipped under my shirt.

"No," he hissed. He kissed my neck as his hands went for my nipples. No! No!

"N-no!"

He paused and then yanked my head to the side. I cried out a bit as he yanked my hair out of my skull.

"What is this?" His fingers brushed one of the hickeys my neck that Grimmjow had left me. There were more littering my body. I knew from the fact I had seen them.

"A gift from my boyfriend!" I yelled. I saw his eyes widen in amazement. "Get off me!"

"Not happening," he hissed.

Normal POV

"Where is he?" Grimmjow growled to Renji.

"I-," he murmured.

Yelling ensued from the tack room. Grimmjow stiffened as he heard the words. He shoved Renji away and kicked the door in. There stood Ichigo being held by:

"Byakuya!" Grimmjow lunged at the man. Byakuya instantly let go of Ichigo, who stumbled over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught him and growled at Byakuya. The other man snarled back. Then Annwyl rolled over, Garth and Brainy with her.

"Enough!" Annwyl yelled. "Grimm? Take Ichigo to his hotel. Byakuya? You're going to have a long talk with me!"

They did as she commanded.

At the hotel, Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow's chest tears stinging his eyes. Grimmjow was still seething. No one touched Ichigo like that if they weren't Grimmjow.

"Did he get very far?"

"No."

Silence.

"Are there any others?"

"Pretty much everyone but my family and some of the guys – the ones I beat up at least."

"Then I'll fight them all off."

Seireitei

Luppi lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He mulled over what he had heard Renji and Ichigo argue about. Now, the conversation made sense.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is Shiro Zangetsu," he whispered. "I have to beat Ichigo."

Then he remembered something. Grimmjow was everywhere Ichigo went. Grimmjow was closer to Ichigo. What was so great about Grimmjow? Why did he get to be so close to the great rider?

"I have to beat Grimmjow first."


	12. Sins of the Boyfriend

EDITED VERSION! If you read the first post of this chapter here's the one i fixed personally. Sorry if there's confusion.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Sins of the Boyfriend

Normal POV

Grimmjow awoke to the feel of Ichigo cuddling closer. Ichigo had not slept well last night. He had fallen asleep crying, mumbling shit about how he had never known that Byakuya would do that. Shit about how he had never expected Renji to hand him over to someone else. Ichigo mumbled on and on about random things and it was all about his past. Grimmjow couldn't get him to shut up. All the tall blue haired man could do was holding Ichigo in his thick arms as if that would keep the poor boy safe.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and he looked over to Grimmjow groggily. His eyes were bloodshot and the dark circles were threatening to return with a vengeance. Grimmjow whipped a stray tear from Ichigo's eyes quickly as soon as he saw it. _No more tears_, he thought darkly. _No more pain. No one is getting to him ever again_.

"I'm alright," Ichigo croaked his throat raw from his ramblings. Grimmjow pursed his lips, not believing the younger man's words in the least. Only Ichigo would lie to him so blatantly. Ichigo was also the only one who might nearly get away with it. Grimmjow snarled low in his throat and hugged him closer.

"No you're not," the blue haired man growled into Ichigo's vibrant hair. "You've been horrible. Neither of us got much sleep last night. You are bad at lying by the way."

"Shut up," Ichigo moaned. "I want to drop this. Now."

He wriggled out of Grimmjow's arms and rolled away from his lover. He stood up, rubbing his eyes trying hard to not let his emotions run rampant again. He took one step and felt a hand on his arm. He no longer wore the brace because he no longer needed it. He turned slightly to find Grimmjow holding his wrist tightly. Grimmjow's icy blue eyes were glaring at Ichigo's half naked frame.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow yanked him back onto the bed. Ichigo landed with a small grunt. The orange haired man twisted to face his lover, his eyes becoming angry. Why did Grimmjow want to talk about this? What was so important about it? Grimmjow wasn't supposed to care so damn much. As far as Ichigo was concerned, Grimmjow had no real need to care. When he managed to look Grimmjow in the face, Grimmjow was glaring still and Ichigo hesitated.

"I need to know Ichigo," Grimmjow snarled. "If I ask if you're feeling, you're to tell me how you feel honestly got it?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Are you serious?" Grimmjow yelled grabbing Ichigo's shoulders roughly. Ichigo cried out and whimpered as Grimmjow's grip got tighter. "You want to know why I care Ichigo, huh? I care because you are my lover and someone I trust greatly. You are the one person I give two shits about. If something's bothering you, I want to know what it is so I can get rid of it!"

Ichigo stared in horror at the idea of Grimmjow 'getting rid of' one of the riders Ichigo had grown up around. It made no sense. To get rid of Ichigo's problems Grimmjow would have to do something about repressing memories. Ichigo whimpered again as Grimmjow's hands grew tighter around his shoulders.

"You have to tell me about whatever is bothering you and you have to tell me right when it's bothering you. Okay?" Grimmjow asked his eyes still intense. Nothing scared Ichigo more than the look Grimmjow was giving him. Bullies at school had nothing on Grimmjow when it came to being terrifying. Ichigo had never been scared of them because he knew why they hated him.

His hair was something that was seen as a moving target. His hair and his 'fuck you too' attitude, that he had always shown at school and at home, had made him a target of the punks at school and around his home. The only time he shed his façade was when he was riding. When he got Zangetsu and Shiro, he began to shed it at school as well.

"Okay," Ichigo whimpered. "Okay, I'll tell you what's bothering me when it happens."

"Good." Grimmjow relaxed his grip on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at the sheets and tried to get his heart to calm down. It wasn't happening.

Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo to find he'd scared the younger man. _Damn_, he thought. _I always do this! Damn!_ He caught Ichigo's chin in his hands and pulled the vibrant haired man into a sweet kiss.

"Sorry," he cooed when they broke apart. "Sorry…sorry." He lay kiss after kiss on Ichigo's soft lips, braking away only to say sorry again and again. Ichigo felt his eyes flutter closed and felt his hand reach up to fist into Grimmjow's ice blue hair. Grimmjow gave into simply kissing fleeting kisses onto Ichigo's lips. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's feathery pecks.

Grimmjow was about to simply continue when Ichigo's hand held his head in place. Ichigo deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. Grimmjow accepted happily. Ichigo's other hand fisted itself in Grimmjow's hair as well as Grimmjow let his right hand caress Ichigo's skin and his left hand grip in Ichigo's hair.

Grimmjow broke the kiss abruptly, causing Ichigo to whine and try to pull him back. Grimmjow held his head still. Ichigo was panting due to the lack of oxygen entering his lungs. Grimmjow pulled his head back a bit and kissed down Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped chokingly. The position of his neck was not helping him breath and Grimmjow knew it. Grimmjow wanted him to experience two types of highs: sex high and a lack of oxygen high. Thrills that could have great consequences if put together haphazardly.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered lustfully. Grimmjow had reached the bottom of his neck when Ichigo whispered and he smiled happily. He licks up Ichigo's neck to the youth's ear. He traced the outer shell of Ichigo's ear before kissing the younger's temple. Holding onto Ichigo's hair, Grimmjow dove down to the younger man's collar bone to trace it with his tongue deftly and slowly, hoping for a reaction. Ichigo gave in and gasped, gaining some oxygen. His eyes were already beginning to glaze over.

"Can't…breathe…Grimm," Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow let his head loll forward so he could breathe. Ichigo panted heavily. Ichigo lifted his hands to hold Grimmjow's arm. He kissed Grimmjow's arm sweetly. He was dying for more. Grimmjow was too. Grimmjow sucked on one of Ichigo's nipples eliciting another gasp from the poor strawberry.

"Feeling alright?" Grimmjow asked, licking around Ichigo's right pectoral muscle. Ichigo let a shudder rake his body. Grimmjow took the opportunity to pull Ichigo's head back again. Ichigo moaned as his oxygen levels were cut back to a limit. He stared at the ceiling. He noted a crack and watched as it became more and more blurred.

"Y-yes," Ichigo whimpered.

"Good," Grimmjow smirked. He continued to trace Ichigo's torso with his tongue. Ichigo shuddered as the air hit saliva covered skin. Grimmjow smirked and licked from Ichigo's naval up to the bottom of the youth's chin. He then went back down blowing softly on the trail he'd left behind. Ichigo gasped again, this time nearly choking. Grimmjow allowed him to breathe before attacking the youth's neck and chest.

Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow's arm as if it were a stable wall. Grimmjow kept his arm stiff so Ichigo could lean against it, moaning as Grimmjow pinched his nipples into points and sucked on them to keep them pert. Ichigo groaned happily as Grimmjow licked and sucked on parts of his torso hoping to god Grimmjow would hurry up. The waiting was painful and his pants were becoming a bit too tight.

"G-Grimmjow…please!" he cried as Grimmjow nipped at the edges of his scar. Grimmjow ignored the plea of release that made his lover's voice twist in agony and lust. He liked the sound too much to make it stop now. He was enjoying his as much as Ichigo, more so.

"Hold on Ichi," he commanded. "I'll let you come soon enough." He kissed the bulge that had come near to a point under Ichigo's pants. He was rewarded with Ichigo's hitch of breath. Grimmjow untied the tie on Ichigo's pajama pants with his teeth and pulled the annoying fabric out of the way. With it, he pulled off Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo held onto Grimmjow's shoulders as the blue haired rider kissed and deep throated his stiff member.

"Gah! Ah! Grimm!" Ichigo gasped, his knees shaking. "Ah!"

Grimmjow kept going. Ichigo was exceeding full and Grimmjow wanted to drive him over the edge. Grimmjow glanced up to see Ichigo's back arched, head back, mouth open, eyes closed with lust and ecstasy. Grimmjow bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Ichigo's member. Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow came up, scrapping his teeth lightly against the stiff member.

"Enjoying?" Grimmjow asked, popping up to Ichigo's face. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at his lover, eyes glazed. His bottom lip trembled a bit but he leaned over to Grimmjow to kiss Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss but let Ichigo suck his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced lightly for dominance but Ichigo was worn out from Grimmjow's treatment from earlier. Grimmjow pulled out, taking more of the air that Ichigo had left in his lungs.

"G-Grimm," Ichigo gasped trying desperately to get air back. Grimmjow hugged him, nuzzling his nose against Ichigo's neck, taking time to lick the youth's other ear. Ichigo held him desperately. Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's neck leaving a large hickey.

"Mine," he growled like a feral cat. Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjow's breath tickled his skin.

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo tightly causing more air to rush out of Ichigo's lungs. Ichigo tried to get it back but Grimmjow held his head back to kiss his neck over and over. Ichigo felt his head begin to hurt from the lack of oxygen. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's shoulders, begging to be allowed to breathe. Grimmjow let go of his hair and Ichigo pulled in air joyful for it. Grimmjow lay him down on the bed and began to give Ichigo another blow job. Ichigo's cries sent him closer to the edge.

"Good little Berry," Grimmjow whispered before kissing the inside of Ichigo's toned thighs. Ichigo moaned wanting nothing but a release. Grimmjow continued to kiss and lick up and down his legs. Ichigo fisted his hands into the sheets and clenched his jaw trying hard to not cry out again.

"Hold on," Grimmjow whispered, leaning to get the lube from the nightstand. He pulled down his pants and lathered his member with the substance. He pulled Ichigo's legs up to gain better access to Ichigo's entrance. He pounded into Ichigo hard causing the youth to cry out. Grimmjow continued thrusting in and out, relishing each and every time he hit Ichigo's prostate.

"Ah! G-Gr-Grimm!" Ichigo screamed. "Ah! Deeper!"

"Wow Ichi, you're in a good mood today!" Grimmjow laughed. "Try to hold your cries back. Our neighbors will be displeased."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whined. Grimmjow pecked Ichigo's cheeks, nose, forehead eyelids, chin, and lips. _Hold on Ichigo_, he thought. _Hold on. You'll be okay. _Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's cheeks and torso. Ichigo moaned at the touch but bucked to have Grimmjow hit his prostate again. Grimmjow smiled and continued on.

Ichigo and Grimmjow continued in that rough and tumble way for another half hour that seemed to last much longer than it was. Ichigo continued to cry out each time Grimmjow hit his prostate until he arched his back, releasing himself finally. Grimmjow got in two more thrusts in before he released a well. He managed to hit Ichigo's prostate both times before he climaxed.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whined. Grimmjow kissed him sweetly. Ichigo fell in again.

"It's okay Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered sweetly. "It's okay."

* * *

Grimmjow's POV/Seireitei Stables Late Afternoon

Ichigo is amazing sometimes. His resilience is better than most people's. I know because he's willing to come back here despite everything. Despite everyone. The riders all know him save for some of the ones who rarely if ever saw him out of uniform. Those who do know him are all clingy. The girls all hug him, squealing like stuck pigs. The guys all stare from a far lustfully.

The only ones who don't stare are the guys from Vizard Stables and a few of the guys who work around this really tall, spiky haired rider. The rider has obviously been in more than one knife fight if the scar that falls from his forehead to his chin on the right side of his face is anything to go by at all. He wears n eye patch too. He doesn't stare either. He saw Ichigo walk in with me, blinked in slight surprise and confusion, and then returned to business.

The guys who work around him are a bald guy and a feminine guy. I hear their names – Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika – being yelled by Kenpachi – the rider – every so often. There's a little pink haired girl who hangs almost dutifully on 'Kenny's' shoulder named Yachiru. Yachiru saw Ichigo and ran over to hug him before speeding off back to Kenny.

I guess I can deal with that.

Two other guys don't stare. A guy called Urahara – blonde man who walks around with a fan hiding half his face and a hat shading his eyes – glanced around once, saw Ichigo and nearly bolted. A woman – cat like eyes, purple hair, doesn't stare at my Berry – caught him. Yoruichi is her name. She entered with an Asian girl with two braids on her back and short hair on top named Soifon who also gave a surprised expression when she saw Ichigo. A boy of about fifteen named Toshiro entered after them giving the same look but he doesn't stare much.

The other one, Maiyuri, not only doesn't stare at Ichigo, he _avoids_ him. I think I can almost like the guy for that. He just looks so creepy though. I feel bad for the girl who works for him.

Either way, Ichigo amazes me. When Renji came over to apologize, Ichigo listened to him, told him to fuck off calmly, and returned to his work. Byakuya walked near and Ichigo made Pantera pin her ears and look wide eyed at the other man. Byakuya, understanding to never get near a horse that was freaking out, backed away. Ichigo simply smiled at him when he was well away and Shinji laughed.

At some point, I ended up alone with Luppi. The little prick wanted to ask if Ichigo was alright. I nearly punched him. When I left, I was cornered by Ulquiorra again. I refused to tell him anything about Ichigo. I wouldn't do it.

"Grimmjow," he chided. "You don't hide things from teammates."

"Sometimes you do," I snarled, storming off from him.

I walked around the pens for a while. The stable hands would all be hanging out together in the arena while the riders hung out at the building. The differences around here sickened me. The riders were all haughty and acted all high and mighty. The stable hands were a different race. The only people I saw hang out with heir stable hands were non-Seireitei riders, Kenpachi, Toshiro, and Yoruichi. Those three were odd ones around Seireitei.

I reached Shiro and Zangetsu's private pens accidentally. I saw Yuzu feeding Zangetsu carrots and apples while Karin was trying to lure Shiro over to her with carrots. Karin switched the carrots for apples at one point but it was all in vain. Their father stood nearby frowning at Shiro but smiling goofily at his girls.

"Yo!" I called. They turned at saw me. They grinned. Yuzu grinned the largest grin I'd ever seen on a girl her age when she recognized me.

"Hello there!" Isshin Kurosaki nearly bellowed at me. I blinked and wondered how Ichigo had kept his hearing. Karin rolled her eyes. Yuzu chuckled shaking her head.

"What's up?" Yuzu asked. "Are you lost?"

"Nah," I said leaning on the fence. "Just wanted to stare in awe of Shiro and Zangetsu."

"Whatever," Karin muttered annoyed at something. I assumed at Shiro but I was almost willing to bet she was annoyed at me. "How do you like the facility?"

"I think the stable hands should sit with the riders more often but then again we are a smaller stable so it's imaginable that we don't separate as much as this place."

Karin scoffed. "The rich riders do that. Not us."

"Good to hear."

"Other than that," Isshin said, "you like it here?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good to hear." I smirked as he quoted me. I then thought of what Ichigo would think if I told them. They probably already knew though. Something told me the women around here were gossips. Bad ones too. Probably habitual.

"We hear your stable hand had a run in with one of the guys around her," Isshin said calmly. I smirked kindly at the man. _Thank you for the opening._

"Yeah," I murmured. "Ichigo tells me there were a lot of guys who liked him around here." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Isshin froze. I glanced worriedly at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Ichigo?" the girls chorused. _Oh shit._

"Y-Yeah," I murmured. Isshin was at the gate in an instant. Holy shit he was fast! He grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me close to the gate so he could look me in the eye.

"Ichigo?" he asked. "As in Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" he bellowed, all levity gone.

"The arena," I stammered. He released me then and raced away. I lost track of him because I blinked. I glanced at the girls, horror flooding into my blood. "What will he do?"

"He hasn't seen Ichi in a long time," Yuzu whispered. Karin said nothing but chased after her father. Yuzu did the same after a moment of hesitation. I managed to lock the gate before racing after them. There was no way I'd beat them though.

_Ichigo!_

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Well now I know the world is out to get me. My father has found out I'm back. He barreled into the arena, Shinji seeing him first. Shinji warned Kenpachi who, in turn, employed me to go get the two liters of soda he'd stashed away. He knew I knew where his stash was but he was willing to whisper in my ear to make it look legit.

Leaving the arena, I nearly ran into Karin. I bolted to the back of the arena, my heart heavy. I didn't really want to avoid my family but I didn't want the others to all know. Ulquiorra didn't know. Starrk, Harribel, Nel, Nnoitra, and Luppi didn't know. None of the stable hands knew. I wanted to keep it that way. Grimmjow understood. He was keeping it quiet for me.

I raced away when I heard her enter the building and dove into the tack room when I saw Yuzu stumbling over, Grimmjow hot on her heels. Shit! He wouldn't have! He wouldn't have told them even though they were my family would he? No. He wouldn't. He promised he'd keep it a secret! He wouldn't betray my trust! Would he?

I didn't stay to ask. I ran and I ran hard. As soon as Grimmjow was inside, I bolted. I raced toward the pens that had been kept separate from the other horses. I ran past my horses, nearly crying when they whinnied at me as if to say, _It's you! You're back! Come back!_

I ran to the property line faster than I had imagined I could ever do. I vaulted over the fence that was used to jump the horses at times using my hands as a spring. I landed unsteadily and fell. I recovered by doing a shoulder roll. I continued my run. I was not going to let myself get caught.

I somehow made it to town with only a slight stitch biting at my side. I had forgotten that no matter how hard Seireitei tried, they were still very close to civilization. Rich prats rode at Seireitei after all. They can't rough it as well as some of us. Some, like Kenpachi and Toshiro, can. Others, like Maiyuri, flat can't.

I stumbled back to my hotel room and let myself in. I had managed to leave with the key in my pocket. Kenpachi probably would not expect me to return anytime soon today. Hardly anyone would when they found out I had disappeared right after my father entered the arena, eyes glaring as they scanned the bleachers for me. How had he learned? I had been promised by Yoruichi and Urahara that they had tried to keep it quiet.

As soon as I was inside, I kicked the door closed and stumbled to my bed. It had been remade by the cleaning service that was offered by the hotel. It was comforting to feel a mattress under my body rather than anything to do with a horse. I wanted to scream. What had happened? Did Grimmjow tell my father I was there knowing he didn't know? What did my father want from me? He and the girls had been kind enough to leave me alone about everything. They had understood completely.

Hours passed by without my noticing. At some point, I fell asleep. It was fitful to say the least. I found quickly that I had not, in any way, won out against the nightmares. Grimmjow would be pissed if he learned that I could still suffer from these debilitating dreams. I had no idea what he would say if I told him they came back if I tried to sleep without him near me.

However, I do not want to be anywhere near Grimmjow or anyone else at the moment.

I awoke when I fell, yet again, on the jump and found in horror that I had missed calls. Multiple ones. Twenty to be exact. Nineteen of them were from Grimmjow. he left voicemails that went from worried to irritated to aggravated. The last one was from Luppi. Why was he calling me?

"_Ichigo? It's Luppi. Sorry but I had to call. Everyone's worried about you .You just…disappeared! Where are you?"_ the voicemail chimed. He sounded genuinely worried. I gave into the half of me that still respected him. I protected him as much as I could from the girls. I also liked the fact that he learned things quickly. Yes, I respected him a bit despite his inability to hold his tongue.

I called him back.

The phone rang twice. He picked up, his voice breathy with worry.

"Holy shit!" he cried. "Where are you?"

"Where are you?" I asked. I didn't want to leave the hotel at the moment and knew he would hear the tension in my voice. The dreams were still bothering me, eating me alive again. he hesitated a bit but replied in a few moments.

"I'm at Seireitei," he said calmer than before. "Grimmjow's flipping out. Where are you?"

"My hotel room."

"Christ! How'd you get there?"

"Seireitei is not as rural as they make themselves seem," I replied sarcastically. I heard him sigh.

"I'm gonna see if I can sneak away. Don't move from where you are."

"Don't tell Grimmjow!" I pleaded before he could hang up.

"I won't," he said soothingly. "I promise."

"Thank you," I breathed.

We hung up at the same time and I lay back onto the bed. A few agonizing minutes passed before Luppi knocked on the door. I let him in. He let his eyes rake over my body. He pursed his lips and walked in.

"Alright! Let me just get this over with," he said holding his hands up submissively. I cocked my head as I closed the door. "I overheard you and Renji yelling at each other yesterday and heard something I shouldn't have." He paused to gauge my reaction. "You're Shiro Zangetsu?"

I felt my knees give out. I heard him yelp and ended up being caught in his arms. He sat on the floor just holding me. I stared blankly into space as it hit me. More than one person other than Annwyl, Brainy, probably Garth, and Grimmjow knew. Everyone at Seireitei knew. Now Luppi knew. I was dead. I would never be able to keep this a secret now.

"Ichigo?" Luppi asked, worry ringing loudly in his voice. I couldn't blame him. It was natural to freak out when someone collapsed on you or nearly collapsed on you. I looked at him.

"Well fuck," I whispered. "I just can't catch a break."

"I'm the only one who knows besides the people at Seireitei?"

I shook my head. One of his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Who else?"

"Annwyl, her brother Brainy, maybe Garth if they told him and…" I trailed off.

"Who?"

"Grimmjow," I relented. I felt his arms tighten around my body. How odd. He is stronger than he looks. I nearly laughed when I had watched him lift his heavy Western saddle onto Buddy four months ago. I realize now that I shouldn't have.

"Naturally," he hissed. He helped me to my feet and dragged me to the bed. He mentioned that if I was going to faint on him, I might as well fall onto a soft, padded object. "Why'd you come here of all places?"

"I wanted to get away." He stood up and got me a glass of water. I thanked him and gulped it down in one swig. He got me another and I downed it a bit slower but still in a quick manner. He continued until I'd had six glasses and finally slowed down on my seventh.

"No kidding!" he gaped. I chuckled. I deserved it after sprinting here all the way from Seireitei. I was pretty sure that I had run over twenty miles straight and some of it was leaping over fallen branches and maybe even a fence or two. I was amazed that no one had tried to call the cops on me. How odd.

"I sort of sprinted here from Seireitei. I know! Call me crazy."

"Nah. I think you had some right to do so. You're dad's freaking out more than Grimmjow."

"Lovely."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about the whole thing at the clearing. I didn't mean to get my horse so close so fast. I definitely didn't mean to send you over a rocky crevice."

"I'm over all that. Grimmjow may kill you but I won't."

"Thanks."

We sat silent for a while. I sipped at my water as I waited trying to figure out what the hell I'd do if Grimmjow came in to find Luppi.

"I'm curious," Luppi murmured. "Why did you...stop riding?"

"That fall I took? It was more traumatizing than it looked."

"Oh…sorry…."

"No big deal. I'm just getting tired of the nightmares." He didn't mention anything at the word 'nightmares' and I thanked him for that.

"And Grimmjow helps how?"

"I don't dream when I sleep around him. I don't know why."

He scowled. I tried to ignore it but then he grabbed m hair and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened and I nearly flipped. I dropped the cup, water splashing over the carpet and out shoes. I tried to pull away and found that I really had underestimated his strength. Fuck! I had to get away and I had to do it now.

"Luppi!" I yelled when he broke away for air. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Beating Grimmjow," he snarled diving in for a kiss again. I barely pulled away in time. I pushed him away and bolted for Grimmjow's side, closing the door behind me and locking it. Luppi slammed his fist against the door. I slid to the ground and hugged my legs to my chest.

What the hell?

I hummed the lullaby from _Pan's Labyrinth_ again. As I did, Luppi stopped pounding on the door and left. I didn't move though. I wouldn't dare move. If I did, I might find out he's still here. I might get attacked again if I moved from this spot. No movement. That was the safest bet.

I hummed the lullaby then moved onto 'The Islander' by Nightwish. I tied my damnedest to calm down. I whipped my lips off with the back of my hands and on my pants until they were raw and dry. I felt tears slid down my cheeks but I didn't care.

"…Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard. He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world, Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts; the ones on their travels homeward from afar…This…is for long-forgotten. Light at the end of the world, horizon crying; the tears he left behind long ago," I sang softly. Annwyl would kill Luppi. I could already see it.

I heard my phone ring but I didn't dare move. I just hugged my legs closer to my chest.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV/Early Evening

I ended up escaping by calling Annwyl. Oh man was she fucking pissed! Good god! Even in a chair, she's horrifying! Her Scots-Irish ancestry was scary when she let it take over and she fucking knew it. She was also willing to fucking use it to get her god damned way.

Needless to say, she usually got her way.

I called her and Garth and her – I think I like him – came over in all apparent ease. She was happy to talk calmly and logically with the riders while Garth strong armed some them into silence. All he had to do was glare and some of them – Rukia and most of the girls – backed down. Some of the guys would only do that if Garth stepped forward. Garth managed to stay behind and near Annwyl.

Annwyl only had to sit and smile. I was reminded of the penguins from _Madagascar_ due to her "smile and wave boys" and "cute and cuddly" attitude she had adopted. While she and Garth questioned what was going on, I snuck out making sure to get eaten out by them before I left. They were exhausting to argue with.

When I was outside the parking lot of my hotel, I spied Luppi's rental car. I parked down the block and snuck in through the beach access path. I leapt up the steep stairs that were made traitorous due to the sand on the concrete two steps at a time. I made it to my room without letting Luppi see me.

I nearly went out to kill him when I walked into my room.

"Ichi?" I asked. His head shot up and whacked against the door that separated his room from mine. I winced when I heard the crack of bone against wood. He had been crying. That much was obvious what with the bloodshot eyes, shaky breaths, puffy eyes, and glassy look in his brown eyes. The glassy look made him look even more beautiful but I would prefer his eyes were glassy with lust and love. Not sorrow and dispair.

"Oh Ichigo," I whispered, kneeling to hug him. He fell into my arms and began to sob.

"I'm sorry," he gushed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry Grimm. So sorry."

"Shush, shush, shush," I whispered. I hugged him tighter as he sobbed, blubbering apologies that made no sense.

"Luppi called me…I should have talked to you…I…I let him in…we talked…he…he knows…overheard…Renji and I…arguing…he…he…he…" He was beginning to choke on lack of air and growing amount of liquid in his mouth. I shushed him, petting his hair, kissing his head. I wanted him to breathe. He needed to breathe.

"It's okay. I'm not mad…" Lie. I was mad. Luppi knew? He'd tell. I could see this. I was about to call Annwyl to warn her. Maybe she could get Garth to beat the shit out of the feminine fuck.

"Liar," he blubbered. He was calming down at least. I kissed his head again. he drew a shaky breath and said something softly. I couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?" I asked. "I couldn't hear you Berry. Can you say it again?"

"He…kissed me." Ichigo looked up at me with fresh tears in his eyes. His brown eyes were beautiful looking like melted glass, flowing water, and like a well mad brandy or whiskey. I was going to kill Luppi. I wasn't going to do it right now though. I'd do it in a more subtle way. I'd kick his ass in the competitions. I was not going to let this pass.

I kissed Ichigo's lips to cleanse them. They were dry and cracking but I didn't care. I was going to keep him safe however I could. Right now, I could only hold him close, and whisper sweet nothings in his ears.

We sat for hours in silence as he calmed down. At one point I began to hum "Whiskey Lullaby" softly to him. I kissed him occasionally and whispered I loved him. He joined me somberly. I loved him being there in my arms. I wasn't planning on letting him go.

"We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby…"

* * *

**ShindouRen**: Thanks for the constant reviews. They're fun to read. I'm sorry but Luppi is meant to be the total ass in this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it though. (Found what needed to be edited. Thanks.)

**Anime Graffiti**: I'm glad you're enjoying. I'm also glad I've been able to make you something of a horse fan. It is fun to ride them but it can be taxing at times. If you get into it, make sure you have a good teacher. Riding a horse is definitely **NOT** easy.

Thank you all for the reviews!


	13. Conversations with Friends

Chapter Twelve – Conversations with Friends

Normal POV

Ichigo was sitting on the floor in Grimmjow's strong arms when he woke up. He wanted to stay there in that strong grasp and never leave it. He knew he couldn't have what he wanted though because of the fact that the competitions were beginning that day. He had to do his job. He hugged his arms around Grimmjow's waist in a tighter grip saying he never wanted to leave this place in silence.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's arms tighten around his body and let his eyes flick open. He lifted his arm to place his hand on the back of Ichigo's head. He pulled his lover's head into the crook of his neck. Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to do so. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's orange hair as he tightened his grip around the lithe body.

"Please," Ichigo whined. "Can we just stay like this for a little longer?"

"Sure…Ulquiorra can do the competition without us anyway."

"No…We should go. We're obligated."

"Shh," Grimmjow chided as he heard fear leak into Ichigo's words. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to go," Ichigo declared, his voice shaking slightly. "I want to see you kick their butts in the competition."

Grimmjow smirked. As Ichigo had spoken, his voice had gained resolution and determination. Grimmjow looked down to look into determined brown eyes, framed by vivid orange hair. Ichigo was scared yes, it shined behind the determination, but he was still strong. Grimmjow had to admire that.

"That's my Strawberry," Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo smiled back, fear disappearing from his irises. Grimmjow kissed him passionately as if the night had never happened and they were still high after yesterday's sex escapade. Ichigo sucked Grimmjow's tongue into his mouth and Grimmjow ravaged the crevice.

"Thank you," Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow let up to get air.

"No problem," Grimmjow said happily. "Let's get dressed."

"Alright, I'll do that."

They separated to change but stayed within eyesight of each other. Grimmjow was more willing to keep Ichigo close but was willing to let him have space. Ichigo was not willing to be too far – out of eyesight – from Grimmjow at that moment. He wanted space but not if it was Grimmjow. As far as Ichigo was concerned, Grimmjow could be as touchy feely as he wanted just as long as he was close. Grimmjow did not have to be lovey-dovey about it if he didn't want to but Ichigo just wanted him close.

Grimmjow dressed in his show uniform: white riding pants with black padding on the inside of his legs and under his rear, white dress shirt that had been custom made to be easy to ride in – loose enough that he could move his arms freely and could move in time with a horse – and a black riding coat. The shirt had black trim on the collar, cuffs, and near the buttons.

He pulled his black riding boots on and glanced over to Ichigo. Ichigo was changing into black riding pants with white trim on the seams and white pinstripes, polished black boots – _When did he get the time to polish his boots?_ – a white dress shirt with black trim on the cuffs and collar, and a black vest with a tie in the back. Grimmjow stood and hugged Ichigo around the waist from behind and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"You look good," Grimmjow chuckled. "You sure it's wise to wear _white_ around horses when you're a stable hand?"

"You sure it's wise to wear white around Pantera?"

Grimmjow laughed uproariously. Ichigo smiled unrepentantly. It was a good joke with a hint of truth. Grimmjow had to sort of agree that Ichigo had a point. He had not chosen the uniforms though; Ulquiorra had.

"Whatever," Grimmjow chuckled on. "Let's go. I parked down the street. We're taking the beach access to get to it too."

"Paranoid?"

"I did the same it yesterday when I saw Luppi's fucking car across the street." He stared down on Ichigo trying hard to gauge the orange haired man's reaction. Ichigo's jaw hardened into set tension. He was avoiding Grimmjow's eyes until he looked up to meet Grimmjow's blue irises. Grimmjow found murderous intent there.

Creepy, Grimmjow thought. He liked the fierce look in Ichigo's eyes but the fact that it was murderous made him worry. Ichigo was one of the guys who would not hurt people no matter what. At least, that's what Grimmjow had thought. Now Grimmjow was sort of terrified of the look Ichigo was giving him.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Luppi was parked outside?"

"Yes…"

"Fine. We'll do this the paranoid way." Ichigo turned back to his things. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo went through his tack bag and found his helmet. Something must have clicked in Ichigo's head because he suddenly turned, curiosity filling his eyes.

"How did my father find out I was back?" As the words left Ichigo's mouth, Grimmjow felt his heart sink to the floor.

"I might have let your name slip when I was talking to him," Grimmjow sighed, rubbing the back of his head somewhat bemused.

"Oh," Ichigo sighed.

"Look, Ichigo, I thought he was already aware that you were around the farm. I was proven wrong when he freaked out on me before running off to find you."

"I know…I should have warned you that Yoruichi was keeping them in the dark. I should have told you they were doing that. I'm sorry I didn't."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a hug. Ichigo's head was under Grimmjow's chin, arms at his sides as Grimmjow held him close. Ichigo saw what Grimmjow was doing and smiled at the protectiveness Grimmjow showed around him and him alone. Grimmjow could hear the tremor of more tears in Ichigo's voice and was keeping Ichigo together.

"Thank you Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered.

"Stay here for a second Berry," Grimmjow whispered. "You're not whole yet."

_What an understatement_, Ichigo thought. Yet, no matter how much of an understatement it was, Ichigo felt whole with Grimmjow.

"Come on," Grimmjow said after a minute or two. "We can't be late."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed his things. He slung his bag over his shoulders and picked up his helmet. He thought for a moment and remembered that something was bothering him.

"Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I…Do you think it would be possible…" Ichigo trailed off thinking desperately of how to put the words together.

"What is it?"

"Do you think I could…maybe…ride my horses at Las Noches?"

"You mean bring the horses to Las Noches and let everyone else know about you?"

Ichigo nodded shakily. Grimmjow sighed.

"We'll see," Grimmjow murmured. "I can understand why you want to do that though. I'd feel the same way about Pantera."

"Thanks Grimm."

"Sure," Grimmjow whispered, leaning down for a chaste kiss to Ichigo's lips. "Let's go okay? I don't want Ulquiorra eating us alive for being late."

"Alright."

They left through the beach entrance and walked up a steep hill to get to Grimmjow's car. They drove in relative silence, occasionally throwing ideas around on how to play it cool around the others. Ichigo was a bit uneasy about being around Luppi for a day but he could see that he could not avoid it. Grimmjow promised to have Annwyl and her friends around the tacking area if he could pull he could pull it off. Guards were to be expected.

When they arrived at Seireitei, Ichigo sank into his seat. Grimmjow leaned over to give him a chaste kiss before getting out of the car. Grimmjow had made an effort to park between the rental cars he recognized as Starrk's and Ulquiorra's. Ichigo followed and looked around to find Garth and Brainy sitting together under a tree, Brainy sitting between Garth's legs and Garth's arms around Brainy's body.

"Go talk to them," Grimmjow commanded. "I'll tell your family you're gonna be busy with the competition and all."

Ichigo nodded and went to do so. Garth smiled and waved him over. Brainy smiled at Ichigo friendly. Ichigo nearly sat down with them but he decided it was best that he did not want to get the uniform too dirty before he had any real contact with horses. Ichigo settled for standing.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey." Garth spoke calmly and confidently. Brainy looked amazingly small in Garth's presence let alone Garth's arms. Brainy, who had always made Annwyl look too cute for words and extremely vulnerable, looked small. Garth, made Annwyl look stronger than she probably was but she did have a spine. Garth…Ichigo had no idea what to make of him yet.

"Don't I look adorable around him?" Brainy asked.

Ichigo nodded trying in vain to stifle his chuckles.

"It's the whole Marine thing," Garth said nonchalantly shrugging the statement off. Well that explained it. Marines were usually well built.

"You're a Marine?" Ichigo gaped.

"Was," Garth said. "Honorable discharge and all that shit. I didn't really agree with some of the shit that was going on in war zones so I opted out…after taking a few bullets getting some of my guys out of harm's way. Saved a JAG officer too."

"JAG?" Ichigo asked.

"Army Lawyer," Brainy explained.

"So you stopped?" Ichigo asked after nodding in understanding to Brainy.

"I opted out. My brother was something of a pull factor though what with the fact that he's an ex-con…My little sister? She's getting him to turn over a new leaf due to the fact that she helped the cops get him." Garth spoke easily as he spewed his family's secrets. It surprised Ichigo.

"Great guy you found," Ichigo snickered. Brainy's eyes widened and his brows rose as he nodded a tad bit too enthusiastically. It was if he was trying to communicate that Ichigo was understating it.

"You have no fucking clue," Garth muttered, emotion – besides confidence and ease – finally entering his voice. Was that…anger? Fury? Seeing red?

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"You know how Ann got a restraining order?" Brainy asked. Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow had told him. "Well…He sort of…didn't observe it."

Ichigo watched as Garth's hands clenched into fists. He also noticed that Garth had made sure to not have his hands on Brainy as Brainy spoke. Something had happened to cause Garth, a man with Marine discipline, to show rage. Shit.

"What happened?" Ichigo snarled. Brainy's eyes widened at Ichigo's tone but he couldn't blame him. Garth heard the tone but when he looked at Ichigo all he saw was the protectiveness of a friend or maybe a surrogate brother. Garth liked that.

"The fuck decided to stalk Brainy and decided to make a 'scene' in a public place," Garth said, his voice becoming calm again. Brainy nestled further into Garth's chest, uncomfortable with the topic but resigned to letting Ichigo know. "The bastard showed up at the mall, grabbed Brainy by the arm, told him to shut up and come with him, shoved Annie away roughly causing her to fall into a fountain, and tried to pull Brainy away.

"I was alerted when Brainy cried out from him grabbing his arm. Ann's falling into the fountain spurred me into charging down the stairs and the fuck trying to drag Brainy away made me move faster. I got to the two of them in time for the fuck to try to back hand Brainy.

"I caught his hand, and used all of my training to pull him into a choke hold. Brainy ran to get Annie out of the fountain – she's funny when she's flustered, how id didn't laugh still escapes me. The cops showed up, took the prick off of my hands and read him his rights.

"Next time I saw Annie was two days later and she had a scheme brewing. She won out and hooked Brainy and I up within two weeks," Garth explained.

I had to agree with him that Annwyl did become entertaining when flustered but I had known better than to laugh at her. Her parents were wicked scary and Brainy – nerdy as he is – was very protective of his baby sister.

"Annie?" I asked, chuckling. "Does she know you call her that?"

"Yes…she does." Garth's voice was tinged with penitence. He smiled as if remembering something painful.

"He doesn't call her that in her presence," Brainy smiled ruefully.

"Not since I taught her how to grapple, shoot, and manipulate people verbally. I thought for the longest time she wanted to date me understand? I'm not ungrateful about her hooking me up with Brainy at all but I can't say I don't regret teaching her what I did."

"He taught her for a week and a half when she was free from anything," Brainy explained. "She, as always, was a very apt learner. I warned him not to call her Annie multiple times…"

"All of which I ignored during training sessions."

"And one day, she flipped him onto his back and sat on his chest, pinning his arms with her knees." Brainy smiled at the memory.

"Her exact words were: 'Call me Annie one more time…I fucking dare you.'"

Ichigo laughed. He had learned that lesson the hard way too when Annwyl challenged him to a race – of which she won. She won, leapt off her horse and stood in his path. He'd barely stopped and she was smirking. She gave the same exact words to him.

"We need to make her make a recording of that saying and program it to be her ringtone," Ichigo suggested. Brainy laughed. Garth winced but smiled as he did in complete understanding.

"We should," Garth murmured. Annwyl rolled up then. She didn't bother asking why the three men were laughing.

While the three were having heart to heart talks, Grimmjow was busy trying to calm Isshin down long enough that he could explain what had happened. Isshin was annoyed that Ichigo had not been in the arena when Isshin had gone there. Grimmjow explained that Ichigo had run when he saw his father terrified of what had happened. Isshin was supposed to not know his son was there but suddenly he did. Terror kicked reasoning out the window.

"So, Yoruichi and some of the others were keeping it quite for him?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah," Grimmjow explained. "Ichigo doesn't want anyone knowing who he is. I know because I had a stroke of dumb luck and Renji's an idiot. I'm sorry, but I thought you knew he was here…Then you're actions told me differently."

Isshin sighed and sank into a wooden chair in his private office. The man was one of the riders yes but he was also a doctor for the other riders. His girls were planning to do the same thing he did. Isshin rubbed his face in wonder. He had been kind in respecting Ichigo's wish to stay inconspicuous but he had wanted to see his son again.

Karin and Yuzu did too.

"Look," Isshin said. "Ichigo is a great kid. I wanted to make sure he was alright but he hadn't made much contact when he left. I'm surprised that he kept the same number he'd had here. He claimed he wanted out of the competition world but he never tried to make it so Karin, Yuzu, and I were the only ones who he wanted to stay in contact with. Everyone could call him but only Rukia and Renji were the only ones who called him and always around the time of competitions."

"And you didn't stop them?"

"He had to have some contact with someone from his past," Isshin explained. "I thought he'd changed his number but I never knew it was the same until yesterday when I asked to see their phones. I was, naturally, annoyed that they had not told me when they found out. Hence, my emotional reaction when I learned that yes he was here again and it wasn't just a rumor."

Grimmjow nodded and left somewhat more at ease. Isshin just wanted to see his son. He wanted an update. One that was tangible.

Grimmjow found Ichigo with Annwyl and the two boys he swore would flank her to the end of the world. Garth, yes, he had decided. He liked him. he would like to know how the hell he met Brainy and Annwyl but then again maybe he didn't. Ichigo was smiling when Grimmjow walked up. A single look called for Ichigo to wrap it up and come with him.

Competition was starting.

Ichigo said goodbye and went to fetch Pantera. Grimmjow waltzed up to the group of three. He asked if they could stay near Ichigo. Garth smirked and said he'd do it. He talked Annwyl into letting him borrow her Riding helmet that she still kept near her person. It was adjustable so he could wear it.

Grimmjow learned from Annwyl of Garth's history in the military while Garth went to get the helmet. When he came back, Grimmjow saw that the helmet was intact. Brainy whispered that it was a new one she had bought before coming to California. Either Annwyl was planning to ride again or she was clairvoyant. Grimmjow hoped for the first idea.

Garth put on the protective plastic and went after Ichigo when the orange haired rider reappeared with Pantera in tow. Garth was not unaware of horse etiquette but he was unpracticed. Annwyl may have filled him in with Brainy's help but he had never been given much of a chance to practice. He rushed over to Ichigo, barely pulling in his speed in time. Thank god Ichigo was in charge of Pantera.

A few apologies were given but Ichigo waved it off in complete understanding. The two left together.

"What's up?" Annwyl asked.

"Isshin seemed to be telling me the truth about how he had no idea Ichigo didn't change his number but…his reaction."

"He wants to see his son is okay," Brainy said. "You can't blame him. He might have only gotten letters but never actual calls."

"Yeah I know."

"Relax Grimm," Annwyl stated calmly. "Garth will keep Ichi safe."

"Thanks."

_Let the competition begin_, they thought.


	14. The Show

Chapter Thirteen – The Show

Garth's POV

Garth was surprised at the mass of craziness that went on behind the scenes when it came to shows. He did his best to not get trampled by the horses and tried very hard to not get run over by the people who rushed – not running rushing – past him and Ichigo. He muttered low curses of how 'Annie' was probably laughing about how she'd feed him to the wolves. He also uttered appreciation that it was Ichigo who kept saving him from the movements people made that he was unused to.

Ichigo was a god send.

Garth pulled his head out of the muck for a moment, remembering a warning Annwyl had given him that day: "No flirting with Ichi. If you do, I will beat you into a bloody pulp wheelchair or no."

He chuckled halfheartedly at the fact that Annwyl was as overprotective of Ichigo as her brother was of her. Garth admitted that h was overprotective of both of the siblings that he had come to know and love. Ichigo and Grimmjow would end up being family too if this kept up. Garth kept his family safe. He had been trained to see his teammates and shipmates as brothers in arms and he had never been able to un-train that instinct. It came in handy at times.

Garth stayed near the horse, Pantera's neck as Ichigo had instructed. Pantera seemed to love Ichigo what with how she rubbed her nose against Ichigo's arm and shoulders. Ichigo was at ease and seemed to be slipping into a trance of some kind. His brown irises were becoming glazed over as he stared into space. Ichigo was at ease in this…mess.

"How the hell do you do that?" Garth asked. Brown eyes met Garth's blue with a smile. Garth nodded muttering saying something along the lines of riders were insane people who did insane things. Garth remembered very well that he had done insane things in the corps but that had all had extensive training behind all of those idiotic things. Jumping out of a plane for HALO missions meant tons of training starting with jumping out of a moving helicopter thirty feet or so above the water in full scuba gear. Garth relented inwardly thinking he was far more insane than any rider he'd ever met.

"I don't remember when I learned how to relax in this environment," Ichigo stated as he lead Pantera to crossties. The youth backed Pantera in and tied her in. "Having been in it for as long as I can remember maybe I just adapted."

Ichigo swung the tack bag off his shoulders and Garth leaned against the wood. Ichigo could ask for tools and Garth could give him some of them with little hesitation. The bag was well organized with labels on some of the custom made pockets so it was a bit easier. Garth marveled at how calm Ichigo was despite everything that was going on.

Garth kept his eyes sweeping over the tack area of the arena. Some people came happily over. Garth noted who they were and what uniforms they wore. The riders at Seireitei all wore black riding clothes with white trim. Vizard riders wore Gray pants, white shirts, black coats, and black boots. Other riders wore different colors – magenta, red, green, navy, etc. Garth let only a few Seireitei riders near and they had Ichigo's recommendations beforehand. Garth kept his ears open to listen to gossip. The women at Seireitei were horrible at not gossiping about anything and everything. It was almost as bad as Scuttlebutt but nothing was worse than the Navy gossip chains.

Glancing back to Ichigo after the younger man asked for a soft brush, Garth noticed his age. He was thirty. Brainy was twenty-nine but managed to look twenty-five. Garth was unsure of how old he looked but as he handed the brush over, he noted he had nearly as many calluses on his hands as Ichigo did. Maybe more. Ichigo was younger yes but he could pass for older with his attitude.

"Does this stuff bother you at all?" Garth asked Ichigo.

"What stuff?"

"The whole…All of this." Garth waved his arm at the mass of horses and people as if that would encompass what he was trying to get at. "That and…the whole thing with me being an ex-Marine? How close I am to Brainy and Ann too? Does any of it bother you?"

"I'm okay with you being close to Brainy and Ann considering what you did for them. You're also a father figure that was absent half the time from their lives – Brainy's life especially. The whole riding thing…I'm used to it completely." As Ichigo spoke, he brushed Pantera's face and around her hooves. Ichigo had moved onto the saddle by the time he had reached the words 'whole riding thing.'

"Whoa, wait," Garth gasped in alarm, holding up a hand to catch Ichigo's attention. "Their father was absent?" He hadn't heard this from Ann or Brainy. They never talked about their father.

"He was a workaholic. Their mother was not the coddling type either but their father was a hard ass," Ichigo explained. "Don't expect them to talk about him. Brainy would rather shoot his father than talk about him."

Garth gaped at the words. Brainy hated guns. The father must have been pretty bad. Ichigo caught on and gave Garth a sympathetic gaze.

"Their father wasn't exactly abusive but he did have quite the arm on him. I had to try to catch one of his extolled slaps once before it hit Ann's cheek." Ichigo sneered at the memory. "He nearly threw me into her to continue."

"Shit," Garth hissed, his right hand tightening into a fist. "I didn't know."

"I didn't either until I caught that smack."

Garth looked up at Ichigo, holding back tears he had not shed since he'd learned how to reign in his feelings in the corps. That had been when Garth felt he had nothing to lose and in a way, didn't. Now, he had Brainy as a lover – an unexpected one but one none the less – and Annwyl as a little sister. Through them, he had met Ichigo and Grimmjow. Now, he had something to lose if he didn't watch his step.

"Don't worry about it Garth," Ichigo said, breaking Garth from his reverie. "Their father was under pressure that was pretty heavy. Annwyl and Brainy had their own weight to carry but their father wanted to get some of the weight on his shoulders onto theirs."

"Huh?"

"He was a workaholic remember? He was a lawyer trying to become a DA. When he was stressed, he blamed the kids for things that had gone wrong during the day. The wife – magically – was never in the same room as the blame sessions." Ichigo's nose wrinkled in disgust as he tightened the girth. "My father laid into him once when he accidentally stepped into the room. Not a pretty picture let me tell you!" Ichigo shook his head at the picture he had.

"So, their father is not close to their hearts?"

"Nope…He liked Annwyl most because of how good a student she was but he only knew that because he happened to see more of her report cards than anyone else. Brainy burned his despite how many more A's he got compared to her."

Garth shook his head at the ease Ichigo pushed it all off.

"You're really good at compartmentalizing you know that?" Garth asked.

"My dreams tell me otherwise."

"Horse people!"

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I lead Brainy and Annwyl to the arena waiting to tell Annwyl what I thought of Garth. So far, I'm a bit hesitant of what to think of a man who was relatively new to their lives. Someone who may not know what these two's demons may have been. I, myself, am still being kept in the dark of their complete pasts. I knew their father was an ass, I knew of Brainy's ex-boyfriend, I knew their jobs, and I knew Annwyl had enough ties in high places that she could get me an evil horse.

Annwyl and Brainy got seats near the front. I didn't know who reserved the seats but they were reserved and done well. They were accessible for Annwyl and easy to get in and out of if you only hand your arms to use. Brainy and I helped her despite her growls of protest. She really wanted to be independent. I guess that's why she became a racer. There was a thrill there for some; the thrill of racing against the wind, the horse acting as your wings.

I would probably never understand why she'd chosen racing when racing didn't always entail jumps as obstacles to slow the racer.

Annwyl was an odd girl but she was good at riding. Brainy was not a rider but he had enough sense to follow the rules with her as his sister. He also had enough sense to try to teach his ex-Marine boyfriend to rules so he could survive Annwyl's oddness's. I thought I was odd. I thought Ichigo was odd. Annwyl redefined odd.

"Hey Grimm?" Annwyl called. Brainy was sitting down next to her, a seat open on his right for Garth. I looked back to meet her hazel eyes that were glowing as always. I sighed and came back to her. She reached her hand up. I took it and gave her a questioning gaze.

"You're being good to Ichi right?" Her grip tightened. I knelt to look her square in the eyes.

"Yes Annwyl. I'm being good to him."

"You had better be Grimmjow," she said, her grip tightening. Brainy groaned behind her but made no move to stop her. "He's had enough pain as it is."

"I know that," I said incredulously.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"You know how his mother dies then?"

I blinked and shook my head. She tossed my hand away as if it was sullied or had burned her. She turned her eyes to the arena floor and watched as stable hands set up jumps. The way her eyes stared, I got the feeling she wasn't seeing the activity in front of her.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell you then," she whispered softly. Brainy hooked his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her to his body. I took that as a cue to leave and to leave fast. I went to find Ichigo and to relieve Garth of guard duty. I found the two of them at the crossties. Ichigo was done tacking before everyone else and was conversing casually with Garth. Pantera was in her English jumping saddle, bridle looped over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey," I said when I was close enough to not yell. "You can go if you want to Garth."

"Thanks..." He turned to Ichigo for a second. "You come and sit with us when you can alright?" When Ichigo nodded, Garth took that as his being allowed to leave. I watched him leave wondering why. I asked the question with my eyes when I had Ichigo's undivided attention.

"He knows I'll be down here alone while you're riding and thinks I'd like to see you ride," Ichigo answered my look. I nodded in understanding. I leaned in and pecked his cheek. He smiled and went back to work. Damn. He was in another world.

"We're not riding for a while Ichigo," I chided in a way. I admire his work ethic.

"I know that," he replied. "I left the girth loose for that exact reason."

"Good job."

"Thanks."

I chuckled, thinking that maybe the tone that rang in his voice was a bit odd. He sounded…pompous in a way. Maybe it was the environment. I had a feeling it wasn't on purpose that he sounded that way but I also had a feeling that he was in enjoying his own separate little world; one he seemed to have dived into happily.

"You feel okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"You're sounding pompous."

"I am? Oh Jesus!" he breathed. His hands went to his head in seconds and his eyes looked worried and shocked. Oh shit! I caught his wrists and pulled them down to his chest.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot…I get into my own little world when I'm in a show. It's different when I'm tacking from when I'm riding. When I'm riding I only see the jumps in front of me and what obstacles I have to overtake to get to the jumps. Tacking however…I'm a total ass and all but too willing to let secrets drop!"

"Whoa, easy Ichi," I said. "What's wrong?"

"I might have told Garth something I shouldn't have…"

I processed his words slowly. Annwyl's words seemed to ring ominously in my head as if in warning.

"What about?" I asked.

"Their father," he whined softly. "They don't talk about him because…"

"I know that stuff Ichi. Don't worry."

He whimpered. I wanted to pet his hair but his helmet had to be on his head. I rubbed his arms and knew it was helping when he calmed down.

"Oh man!" he whispered. "I should work on habits."

"Yeah…we all should." I patted his shoulder lovingly. He calmed again and smiled at me. We waited as everyone else from Las Noches showed up, groomed, tacked, and began waiting for our stable's turn at the jumps. We listened as people were announced and listened as their times and scores were given. I felt sweat on my palms when I listened to Byakuya's score and Rukia's score. They were up there in the category of best. I prayed Starrk might get us a foothold.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I'm getting anxious as our turn comes closer with each rider. Starrk's name is called and he mounts Lobos. I listen as the stands become quiet. It was respectful to be silent while a rider was jumping. A noise could frighten the horse. I listen close as them time it would have taken me to do the course. The soft fall of hooves hits my ears and I know he's not done.

I don't grit my teeth though because going by the sound, he's near done. His horse backed away from the last set of jumps suddenly. I hear him turn his horse back and go for the jumps again as expected. He made it but some of his points have been taken off and some extra time added to his course. I bow my head knowing he's given us a foothold now and we can do better.

Starrk comes in, snarling curses under his breath. He leapt off Lobos and tossed the reigns casually to Lily. She led the horse off to un-tack it while Starrk took a few swigs from his water bottle. We waited for him to breathe before one of us asked how bad the course had been.

"Not bad," he ground out. "Exactly the way it should have been. Lobos just didn't like those last three jumps."

Nnoitra went next. He got a better time and a bit better score than Starrk but due to Teresa's stature, it took her longer to cover the same amount of space than it took Lobos. Nel went next, beating Starrk's time. She also got a near perfect score. Harribel did as well as Nel with an extra two points on her score. Ulquiorra did the best but was still short the coveted perfect score. Luppi went due to the fact that the teams had to have a certain amount of members. Luppi's score and time were the outliers of the team to say the least. He did the worst anyone had ever seen.

Grimmjow had to get the perfect score to save our chances.

"Well terrific," Grimmjow sighed. "No fucking pressure huh Berry?"

"You'll do fine," I replied, handing him the reigns. "I'll watch from the stands."

"See you there." He smiled his loving smirk at me. I felt better seeing that smirk. He mounted and rode out. Luppi passed as Grimmjow left. The feminine teen glared at Grimmjow as he passed. Luppi's eyes fell on me and shot him a glare that made him flinch. I walked out to sit with Annwyl, Brainy, and Garth. I was welcomed with smiles and waves. I sat on the steps next to Annwyl and watched as Grimmjow was announced. Annwyl took my hand smiling slightly.

Grimmjow entered and urged Pantera to go. She went in at a lope. She cleared the first two jumps easily. After the second jump, Pantera was limping slightly. My grip tightened on Annwyl's hand. She's noticed too. Grimmjow stopped and one of the judges came over as he dismounted. They looked over Pantera as I bolted out of the stands. On my way out, I put on my helmet.

"What happened?" I asked when I reached Grimmjow.

"Her leg's injured," Grimmjow said, bringing a hand up to rub his face in worry.

"What?"

"They're saying it looks like I caught her leg on something on my way out considering I swore up and down that it's not your fault. They seem to believe me."

I looked over and recognized the judges. They would all know me as well because I had happened to take a course in the ideology of how to score a course. They all knew me as Shiro Zangetsu as well but, as far as I knew, they had never put it all together. If they had, they would have been kept quiet by Seireitei trying to help keep my identity secret.

"They know me," I murmured before going over to talk to them and see the injury.

"Something cut her leg. Not badly enough to worry if she didn't do any hard activity but it naturally happened right before his course."

I looked back to Grimmjow who had been joined by Starrk and Ulquiorra. Both looked pissed but Starrk was more obvious than Ulquiorra. His face was scrunched in annoyance and anger, brows knit in a scowl. Ulquiorra however was as stoic as ever…Save for the fact that his anger was ebbing off his tense body outward filling the arena. I looked back to the judges.

"Can they have a rider ride in for Pantera?" I asked, amazed at the fact that my voice was steady. They nodded saying that as long as they knew what horse, the owner of the horse, and who would ride.

"I'll get to you on that," I said calmly as a I led Pantera over to Grimmjow.

"Are we being forced to forfeit?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice sharp.

"No," I said. "I have plan. They said we can get a substitute in. I'll arrange it okay?"

Ulquiorra was taken aback but he nodded before taking Pantera from me and leading her to Unohana, the vet. Starrk had to drag Grimmjow away as I returned to the judges.

"Made a choice already?"

"Yes…" I looked up to Annwyl and watched as her eyes widened in realization. She nodded though. I thanked her inwardly for basically saying: _Go for it Ichi!_

"Alright…Horse?"

"Shiro." They looked at me and saw no recognition. I took off my helmet for long enough to comb my hair back so it would hide under the black plastic. When I got it on, I set it the way I used to always set it. I looked at them, keeping my eyes shaded and head high. They recognized me now.

"Owner?" they asked going on protocol.

"Shiro Zangetsu."

"Rider?" The fucking kicker. I sucked in a breath and cracked my knuckles.

"Me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're inspirational! Thanks for the support!

* * *


	15. Ride!

Chapter Fourteen - Ride!

Annwyl's POV

Annwyl had no idea what had happened but she had employed Garth and Brainy to figure out what had happened. Brainy came back first only to say that something had cut Pantera's leg. It had to have happened before Grimmjow had gotten into the arena on her but it didn't happen during tacking. Ichigo wouldn't, couldn't harm a horse if his life fucking depended on it. Annwyl knew that and would repeat it to help Ichigo no matter what.

Garth returned saying he couldn't find Ichigo at all.

Annwyl balked as an idea hit her. She told them to sit while she went to speak to the judges. Two of them she knew from some of her races. A woman with black hair, brown eyes, and cream skin named Kate answered her the fastest.

"Shiro Zangetsu is going to ride in for Pantera and her rider."

Annwyl wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Kate was far too calm with all of this. She had not seen Ichigo the way Annwyl had. Annwyl wheeled outside knowing full well that Shiro would not do well around the other horses when Ichigo was stressed. This was putting far too much stress on Ichigo; there was no question about it. Ichigo had sworn to her that he never wanted to ride competitively again. Why would he do this?

She found him near the building, almost completely tacked. Shiro was obviously happy that he was going to be ridden. Annwyl noticed how superbly tacked Shiro was despite the short amount of time that had passed. She also realized how much love Ichigo had for his horses. She felt like an idiot. She liked her horses but she had never really felt as inseparable from them as Ichigo had been to his. Ichigo's horses were…family.

"Ichigo?" she called. He looked at her and she realized with horror that he was already in his riding world. She would never get him out of it.

"Hi Annwyl," he said flatly, returning to his tack. A boy who was a total loud mouthed, son of a bitch when he was tacking was the same boy who could focus so amazingly in a competition. How that was even possible was beyond Annwyl's understanding.

"You're going to ride?"

_Well _that_ got his attention_, she thought when Ichigo tensed. He looked back and nodded solemnly. Annwyl sighed and rolled closer. She patted Shiro's underbelly and watched as Ichigo finished tacking. Ichigo paused before he went to put on the bridle.

"I know I said-," he began. She held up a hand and shook her head.

"I don't care…you're helping Grimm out. You're supporting your stable. Kick their asses Ichi!" She smiled up at him before spinning her chair and rolling away. There was nothing she could do to stop Ichigo and there was no way she was going to try. Ichigo belonged with horses. There was no way he could escape.

He was proving that now.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Isshin and Unohana – strange hair style – are looking over Pantera's leg. There was no question, it had happened when I had come into the arena. Ichigo hadn't done it, he wouldn't have. I know it. I've adamantly refused to believe that Ichigo did it. Ulquiorra, Nel, Nnoitra, Starrk, Lily, Tesla, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Harribel all believed it was another factor. I was more willing to blame myself than Ichigo. Isshin was more willing to blame me than Ichigo.

I'd prefer he blame me rather than Ichigo.

"This is a messy cut," Isshin muttered darkly. "It looks like something short tried to hit high."

"Looks more like a knife cut than skin being caught on a screw," the woman murmured.

I tried to shut it out. Nel patted my shoulder trying to comfort me. I didn't want her to comfort me though. I didn't want any of them comforting me. I just want Ichigo in my arms and I want to be off Seireitei property. In all actuality, I want to be alone.

Annwyl suddenly appeared with Garth and Brainy. Garth had gone to look for Ichigo, I know that much. Brainy had gotten Isshin on Pantera's leg. Annwyl…I have no idea what she's doing. She's smiling though and I'm not in the fucking mood. I snarl a curse when yet another few words from Isshin and Unohana that sounded far too much like they were thinking sabotage.

"What do you want Annwyl?" I growl. Her smile turns into a smirk.

"You'll want to watch the substitute," she stated. Garth looked a bit uncomfortable but expectant. Brainy looked like he was forcing himself to not hop up and down in anticipation. I really don't feel like dealing with this bullshit.

"I don't want to watch someone who's riding in for me," I snarl. She rolled closer and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"What if they're riding Shiro?"

My eyes widened and look at her in bewilderment. They were riding _which_ horse? I shake my head. No. No way! Shiro was not being ridden by a substitute for me. No fucking way.

"No way," I whispered. "No way Annwyl."

"No way what?" Nel asked. Ulquiorra joined her in her confusion. I waved them off.

"You're going to want to watch the substitute ride," Annwyl declared. "Brainy, Garth, and I will take care of Pantera." Isshin glanced over to her and gaped.

"Annwyl?" he gushed. "What happened to you?"

"Fell off a horse. Go watch!" She waved us all off and Garth pulled Isshin away. Unohana stayed, smacking Garth's hand away. Brainy told him to leave her alone. She was the vet. She was in charge. Starrk pulled and dragged me out to the arena. They sat me down on the steps and we waited.

I saw Annwyl roll over to the judges and say something to them. They smiled and nodded. As she left, the other riders showed up. The people from Vizard Stables sat with us whispering condolences to me. Kenpachi and his guys – Yachiru included – sat with us as well. Yachiru and Kenpachi avoided the subject of my horse and their guys did the same. Good. Less pity.

"Riding in for Grimmjow and Pantera is…Shiro Zangetsu on Shiro," the announcer read, sounding perturbed. I felt my heart lodge in my throat. Who was riding in for me?

Shiro entered the arena as Ulquiorra gave me a glare that asked: When did we make such good friends with Shiro Zangetsu? I couldn't blame him for being angry. I turned my gaze onto Shiro Zangetsu as he sped his horse into jumps, over them, and through the course. He moved fluidly and beautifully. Dear god! I have this rider as my stable hand? No wonder everyone who knows Ichigo seems to hate my guts.

Before I knew it, the course was over. Shiro Zangetsu left the arena before his scores and time were put up. He beat all of his past records and got the coveted perfect score. Yachiru giggled happily.

"Berry-tan hasn't lost his edge huh Kenny?"

"Not at all," Kenpachi smirked. "Competing against him…I forgot what it felt like."

I feel sick. They've all competed against Ichigo. They've all seen him ride. Some of them might have even taught him a few things that had made him the legend that he is. How had I not thought of what he was anymore than the person I knew? Ichigo was more than my stable hand and lover. No. He's a legend that I can't reach no matter what I do. Pantera was a great horse but I can't do what Ichigo can with his eyes blindfolded.

I cup my face in my hands and sigh.

"Wow," Nel breathed. "He's better in person."

"Yeah," I whisper. "Better in person…."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I ride Shiro out of the arena, barely hearing my score and time as I dismount outside the door. I can already guess how I did so I don't look. I also want to have plausible deniability on the scores. I did not want any ties with this place any more. I know that I may not be able to get my horses out of this place and that there is no damned way my father and my sisters will leave but I don't mind that. I don't want to have ties of competition to here like I had in the past. I was planning on leaving and staying at Las Noches. I would stay with Grimmjow. I wanted him over everything else. I didn't give a shit about what my father might say, what the riders might say, what my sisters might say.

I'm staying with Grimmjow.

"Ichi-nii!" a high pitched voice called. I turned with barely enough time to catch Yuzu as she flew at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. I was still taken aback when I caught her and couldn't catch my balance before the force of Yuzu's leaping hug knocked me backward. We landed on the ground with a thump.

I looked up at the sky trying to piece together what was happening when Shiro nudged my head with his nose like he was saying: Silly idiot. Why'd you let your guard down?

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu gushed happily. "You rode again! You rode again!" As she gushed, her grip tightened. Oh boy. I would end up being unable to breathe if she kept this up. Shiro seemed to understand my plight because he took Yuzu's shirt into his mouth as if he were a cat or a dog.

"Yuzu! Don't choke him!" I heard Karin yell, laughter trying to break through. I looked around Yuzu as well as I could. She bent at the waist to look at me. Laughter danced in her boyish eyes and she was still a complete tom boy. The more things change, the more they stay the same I guessed.

"Hey you two," I whispered, choking slightly as Yuzu gripped me closer. "Yuzu? I can't breathe…"

"Sorry Ichi-nii," she spurted as she let me go. She remained sitting on me though as if to prevent my leaving that I swear is going to be inevitable. She's cute this way.

"You rode again," Karin said a bit more calmly than Yuzu but still as happy. I nodded as best as I could, taking my position into consideration. Karin pulled Yuzu off me gently and I stood up. Shiro butted his nose against the tops of their helmets as if kissing them lovingly. I smiled a bit at that. When I had first gotten Shiro and Zangetsu, Zangetsu had been the calm and collect one where as Shiro was insane and almost completely uncontrollable.

In reality, I had bought Shiro from Kenpachi who had wanted a challenging horse. Shiro, the bucking horse had been retired early because no one could ride him. No one could sit him for over three seconds if they were lucky. Kenpachi had been no different save for the fact that he barely made eight seconds – required time for sitting a bucking bronco to be counted in the running. I bought him after Kenpachi let me have a go at him thinking maybe my talents would help.

They did and I got a new horse.

Zangetsu had never really like Shiro when I got him. My sisters had feared him as well. I was the one that liked him besides Kenpachi. Kenpachi was edgy around Shiro too. I was the one who was completely calm around Shiro and I was the one he was calm around. He let me ride him and little by little, I tamed him. He was one of my best accomplishments when it came to horses.

Shiro and Zangetsu were part of my family. Shiro was like a twin to me – older than me –where as Zangetsu was like an older brother who watched over Shiro and me. I patted Shiro's neck to tell him he was in the right. Karin and Yuzu smiled at me. Yuzu bounced up and down glad to see I was back in the game. Karin was almost stoic in her silence.

Then she surprised me.

I had no idea when she moved. All I know is that one second she was in front of me and the next her arms were around my waist, her helmet off her head and on the ground. Her hands fisted in the fabric of my coat and her head was nuzzled into my stomach. She shook. She was crying.

"Uh…K-Karin?" I stammered as I knelt down to look her in her eyes. Her arms were around my neck in seconds, her tears streaming onto my shoulder. I sighed and hugged her close. Shiro let out a worried whinnied and nudged her head. I hooked my arms under her and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I began to walk to where I had tacked Shiro. Yuzu followed, leading Shiro by the reigns.

"You rode again," Karin whimpered softly.

"Yeah…I did Karin," I whispered. One of my hands stroked her hair lovingly and comfortingly. Yuzu stayed quiet for Karin's sake. Karin didn't cry often when she was young. She stopped all together when our mother died. The memory struck a chord in my heart and I tightened my grip around Karin.

"Are you going to stay?" she sniveled. I bounced her a bit as if she was young again and that it was my job to keep her safe from the troubles of the world.

"I live around horses Karin," I whispered. "That doesn't mean I'm staying."

"You've been practicing though!" Yuzu cried.

"No," I said flatly. "No, I haven't done any practicing other than whatever my jobs have asked me to do. I taught, volunteered, and now I'm a stable hand. No real practice."

"You're as good as ever," Karin smirked sarcastically. She didn't believe me. I couldn't blame her. I was far too good to have not practiced at least a bit. I never did jumps though. I only rode for pleasure.

We reached the rail where I'd tacked Shiro and Yuzu took over the duties while I set Karin down on a mounting black that had three steps – mounting blocks are just little things of plastic shaped like stares – and looked at her. I whipped the tears from her cheeks and pulled a handkerchief from my jacket pocket. I handed it to her. She accepted it and blew her nose. I chuckled.

"Keep it," I joked. She laughed. Then she was serious again.

"You're not staying." It wasn't a question, more like a confirmation.

"No…."

"Have fun with that idea." I heard Yuzu chuckle.

"I will," I stated a smile playing on my lips. I unclipped the buckle under my chin that kept the helmet on my head. I pulled it off and ruffled my hair back into its insane casualness.

"Any plans?" Yuzu asked.

"I have a boyfriend now," I said. "I'm planning on staying with him."

"Aw…" Yuzu gushed. "How cute!"

I thought Karin was going to smack me while Yuzu gushed over me. Karin's eyes blazed while Yuzu's sparkled. No tears were coming to Karin's eyes now as she tightened her hand into a fist.

"You have a what?" she ground out.

"A boyfriend." I said it resolutely. I wasn't going to let my little sister talk me out of a relationship.

Karin let out a low growl while Yuzu hugged me again, congratulating me. Karin was about to lecture me when Annwyl rolled up, Brainy pushing her. Garth followed, dragging Grimmjow over by the arm. I waved at them before kissing Annwyl on the cheek.

"How'd I do?" I asked her.

"You did as well as ever,"' she smiled. "Better actually. You beat your last time!"

"Congrats!" Brainy said clapping his hands. He was obviously trying hard to not to hug Garth because Garth was busy holding Grimmjow still. I stood up and went to hug my lover.

"What is this?" Karin asked, growling.

"Karin? Yuzu?" I called. I glanced up at Grimmjow who looked saddened. He wanted to say something but at the moment, I was far too worried about me. "This is my boyfriend, Grimmjow."

"You're Ichi-nii's lover?" Karin asked. Grimmjow nodded. Karin glared a bit but something in her gaze made me think she was actually accepting him.

"Anyway!" Annwyl called, trying to distill the awkwardness. "Let's go eat!"


	16. I Need You

Hi! Sorry for the lateness! I'm in Bloomington for a funeral and about to be ditched in Walden to work in cattle country. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – I want you

Normal POV

Grimmjow sat quietly with Ichigo, the orange haired man's sisters, Annwyl, her brother, and her brother's ex-marine boyfriend. He had taken his helmet off and had shocked the sisters into giggles due to his natural hair color. "It's worse than yours Ichi-nii!" they had cried through fits of laughter. They had ignored the glares their brother had given them. Annwyl had held her laughter back as did her brother and his lover.

The sisters loved Garth. Loved him to no end. They played with his hair gushing that it was just as nice as "Ichi-nii's" and was better because of its length. The girls congratulated Brainy on his find, cursing the ex-boyfriend with soft voices when they thought he wasn't listening. They whispered rumors to Annwyl and giggled about the boys they liked and complained about boys they hated. Annwyl, in Grimmjow's eyes, was a big sister. Brainy was a tutor and a surrogate brother. Garth was the surrogate brother's new love.

The real brother was loved far more though. The girls flanked him at the table, not allowing Grimmjow to sit next to his orange haired lover. On the way to lunch, the girls had separated the two men and hugged Ichigo's arms. Karin was a force to be reckoned with when it came to Ichigo. She chided him for not sleeping or not eating even though she had never actually seen how Ichigo had been doing. Yuzu was like a coddling mother hen what with her whispering praise and concern for her older brother.

Grimmjow watched as Isshin babbled on and on about how much he missed his son in such a goofy way that Grimmjow found it very difficult to say that the man in front of him was the same man who had been in such rushed horror to find his son before the young man disappeared from his grasp again. The man in front of him now was a bumbling idiot who went on at length about how proud Ichigo's mother would be and how proud he was to be Ichigo's father.

Grimmjow, however calm he seemed on the outside, was in turmoil.

Ichigo looked so…content. Grimmjow watched, his face mirroring nothing he felt, as Ichigo tickled his sisters, kicked his father away, joked with Annwyl and Brainy, and…laughed. Ichigo had laughed before yes but it had always seemed forced unless Grimmjow had turned everything back to sex. Then, it was filled with irony and slightly regretful at how perverted Grimmjow was. Looking back, Grimmjow thought of how unfair it must have been for Ichigo. Ichigo had left his family and friends to escape this horrible accident and Grimmjow had haphazardly learned of his past and had only left it at a scratch on the surface of the iceberg that was Ichigo Kurosaki aka Shiro Zangetsu.

Grimmjow also felt horrible about having a legend as his stable hand. A legend for fuck's sake! Legends weren't stable hands! They were above riders like Grimmjow. Grimmjow had looked down on Ichigo by keeping him as a stable hand even after he had learned. He drove it to ground by making Ichigo the uke instead of the top all because Grimmjow enjoyed dominating the people he fucked.

Grimmjow was in turmoil.

Garth was the first to notice the tumult of feelings that were detonating from within Grimmjow and flooded from the taller man's body like a torrent of water over taking badly built levees that started controversy. Controversy that flew around on untiring wings after the hurricane in which they failed. He looked to see what was wrong but found Grimmjow's face trapped in steely determination to show nothing. Garth knew the look on Grimmjow's face well for he had used it often in the Marine Corps.

Garth didn't bother trying to get anything from Grimmjow and instead returned to his food and the confusing banter that was encompassing their table. He gave Annwyl a glance and tossed his eyes back to Grimmjow. She caught the message perfectly. Annwyl glanced at Grimmjow and backed off then and there. She had seen Garth use that look before and did not feel like seeing someone who had no training in deception under torture of any kind use it. Brainy caught onto his sister's unease and ended up copying her after a quick look at Grimmjow.

The twins, Isshin, and Ichigo stayed oblivious. Good. As far as the three who knew 'the look of doom' it was best to stay oblivious. Especially when the look was being aimed at you.

Grimmjow didn't realize his affect on the three but all that mattered at the moment was surviving the meal, escaping with Ichigo, and talking Ichigo into going back into his family's open arms. He was not going to be what held Ichigo back. Not anymore. Ichigo was fine here with these people. Grimmjow tried to assure himself that Ichigo would be fine away from him. He tried to assure himself Ichigo did not need him to live out a full life.

No matter how hard he tried though, he could not bring himself to say: _Ichigo does not need __**me**_.

Ichigo joked on with his sisters as Grimmjow found himself falling further and further into angst. What if Ichigo really did not need Grimmjow? What if Ichigo could get over his terrors alone? What if Ichigo could never love Grimmjow as much as Grimmjow had hoped he would? What if there was something that could sway Ichigo from Grimmjow? If there was such a thing, was this it? If it was, what would Ichigo chose?

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Being with my family was great and all but the unexpected clinginess from Karin that had made Yuzu's seem like a rookie attempt. It was tiring balancing both girls and my wantonly passionate father. At some point Annwyl, Garth, and Brainy fell quiet and began to pick at their food as if their appetites had abandoned them. I nearly asked what was wrong when Yuzu began to tell about a martial arts competition I had won. I tried to stop her only to be stopped by Karin.

The story came more at my expense than anyone else's: hence why Karin stopped me.

The meal went on like that. We shared stories and memories. At one point, Annwyl and Brainy joined in albeit half-heartedly. They excused themselves before I could talk them into staying and continuing on with us. Annwyl claimed she had become overloaded due to how many people she was around and needed to go home anyway because she had left her pills at their place.

Knowing full well how introverted she was, I let it slide and waved good bye to her. Karin and Yuzu rushed to hug her and Brainy while my father stood to give his farewells. I waited for her to come to me because there was no way she was going to let on that I was more capable than her. Introverted she was but not without pride or a backbone. It was half the reason she could pull off acting like an extrovert.

"You're boyfriend is scary sometimes," she whispered in my ear. I blink in surprise but she left before she could say anymore. Then, before I knew it, the three of them were gone and I was asking my father if I could take my horses to Las Noches.

"Well of course!" he bellowed. "They listen to you more than they listen to us anyway!"

The four of us laughed at that whole heartedly. We spent a bit more time just catching up. My father seemed a bit indecisive about my choice to be a stable hand but he said he supported whatever path I chose. I left dragging Grimmjow along. What was with him? he hadn't said a word during the meal and he was acting like a fucking zombie.

The drive to the hotel was silent and uncomfortable. When we made it back, my nerves were utterly gone. I stormed after Grimmjow and waited for him to unlock the door rather than going to mine first. He left the door open for me but in a way that it was like he had forgotten to close it. I stormed in after him wanting an explanation and wanting one now.

"Grimmjow?" I asked, holding the door.

"Yeah?" he replied dazed. I gripped the door, resisting the urge to punch him. I sucked in air and tried hard to form a sentence that wouldn't sound snarky or sounding like a total ass.

"What's wrong?" It sounded worried yes but it sounded more like I was annoyed. It sounded like I was his parent chiding him for being 'rude' to guests at a party who probably deserved the 'rudeness' he was giving them. It was obvious how it sounded to him though when his face twisted in pain. To him, I must sound like something far worse. What it was, I had no idea.

"You should stay here," he stated. My blood froze. What? What is he saying? I found it becoming harder to breath but I managed to choke out one word.

"What?"

"I think you should stay here," he yelled, every word filled with anguish and self loathing. "I think you should stay with your family, your horses, and your peer group! I think you should stay here, in California, at Seireitei!"

_Oh fuck no!_

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

There. I said it. Actually, I yelled it, my voice getting higher with each word. I could hear the anguish flood into my words and hated myself for daring to say them. I hate myself for telling him this shit that I don't fucking believe and that I don't fucking want. I don't fucking want him out of my sight. I want him in my fucking arms. I would much rather lock him the fuck up and keep him to my fucking self than loose him to his god damned past. Yet, since I love him – damn you god if you're listening and if you even fucking exist – I want him to be happy. He was genuinely happy with his family today so I'm almost fucking willing to let him go into their arms.

_BAM!_ My head shot up and I saw that Ichigo had spun and kicked the door closed. His hands were clenched in fists so tight, his skin became transparent. He was shaking. I wanted so badly to reach out to him and pull him into a hug but I had to hold myself back if I was going to do this. I opened my mouth to explain my fucked up reasoning when he kicked the door again.

"Ichigo?" I asked dumbfounded.

He was on me in two seconds. I didn't see his fist until it fucking connected with my jaw. Holy shit he had an arm! I thought I had seen something when he'd first arrived and made Luppi look like a complete fool. God how stupid of me to think that was all he could do. When I came back to my head, I was on the floor with wide eyes and my hand cradling my right cheek in my hands. I stared at him horrified.

His brown eyes blazed with anger that I had never thought I would see in him. Pure and unbridled anger burned his usually sweet eyes into oblivion as he glared down at me. It was as if I had awakened a demon king.

"What do you mean you think I should stay here?" he roared. I barely heard the torture in his words but it was like my ears were tuned specifically to his voice at that moment so I would hear everything he felt even if he tried to hide it. At the discordant sound of agony mixed with rage, I felt even worse. The fucking thing was, I couldn't take back what I'd said. I could only atone for it and that was only if I got the chance.

"I meant that I think you should stay here since you seem happier with your family," I muttered looking at the floor ashamed of myself. How could I have said something like that to Ichigo? He hated his past and I knew that. I knew it better than anyone and I had suggested such a thing? How could I?

I didn't look at Ichigo hoping he would understand why I'd done what I had. A few torturous minutes passed until I heard a soft thud next to me. My head shot up to find Ichigo on his knees, hands covering his eyes. He sat on the ground after another second, head bowed as he tried to hold back tears. I was at his side in a second, my arms wrapping around his entire upper body in one smooth move. He shook me off in less time than it had taken me to get to him.

"You? You want me to leave?' Oh god! His eyes bore holes into my soul as they looked at me pleadingly. There were tears forming around his pain filled brown irises. I felt my stomach become a knot. When I choked on words that would not form, his tears grew bigger and made his brown eyes glow even more beautiful.

"N-no Ichi," I barely managed. "I'm sorry…I…." I trailed off and gave up looking for the words that might have stopped Ichigo from crying even more. It made me want to kiss his eyelids and wipe his tears from his eyes. I opted for grabbing his wrists and yanking him to my body. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his hair like it was a pillow.

His lithe body shook in my grip. I hugged him even closer to me and petted his orange hair as if I did that, his unruly, spiky locks would straighten into smooth, cascades of orange. I smacked myself mentally and cursed myself for being a complete idiot. So many things I should not have done. I should have kept the fact Renji had called from him even if Renji brought it up to him later. I should have just enjoyed watching him ride and should have just pulled him into my arms and kissed him deeply as soon as he'd dismounted.

"No Ichi," I whispered. "I only want you to be happy. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry. I should have thought before I opened my mouth."

"What do you mean?" he whimpered. He shifted but I held him too closely for him to twitch.

"I was feeling like…Like an idiot. I…I didn't like feeling like I was keeping you as my stable hand when you really should be a rider."

He amazingly shook his head. "No, no. I want to stay away from competitions…"

"But you're so good!" I pulled away to stare at him in shock. I shouldn't have moved him. His cheeks were red and his eyes were beginning to turn red. His bottom lip was sinful as it trembled as he tried so damn hard to not cry. His brown irises were shaking as they darted over my face and as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm good yes. That's all people want."

"I'd like you to do what makes you happy Ichigo! You were so happy around your family today and you were happy to ride again – don't you dare deny it!" I shook him hard during my last four words causing tears to be jarred from Ichigo's gorgeous eyes. They streamed down his cheeks and I just stopped myself from kissing the salty drops off his tan skin.

"I'm happy with you Grimmjow," he whispered. I froze. His voice was almost pleading and I nearly went to devour his lips. I had to hold back. I paid more attention to my pained jaw that he had punched. I guess it helped.

"Wha-?" I mumbled. I never got further. Ichigo gripped my face with his hands and pulled me forcefully into a kiss. My hands fisted in his hair in seconds as his tongue dance over my lips and teeth. I moaned as he all but pounced into my lap, straddling my growing erection. He leapt onto me with enough force that we fell backwards onto the floor. Nothing was stopping him though.

"Ichigo!" I groaned as he let his lips dart down my neck as he yanked my shirt off me. My hands slid down to his pert ass and squeezed unconsciously. Ichigo arched his back and cried out in lust. In response, I kneaded his ass lovingly as if I was massaging him. Ichigo moaned as I did that. He fell onto my chest that I was beginning to notice how well toned it was against his skin. His body was lithe yes, I was toned to amazing proportions compared to him.

"Please," he groaned. "Do that again!" I obliged him earning myself a beautiful moan from his smooth throat. One of my hands pulled him into a kiss right as his eyes began to roll backwards into his head. They went full circle when my lips connected to his. I noticed again how perfect his face was with its sharp angles that were accentuated by his orange spikes. I thanked him mentally for being willing to be anywhere near me after hearing whatever tales Annwyl had told him about me.

"Ichi," I whispered before throwing myself up into a sitting position and nipping at his lips and chin. Ichigo rocked his hips against mine causing my erection grow as his rubbed it in casual rocking motions. It was like I was a horse cantering and he was my rider posting on me. Posting in small, controlled, circular rolls of his hips.

"I'm happy here," Ichigo whispered lustfully in my ear. "I'm happy as your stable hand, roommate….lover. I love you. I need you."

Oh man oh man! I was going to die. He was needy today. He was wonderful like this. I growled low and laid him onto his back roughly and began to attack his neck, pulling his shirt off him to get more skin to kiss. Yes! This is what I needed to do. I needed him at my side. I needed him as my lover and would do anything to keep him as that. I needed him to be happy. I would do what I had to do to make him happy.

"Shh," I cooed, kissing his neck softly. "I'll never say that crap again. I'll never do that to you again. Just put up with me Berry. Do that, and I'll do every fucking thing in my fucking power to keep you happy."

"Fucking Power?" he laughed. I smirk and bit his neck hard. He gasped and I licked up the small pools of blood from his skin.

"Yeah. My Fucking Power that you know you love because it makes you melt."

"Alright. Do as you will my lord."

I groaned. "If you call me that again, I might do more than just fuck you."

"Ego problem?"

"Maybe."

"I think I'll play on it," he chuckled as he smirked. "That bite felt good."

"My good little masochist."

"You love it."

"Do I ever!"


	17. Old Enemy

Chapter Sixteen – Old Enemy

Normal POV

Ichigo smiled at the words, "do I ever" that happily flew from Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo was glad whatever occurrence that had caused Grimmjow to say such ideas that he had had finally left. Grimmjow's conscious seemed clear now. Ichigo understood in a slight way that Grimmjow had only suggested Ichigo staying here with his family to let Ichigo have the chance to be happy. Ichigo did not want to leave Grimmjow though so the idea was impossible to comprehend; especially coming from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaned down to kiss Ichigo on the lips again, glad this whole ordeal was over with. Ichigo moaned happily as his lips melded to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow let his hands that were calloused from handling horses and gripping a leather bridle on an insane horse slid down Ichigo's torso. He pinched spots he knew would make Ichigo twitch and squirm. Ichigo responded the exact way Grimmjow expected him to, whimpering and groaning with lust.

Grimmjow smirked as he pulled away from Ichigo's lips that were now slightly swollen. Grimmjow trailed kisses from Ichigo's ear and down to the younger male's collarbone. He followed the same trail with his tongue. Ichigo let out a moan, lips trembling and his breath shaky. Grimmjow's fingers were twirling Ichigo's nipples in seconds sending Ichigo over the edge. As Ichigo writhed in pleasure, Grimmjow retraced Ichigo's torso with his tongue adding small, harsh nips here and there. Ichigo was soon crying, moaning, begging for more. Grimmjow did as his Uke demanded and bit the younger male's nipples before encircling them with feathery kisses. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's teeth seemed to suck his skin into those perfect lips only to torture him with deft licks and kisses.

"Grimm!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow's hand fell down Ichigo's hips and tugged at Ichigo's pants waistband. Grimmjow hushed him with a crushing kiss on the lips. Ichigo gasped anew when he felt Grimmjow pinch his tender skin that was beginning to feel hot and Grimmjow took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo groaned in ecstasy as Grimmjow plundered his mouth. Grimmjow smirked.

"I tell you you're a masochist and you do nothing to deny it," Grimmjow whispered breathily in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo smiled in a daze.

"I'm blunt," he replied. He cupped the back of Grimmjow's head in his hand, fisting his fingers in the older man's teal hair. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow back to his lips and kissed them softly. "Please, do it. I don't beg often and I'm begging now. Do it."

"Alright Ichi," Grimmjow whispered against the younger's trembling lips. "Alright."

Grimmjow sucked in air before kissing Ichigo passionately, leaving the younger man breathless. As Ichigo struggled to regain his breath, Grimmjow divested him of his tight riding pants, cursing when the knee high boots Ichigo wore made him have to stop. The boots had to come off first. It was either that, or Ichigo would never be free to the constricting fabric of his pants.

"Damn!" Grimmjow yelled, nearly roaring. "The one time I don't need you in riding clothes!"

"Should I help?" Ichigo asked, his voice sounding lustful. Grimmjow groaned softly at the sound of Ichigo's voice. Ichigo smiled interpreting the groan as a yes and sat up to help Grimmjow tug his boots off. Grimmjow silently thanked him before yanking the younger man's pants off along with the skin tight, black briefs Ichigo wore. Grimmjow's blue eyes became heavily lidded at the sight of Ichigo's engorged shaft as it was freed.

"Good Strawberry," Grimmjow hissed as he leant down to kiss the top of Ichigo's shaft lightly. Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow's cool lips touched his hot, sensitive skin. Grimmjow chuckled and licked Ichigo's shaft from base to tip before engulfing it entirely. Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow scrapped his teeth lightly over his shaft as he bobbed up and down. Grimmjow tried to not chuckle while his mouth was around Ichigo in fear of what could happen to the younger man if the equivalent of a warm, wet vibrator went off on his shaft.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo begged.

"Shush Ichi," Grimmjow said pulling away, nearly grinning at the disappointment in Ichigo's brown eyes. "I'll do this in time…I'm just getting you ready."

"A-alright." Fear dripped from Ichigo's lips as if another attack was on its way. Oh no, no, no. No attacks. Not now. Not when Ichigo was about to get pleasured out of his senses.

"It is okay, Ichi. It's okay." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead before returning to Ichigo's shaft. He as nearly there when Ichigo caught his chin and pulled him back.

"Let me," Ichigo whispered softly. Grimmjow quirked a brow in question and was rewarded with a light kiss. Ichigo's fingers trailed to Grimmjow's boots and Grimmjow understood quickly and helped him. Soon, Grimmjow was bootless and nearly pants less, his pants and briefs encircling his ankles as Ichigo kissed and licked his shaft with deft movements. His slim fingers seemed to know exactly where to touch, where to not touch, and how to touch it. His touches were driving Grimmjow insane with want.

"Oh god Ichi!" Grimmjow ground out in pain. He wanted to touch back but Ichigo kept whacking his hands away whenever they came to close. Grimmjow nearly roared when Ichigo took his Seme's shaft into his awaiting cavern. His mouth was warm, wet, and very enticing. Ichigo's tongue swirled around Grimmjow's shaft slowly then quickly in an indiscernible pattern that drove Grimmjow into near hysterics.

"Ah god!" Grimmjow yelled, his back arching, his head tossing back as lust filled him, and his hips bucking into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo bobbed up and down as Grimmjow fisted his big hands in the younger man's unruly hair. Grimmjow pulled and nudged Ichigo on as the younger man bobbed on. Ichigo raked his tongue up and down and let his teeth graze Grimmjow's shaft as he was encouraged. Suddenly, Ichigo's head was pulled back, his lips making a sound pop as they left Grimmjow's member.

"What?" he asked worried. Had he done something wrong? He thought he had been doing well given the fact that it was his first time giving a blowjob. Dear god, was he doing something wrong? Grimmjow was panting heavily. Ichigo was about to say something when Grimmjow swept him up and tossed them both onto the bed, showering Ichigo with powerful, lusty kisses, sucking the air out of Ichigo's lungs.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelped.

"If I let you do that again, I may nearly fuck you dry Ichi," Grimmjow growled seductively as he pulled Ichigo into a nearly earth shattering kiss. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow sucked Ichigo's tongue into his mouth. Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's lips as his hands fell to Ichigo's hips to squeeze them and pulled them to Grimmjow's grinding hips.

"Would you really?" Ichigo asked breathily when Grimmjow broke away from him. Grimmjow's blue eyes glowed happily as Ichigo's glazed over.

"Yes Berry. If you ask me to, I will. Only if you ask." Grimmjow leaned up to kiss Ichigo's nose before falling back to the bite he had given earlier. He bit down again earning a cry from Ichigo that was filled with pleasure, pain, and desire for more. Grimmjow breathed in deeply before biting harder. More blood spilled from Ichigo's neck as Grimmjow groaned. Dear god! Was it like Grimmjow had found a new fetish; one, which was only new because he had experimented and never found it interesting…until right now.

"Please…" Ichigo moaned. "Just fuck me."

"Let me just get the lube," Grimmjow cooed. Ichigo was about to stop him wanting the idea of more pain that would bring lovely pleasure but Grimmjow would not be swayed. He may be willing to fuck Ichigo senseless but he was not going to hurt him. No way in hell.

Grimmjow lathered his shaft with a generous amount of lube. Ichigo was ready for Grimmjow to prepare him even if he didn't want the preparation. He was almost ready to feel Grimmjow's fingers enter him when Grimmjow simply gripped his hips and rammed into him. Ichigo cried out as a surge of pain swept over him. Grimmjow paused, waiting for Ichigo to adjust. When Ichigo was a bit more comfortable, he went on.

With each powerful thrust, Ichigo let out louder cries that escalated to shrieks. Grimmjow found it even sexier as Ichigo's voice rose exponentially in pitch and volume. The neighbors could fuck themselves if they had a problem with the noise. Ichigo barely felt his hips buck in time to Grimmjow's rhythm but he knew he was getting used to the feeling of being torn in two as the pain subsided into blissful pleasure. Oh how perfect it all was! Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow took his lips again in a possessive manner, smirking with joy.

"Good Ichi," Grimmjow cooed as he thrusted in and out. Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo felt his hands trailing to his cock when Grimmjow caught his slim wrists and kept them over Ichigo's head. Ichigo groaned in pain. He was aching and he wanted to release. Grimmjow was not about to let him get away with something Ichigo had not allowed him though. If Grimmjow could not touch Ichigo, he would not let Ichigo touch himself.

"You're mean you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"You wouldn't let me touch you before. No it's your turn."

"Sounds fair…"

"Are you in pain?" Grimmjow asked for when he had looked down he'd seen red following his shaft. He wanted to fuck Ichigo senseless but he didn't want to hurt him. It was like a mantra: _Don't hurt Ichigo. Don't hurt him again. Don't hurt Ichigo._

Ichigo shook his head. "No. It'll act like a lubricant anyway. Just keep going."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Grimmjow released Ichigo's arms and kept his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. He pulled out slowly and then rammed in. Hard. He hit Ichigo's prostate earning a wanton cry from Ichigo and he quickened his pace as Ichigo palmed himself in time with Grimmjow's thrusts. Ichigo came, spurting his seed over their torsos, crying out, his back arching and hips bucking into Grimmjow. Grimmjow thrusted in twice more, hitting Ichigo's prostate each time, before he too came. Shivers coursed through their bodies as they fell from their sex high.

Grimmjow rolled over to lie next to Ichigo who cuddled up to him lovingly. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's body and both fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Next Day/ Normal POV

Grimmjow and Ichigo went to Seireitei to prove that nothing had changed despite yesterday's events. Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow aside as the girls encircled Ichigo like the bodyguards they were. Ichigo was whisked away to Harribel and Nel's sides before he could protest that he did not want to leave Grimmjow's side. Every time he did, something horrid seemed to happen. Grimmjow was just as annoyed and turned his aggression onto Ulquiorra in a heartbeat.

"What thee fuck do ya want?" Grimmjow growled.

"When did we become friends with Shiro Zangetsu?" Ulquiorra asked calmly. Grimmjow clenched his jaw. Were the girls going to ask this question as well? Was this why they were split up? The answer proved to be yes for Ichigo suddenly came storming down the hall. His brown eyes were on fire.

"You have fallen pretty damn low," Ichigo muttered to Ulquiorra who blinked.

"Have I? I would just like to know when we became friends with a legend."

"Long ago," Ichigo snarled. Grimmjow could see this turning ugly and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. He lifted the younger man slightly before nodding his good bye to Ulquiorra and departing. Ichigo gave half hearted kicks and squirms knowing full well that Grimmjow had stopped the encounter before it could have turned into a disaster. He rewarded Grimmjow with a chaste kiss to the cheek.

Bad idea. Grimmjow swept Ichigo back into his arms and kissed him heatedly. When Ichigo broke away gasping, he found Renji staring in shock and Grimmjow smirking widely. Renji stammered something and rushed away. Grimmjow chuckled low in his chest when Renji was out of sight. Ichigo scowled at him and smacked his shoulder.

"What'd you do that for?" he stammered, horrified at his lover's behavior. "He'll probably have a coronary!"

"I doubt it," Grimmjow stated calmly. He caught Ichigo's chin and laid a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. He pecked Ichigo on the forehead before leaving Ichigo stymied. After a moment, Ichigo realized that was Grimmjow's way of apoligizing to him. Ichigo sighed and followed Grimmjow to the white board that Grimmjow stood in front of. On the board were the names of every rider from yesterday and their scores along with what stable they rode for. Grimmjow's eyes flicked over the names and numbers, not noticing Ichigo slide up to him.

"Starrk did pretty well," Grimmjow mumbled to himself. "Harribel too. Nel and Nnoitra did nicely. Ulquiorra did the best..." He trailed off, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion. Ichigo looked to see had irked him so badly. On the board Ichigo found his stable's section and let his eyes sweep over the names. Grimmjow's name was on the board - as well as it should have been - but instead of saying that he had been substituted by someone it claimed he had riden and gotten a perfect score.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered. A slight tug on his shirt made him turn to see Annwyl in a flowing red top, a long black skirt, and navy slip on shoes with open toes. On her eyes was make up and on her lips was a pale red lipstick that made her lips look a bit more plump. The make up on her eyes was the kind that had been made to make a person's eye color more noticable. She looked lovely. He knelt down to look her in the eyes and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"I pulled some strings," she whispered. "Some of the people here weren't here yesterday and some of those people are very interested in your story if you catch my drift."

"Just how connected _are_ you?" he whispered back.

"Very."

"Christ on crutch Ann! Why bother protecting me now? I rode so people might as well know."

She shook her head, her hair moving in time with her movements. Ichigo saw a small flash of light shine off her ears and tried to see what it was. Her ears were pierced. He'd never noticed that before. Holy crap! When had she done that? As her head slowed to a stop and she looked away Ichigo saw that the earrings were tear drop shaped. On the top on the drops were white pearl-like stones that shined with an almost dull iridescence. The stones were set in a dark hole of the well crafted silver. Under the stones were five curved openings. Ichigo quirked a brow and ran over what it could symbolize. Annwyl's eyes flicked to his face and she chuckled.

"I got them in Silverton, Colorado a few years ago. They're bear paws."

"Makes sense now. Now answer my question."

"See the guy in the back?" she asked as she pointed toward the door. Ichigo looked over, breifly realizing the Grimmjow had been pulled aside by the others and they were all heatedly discussing something. Ichigo could guess what and let his eyes trail to where Annwyl was pointing. In the doorway stood a tall, brunette haired man. He wore a designer suit that was almost blindingly white. His black tie, shoes, cuffs, and trimmings barely balanced the white but somehow they were balanced. The man's brown eyes fell on one side of the board and trailed over the names until he reached the end. He then began reading things over again.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Who is he?"

"Aizen Sosuke," Annwyl murmured softly as a shiver raced over her body. Ichigo glanced over to her to see worry and...fear in her eyes.

"What's got you so fucking scared?"

"Sosuke," she whispered as if that expllained everything. To Ichigo it didn't explain a damn thing. He glanced over to the man and saw that he had been joined by two others. A man with short, silver hair stood on Sosuke's right. His eyes were squinting as if they had been glued that way and he had a fox-like smirk on his face. The other stood on Sosuke's left. He was African-American and wore sunglasses trimmed with silver and white.

"The silver haired one's Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's right hand man. The other's Tousen. He's blind but...good at certain things," came Annwyl's explination. "Those three are why I pulled some strings."

"That makes no sence Ann," Ichigo scoffed. "They look like they're only interested in the scores."

"For once, I wish you weren't as good as you are Ichigo. Your scores make no sense next to Grimmjow's name," she whispered to herself. Ichigo sighed. Well of course his scores made no sense with Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow hadn't riden and been given them!

"Next time," he whispered to her ear, "think about how it'll look if I ride and you put my scores on someone else's name."

"I did but still...Do me a favor Ichigo." Her tone was almost pleading. Ichigo stiffled a groan.

"What?" he asked curious.

"Stay away from those three."

"Why?"

"You know how you don't like Luppi?" Ichigo nodded to her question. "Aizen's his uncle. Luppi's supposed to rip Las Noches to shreds and turn it innto an unreputable pile of shit."

"Why?" Ichigo hissed, his fist clenching around the arm rest of her wheelchair. "Why would he do that?"

"He's doing it because Uncle Aizen told him to." Ichigo looked at her with confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"What?"

Annwyl sighed and looked toward the front door. Damn. She wished Garth had come with her. He was the one who has gotten suspicious when he'd first seen Luppi and had decided to look into the kid's background and family. Damn his training to hell. If he hadn't done that then she wouldn't be here but then again...Ichigo's alias would be named as Grimmjow's substitute and Aizen would gain interest. More interest than if Grimmjow just happened to get a damn good score. Aizen had been stupid to expect Luppi to delete the e-mails they had traded but then again if Luppi had a brain between his ears then maybe she would have had a harder time explaining something that she had barely any information on. Last night was the first time she had learned that Garth had not only been a soldier; he had been an FBI agent for a short while. His job had been to use technology against the ones who used it. He had been good but he had left for the corp.

"Aizen doesn't like Las Noches. He wants it to fail and not reach it's goals. He will do anything to do it. That includes putting his green horned nephew on a horse to drag their scores down."

"How do you know?"

"Garth's a hacker as well as a Marine."

"Oh great," Ichigo sighed. "His gut say something was off?"

"No need to be snide Ichigo," she hissed, her eyes burning. "Yes, his gut told him something was off but as far as I'm concerned I'm happy he listened to it since it was right."

"Is it Luppi's job to try to seduce me too?"

"What the-?"

"He kissed me a couple of days ago."

"Not that we know. Luppi hasn't even told Aizen that you are at Las Noches in any way, shape, or form."

"Hooray."

"Ichigo."

"What?" he snapped.

"Aizen owns a stable. He calls it Hueco Mundo."

"The one that's always been investigated for steroids being used on the horses and riders? The shady one?"

She nodded and gave a quick glance in Aizen's direction. Ichigo forced himself not to look in Aizen's direction. All he would do was glare and if Annwyl was scared of this guy then he didn't want to draw any of the guy's attention. However, his head whirled with memories of news casts about the disrepuatable stable Hueco Mundo. The place had been investigated for everything under the sun: drugs, illegal trades, illegal killings of horses, sabotage of other stables' riders and their horses, steroids being used by the riders for long races, and drugs being used on the horses to make them run longer or hold water. Hell, there had been rumors of guns being trafficked through that stable. As far as Ichigo was concerned, every time a charge of animal abuse was found to be true, he was always tempted to make the perpertrators feel what they made their horses feel. It would be fair. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

"Aizen's a closet billionare and he's made almost all of the charges disappear as soon as he took over. The late head honcho over there hasn't been seen for a few years now. Wonder why."

"No you don't."

"Aizen's in a shady business and for some reason, the stable was willed to him and his two cronies. The police only checked the will when it became apparent the previous owner wasn't coming back. They can only look for people for so long."

"Why does he want Las Noches to fail?"

She was silent for a moment. Ichigo scowled at her until she sighed and said: "He want's his other nephew to fail."

"Other nephew?"

"Grimmjow."

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

To say I'm confused is an understatement. My scores aren't mine. They're Ichigo's. I didn't ride. Ichigo did. I didn't earn those scores. Ichigo did. Who the fuck messed with the scores? If they're here, I'm going to kick their asses to kingdom come and laugh. The others are all saying they have no idea what happened and are trying to find out. I have no idea what to do other than take my frustration out on someone. I can't do that right now though but if I can't blow off some steam soon, I'll end up taking it out on whoever happens to be unlucky enough to be near me when I lose it. In all likely hood, that person will be Ichigo. He's already sleeping better. I'm not about to add a new trama for him.

Shinji appears almost out of nowhere and he whispers that someone pulled strings to keep the fact Shiro Zangetsu rode for me a secret. When we ask who, he simply mutters that a loved one did it. I nearly beat the shit out of him when something occurs to me. Annwyl's name is the Wlesh name that meant "loved one." She pulled the strings? How connected is she for fuck's sake? I let my gaze trail the room and find Ichigo with Annwyl. They're talking. Whispering really. As I looked at Annwyl I noticed quickly that she was looking quite nice in the clothes she wore as if she had a date. Then I saw the worry and fear in her eyes. Something was sccaring her? I looked to where she was looking - keeping a wary gaze on - and nearly had a heart attack.

Aizen.


	18. Offers

Sorry for taking so long to update with the chapter before this one. My computer was spazing. Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry those of you who hate Aizen! I'll make him leave soon.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Offers

Aizen's POV

Oh how I hate this place. I used to work here as a stable hand but I left when I found a better offer. I only had to take up my father's throne in our...organization when he died. I did so happily and I assure you, he died of natural causes. Heart attack. Horrible tragedy. Oh well. I am no in charge of a great organization that has it's fingers in multiple cookie jars and I don't really have to do anything. My subordinates do everything for me. I pay them well so they don't ask questions.

Yet, despite it all, I've returned to Seireitei planning to buy Shiro Zangetsu's horses. They are perfect specimens. Shiro could be a race horse that might actually win every race he's put in. Zangetsu could be...oh I think I might have him sold to some farmer who can't afford a decent plow made of metal and gears. A horse to a farm. A good match.

I'm also here to see the results of the preliminaries. Luppi could have done far worse but then again, it might seem like he was trying to sabotague his stable. I had told him to do something about Grimmjow though. He failed me and I will have to do something about that. As I think this, Gin and Tousen join me and begin to whisper their sympathies about how well Grimmjow has done. Gin tells me that one of my geeks found that we had been hacked but cannot follow the hacker's trail. I can't imagine why. I thought I hired the best out there short of what had happened to go to the federal agencies. I give their rejects a job if I must but every so often, I get one before he goes to the FBI or CIA.

"Why can't they find our hacker?" I ask, my voice calm and bored.

"Our boys are claiming that it was a high end job they've never seen before," Gin said, smirking his usual smirk. I'm about to wipe it off his face when Tousen says something about Grimmjow's horse. What was that piece of shit's name? Oh yes...Pantera. Injured? A cut to its leg. How wonderful. Maybe Luppi did not fail me afterall.

A little history on Luppi. He is not my flesh and blood. I took him in off the streets and had him raised secretly in my home. I might as well have let the idiot be seen for he tried very hard to stand out against my men. All he did was make himself look like an idiot. An idiot who admired a rider. Shiro Zangetsu. The best rider out there. Yet, I could never find this elusive man except at the competitions he went to and participated in. There were rumors but I could never find him or his horses. Luppi was the one who followed him diligently - the only diligent thing the boy has ever done - and was the one who learned he quit. It was about that time that I found Grimmjow.

Grimmjow is my flesh and blood but he is the son of the closer of my two sisters. My sisters were were kept out of certain things with the business but they were usually involved one way or another. They were family and it is a family business. One of them married a man who got her away from the family as soon as our father gave his blessings. She had never enjoyed some of the things the family did but she did tell us when she had a daughter. The sister who stayed had a son - Grimmjow. Grimmjow grew up getting training in fighting, guns, and the business until one day, he left. He just disapeared. His mother called her sister and learned that the boy was not with them. That would have been far too easy.

Grimmjow left home and he next time I saw him was when he was at college. I tried to talk him into coming home but he said no. I saw him again a month or so later. That was when I learned he was a rider. A good one too. The idea of him being on a race track with the best horse made me salivate but he said no to my offer once again. Nearer to the time he was graduating, I came to him with the offer again. He not only said no but he pulled a gun on me with an offer of his own:_ "Leave me alone and you'll live longer."_

I left him alone until I learned he'd met his cousin again and learned that she had been kept in the dark of they family business by her parents. Grimmjow didn't let her in on her maternal side of the family either. I was nearly sickened by that news when I learned that it might have been for the best. If a child did not know, a parent could do almost anything. Nel, as I found out, was not cut out for this lovely little part of her family history. I left her alone.

At that same time, we were having problems with certain bits of our family trades. It was one of the few times I got my hands dirty. I found my perpertrator and nearly got killed by him. Grimmjow. He was good. He used everything he'd learned from us and used it against us. After that, I was bent on making his life difficult. It was not easy. After I caught him torching a certain warehouse of the family's I lost him until he showed up again at Las Noches. I made a plan and put it to use. Luppi had an interst in riding and was not very good at it. As I had Luppi prepared for a hard life at Las Noches so he could earn a perfectly good stable hand on his own but still not ride very well, I dug into Grimmjow's past. Friends he'd left claimed he had always been interested in riding. At about the time Grimmjow was seven, Shiro Zangetsu became a known prodigy and that was when Grimmjow got interested in horses.

I restarted my search for Shiro Zangetsu then and could not, for the life of me, find him. I found his horses though. Now, I had come to buy them and learned that Grimmjow had beaten a record that had been thought impossible to beat. I was quite interested.

I glanced around and saw Grimmjow arguing with his newest friends. Now why would he be so unhappy with those scores? I glance around and find a girl in a wheel chair dressed quite nicely. I recognize her. Annwyl Viraliam. One of my boys ran her down recently in a race. I should say I'm sorry for my rider's idiocy. Then, I see the orange haired youth next to her. He is beautiful but from the look of the hickies on his neck that can barely be seen from this distance, he has a mate already. That complicates things and I hate complications. More than I hate Grimmjow sabotauging my operations.

The girl's eyes caught mine for a second and she whispered something in her friend's ear. They're both tense but when they kiss each other on the lips, they get even tenser. The youth stands and wheels her outside through the front day. Now that's I've seen his mate, I'll leave him alone even though his uniform states he's with Las Noches. Doesn't matter. I'm only after Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I think I want to kill Annwyl. Why the hell did she just kiss Ichigo? Actually, right now, I'm more worried about Aizen. What is he doing here? My eyes flick back to Ichigo and Annwyl when I see them move outside. I was about to follow when Nel came up to me giddy as all hell.

"We're moving up!" she gushed. I smile a small and uneasy smile at her joy. Aizen's nearby so I'm going to be on edge.

"Yay," I mutter softly. "I'm gonna check on my horse."

I left quickly and raced after Annwyl and Ichigo. Annwyl seemed to have been expecting me becasues they were waiting casually - sort of - by Pantera's pen. I glared at her and she muttered Sosuke. I nearly went for her throat when Ichigo stopped me.

"She said Aizen's not friendly toward you," he explained. "She said he would do anything to hurt you...Including using me." There was confusion in his voice but he said it calmly. I stared in amazement and then I see Annwyl twiddling her fingers.

"Congratulations Ann," I hiss. "What do you know?"

"Garth's a hacker. He's good."

"That doesn't - No wait it does tell me how much you know."

"Can I get clued in?" Ichigo asked. I glance at him and groan.

"Not here," Annwyl growled. "Don't explain it here Grimmjow. The only reason I'm here is because Garth learned what Aizen was planning."

"What?" I ask.

"He want's to buy Ichigo's horses."

"WHAT?" Ichigo bellowed. I had to hold him back from attacking her. Annwyl didn't flinch.

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants them."

"Why?" I ground out as Ichigo thrashed.

"He wants them. That's all I can say."

"Annwyl! Tell me what he wants with my horses!"

"Shiro's a race horse. Zangetsu's a plow horse." Ichigo roared a curse and was about to head back to the building - most likely to attack Aizen - and I nearly had to tackle him. He thrashed trying to get away but I just made my grip tighter. When he calmed down a bit, I realized he was shaking. I spun him around to find he was crying. I hugged him to my chest.

"Shh Ichigo," I whispered.

"They're my horses! I can't let him take them! Let me go!"

"Ichigo!" Annwyl bellowed, showing her Scottish blood lines the best way she could. Ichigo flinched and burried his head into my shirt. I hugged him closely. Annwyl rolled over to us and sighed.

"What is it Ann?" I ask.

"Aizen can't buy them if they were already given to someone else," she said dead serious.

"What? Ann, I need something better than hearsay."

"It's not hearsay! Shiro Zangetsu left his horses in the care of his hands. They have power of attourney with the horses. I have paperwork for you to sign Grimmjow."

"I'm not signing anything until you explain what the fuck you're doing!" I yell as Ichigo shuts down. He's not hearing anything she's saying.

"If you sign, you will be the owner of the horses...Well, you and Ichigo will own the horses. Then you can give them to him with the other documents I have."

I stare. She's thought this all through?

"Ichigo," I whisper. "Your horses are staying with you."

"How?" he whimpered.

"Ann has paperwork for us to sign."

"Paperwork that will make it illegal for him to try to buy the horses any way other than through legal means."

"He hates legal means."

"I know Grimmjow. It's a complication. He hates those. More than he hates you for fucking up his business."

Ichigo quirked a brow and gave me a questioning look. I sighed.

"I'll explain later."


	19. Unwanted Family Reunion

Chapter Eighteen - Unwanted Family Reunion

Aizen's POV

As the day passes on, I find myself becoming quite restless. What makes it worse is the fact that my sisters have decided to show up. It seems Nel told her mother of this little parody of entertainment and the poor woman, sick with worry for her little girl, told her elder sister - Grimmjow's mother - and both have taken it upon themselves to see if their childern are alright. I could have assured them that both childern are fine but then they would ever believe me. They know how very much I hate Grimmjow and Kallam - Grimmjow's mother - is damn over protective of her son even if he is a traitor to her family. Fira - Nel's mother - is a basket case. There's no way to calm her other than letting her see nothing is wrong. I can't remember how many times I had to calm her if I came back with a new bruise from a fight. It was almost ridiculous.

Kallam enters the building first with Fira in tow. Kallam has beautiful raven black hair that falls to her hips unless she has it up in a clip. She always has it up in a clip unless she's at some dance. She is wearing brown, open-toed pumps, black dress slacks, a cream dress shirt, and black dress coat that falls to her waist. The sleaves barely reach the crook of her elbows but her taned skin looks good in contrast. Her blue eyes spark with interest and boredom as she looks over the building's interior lounge design. I can't blame her. A lounge? Around for people who spend or should spend half their time on or around horses? Really! Kallam's gaze falls on me and I give her a polite wave with two fingers. She huffs and marches toward me gracefully as ever. She's a damn good dancer by the way.

Fira lets out a squeek as her elder sister/shield leaves her behind. Fira is the youngest of us and it is excrutiatingly obvious due to her small frame. Where Kallam and I are tall, slim, and physically fit Fira is short, chubby, and only runs for her life when she feels vulnerable. The irony is that she feels vulnerable most of the time and yet she keeps her phisique. Fira has vivid red hair that is, thankfully, bone straight. It falls to the small of her back and then curls inward slightly. The slight curl helps her bangs frame her face well. She's wearing sneakers that look like red converse, faded blue jeans, and a long sleeved green shirt. Her green eyes are wide with fright for whatever is scaring her this time. She is the one I had help me raise Luppi. Kallam would have nothing to do with Luppi so I had been forced to drag my younger sister into things.

"Hello Aizen," Kallam stated dully in her contralto tones. Calm as Father she is. I sometimes envy her ability to show no feeling but she claims she only wishes to beat her big brother. I dare to think that maybe she has. She let's her blue eyes rake over my body before she scoffs and looks to the score board. Fira smiles at me shyly and whispers a hello. I kiss her forehead and go back to watching Kallam.

"Nel did well huh Fira?" Kallam states to our little sister. Fira looks and nods, her hands at her chest and shaking. I'm about to sigh with annoyance when I see Kallam's eyes grow wide. So she can show feeling then? Good. Maybe I haven't yet lost.

"How did your son do?" I ask. Gin chuckles softly behind me and Tousen is silent as ever.

"That's not fuckin' possible!" she hissed.

"What's not fuckin' possible Mom?" came a familiar voice. We turned to find Grimmjow with those two I saw ealier. Annwyl and the orange haired youth. Annwyl looks very nice considering her latest tragedy. Fira let's out a squeek when she sees Annwyl and I can see what will come next.

"My goodness!" Fira cries, her voice high and nearly a shriek. "What happened?"

I watch as they all grimace at her voice and Kallam scoffs again. Annwyl smiles and says nothing...Nothing to Fira that is.

"Some idiot's jockey ran me over in my latest race," she delared calmly as she gazed at me with a look that said _I know everything_. What do you know little jockey? Fira was about to start fussing when Nel entered and greeted her. Fira bear hugged her child and I nearly groan when I think I hear the girl's back pop. Grimmjow and the orange haired youth are giving Annwyl looks and she simply shoves the glances off. She would have been good in our business.

"Hello Grimmjow," Kallam states, her teeth gritting. I give her a look but she ignores me. "You beat a record that was thought to be unbeatable!"

"Oh yeah that," he mutters. "My stable hand rode in for me actually. My horse's leg was injured." So Luppi did not fail me afterall!

"Oh?" I murmur softly, a smile spreading on my features at the thought that Luppi might actually be useful afterall this time. "That's too bad."

"Like you give two shits Uncle," Grimmjow growled out. The youth gave him a shocked look that turned into a soft glare. What on earth is going on here? Are these two good friends with Grimmjow as well as mates? I had hoped to not drag more people into this but if these three are close, I can and will use it. As soon as I buy those horses.

"Hey Ichigo," Nel said as she wriggled away from her mother's grasp. The orange haired youth glanced her way alert and focused. I looked again and saw that he had cried recently. What could make him cry? I glance back to Nel as she begins to introduce her mother, her aunt, and me. So Fira at least let her know who her uncle was then. "Nice to finally meet you Uncle Aizen," she murmured with a sidelong glance to Grimmjow who gave her nod. Oh? She's _not_ in the dark about me? Interesting.

"Lovely to meet you as well Neliel," I say using her full name. Fira had given the girl a very nice name. I would use it. I glance over to "Ichigo" and smile. "I do not believe we've met. I am Aizen Sosuke."

"Nice to meet you. Ichigo Kurosaki."

I nearly falter. Kurosaki? Could he be the eldest child of Isshin Kurosaki? The one no one as seen for about as long as Shiro Zangetsu. I barely recover with a smile.

"What do you do around horses?" I ask. "Other than date a racer?"

"I'm a stable hand," Ichigo says calmly. "Grimmjow's to be precise. Excuse us. We have to talk to my father about something. Nice meeting you all." He gave Annwyl's chair a gentle shove and moved forward. Grimmjow gave Nel a meaningful look and left after the two mates. Nel smiled and said she'd introduce us to her other friends.

As she did, I glanced back to Grimmjow who was still with the pair and wondered if he had actually planned letting me meet theone who rode in for him. They were speaking with Isshin about something. I saw papers come out of a manila file Annwyl had hidden under her chair and I watched as Grimmjow and Ichigo signed. Isshin signed as well and then smiled as he watched the two boys sign another bought of paperwork. Grimmjow glanced my way and smirked. I knew that smirk. It was the same one he'd worn when he'd gotten away from me after I found him to be a traitor.

What had he just done?

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

It's done. The papers are signed and I no longer have to worry that Aizen can get Ichigo's horses. I dare to give Aizen a smirk that he knows well and then return to the matter at hand. Isshin is hugging Ichigo tightly and Nel is introducing the family. Oh how Ulquiorra was going to love me for this. He hates Hueco Mundo and has been keeping tabs on it. I know he has. He always keeps tabs on animal abusers especially if it involved horses. When he learns I'm related he may very well kill me. He won't kill Nel though because she does nothing together with Aizen's so called legitiment organization.

I would kiss Ichigo good bye if he and Annwyl weren't acting like lovers for Ichigo's sake. Aizen has a feeling that if you have had sex with anyone you two are mates. The way people mate is to have sex. Aizen sees carnal desires being acted on as mating so even if you were only dating you were mates. It's only a cover so Aizen might leave Ichigo alone. I really only want Aizen to leave Ichigo alone. That's all I really want right now.

Ichigo gave Annwyl a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and we went on to join the others. Ulquiorra gave me a glare but I ignored it. I had explained everything to Ichigo and he was the one who had come up with the idea to let Aizen know who really rode in for me. The look on Aizen's face was priceless. He faltered! My mother faltered! Fira...meh! I don't mind Fira so much and she's a basketcase anyway. Ichigo's sisters soon joined us saying their congratulations as the board was changed to say that Ichigo had riden in for me. Aizen was shaking with anger. He wanted to do something and we were keeping him from doing it.

"Ichigo," I hear Annwyl say sweetly. "You and I were going to go shoping. Can we go?"

"Yeah sure," he said standing and wheeling her out. She waved at me and I gave her a two fingered salute as they left. Karin gave me a look and I shrugged. There really was no need for her to be suspisious about two old friends going shopping. Was there? I tried to shrug off that fact and focused on scaring Aizen off. Annwyl had explained that the jockey who had run her down had been under his employ. I wanted to punch him so badly because of that fact alone. Him trying to take Ichigo's horses took precidence though for both Annwyl and myself. Niether of us liked Aizen. We were going to find a way to lock him up. Annwyl had Garth on our side so we might win.

Luppi came next. Luppi would be another problem. A problem I would deal with. Luppi joined us late as usual and was startled to find Aizen here. Aizen ignored him but had to hold Fria down. That interested me a bit but I stayed silent about it. Fria could have a coronary if I wasn't careful about my words. I'd had to clap my hand over Karin and Yuzu's mouths when they nearly went overboard. I nearly had to leap over the table we were having brunch at when Lily muttered something about paronia being contagious. Thankfully, Fria did not hear her.

"Are you doing well Grimmjow?" Kallam, my cheery as all hell mother, asked. I had to admit though, her voice had a wonderful sultry tone to it. It had a calming quality to it when I was younger but now, it put me on edge. It was to get you to take down your guard. That was how she liked to kill: seduce in any way she could and then stab the poop fucks in the the back. I just hoped Ichigo would be busy for long enough to stay out of firing range when Aizezn learned he wasn't getting the horses.

I didn't have to wait long when Byakuya came rushing over to Isshin with fire in his eyes. Rukia was behind him as if she wanted to try to stop him but she wasn't really taking initiative. Byakuya grabbed Isshin's shoulder and shoved Papers infront of the man's face.

"You sold them," he bellowed. It wasn't a question. Byakuya glared at me. "To him?"

"Yes indeed I did," Isshin stated. His girls looked at the papers and their eyes grew wide.

"Dad!" Karin screeched. "You sold Shiro and Zangetsu?"

"Yes. To Grimmjow."

"Oh..." Karin sat down. "Fine then."

Ulquiorra leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "What on earth are you planning?"

"I'm keeping my lovers horses out of my sicko uncle's hands," I whispered back softly. Aizen's eyes fell on me as I finished and I smiled at him.

"I just remembered," Aizen declared. "We have things to do. Fria. Kallam. Let's go." He stood, my mother and aunt following him. Fria looked at Nel who smiled happily to tell her that everything was fine. Gin and Tousen were right on their heels.

"I sold the horses to Ichigo by the way so they're his," I whispered to the girls. Their eyes brightened and they fucking pounced me. Luppi gave me a confused look and I gave him a smirk. The girls let go of me and I went to Luppi. "Welcome to the family Cousin," I whispered in his ear. "Hope you can keep up with the two blak sheep."

He shivered and I left to go to my hotel room. When I got there, Ichigo was waiting. The TV was blaring some show that I recognized as _Bones_. I liked that show especially the episode where Booth and Bones are tossed into a horse fettish organization. I sat behind Ichigo, wraping my arms around his body and dangled my legs on either side of his. He leaned back into me and sighed.

"What happened to shoping?"

"Ann really only wanted to get me out of there and to file those documents."

"Ah."

Ichigo placed the remote on the bed and twisted out of my grip. I was about to give a cry of disapproval when he turned and stradled my lap. His smooth arms wraped themselves loosely around my neck and he bent down to kiss my lips. I kissed back in a slow movement. After a moment, I let my tongue beg for entrance by licking his lips. Ichigo opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I won but he pushed me down onto the bed. I slid my hand under his shirt and earned a moan.

"Good to see you're in a good mood," I whispered.

"Same to you," he said breathily before kissing my jawline down my throat.

"I see we're going to have fun tonight!" I rolled us over and ripped his shirt off. He smiled at me and divested me of my shirt as i began trailing kisses down his torso. Oh yes. We were going to have fun tonight.


	20. Cornered

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but this part took forever to put together but since it came together finally, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
Warning: Ichigo in a ton of pain in the first bit! Sorry but I felt it was about time he had another attack so here it is.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Cornered

Ichigo's POV

I awoke to the sound of the radio blaring classical rock music. I nearly groan when I recognize the song as _Love Stinks_. I roll over and press the snooze button on the hotel supplied clock barely registering the soft sheets slid away from my body as I move. I prop my arm under my head and stare at the white ceiling in wonder. Another night that I actually slept through. This is going to become one hell of a record to beat. My thoughts flit to the idea of Grimmjow leaving for something while I'm going to visit my family or someone else. Would I sleep? Would I have attacks? The answer would be very fucking likely. As I think absently, my other hand trails lightly down my torso to my scar. The slight rise of my skin around the edge of the disfigurement brings my mind out of its sleepy haze and I trace it with my fingers.

I had forgotten how large it was and marveled at how the jagged outline of the old wound seemed to have tried to weave into my normal skin as if it had attempted to blend in a long time ago. As I trail my fingertips over the mar on my skin, memories begin to come back in a drizzle. It's not fast enough for me to notice and I'm far too engrossed with my inspection. As I continue brushing my fingertips over the discolored skin, the memories begin to flood to the front of my mind and I try my damnedest to ignore it. I swear to god that I tried but suddenly my scar hurts again the way it always did. It starts with a dull pain that if I really wanted to, I could ignore with ease until it grows to pins and needles. It's at pins and needles in seconds: far faster than usual. Then it moves onto a slight burning sensation as if I should have a fever and I feel my eyes widen when I realize that I haven't gotten better.

I've been shoving the pain to the back of my mind and let it fester.

Sweat drips down the side of my temple as I sit up and try to control my breathing. Hyperventalating won't help me in any way, shape, or form right now. I just have to stay calm and hope to god the pain will pass. As I sit up, the sheets fall to my hips and that's when I realize that the scar has a small trail don onto my hip as if the wood from the jump had tried to gut me from my ribs to my ankle. I gulp down the bile that has risen to my mouth and grimace at the bitter taste it leaves on the back of my tongue. My left hand presses down on the scar as if to contain the pain to my body so it won't reach the man lying next to me peacefully as if I haven't moved. I bring my knees to my chest and hug myself into a ball, gritting my teeth to keep from letting out a sound that might alert Grimmjow. I don't want him to see that I'm reliving it all again despite all of his efforts.

It would kill him.

A wave of pain washes through my body and my mouth drops open, a stragled cry escaping for a second brfore I pull it back in. Sweat rolls down my face causing my hair to stick to my skin. I watch it drip onto my arms from the tip of my nose as I hold my head on my knees. I frown at myself for letting the pain just sit and grow instead of doing something about it. Grimmjow has been carrying me for so long that I should have stopped him and walked on my own. God damn it all to hell! Why did I take the easy way out of this and let Grimmjow act as a placebo rather than taking charge of my fucking life? Another wave and I grit my teeth. I endured the real fucking thing. I've endured this fake pain before. Damn it all, I'll be fine! I just have to sit it out.

Another wave of pain and my toes curl as my hands turn into fists around my skin. My nails leave scratches and indents that are near bleeding in their wake and I grit my teeth. Yet another wave and I scrunch my eyes closed as my body begins to shake. There were never this many waves. Never. Normally there are only two or three and by the second, the pain has begun to ease. This time each new wave hurts _more_. God this hurts! My eyes shoot open as yet another wave washes through me. My mouth pops open but nothing makes it past my throat. No cry of pain. No groan. Not even a moan. Fuck. It has to end soon right? Maybe I can make it. Another wave and my breath hitches in my throat. Another and my lips are trembling as my brath becomes irradic. Another and my voice begins to return in spurts and gasps. Another and a moan leaves my mouth but it's too soft and Grimmjow doesn't shift.

I sit through wave after wave, body trembling and voice trying desperatly to get enough volume to alert Grimmjow to my plight. I don't want to wake him but if this continues I might not be able to make it with out his arms around me. Another wave and this one is the worst. It's like I fell on that jump again only it feels like I hit something metal rather than wood. My voice finnaly lets loose with a cry as my back arches and I tumble off the bed. I hit the floor and it feels like that metal something has been twisted in my side, pulled out slightly, then stabbed back in...deeper this time. I strangled cry escaped my lips and my vision becomes fuzzy. Fuck, it hurts. Damn it. I should have woken Grimmjow up.

Suddenly I'm being craddled in strong arms like that night back at Las Noches. I blink and try to get my vision to focus. The pain sends another wave through me and I whimper as my body stiffens and shakes. The arms around me tighten and I feel a face buried in the crook of my neck. My arms shoot up and wrap around the person's huge torso as the pain begins to ebb away. I feel my grip tighten despite that pain leaving. I don't want it back. I don't want to feel that again. I want my vision to stay clear and I want it to be Grimmjow holding me and not my imagination running off with me.

When the pain is gone, I keep my grip tight. Large handsslid up and down my back, one entangling itself in my hair as the other turns in small, calming circles. I feel one of my hands venturing up the person's back to find soft hair. I fist my hand in the hair and force my eyes open. I see blue and my breath begins to calm from the irradic hiccuping that it had resorted to. Small 'hic's leave my trembling lips still but I'm breathing has become more or less normal. I focus my eyes on the blue hair and try to calm myself more. My bare chest rises to meet Grimmjow's chisled chest with each intake of air. His face stays buried in my neck and warm air wafts onto my neck. I let my head focus on the timing and realize he's trying to calm himself down as well. Tears stinging in my eyes cause me to worry about myself rather than him. I duck my head to bury it closer to his neck as the salty drops fall from my eyes.

"Next time, wake me the fuck up Ichigo," Grimmjow chides. I nod, sniffing and hiccuping. I begin to realize that at some point last night, we managed to put on boxers. Other than that, we're bare. The heat from his body is comforting and I press closer to it as if I can burrow into him.

"Sorry. I 'hic' didn't want to 'hic' worry you again," I whispered between hiccups. He sighs, his breath warmer than his skin.

"Next time, worry me alright?"

"Yes..." I feel him lift me and then we're sitting on the bed. I'm between his legs and he's turned me so my back is against his chest. My eyes don't really register anything but him. His arms are wrapped around my torso and my hands trail up and down them as if I have to reassure myself he's really there. His head rests on my right shoulder and I glance to see he's glaring at something coldly. I follow his gaze to my scar. He never asked about it that day. He still hasn't. I twist so I can look him in the eye.

"What is it?" he asks as he allows me to move.

"Ask," I demand wearily. I might as well get it over with.

"Ask what?" He sounds suprised.

"My scar. You want to ask right? Ask." He was silent for a moment as he thought what I said over. His face hardened and he held me tighter.

"What caused your attack?" He was avoiding it. Why? I was letting him ask. He had looked like he'd wanted to know but he had respected tha fact I never wanted him to ask. I was letting him ask now though so why didn't he ask?

"I was tracing it. The memories sort of flooded back. Why aren't you asking?"

"Because you asked me to never ask."

"But I'm letting you ask now so ask." He sighed, his eyes closing. When he opened them, he was looking away from me. I try not to grimace but from the look in his eyes when they trail back to me, I failed.

"Where'd you get it?" Grimmjow asks, his forehead against mine. I take in a breath to relax.

"The last competition I rode in. Before the other day."

"How?" I look to find worry in his eyes. I gulp at the fact that no matter what I do, I may always worry him.

"A kid stummbled in between the last two jumps. I stopped Shiro and he accidentally buckked me off...in the jump." I felt Grimmjow's grip tighten around me again.

"Well great. I feel like shit wanting to beat _that_ record."

"Go ahead and beat it. You'll do me a favor. I can't do that course at all. Trust me, I tried to. Once."

Grimmjow gives me a meaningful look that says _Whatever you say Ichigo _before he presses his lips to my neck. They're warm, soft, and smooth and I smile at the feel of them against my skin. His warm breath wafts over my skin and he trails kisses, nips, and licks down my arm causing me to groan slightly. I feel his lips pull into a smirk before they brush against my cheek and kiss my eyelids. I lift my arms to encircle his neck and I fist my fingers in his hair.

"You'll wake me up next time right?" he asks in my ear, his voice a breathy whisper that sends shivers down my spine. I nod and pull him into a slow, deep kiss. His tongue pressed against my lips lightly, begging entrance, and I gave it to him. In an instant, our tongues were battling over dominance. I breath heavily through my nose to try to win out but his deft hands are caressing my arms, thighs, torso, and back and my brain is turning to mush. I give in and force my tongue to retreat. I gasp as Grimmjow smirks and his hand reaches my chest, giving my pert nipple a twist and a pinch.

"Ah! Grimmjow!" I moan as his movements get defter. He pulls his lips from my face and nips at my ear.

"I'm still alowed to ask right?"

"Y-yes...Ah!" His other hand has kneeded he flesh of my ass and he's still abusing my nipple. A twist, a pinch, a kneed, another pinch. My skin's on fire and my cock is beginning to throb. I clench my teeth as I begin to feel like exploding.

"That attack..." Grimmjow abandons my nipple and attacks the other one with his mouth as his hand trails to my back and began kneeding my flesh. I feel a knot loosen and moan in pleasure at the feeling. "It was worse than the ones before. Why?" Another loosened knot and I'm already incoherent. Fuck this feels good. "Ichigo?"

"I...Ah fuck! I think...it's because...mmnm...I just kept...ahh," I toss my head back as his lips leave my nipple and return to my neck. He leaves butterfly kisses on my skin before biting down on the tender skin and sucking it into his mouth. "K-kept pushing it to the...agh shit! The back of my mind and...uhn! L-let it sit and fester...Ah! Shit! Grimmjow!" My voice spirals into a whine as he releases my skin only to trace the lines of my muscles with kisses, nips, and licks. His hands are holding me up now but still effectively finding knots and loosening them.

"That it?" Grimmjow asks, pausing for a second in his movments. I nod and beg him to continue with a moan. He complies, his right hand falling away from my back and brushing against my inner thigh softly. I feel shivers race up and down my spine and I grip his hair tighter. Grimmjow trails kisses from my knee to the seam of my boxers. He brushes them up with his hand and continues up to my hip.

"I don't really know why it was so bad," I whisper shakily as Grimmjow trails lips from my knee down to my toes on the same leg.

"You know what I think?" I shake my head to try to concentrate better and to answer his question. "I think you needed to get it off your chest. Share your pain you know? Sleeping in safety can only do so much. Trust me Ichi. I know. I did it for a year or two when I got free of my uncle."

I glance down to find Grimmjow scowling at my ankle. I lean down and pull him into a kiss. This one is sweet and loving rather than passionate for sex. I hold Grimmjow there for a minute, not allowing his tongue entrance and not asking for him to open his mouth for me. When I pull away, his eyes are clouded with confusion. He openns his mouth to ask what the kiss was about but I place my hand over his mouth and give him a bittersweet smile that makes his eyes grow wide.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Ichigo's last kiss was a suprise to say the least. It was sweet and loving and yet passionate and heated at the same time. I can still feel his thin fingers holding my head still so the kiss will last longer. I tried to demand entrance but he wouldn't give in and he didn't ask for me to allow him in. When he pulls away I open my mouth to ask what the hell has just gotten into him when he places his hand over my mouth and gives me a bittersweet smile. I feel my eyes grow wide at the unexpected laughter in his brown orbs.

"You should heed your own advice Grimm," he whispered before planing a kiss on my forehead. I smile and have to admit he's probably right. I lift his hand off my mouth and kiss his nose.

"Fine then. If you'll listen, I'll talk."

"Same goes for you Grimm." I smile and cup his face in my hands. I kiss his lips in chaste movement.

"My family is not the kind of people you want to piss off but I'm doing that anyway. Aizen only recently earned the family business when my grandfather died. Supposedly of a heart attack. I never really beleived it."

"I wouldn't have either and I've only just met him."

"Good instincts Ichi." I brush some of his hair away from his face. It's sicking because of his sweating from the episode and the excitement. I can tell he's putting up with my continuing on but I can't think of sex when I'm talking about my family. I lean back against the headboard and pull him as close as I can. He stays seated, stradling my hips now and he listens intently. I try to ignore the buldge in his boxers but I don't want to talk about my family. I never have. When I met Nel, I recognized her automatically. It took some doing to convince her I was really her cousin who she had seen all of two times. When I did convice her I nearly had to destroy every phone within reach due to her trying to call her mother. When I found out how little had been kept from her I had been pained becasue I had hoped her basketcase mother would keep Nel out of the family business. Nel told me legends her mother had told her about how great Uncle Aizen was and when she said she wanted nothing but to help Uncle Aizen I glared at her coldly and stalked off. She had caught up with me and asked what she had done wrong. I spun on her and told her why I hated Aizen with a passion. She didn't believe me...until a while later when she had found out the hard way what Aizen was.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice dragged me back from the past and the vision of Aizen towering over a mass of bodies on a dock that was about to be lit on fire by me. According to Nel she had lied that she had only met me but had not shared anything about our parents. She had lied to protect me despite never really knowing me. I guess it helped that Fira had told Aizen that she was keeping the family secrets from Nel.

"My family is basically the equivalent to the mafia. Aizen...was not my favorite. I left when I learned what the family really did for a living because it sickened me. When I met Aizen the first time out of home, I told him to leave me alone 'cuz he'd live longer that way. The next time I saw him was when I was debotching one of his little schemes. It was at the docks and he was shipping illegal shit. He found me there as I was detroying the stuff and I nearly killed him as I had warned him I would. I got away, some of his men weren't as fucking lucky. They took the brunt of what he wanted to give me and he covered it up. Needless to say, I hated him more and have been making his life as difficult as I can. He's decided to get hands dirty now because I'm a thorn in his foot and he wants it gone."

Ichigo leaned forward and nuzzled my neck. His soft lips brushed my skin and his breath wafted up to my nostrils. It smelled of strawberries and oats. The smell drove me nuts. I weaved my fingers into his hair, marveling at how soft it was. His hands brushed against my torso and began kneeding my flesh. I felt knots loosen under his touch and felt better as well. Maybe my advice could work for both of us.

"See?" Ichigo whispered. "Your advice helps."

"It does doesn't it?" I whispered back. I hugged him closer, noting that I had been leaving him high and dry. I had to remedy that. "Still hard huh? Let's fix that."

"Shit!" he yelped when I picked him up bit and yanked his boxers off. I divested myself of my boxers to find that I was also ready to release as well. I looked up to find Ichigo smirking at me. I brought him down and captured his lips. Ichigo rocked his hips against mine, our erections rubbing feverishly against each other. I groaned in lust and trailed kisses down his jawline and down to his hips. I found the scar again and held my hand over it. I catch his lips again and weave my fingers in and out of his hair with my other hand. Ichigo moans in the kiss and press closer.

"That feels good Grimm," he whimpers when I break away. He nuzzles my arm and I continue to pet his head. The hand on his scar lifts from his skin and then traces it. I feel shivers rake Ichigo's body and I kiss his scar again. More shivers course through his body and I'm reaching for the lube. I slather a good bit on my fingers and I pressed my pointer into his entrance. He gasped and I added another finger and then a third. I scissored my fingers and Ichigo rocked his hips into my hand.

"It must feel good," I smirk. When I feel he's prepared well enough, I slip my fingers out one at a time and lay him on his back. He's panting, his cheeks red, eyes dazed. I lather my cock with the lube and bend down, spreading his legs. I press my lips to his forehead and whisper sweet nothings to him softly before plunging in to the hilt. He cries out and his back arches.

"Again," he moans. I comply happily. I thrust in and out of Ichigo until he arched with a shrill cry and wrapped his arms around my neck. I'd hit that special little bundle of nerves apparently. I pulled out compleatly and thrusted back in, hitting his prostate again making him scream.

"Ichigo," I whispered. "Do you know how well you can corner me into talking?"

"You're good at getting me to talk too Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered between my thrusts. "Ah! Grimmjow! Keep going!"

"Alright," I said before I continued thrusting in and out. It wasn't long until Ichigo came, his seed covering our stomachs. I gave two more thrusts, hitting his prostate each time before I finally joined him. We collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. I pulled out of him and pulled him to my chest. He pressed against me, shivering a bit. We lay there for a while until I heard my cell phone ring. I dove for it half heartedly and flipped it open muttering a muffled hello.

"Hi honey!" Kallam's voice chirped - _chirped_ for fuck's sake! - on the other end. "You sound like you got laid!" I'm sitting in a flash. Ichigo stares at me in confusion but I placed a finger on his lips, and shook my head for effect.

"Mother," I hissed, Ichigo stiffening next to me. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to congratulate you! On your wins this week!"

"Wins?"

"Yes wins! You won the preliminaries and you won against Aizen! I have to congratulate you on the latter more than the first but that's because I was impressed at how you left without a trace and then went to work on trashing the operation!"

"How'd you get my number?"

"Miss Viriliam's phone. I was tempted to call her boyfriend...Ichigo was it? Yes! Ichigo. According to Aizen, he's her 'mate' but according to her, she's just a friend."

My heart sank. Viriliam. That was Annwyl's fake name for when she rode. She had nearly been tossed out of her family because she wanted to ride rather than do what her father wanted her to do so instead of using her real name - Grey - she came up with Viriliam. It was asa close to virile as she dared get. Virile ment energetic or some such shit and her fther had always claimed she lacked the will to do anything. Boy had she told him to shove it when he found out! She shortly bannished herself after her father learned about her being a rider rather than whatever the fuck he'd planned but she hadn't expected her brother to do the same for her sake. I knew those two inside and out - maybe not s well as Ichigo might but I knew them pretty well - and I had not expected Brainy to leave the comforts of home just because his sister had.

"Where is she Mother? Where is my friend?" I hiss, Ichigo sitting up next to me with worry in his eyes.

"What? You think I'd take her?" I wait knowing my mother would have taken Annwyl if she fucking wanted to. "Well fuck! You know me a bit too well huh?"

"You bitch," I hiss.

"Now, is that any way to speak to the woman who brought you into this world?"

"I think I'm gonna get my fuckin' DNA tested ya bitch. Where is Viriliam?" Ichigo's arms shot around one of mine and gripped me tightly. Damn! He knew about that name? Well of course he did...He'd known them longer. Damn it.

"Oh for god's sake Grimmy-,"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"I'll call my son anything I fucking want Grimmy. I'm your mother. It's my job to piss you off."

"I ain't a teenager anymore."

"Don't matter Grimmy. Now, about Viriliam...You want her back?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Then you have to do me a favor." The exact words I didn't want to hear. "Listening? I'll take your silence as a yes. It always has been...Anyway! I can only get her out of here if you make Aizen think it was all a joke." I grit my teeth loudly. "I know. Easy will you? Think of it this way: You act as one of our best - get that kid to ride in for you - and keep an eye on Viriliam and keep you boy out of harm's way. Aizen will leave you alone if I'm in charge of you and if I say I'm the one who you've been listening to. I can even get Viriliam out."

I sigh, my eyes scrunching closed. Ichigo's grip tightened on my arm and I could feel wet drops falling from his eyes onto my shoulder. I clenched my phone wanting nothing more than to say no. I couldn't do that though. Annwyl needed me to do this one thing I never wanted to do and so did Ichigo.

"Fine," I growled, Nearly wincing as Ichigo let go of my arm. Somehow that hurt more than his grip. "I'll do it."

I heard her sigh as if it was painful for her to hear me say that. Bullshit. I hang up and look painfully at Ichigo whose turned his back to me. His head is bent and his shoulders are hunched. I crawl over to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo..." I trail off.

"What?" The pain in his voice his tangible.

"I have to do something I really don't want to do but it's sort of important that I do it. I have to stay with...my family for a little while." He tossed my hand off himself and he might as well have smacked me. I wince and hold my hand back from his form but close enough so I cn feel heat radiating form him. "Ichigo."

"Great...Just fucking great," I hear him mutter. I open my mouth to ask what he's muttering about when he stands and finds his clothes. He slips into them effortlessly then looks at me, pain and anger glowing in his eyes. I stare at him uncomprehending and find myself thinking tht the expression on his face makes his hair look like flames.

"Ichigo," I stammer as I get off the bed to stand in front of him. I grab his shoulders and look into his eyes pleading him to understand. "I don't want to leave you alone alright? I don't want to be around them but...they have Ann. I have to go or else something real bad will happen to her!"

Ichigo looks at the floor and I feel his shoulders shake. When he looks back at me, there are tears in his eyes.

"I understand Grimm. Your friends are important and I won't stand in the way...Besides, you'll need someone to watch our horse and ride in for you while you're gone right?" he whispers, his voice threatening to crack. I see the reflection of what I look like blury on the surface of his eyes. Who knew I could look so fucking pathetic? I look like I want to cry and god damn it all but I do want to cry. This is killing me.

"Ichigo," I whine, mentally cursing myself for not being able to act aloof. He places his hands on my chest and smiles that bittersweet smile at me again. He might as well have just taken my heart, still beating, from my chest.

"I'll ride in for you if you promise me one thing," he whispers.

"What?"

"Come back in one piece." He then presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss.

When we break apart, Ichigo pecks my cheek and leaves for his room muttering he has packing to do. They're all leaving tomorrow. Without me apparently. I watch his reatreating form knowing that he's trying to not cry in front of me.

"I promise," I whisper as soon as he closes his door.


	21. Seperation Anxiety

Alright, I decided to focus as hard as I can on Grimmjow for now. The following chapter is going to focus on what Grimmjow's life would be like if he had stayed with the family. Please understand that I do not live with, in, or around a gang so the ideas here are going to be pure speculation form movies and stories I've seen or read. If someone has suggestions, I would love to read them so this character will grow better. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Seperation Anxiety

Grimmjow's POV

_"You never really leave a place or person you love, part of them you take with you, leaving a part of yourself behind."_

That's the only way I can explain how it felt when I stepped into the airport with Ulquiorra and the others. Ulquiorra, Starrk, Nel, Harribel, and Luppi were all giving me weird looks as if to ask why the hell I wasn't helping Ichigo with the three horses, checking out of the hotel, dealing with the rental car, and why Ichigo wasn't here yet. The stable hands were giving me the same looks but they were no where near as heated as the five riders. I really had no idea what to say to Nel considering both of us had promised to stay the fuck out of the family business. Ichigo will hate me for life because of this but I know he would prefer Annwyl be safe as well. I'll get Annwyl out of the trouble and get back to him as fast as I can.

The others were confused even further when I got a ticket that was heading to a different state then where they were going. New York. Yeah, my fucking uncle lives in New York and yet he has his fingers in the pie of horseback riding. Actually, my mother lives in New York more than my uncle. Kallam doesn't do much moving around like Aizen and Aizen lets others do his dirty work. I shrugged off their glances and went off to my terminal, silent as the grave I planned to put Aizen in when I got the chance. I wantedd this to be over with and I wanted it over with now.

The plane ride was unevenful save for some fucker who recognized me and tried to drug me while the attendants weren't looking. I was already wary from the idea of having to return home and when his arm snaked around my seat to put some kind of powder in my food or drink, I automatically caught his hand and squeezed. When I heard bones pop and a barely supressed cry of pain, I let go. I dumped my food and drink into the first trashcan that came my way and ignored the distain that came from the attendant. I didn't really care what they thought of me, I wasn't going to eat something thata may have been poisoned by some unknown substance. I stared out the window and took no offer of food or water.

When the plane landed, I waited for the fucker who tried to poison me to get out first. I recognized him. Hirako Shinji from an enemy group of rag tag kids who had become vigilantes around the neighborhoods. He was good for a kid but I was better having had to avoid getting killed when I ran away. I remembered how many times people tried to kill me and how many ways they tried within the first week of my running to freedom. In someways it was amazing how many enemies my family had and in someways I was suprised that my grandfather lived as long as he had. So many enemies and so little time to deal with them all. They also liked to multiply if you didn't watch them carefully. Grandfather hadn't really watched but Aizen seemed to have done far more in that regard because as I walk through the streets, I'm only given dark glares. No one attacks me even though I'm quite memorable.

I reach my mother's house a bit confused on why I'm not being attacked despite the fact I can recognize some of these people as the fuckers who had made leaving a bit more difficult. I leap up the wooden steps to my mother's old Victorian house that makes some apartment buildings looks small in comparison. The red brick and white wood look as well kept up as ever and I scowl at that fact. She still has enough time on her hands to get people in to keep the place up? Who knows what she's already been able to do to Annwyl in the two or three days it took for me to get here. Annwyl was taken sometime after she and Ichigo seperated and it took about a day for the tickets to come through. I press the doorbell and listen as it chimes the Westminister chime. Naturally, she has that chime on her doorbell, I think bitterly. She always enjoyed that chime.

The red door opens to reveal my mother. She's wearing a red, formfitting dress. The dress is made with silk that has disigns of cranes and flowers on it. There's enough fabric for the dress to wrap around her neck like a choker forming a tear drop cut that shows off a bit of her bust. There a slits on the sides of the dress that fall from her hip to her ankle. Her legs are covered by black, silk pants that are just loose enough that they don't look spray painted on. On her feet are black Chinese flat slippers. The dress has no sleeves and I nearly grimace when I find out that she's kept her skin as soft and as smooth as ever when she hugs me around my neck. When she lets me go, one of her manicured hands grips my chin firmly and tugs my head to the side then the other. I stare back at her out of the corners of my eyes and watch as her blue eyes look over me. She's done her make up in a style that I only recognize as smokey from previous girlfriends who had taken hours to get their hair right. She did it with light blue and a dark navy, blending both colors seamlessly. Her lips are painted silver and it makes her usual skin tone look even more like bronze.

"Welcome home," she murmurs as she releases my face and ushers me inside her spotless house. I glance around to see the dark mahogany stairs are polished and without scuffs. The floor looks just as superlative as the stairs and I glance to the right to the living room that has been filled with designer leather chairs and couches along with ornate rugs and pictures. I recognize the picture of lightning hitting the Grand Canyon as a once in a lifetime shot and because I found it for her when I had been younger. It's hanging over the fucking mantle. The hall leads on to the kitchen and the dining room is to my left in front of a huge window. Upstairs are the bedrooms and another floor up is her private office. Downstairs is the home theater that I remember because that was where I used to hang out when I was a kid.

"Where's Annwyl?" I growl wishing for nothing more but to be out of this house. I turn to glare at her and find that the dress doesn't cover her shoulderblades as she closes the door. When she turns back to face me, she smiles.

"I'm glad you're back. Annwyl's upstairs, asleep. Powerful sedative so don't bother trying to wake her up."

I narrow my eyes and clench my fists before dumping my suitcase on the floor. If I scratch her perfect floors the better. She glances at my stuff before looking at me again. She crosses her arms under her brests and gives me a chiding look. I want to tell her to go fuck herself but I'm more worried about what the fuck they gave Annwyl. People around here never seemed to understand that I detested using drugs on people. Drugs had to be detoxed from a person's body and also fucked with their head if you weren't careful. I really disliked using certain drugs as well becuase they could be used for shit I didn't want to get into.

"What'd you give her? Rohypnol?" I snarl, praying my mother says no. Roofies were a bitch. Date-rape drugs. I had always tried to avoid that shit even though no matter what I did, my friends - I use the term loosely - would do it to random girls every night they dragged me out clubbing. I was the designated driver on those nights. I was also the guy who called the cops when I saw the guys slip the roofies into drinks of random people.

I watch as my mother shrugs at my question and I automatically know she's telling the truth. She was like me in some ways. She used drugs on people but only if she felt she had to where as I avoided the shit as much as I could. If she had a hostge, she prefered scaring their body rather then deal with drugs and the side effects.

"The boys did the druging not me," she mutters bitterly. I know which boys she's talking about: Yammi, Szayel, and their group. Szayel likes to experiment with drugs to make them more potent. Yammi is a pervert who likes girls who are above the standards he should stick to. The two together were dangerous...More dangerous than when they were lone. Yammi liked to knock out the girls and simply carry them off while Szayel was a sneaky fucker. I'd learned at an early age to keep my eyes on those two if I wanted to make it out of a bar in one piece or as close to whole as could be done. If those two were the ones who did the druging, Annwyl would be asleep for days.

"So," I mutter. "What do you want me to do other than act like I want to be here?"

"Aizen has a few people after him and they're damn good fighters. We need our best on them and sadly, you were our best guy."

The pain in her voice is tangible and it makes me uncomfortable hearing it. She was never this emotional around me when I was growing up or even when I saw her again at Seireitei Stables. I try to shrug it off as her superior acting skills that she had honed over the years but something in my heart is being tugged into believing she's really unhappy about this. I sigh and pick up my bag.

"Am I using my old room or the guest room?" I murmur softly. I look at her and see her eyes are tearing up. She blinks repeatedly to stop the tears from smearing her make up and whicks away a stray drop.

"Whichever you want Grimmjow honey." I nod and stomp upstairs to the guest room. There's no way in hell I'll stay in my old room. It'll feel too much like I've come home to stay and I'm not staying. I won't even call this place home the way I used to. My home is my little cabin in the woods with Ichigo.

At the thought of Ichigo, my heart clenches. I dump my bag on the floor and collapse onto the plush navy carpet that lies pinned to the floor by the bed. I lean my back against the bed, ignoring the uncomfortable feel of the metal and wood base against my spine. I drag my knees up to my chest and bury my face in them, wraping my arms around my legs to stay in a small ball. Ichigo's face flashes in front of my eyes and I want nothing more than to feel him in my arms as I hold him close. I can almost smell the scent of his hair and skin. I watch as the images flit past my vision and feel myself begin to shake with want, with terror. Terror for his safety. Terror for the idea that his fits have come back and that he might not b able to handle them.

I shake my head to clear these thoughts but they come back with vengence. Visions of Ichigo cowering on the floor from the most recent attack and of the first night I calmed his unconsious self flood to my eyes and I shake harder. A small knock at my door snaps me back to reality. My head shoots up to find my mother standing in the doorway. She looks grim.

"You may want to change into something worthy of a resturant. We have an appointment," she says tersly. I nod, shaking still from my phantasms. Sh leaves and I go to the bathroom to wash the cold sweat off my skin. I manage to get my hair dry by the time I force myself into one of the suits she left for me on the bed's black covers. The suit is black or a very dark navy with silver buttons. The red tie goes well and contrasts the black and the white shirt even more. The shoes are perfectly polished as to be expected. I don't think of how the suit fits perfectly knowing full well what a good eye my mother has for shit like this. I tromp downstairs and glare as she walks out in the same dress minus the pants. I can see the hints of black garters on her thighs and the strapy stiletoes make my feet hurt just looking at them. Her hair is in a fancy up-do that looks like it would be easy to do but I bet it would be extreamly hard if she didn't know what she was doing.

"You're driving," I growl and she nods.

She drives a fucking sports car now. It's imported from Italy and is a deep red color. Ferari in red. Hot damn. I bet she got it becasue she would look good in it and can't help but notice that it fits her perfectly. It's beautiful and cunninly aluring just like her.

"What was Aizen planing to do with Ichigo if I didn't come?"

"Aizen looked into him a bit when we left. No one could beat that record Grimmjow. Your kid did. Aizen leapt to a logical conclusion - the boy was trained by Shiro Zangetsu himself - and then decided it was best to use him to get to you since the kid is your stable hand. Your only stable hand."

"Sorry but you have to earn hands around Las Noches. That's why Luppi doesn't have one. He's an imbecile who can't even tack on his own!"

"Sadly, Aizen took that boy in so I can't do anything there."

My fist clenches at her statement. The little feminine fuck was part of the family? Oh now I really hate him!

"Don't punch my car," Kallam states coolly. I glare at her out of the corner of my eyes and she jerks around a corner causing me to get my head nearly whacked into the window. "I don't blame you for not liking the kid. I didn't."

"You don't like anyone."

"Not true...I like you."

I fall silent and watch the buildings race past us as she weaves in and out of traffic.

* * *

The resturant is a nice Italian place I remember from my childhood. It's a nice place for people like our family because it's run by members that make sure we have discounts. Shit. I'm already saying 'we' as if I haven't left. Kallam drags/leads me to the back of the resturant where the private tables are. She sits at the head of the table and places me at her right. That was risky considering what I am. I'm a traitor, a runaway. I left the place that was my first home and never came back. I attacked its opperations. I was not trust worthy and yet she was putting me in the position of her right hand man. Fuck.

Kallam and I waited as a group of people joined us. I recognize a few of them but there's one man I don't know. I try to ignore his cold grey eyes that seem to be unable to reflect light. He's in his early fifties, wears a white shirt, grey suit jacket, black suit pants, black dress shoes, and a pocket watch on a gold chain in his pinstriped vest. Dangerous to wear that around here. I've seen those things get stolen all the time and usually in a violent beating. Kallam leans toward me casually and I lean to meet her halfway.

"The guy who looks like he's ex-military is Damian Grey," she whispered. I glance back at the man I don't know and feel her nod. Damian Grey huh? What brought him into this world? "He's got some debts to the loan sharks - Aizen not me or Fira - and he's also gotten his hands on a job as an informant. He's paying off the last of his debt as we speak."

"He got a family?" I ask when I catch a glance of something gold aorund his left ring finger as he waves a waiter off. I hear her breath catch as she looks and sees what I saw. I was always faster at this shit than the others. It was a 'gift' I didn't fucking want. Ichigo's the only who can throw me.

"I guess. I haven't asked."

"Then I will."

"I would say welcome back but you'd punch me."

"No shit Sherlock." I ordered a red wine when the waiter came over to me already knowing I was in the mood for spaggetti with red sauce. I look back at the man who is new and listen carefully as Kallam speaks to everyone at the table about Aizen's problem. Aizen seems to have angered a group of people who have far more put into horses than Aizen does. Aizen, as the idiot he is, broke few of their rules unknowingly and now they were out for blood. Damian Grey spoke of what he'd learned about these peoples' conections. I learn they go pretty high and are pretty damn strong. I'd have to find my old contacts and see if they could or even would help me.

"Kallam," Damian says when he's done with his explination. "I don't believe I've met the young man on your right."

I casually twirl my fork in my noodles, using a spoon to control the soft, doughy cylinders. I pop the little knot into my mouth, telling the guy I don't give much of a damn about what he thinks of me. I watch as his eyes narrow at my casualness. As soon as I swallow, I send him a small, yet extreamely rude smirk that says, _I'm better than you_. His eyes become slits and Kallam giggles softly.

"This, Damian, is my son Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," she hums, her right hand showing me off as if I'm some rare thing of art. Her chin as perched on her other hand and she was leaning away from me looking like an aristocrat showing off something they had managed to get before someone else. Damian glared at her before he found his words again.

"Your son?" he asked increduously. "You mean the little traitor who ran off?" He shot me a look that I guess was supposed to scare me. Truthfully, the look that was supposed to say _I know you don't belong here you fucking coward _only said _I know your history_ and I shrugged it off easily. Damian looked flumoxed at the fact that I was calm despite his words. The others around the table who knew me had refrained from talking because they knew my temper and knew Kallam's. Damian did not have that luxury though and it was obvious with the superiority that oozed off his lips whenever he spoke to Kallam and when he snarled at me with his eyes.

What he didn't notice though, was that I never forget a voice. I hear a voice once and I will recognize it even if it's distorted by a phonecall or some other device. He had missed my subtle glance of intrigue when he'd first begun speaking. I knew his voice. I had heard it over the phone at one point when I'd first met Annwyl. Faces take a bit longer with me but when a voice clicks, my memory pulls up pictures that match the voice. He had aged and I had only seen him in a picture at Annwyl's. I could already hear the one side of the argument I had been present for replaying in my head.

_"In case you fucking forgot, I left because I couldn't stand you two anymore! I want to ride and you're not gonna stop me!...Brainy can do whatever the fuck he wants D-...No I will not watch my fucking mouth you lousy son of a bitch! I can speak however I fucking wish! You can't smack me any more due to my being a few thousand miles away from home!...I didn't drag my brother out here against his will you prick!...I'm hanging up Bastard. Get over yourself...How about this idea! Go fuck yourself!"_

Before I had handed over the phone I had answered it, gasping for air due to having been swimming in the backyard pool at Annwyl and Brainy's place where they were renting a room from their aunt and uncle. I heard the moment replay and barely held back my glare.

_"Hello?" I asked breathing hard from having held my breath underwater and still getting my ass handed to me by a chick. I pressed a towel from the house to my face and continued panting. When there was no answer, I said again: "Hello?"_

_"Who is this?" asked a very annoyed male voice._

_"I should be asking the same thing to you."_

_"Is Annwyl Grey there? I'm her-"_

_"Hang on," I muttered. "Annwyl! Phone!" I yelled out the window. I hear a curse and splashing as Annwyl comes to get a towel and the phone from me. "So what's your reason for calling?"_

_"I'm not speaking to some random boy who is with my daughter without my permission. Give to phone to Annwyl." It so happened Annwyl was there at that moment and I handed it over to her giving her look. Then came the argument._

"Mr. Grey," I say casually, sitting up a bit straighter. "Your daughter's become one hell of a rider since you last saw her. Have you followed her career? I have been being a rider as well. Gotta know the competition you know? Anyway...Has she called you recently?"

"W-what do mean you're following my daughter's _career_?" he asked. The word 'career' sounded forced as if he was having a hard time believing you could make money riding horses and not just selling or breading them. I give him a pitying look as I let my finger spin on the tip of my wine glass.

"Just wondering if you've been following your daughter's success. If you had then you may not be here." I glance at him and he gives me a cold glare as if to ask: What the fuck are you talking about you little fuck?

"My daughter chose a job that I did not aprove of Mr. Jaggerjaques. You'll excuse me if I don't really care about how she's doing," he states coldly. I shoot him a glare and the others around the table flinch. He does too. I don't blame him. The glare I'm giving him is cool like the ones my mother gives people who have crossed her but mine always come when someone says something stupid about one of my friends or of my family. I used to defend my family when I lived among them and knew nothing. Right now, I'm giving him the glare and it's saying one thing and one thing only: _You mother fucker. I think I'll kill you now. Nice and slow too._

"Your daughter..." I murmur, retuning my gaze to my glass asa I lift it and swirl the contents. I glance back at him and take a sip of the Shiraz. "Your daughter is a good friend of mine. I remember picking up the phone when you called her once...Let me see. What'd you call me again? Oh right - " I smirk at him. " - 'some random boy who is with my daughter without my permission' I believe is what you said." I nearly laugh as he pales. "Hi, nice to finally meet the son of a bitch who spawaned one of the best riders I've had the pleasure to meet. Tell me, did you hear that she was recently in a bad horse accident? Didn't think so considering you don't follow her career."

I lean back in my chair and watch as Damian begins to shiver, his short cut, silver hair quivering like a rabbit's nose. I send him a light smile that is the exact opposite of what I should be doing which is glaring at him like I plan to kill him for being unattentive. This play I've pulled straight from Kallam and Aizen's playbook. It works and Damian is shivering like he has no idea what to expect from me which he doesn't. I look at Kallam and she smiles at me for the accidental opening.

"Good to know you two know each other somewhat well," she smirks. "Damian? Grimmjow is the one person I trust to be able to deal with the people we have been speaking of. He's one of the best and he was praticing fitting in in places away from home when he left. Weren't you Honey?"

"Quite," I state, sipping more wine. The table looks uncomfortable but the people who all know me are relaxing knowing my anger isn't focused on them. Nor is Kallam's. Kallam may be smiling but in reality, she's pissed that she's been dealing with someone who thought low of me even if he was unaware of it. It's fun watching Damian cringe from the two of us despite his being on the other end and other side of the table. It's far too much effort to stand up and walk over to him even if he's petrified. I send him another smile before standing abruptly.

"Honey?" Kallam asks.

"Restroom. When I get back, I'd love to have the information you've gathered on these people Mr. Grey." One more sickly sweet smile and I leave.

* * *

That night, I'm clawing through the papers and files Damian managed to get on the family Aizen annoyed. The Myst Family. These people are terrifyingly strong in more than one way. They have contacts up the wazoo in politics and in hard to reach places. Members of the family are in the Marines, the Army, JAG, NCIS, and other places within the political alphabet soup of organizations. Aizen had tried to get some of these people to be in his geek squad and had failed because they were wanted more by national CSI units, FBI, CIA, and so on. I go over every scrap of paper Damian handed over shaking violently as he should have been and find that there is no way to not get a target painted on my back if I go up against this family.

"Fun people huh?" Kallam asks from the door. I glance at her and groan, letting my head fall to the desk.

"How the hell am I supposed to stop an assination attempt from these people?"

"You're not stopping an assination," she said, striding up to stand behind me. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "You're trying to smooth things over. Here are the rules they live by." She slid a paper out from the pile and then grabbed a pen. She circled two rules and slammed the pen down. "Those are the rules Aizen broke. You have to try to fix what he fucked up." She slid another paper out of the pile and tapped it with a manicured nail. "This lists the consequences of Aizen's actions based on which rule he broke. Have fun." She kissed my forehead like I was a little kid and walked out.

"Is Annwyl awake?"

"She should be tomorrow. She's been staying in your old room by the way." She closed the door behind her after she finnished speaking and I dove back into my hell. Aizen had gotten two horses injured and the Mysts were planning on filing a lawsuit. I went over the injuries and then checked my old account that I had not touched since I left. I stared at the ammount and noticed Kallam had continued giving me an allowance. I picked up the phone and called the Mysts.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"The name's Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. My uncle, Aizen, seems to have caused the injury of two of your horses."

"Yeah. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm the one who has to deal with it. I can pay restitution unless you want something else. I'll see what I can do."

Silence for a moment and then, "You do notice that the vet bills for the sugery alone are pretty high don't you?"

"Near $1,000. I own a horse myself. I know what it costs to fix broken bones and cuts."

"Good to know someone around there understands. Can you pay restitutions?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Got paper?"

"Yes," I said turning one of the pages over and preparing to write. He gave me what I needed and I transfered the ammount he asked for. He asasured me he'd call and say the family didn't have to worry since someone did their job right. I hung up and looked at the clock. Ichigo would hopefully still be asleep at this hour and was hopefully not dreaming of whatever terrors he had. I stood and changed into a pair of sweat pants. I was about to fall onto the bed that looked very fucking welcoming at that exact moment when the sound of a car screeching around a corner caught my ears. I was on the floor before the shots even began. When they stopped, I raced to find Kallam. She was in her study, on the floor, wide eyed.

"That doesn't happen normally," she assured me, her voice shaking. I nodded knowing it was probably true but I called the police anyway. I found out tht the whole side of the block had been hit and a kid had gotten killed by one of the bullets. Next day, I found D-Roy, Ilfort, Shawlong, and the rest of my old friends. I sent them off to find out who shot up Kallam's block. When I learned who did it, I'd take care of it myself and then I'd go home to Ichigo.

_Hang on Ichi_, I thought.

_I'll come as fast as I can and in one piece._

_

* * *

_

How do you like it? Did I do well with the descriptions? I hope you enjoyed!

**ShindouRen** - I'm glad you got to read the previous chapters and catch up. I'm glad you're enjoying it by the way. It's nice to have people enjoy your work and to read all the positive reviews. Thanks for following! 8D


	22. Back on the Homefront

Hope eveyone is enjoying the story so far. Those of you who hate Aizen I'm working on getting rid of him but he's very hard to kill off. I will find a way though. I'm giving motives to do so right now and am doing all that I can to get Grimmjow pissed off enough to kill him!

Thank you for reading the story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Back on the homefront

Ichigo's POV

My side fucking hurts. The scar has become an angry red color due to my gripping it, scratching at it like it has gauze on it, poking it, and slamming the side of my fist against it as if that would stop the pain. I'm desperte to see Grimmjow again and can't wait for him to get back. Nel is freaking out because of his abrupt departure. She doesn't mind me being in charge of his horse and she's finding me competent enough to be able to handle three horses on my own. All I can tell her is that it was an emergency otherwise he wouldn't have gone.

I check my e-mail every day knowing and expecting messages from my sisters and my father. Some of the tales are funny but I'm 'never really in the mood to laugh because I'm really looking for a message from Grimmjow. Every time I find that he hasn't sent one, my scar hurts as if to mockingly tell me that I have been abandoned. I try to ignore the feeling of loneliness but it's eating away at me whenever it can. It's becoming pretty obvious that I'm being eaten reguarly due to my apperance around the others. I must look like hell what with deep, black circles around my eyes and my cheeks beginning to sink into my mouth. I'll admit food does not look appetizing at all.

I spend most of my time at Las Noches with the horses. If I'm not there, I'm trying to sleep in Grimmjow's now very quiet house. Needless to say, I can't sleep worth shit. Dreams of memories I won't talk about with anyone other than Grimmjow attack me at night and now I'm afraid to close my eyes in fear of them returning. Food, even when I cook it myself so that there is no hint of red - looks like blood in the middle of clotting and I shove it away much to Nel, Harribel, and Lily's dismay. The guys are becoming annoyed with me because of this I'm sure but I just can't eat when the food reminds me of my mother's head caved in or of the sand that had been under me when I'd gotten injured.

Luppi is...About to get himself injured if he comes any closer to me or my horses. It's like it's not enough that Grimmjow's gone because of Aizen - who took Luppi in god fucking damn it! Luppi continues to try to get close to me or to get my attention. He's trying pretty hard too. If I actually had a shred of respect for him, I may have pitied him. However, I don't, so he's just pissing me off. I'm slightly worried that I'm getting mad because of Shiro. One thing I learned quickly when dealing with Shiro: Shiro bonds to people he likes deeply. The bonds sort of go beyond species and he's fucking protective like some women I've known when it comes to their kids. Shiro...If I'm mad, he picks up on it. Same for any other feeling I have. He picks anger up faster though.

When I'm mad, he's madder and takes his annoyance out on whomever is pissing me off. Let's just say that Urahara and Mayuri were fucking lucky _I_ was the one who injured them. If it had been Shiro...I'd prefer to not think of it.

Anyway, Luppi is doing everything in his power to get my attention. He comes early and I find him cleaning my tack or feeding my horses. I've caught him feeding Pantera too and have made it a habit to check the hay he gives them. So far, I haven't found anything that could give my horses cholic or injure them badly. I'm not taking chances though and have asked Starrk to please make sure that I'm the one who feeds Pantera, Shiro, and Zangetsu and that no one else does. He made sure of it somewhat grudgingly for about a week until Luppi came even earlier than the usual and tried to feed them.

"That the reason you're freaking out about their feed?" he asked when he'd told me he'd caught Luppi. I nodded. "Fine then. I can make sure only you touch their food other than me or Harribel."

This week, three weeks since Grimmjow left, is no fucking different. Starrk has caught Luppi once again and is getting quite annoyed with having to get up earlier than he wants to but he's not grumbling at me. Nnoitra began to come early too when he learned why Starrk was guarding my horses' feed and found Luppi sneak into the tack room to clean my tack twice already. Harribel and Nel have found Luppi trying to make me lunch since I've started skipping out on meals and Nel nearly beat the kid to a pulp when he slipped a note uner the plate. She'd seen a bit of the note as he'd slipped it into an envelope and swore up and down that she had seen the words _Let's go somewhere alone_ on it. I ended up proving her right before I dumped the foor in the trash. Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun have ganged up on Luppi to make him give me space. Tesla has gotten dragged into their schemes lately much to his dismay but he doesn't like Luppi anymore than them so he's putting up with it.

However, no matter how they all try, Luppi somehow manages to slip past and at the moment, I'm glaring at him while he stands next to my horses' paddock. The three horses are getting along well which is a miracle in and of itself. Luppi is leaning against the gate in ripped jeans, the ratty riding boots, black t-shirt, and helmet and he's fucking smiling at me.

"Hey Ichi," he says happily.

"Get this through your head right now Luppi," I growl, not in the mood for him. "Only Grimmjow or very close friends of mine - of which you are not among - are allowed to call me 'Ichi'. Since you didn't seem to know, I'll let it slid this one time. Move."

He moves and I call Shiro to me. Shiro comes happily to my side and as I pull the rope halter over his nose I swear I see him glaring daggars at Luppi. As if that's not enough, I think he's beginning to rub off on Zangetsu and Pantera because those two are getting a bit too close to the gate where Luppi is now leaning against. I sigh and lead Shiro out, closing the paddock behind me. I shoot a cold glare at Luppi and storm off to the indoor arena. I groom Shiro until his coat shines and then I throw the western tack onto him along with his bridle. I lead him outside and mount up. It's then that I learn Luppi is following me now.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarl. The crack and crunch of gravel under riding boots rings in my ears and I see Nel and Ulquiorra coming our way. Luppi shifts from one foot to another.

"I want to ask if I could maybe ride Shiro..." Luppi murmurs softly. I barely her him but the idea has evil thoughts running through my mind.

"Get lost," I hiss before nudging Shiro to go to Ulquiorra and Nel. Nel's eyes re burning with anger at Luppi as he meanders off to do who knows what. Ulquiorra looks up at me and looks like he wants to ask me something until he thinks better of it and looks away. I try to ignore that.

"What'd he want?" Nel asked, her voice filled with malice.

"He wants to ride a horse he claims is an easy ride and that he could ride blindfolded." She gapes at me and points to Shiro. I nod and she lets out a shrill growl before storming off to fetch her own horse or maybe to throttle Luppi herself. Ulquiorra catches my reigns and places his ther hand on Shiro's shoulder. I look down at him with questioning gaze.

"I asked Grimmjow when we bacame such good friends with Shiro Zangetsu before we met Aizen. Dare I ask you the same question?" he says monotonously. I give him a scowl but answer anyway.

"When you hired me, you hired the 'great' Shiro Zangetsu. Sorry for not putting it in my fucking resume but I wanted to start a new life which just ain't fucking happening. Done questioning?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widen a slight bit but he holds firm. "One more question."

"What?"

"What really happened at the clearing?"

"What I told you all. Luppi lead me an opposite way from where the others went and got me across the bridge in the clearing. Then he stared talking big." Ulquiorra lifted a slim brow and I pursed my lips. "His exact words that made me flip him off and try to leave before he got his horse that fucking danced away too close were; _'I bet I could ride Shiro better than you. I bet I could do it blindfolded. Shiro's an easy horse to ride if you think about it. After all, only one person rode him. Maybe Shiro Zangetsu was not as good as he made himself look. Get an easy horse and you can win any event in the world.'_"

"Maybe you should let him see how 'easy' a ride Shiro really is," Ulquiorra suggested. His glowing green eyes made contact with my brown and all I could think was that he must have been a mad genius in a past life. Holy shit did he look evil while the scheme fell into place and the gears in his mind turned! I smirked evilly and chuckled darkly. I nodded muttering I'd think about it. At dinner, I learned that Ulquiorra had already warned the others of what he'd suggested - save for Luppi naturally - and they were all waiting to see what happened.

I wasn't about to disapoint.

* * *

The next day, I came extreamely early and snuck out to the paddock where my three charges were. I fed them and gavev them each a treat. Pantera's leg is healing nicely and I'm sure that I can start the physical therapy soon. That was good. I lead Shiro out, groomed him, tacked him, and then left with him to the building. I looped the reigns around a hitch post near the building and whispered, "Stay." to him before going inside. I prepared a quick breakfast that looked highly unappetizing to me but the stable hands and a groggy Starrk who came down early due to the smell ate with abandon. Luppi showed up before a few others and I threw Starrk a smirk. He winked at me with a smirk of his own.

"Hey Luppi!" I called catching his attention in a heartbeat. His eyes were glowing at the fact I was speaking to him. "Still think you can ride Shiro?" He nodded enthusiastically. I smirked again. "Then come with me." I led him out to Shiro, adjusted the stirrups of the english saddle and gave him a leg up. I held the reigns for a moment as I whispered in Shiro's ear. I saw his eyes glint evilly and he threw his head up and down. I looked up at Luppi with a smile. "Have fun."

He rode off smoothly at an easy trot not knowing that Shiro was egging him. Starrk and the others tromped outside when he was out of eyesight. Lily clappd me on the shoulder and went off to get her horse. Tesla, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache followed her lead giving me smiles. Starrk then revealed a camera with a triumphant smile before leaving. The other riders came soon after that and Starrk filled them in. They went to follow Shiro at a distance, Starrk filming the entire time.

Shiro is an easy ride. If you know what the fuck you're doing. Luppi doesn't know what he's doing. Shiro knew it as soon as I got the kid onto his back. Shiro loves messing with green horns. I tacked Zangetsu in western tack - making sure to put a rope on the side of the saddle - and rode him hard around the fields. I did hard reigning drills and then threw him into dresage drills before letting him rest a bit. I waited and was rewarded with the sound of a shrill cry and laughter. I looked behind me just in time for Shiro to bolt past me, Luppi wide eyed and screaming as he tried to slow the horse. His hands were all the way up against his chest which meant his reigns were too long and he had no control. His legs were locked so that if he looked down he would have seen his toes which meant he had even less control because he was squeezing Shiro to try to stay on. Squeezing a horse around the middle is like telling them to go faster! If he had put his weight in his heels and kept his posture correct so a straight line could be drawn from the crown of his head to his shoulder to his hip to his heel, he would have had some control.

Did he retain anything I taught him? Obviously not.

Harribel was the first to worry and sound the alarm that maybe, just fucking maybe, they should try to stop Shiro's ramage. I sighed and rolled my eyes before spining Zangetsu using my legs more than my arms to face Shiro's path to the other end of the facility. The weastern bridle I'd put on Zangetsu was different in the fact that the bit did not bend so I could use one arm to lead. The arm goes over the horse's neck and they turn that way. Basic reigning. It also had reigns that were not buckled together in the center like English bridles that you had to have two hands on. The leathers were also longer meaning, if I had to, I had a built in whip to get him to faster. I flicked the loose colection of leathers in my left hand, put my weight where it belonged, and lifted my right hand to my thigh.

"I'll get him!" I called before kicking Zangetsu into a cantor. He rocketed off, his canter smooth despite his size. Shiro was still faster and had a head start. I flicked my right wrist casuing Zangetsu to speed into a gallop. Shiro saw me coming and swerved to the right but I moved Zangetsu faster. Knowing how your horse moves is like being able to read their minds because once you know it, you can hopefull counter it. Shiro tried damn hard to get away but I kept him in the same field and hooked the rope around the horn of his saddle.

"Shorten your reigns you idiot!" I bellowed at Luppi while I got the rope on the saddle. He fumbled to do so but I was already swerving away and tying the other end of the rope to my saddle. I then halted Zangetsu firmly. The rope jerked tight and Shiro faltered, and nearly fell. He regained his feet and then reared, causing Luppi to fall backward. I whistled and Shrio trotted back to me. I undid the rope and then tied Shiro's reigns to my saddle. I led both horses over to Luppi who lay on his back.

I slid off and checked the kid over. He was fine save for a slight lack of air in his lungs. He'd have grass, dirt, and rocks everywhere when he got up but I didn't really care. I eased him up the way I was supposed to. A fall from a horse is painful and you don't get up right away becasue it causes you to get light headed. When he could stand on his own I told him to walk it off then remounted Zangetsu.

"You weren't even blindfolded!" I exclaimed before riding off. The others were laughing racously as I left.

* * *

Two months have passed and I have been bringing the championship closer with each competition we've gone to. Given we've only gone to four and they were just to prove our vistory at the preliminaries wasn't a fluke. Luppi can't ride at all and I had to put in more effort to break my records to keep us floating. The others did what they could and set a curve for me to make higher. With each win, everyone hugs me and congratulates me. Ulquiorra has told everyone who I used to be and they seem to have taken it in stride. None of them has asked why I stopped riding and I have hanked them for that. I'm also winning under my real name much to our competition's amazement.

Well, some of them. Shinji, Shinji's friends, Kenpachi, and a few others from Seireitei had all expected me to shed the name of Shiro Zangetsu and use my real name. They all joke with the others about my Shiro Zangetsu days. I have been able to ignore them so far.

We return home from the most recent - the fourth - competition since the preliminaries and I bum a ride home from Nel. She leaves me waving on the doorstep, smiling her smile. I enter the house and close the door behind me. I slip the locks in place. Where ever Grimmjow grew up has him paronoid becasue there are like five different locks on this door. I forgot about the latches on the windows too but I don't really mess with any windows save for mine or when I'm cleaning them.

I turn to go to my room and trip over something. Grunting, I flick the lights on to find the place trashed. My eyes widen and I step forward cautiously. My head whips from side to side and I lean down to pick up a metal bat that I had no idea Grimmjow had. My hands sweat as I venture to the other rooms. My room is empty as is the bathroom. I step into Grimmjow's room carefully looking about. When I find no one, I let my arms drop to my side, the bat hanging useless in my limp hand. _Great_, I think. _I'm gone for three days and there's been a fucking robbery!_

That's when a hand wraps itself over my mouth and I feel a needle peirce my neck. The world goes black in an instant.

* * *

When I come to, I'm on Grimmjow's bed, my hands tied to the banister and my legs tied at the ankles, knees, and mid-thighs. A piece of cloth is pinned in my mouth by one of the replacement ropes that Grimmjow keeps for lead ropes. I look at my wrists and find the same type of rope. I groan at the fact that I was stupid enough to not look behind me.

A hand is on my cheek in a flash and I find myself looking into Aizen's cold, brown eyes. My eyes widen as his other hand slides down my chest and puts a slight amount of weight on my stomach. It's about now that I realize, my blood freezing, that I have no clothes on. I grunt against my restraints and he smirks. He puts a bit more pressure on my stomach and I feel sick. What does this bastard want? I throw as forcefull a glare I can manage at him. He shrugs it off like it's nothing but then again, the pain of his weight on my stomach isn't really helping anger burn through my eyes.

"I see," he says. "So you and Miss Viriliam were playing me unless of course you being here means you're cheating on her. Or you're just house sitting. Or renting. Which is it?" More pressure and I roll my eyes back into my skull. I let a whine out but it gets muffled by my gag. Aizen undoes the gag and asks the question again.

"Screw you," I hiss, my mouth dry. He shoves the gag back into my mouth making my choke.

"Fine then. You've answered my question anyway. You and Grimmjow." He sucks his teeth. "I can understand the attraction but only on his end. What could have possibly interested you in him?" I glare at him. Like he's going to get anything more from me. He just rakes his eyes over my body. He lingers too long on my hips and then his eyes meet mine again. "How dull. Maybe you know where those papers are."

I give him a genuine confuseded look. What papers?

"Don't play dumb. I know Grimmjow bought those horses. I want the paperwork. Where is it?" I shake my head. "You don't know? I doubt that." He then suddenly pulls something from a bag I know is not one that belongs in this house. It's not one of mine and it's not one of Grimmjow's. I glare at him until I feel something poke through my entrance. My eyes widen and I scream, the sound getting lost in the fabric in my mouth. Aizen smiles and he presses a button on a controler. Vibrations go off in my back and I scream harder. He ups the voltage and I twist, my skin getting chaffed from the ropes. I watch in horror as he slowly makes the voltage higher until it's at maximum. He then pulls it out almost completely before shoving it back in roughly. Fuck! He had to use something that was huge and without lube!

"I'll ask once more. Where are the papers?" Another jolt and my head droops. I'm ashamed at myself for giving into him yes but I'm more pissed off that I'm half hard and still twitching. Aizen undoes the gag again and listens to me gasp out hardly coherent words.

"He...sold them..." I pant. Another jolt and I cry out. "He sold the horses to someone."

"Who?"

"The previous owner."

Aizen glares at me but I can tell he knows I'm telling the truth. He looks down at my hips and I feel him take hold of my cock. I let out a yell in outrage but he just makes the vibrator hit me again. I cry out again as the feeling races through my body. He lets go of my cock and presses the toy further into me until I let out a yelp when it hits my prostate. He smirks and pushes it harder against that tiny budle of nerves causing me to melt into fitful moans. He takes hold of my cock again and strokes it slowly.

"It would be horrid of me to leave you hanging now wouldn't it?" he cooes. I barely hear him, my head getting fuzzy as the vibrator turns my head to mush. His hands continue to stroke me until I hear him grunt and undo his pants. He unties my legs and yanks the toy out of me, illiciting a scream from my throat. He thrusts into me in seconds.

"Ah!" I cry out, tears rolling down my cheeks. The rest was a blur. All I remember is the pain of being ripped in two and him whispering something about the drugs not wearing off until tomorrow morning.

I awoke the next morning, my back hurting like hell and a fuzzy head. I remembered well enough to know that I had better tell Grimmjow who the fuck raped me. Maybe then Aizen would be gone from Grimmjow's life but I don't want Grimmjow get arrested for that. I showered and called Starrk to tell him I was going to try to catch up on sleep. He told me to take it easy and said he'd personally feed my horses. I hung up and then went to cleaning the house up. When I was done, I changed the sheets on Grimmjow's bed and the went to my room to try to sleep.

Sleep didn't come.

* * *

Another week passed and we learned that the next competition would include a race. I offered to do the racing knowing ful well I could win. When it was decided that I would do that, I went about finding out how fast my horses really could go against the others. I won every mock race on all three horses, Pantera needing the exercise badly and having already been cleared for work. At the end of another day, I was racing around the fencing on Zangetsu deciding he would be the best choice when my phone rang. I halted and looked to find a text from a number I didn't know.

_Find the papers and the owner and I won't give you another visit._

I sent a text back that said:_ You already raped him. Fuck off._ I then turned my phone off and raced some more laps.

* * *

The race came up faster than I expected. I was on Zangetsu in full western tack and was humming to myself to try to calm down. In the crowd stood Aizen, his two cronies, his sisters, and...Grimmjow. I was using my real name and knew very well that if I won Aizen would know. If I didn't win, Luppi would drag us down. We had set Luppi up as our first runner. The race was like a relay game, each team having it's own batton to hand over to each rider. The riders could ride as fast or slow as they wanted too. The others had forgotten to mention this until last minute and that was when I dragged Pantera along feeling it was unfair to not use her when I was riding in for her owner. I still planned to ride Zangetsu for the race though. Aizen wasn't going to scare me off.

Luppi and Buddy were the slowest damned team I'd ever fucking seen. Nel and Gamuza were fast but Luppi had trotted where as the other riders had galloped. Now the other teams were cantering and trotting as if to try to let us catch up. They cantered most of the time to keep their leads. Harribel and Tiburon were pretty fast but Fresians are big horses. Zangetsu was faster and he was bigger. Horses are sneakily fast is Buddy dancing away from Pantera taught me anything. The other teams got faster when Starrk and Lobos got the batton. They sped up even more when Ulquiorra and Murciélago charged after them. When Nnoitra and Teresa got on, the tteams slowed but not by much. I was next and they knew I was the last chance my team had.

I decided then and there to play a trick I used to always play as Shiro Zangetsu.

Nnoitra got to me and I grabbed the batton from him with a grunt. The other teams had already passed me but I didn't care. The last group of riders had to go to the end of the course, race back aorund the cones and race over the rest of the course to the person who was standing at our starting point. I didn't kick Zangetsu into moving though even with the batton in my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nnoitra hissed, the other riders looking at me like I was insane. All of them save for Hiyori who was two horses away. I was against Shinji. Nither of them knew that I knew of someone who had Shinji's same name in New York and had an arrest record as long as Zangetsu's tail that fell almost to the ground. I knew the guy was bad news but he was slightly different from this Shinji. This Shinji was rider before he was a punk. His group was also a gang yes but they didn't do drive-bys. They used to traffic drugs but had seemingly cleaned up their act. I didn't know about it until I happened to start looking out of pure curiousity in the past month.

The riders, Byakuya and Shinji in the lead, round the cones and I kick Zangetsu into a gallop. I thought he was fast going after Shiro weeks ago. That speed was nothing compared to this. He'd tensed up and stored his want to run while I kept him still and now he's using it as extra fuel as he rockets over the turf. I round the cone in seconds, my horse leaning dangerously to the side as we spin around the cone. He's upright again and going even faster to catch up. There are times his thoroughbred heritage becomes chrystal clear and I always revel in them. As a stallion he's wilder than geldings. Geldings are castrated male horses and are also less crazy depending on how late in life they are gelded. Needless to say, stallions are far more fun and challenging in my mind.

I blast past a wide eyed Nnoitra along with the laging riders. With each step, I gain on Shinji and Byakuya. I'm neck and neck with Shinji when we pass Ulquiorra and I stay there until I pass Starrk. At Starrk I urge Zangetsu faster and he edges past Shinji's horse. At Harribel, I flick my wrist and the reigns smack lightly against Zangetsu's right thigh and he throws his head up and goes faster. I catch up with Byakuya in seconds. We pass Nel and I give another urge and am blasting past Luppi, leaving Byakuya far behind. I reach the end of the course where Lily is standing wide eyed. I slow Zangetsu down to a canter and drop my stirrups. I sit straighter and throw my right leg over the horn of my saddle and slide off...Right in front of Lily's small form. Zangetsu skids to a halt and there's barely any slack in the reigns as I hand over the batton to her. Her shaking hands take it and I walk off to cool my horse down before going to ride Pantera.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I stare as Ichigo slides casually off a still moving horse and hands over the batton to Lily. As he walks off, I listen for Fira to fuss but hear nothing. When I look, I see she's stupified. Kallam has the same shocked to silence look on her face as Fira. Gin is whispering what just happened to Tousen and both look like they can't believe Gin's words. I look at Aizen and I find him clenching the railing tightly. His knuckles turn white and he's shaking. I swear I can see fear in his eyes.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out to find Ichigo's calling me. I turn and go into an alcove to talk to him somewhat privately.

"What'd you think?" he askes breathily.

"Holy shit Ichi," I whisper softly. "I had no idea Zangetsu could go that fucking fast!"

"I can catch Shiro on him. Starrk has footage. It was a good day. I'm riding Pantera in the jumping event. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't. I'm glad actually. It's sort of an honor that you're riding her."

"Because I'm Shiro Zangetsu or because I'm your lover?"

"Lover Ichi and you know that."

"Yeah I do..." Silence for a moment save for the shuffling of a horse nearby. He's proably cooling Zangetsu off. Why's he silent?

"What's wrong Ichi?" I ask, worry seeping into my voice. I had planned to be home faster than this but Aizen keeps putting me on small jobs. Jobs that Damian Grey keeps having to deal with me directly. I've had fun cleaning a gun and a knife in front of him.

"Do me a favor and shoot Aizen dark glares."

"Why?" I smile then. "Oh right. Because of all this?"

"Well that too...No. I really want you to glare becasue he trashed our house while I was at the last competition then decided to stick around and rape me..." His voice is soft but I hear every word. I'm already glaring.

"You should be asking me to shoot him," I hiss.

"I'd prefer to not have you be arrested thanks. Gotta go."

"Bye Ichi. Love you."

"Love you too."

I return to Aizen's side. He's still gripping the railing and when I glare at him, he givevs me a cold look that's supposed to scare me off. It won't.

"What is it Grimmjow?" he asks almost calmly. His voice is tight from something. I don't care what's bothering him though. The fucker touched Ichigo. He raped Ichigo. I would kill him when I got the chance but for now, I'd be good and listen to Ichigo.

"Next time you want to rape my stable hand, save yourself a few steps and just let me punch your pretty little face," I growl. Kallam snaps to attention as I speak. I can feel her heated glare on Aizen's back and force myself to hold back a smirk. Aizen opens his mouth to retort when his phone rings. He lifts it out of his pocket and looks puzzled at the Caller ID. He flips it open and grounds out a hello. His eyes grow wide and he looks around. When his eyes settle, I follow his gaze to find Ichigo with Zangetsu. Ichigo has his phone to his ear. Aizen pulls the phone from his ear and presses speaker.

"Still want my horses?" Ichigo's voice rings on the speakers of Aizen's phone. "Next time you threaten me with a 'late night visit' don't show up at a competition to scare me."

I hear a click and smirk as I watch Ichigo stomp off with Zangetsu in tow. I look to see Aizen with wide eyes. Kallam slips in between us and smiles her cold smile at Aizen.

"Maybe you should listen to him," Kallam says. "He seems to know what he's talking about." She turns to me. "Go say hello to your friends Grimmjow. Wish them luck." I nod and leave. No one follows me. As I leave, I hear Kallam begin to scream at Aizen about raping Ichigo. I hear a resounding smack and smile. I only laugh when I reach the paddocks and can hug Ichigo again.

* * *

Woot! Another chapter up! Yay! Hooray! I'm so happy! 135 reviews as of June 26th! Woot! Thank you everyone who is following this story and supporting it! Hope eveyone's having a good summer!

Enjoy!


	23. Short Reunion

Chapter Twenty-Two - Short Reunion

Normal POV

Grimmjow nearly skipped to the paddocks as he thought of seeing Ichigo up close again. He respected the rules that one was to follow around horses though as he moved quickly through the space that was filled with riders and their horses. Stable hands scrambled to finnish their jobs in time for the next ride and he steered clear of their flailing movements. He prefered to not be trampled by stable hands and he also prefered to keep the suit as clean as possible since Kallam was very likely to take it out on him if it got dirty. It didn't matter that she had said he could go see Ichigo, if he got the fucking thing dirty, she'd be pissed.

Grimmjow passed the Vizards and imediately recognized Shinji. Son of a bitch! Shinji gave him a soft glare as he looked over Grimmjow's new attire but he walked over slowly. Grimmjow glared at him wishing for an explination.

"Thought I recognized ya at Seireitei," Shinji muttered. "Just so ya know, I don' care abou' ya when you're ridin'. When ya wen' home though was when ya made me have ta make sure ya stayed outta trouble."

"Poisoning me was your best solution?"

"Had ta. Ya forget, we hate Aizen. I'm willin' to ignore ya past when ya'r ridin' but only 'cause Ichigo speaks so highly of ya."

Shinji pivoted away and returned to his horse. Grimmjow sighed and went off to find Ichigo. He really needed to feel the younger man in his arms again for sanity's sake. When he reached the group, they were all whispering to each other, the only ones seperated from the conversation being Luppi and Ichigo. The conversation was about Ichigo's trick. Grimmjow chuckled having to agree in how deceptively fast Zangetsu was. He went down a different aisle and snuck up on Ichigo. He wraped his arms around the younger male and buried his face in Ichigo's soft orange hair.

"You smell like starwberries," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shivered pleasurably as Grimmjow's voice caressed his ears.

"I missed you," he whimpered. It was the only thing he could think to say and he was glad he said it for Grimmjow spun him around and hugged him close again. Ichigo buried his face further into Grimmjow's shirt and gripped the man's coat as he held him. He didn't want Grimmjow to leave again and as he hugged the taller man, he felt himself begin to shake. Aizen's raping him surfaced and it was all he could do to not start sobbing right then and there. Grimmjow felt him begin to shake and simply tightened his grip.

"Kallam's slapping the bastard silly," he whispered softly. "I don't blame you Ichi."

"I let my guard down. He...he..." Ichigo trailed off.

"He takes advantage of everyone. Don't blame yourself. You're not to blame yourself got it?" Grimmjow bent down and captured Ichigo's lips with his in a clensing kiss. He would have done more but now was not the time. He'd settle for kissing Ichigo and kissing him deeply. He ignored the girly giggles that resounded behind them even though he recognized them as Nel, Harribel, and Lily's voices. He heard Starrk and Nnoitra chuckle and Ulquiorra sigh. Grimmjow could have sworn he heard Ulquiorra's eyes roll. When he pulled away, Ichigo nodded and hugged him again.

"Get a room," Nnoitra chuckled. Grimmjow stuck his tongue out at the other man childishly.

"Don't wanna," he retorted. Ichigo chuckled and turned his redening face away from the others. Nel and Harribel began giggling harder and whispering something of how yaoi is the hottest thing ever. Grimmjow looked over to see Luppi glaring at him. Not like he gave two shits about how Luppi felt.

Starrk fished something out of his bag and waltzed over to th two of us. In his hand was a disk in a plastic case that said Luppi VS. Shiro on it. He handed it over to me with a dark smile. I took it gingerly as if it would blow up. Ichigo started laughing.

"How many copies of that did you make?" Ichigo asked.

"Enough for every single one of us," Starrk smiled. "Good to see you again Grimmjow. You coming back any time soon?"

"As soon as I find out who shot up Kallam's house on my first night there, yeah." Ichigo's eyes were wide but Grimmjow shook his head to tell him he had no need to worry. No one in Kallam's house had been injured and Annwyl was beginning to detox her body the slow and painful way. Grimmjow nearly grimaced at how stubborn Annwyl was about it and was thuroghly pissed that Kallam was fine with it.

Speaking of Kallam, she had stormed down to meet them. As soon as she saw Ichigo, she quickened her steps. When she was close enough, she tackled him with a hug. Grimmjow barely caught them both before they fell to the ground. Zangetsu looked like he had no idea what to make of the woman who was clinging to Ichigo but he was promt in shoving his nose in between their bodies to lessen body contact. Kallam held Ichigo for two full minutes before she losened her grip and looked him the eye, her hands still on his shoulders.

"I apologize for my brother. I will kill him myself!" she declaired. Grimmjow snorted and shook his head.

"Nice to see you too?" Ichigo murmured as Zangetsu seemed preoccupied with checking him over. He patted the horse on his nose and gave Grimmjow a questioning glance. Grimmjow chuckled and ruffled Ichigo's hair lovingly.

"Don't worry. If she's defending you then she likes you."

"Should I be worried that she likes me?"

"Nah!" Grimmjow wrapped his arm over Ichigo's shoulders and watched as Lily walked over to collect Zangetsu. He was suprised the horse went with her easily but he was really confused when she came out anad began tacking Pantera with ease. "What the-?"

"I got Pantera to be nice to the stable hands," Ichigo explained. "Zangetsu's tall enough to think anyone near my sisters' heights is okay unless I say otherwise." Grimmjow looked down to his young lover and smiled.

"You really are something Ichi," he murmured. Kallam walked over to Pantera carefully and patted the horse's neck with fasination.

"May I ask what that little trick you did was?" Kallam asked from next to Pantera.

"Oh, that was something I use to always use in mock races when I was growing up. I used it in a few relays as well. Just a deceptive tactic."

"Grimmjow, I like him!" Kallam beamed before she came back to hug Ichigo. "I promise I will try to get him back to you Ichigo but for now, we have to get back. Aizen is still suprised from your trick."

"He should be," Ichigo muttered. "Only Shiro Zangetsu did that trick."

Grimmjow watched as Kallam's eyes widened in realization. He waited and watched as her hands clenched into fists and began to shake. Her eyes narrowed and he could swear he saw dark fire emanating form her body. She pivoted on her heel and breathed in slowly. She looked back at Ichigo, eyes still narrowed.

"I'm really going to kill him now," she hissed. She walked off, stoping only for a second at Luppi to tell him that he had better try to win or so her god, she would beat him to pulp.

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo once more and gave him a chaste kiss before turning to leave. Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow to leave but he couldnt stop him from having to go. Grimmjow paused and turned back to Ichigo.

"You're not sleeping again," he chided. "I thought we fixed that."

"Sorry."

"Work on it Ichi. And start eating too. You're losing weight!"

Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow left. He turned to Pantera and relieved Lily from duty. He tacked quickly and left to warm the mare up. As he warmed up, he saw Kallam lecturing Aizen and Grimmjow shot him a smile. The day was looking up.


	24. The Truth Hurts

Chapter Twenty-three - The Truth Hurts

Kallam's POV

Oh my fucking god I am going to kill that son of a bitch! I storm off toward my brother to find him still wide eyed. I glide up to him and slap his head as hard as I can. When I have his attention and I just keep hitting him.

"God damned mother fucking bastard! How dare you rape that boy!"

"And here I thought you got this out of your system!" Aizen yells, standing to meet my gaze. I slam my fist into his chest making him groan.

"I did and then I found something out! You raped someone who now has my protection! I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" I punched him over and over. After a few minutes of this, Gin wraps his arms around me, pinning my arms to my side, and pulls me away from my brother. I kick and twist but Aizen is forgiving enough to tell Gin to let me go. I brush myself off and glare at my brother.

"Kallam, I am going to give my word," Aizen said. "I will leave that boy alone. Now, stop hitting me!"

"Oh there goes the perfect little shell!" I scream at him. "Wait a second...You're promising to leave him alone?"

"Did you see that stunt he pulled?" Aizen asks as he points to the track that is now clean of the relay race's obstacles. I nod and cross my arms over my chest with a questioning glance. "That was osmething only Shiro Zangetsu could do Kallam! I though he'd been lying in the text he gave to me in reply to mine but now I know he wasn't!"

"Thank the Fates!" I say sarcastically, throwing Grimmjow a wave as he walks into the area. "You still raped him Aizen! I'm still going to beat you for that!"

"Do we have a computer?" I hear Grimmjow ask Fira. I turn to see her pull out a laptop. Grimmjow turns it on and slips a disk into the device. I turn back to Aizen who looks like he wants to ask what the hell Grimmjow has there.

"Aizen!" I yell, snapping my fingers in front of his eyes. He goes crosseyed for a moment.

"Yes?"

"You're swearing that you'll never go near that boy again?"

"Yes Kallam," he sighs. "I swear it. I would have preferred to have hired the boy but I've fucked myself over with that plan."

I snicker and slap him on the back before returning to Fira and my son. Grimmjow looks like he wants to die and I join in watching...Luppi on a white horse.

"Which horse?" I ask.

"Shiro," Grimmjow says as he props his head on his hand. Aizen perks up and joins us.

"He's riding Shiro? How?" Aizen asks.

"Shiro Zangetsu must have given him permission..." Grimmjow trails off as he realizes Ichigo is in the shot as well on Zangetsu. Suddenly Shiro goes off and Laughter follows along with 'whoops' of excitement. Ichigo watches calmly until Harribel's voice alerts the rest to the fact that maybe they should try to help. Ichigo calls that he'll get the kid and he does. My eyes widen as Ichigo sees and expects each move and counters. I watch in amazement as he catches Shiro after yelling at Luppi to shorten his riegns. When Shiro nearly falls, my eyes are wide. Luppi tumbles off as Shiro rears up. Ichigo whistles and Shiro goes back to him. Grimmjow and I are trying to hold back our laughter in vain. Aizen is wide eyed and is shaking.

"Are you really going to fuck with that kid brother?" I ask sweetly.

Aizen shakes his head and I laugh.

"He keeps suprising me," Grimmjow murmurs. I hug him around the shoulders and smile at his stable hand's prowess.

"He's a great rider," I whisper.

"Yeah...He still wants to be a stable hand though."

"Then he shall be that!"

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I'm bouncing up and down from excitement. Grimmjow's going to be watching me. I can already see that he's watched the disk. Kallam is laughing and Aizen looks horrified. I'm going to win this competition and let Grimmjow have something else to brag about. I wait for my turn which happens to be right after Luppi's. Luppi is really trying to drag us down but I don't really care at the moment. I'm focusing on the jumps. In comparison to the ones we'll see later, these are pretty easy.

"Your turn," Luppi pants. I kick Pantera into a trot. I finnish the course quickly and perfectly as expected. Nel and Harribel hug me but not nearly as tightly as Lily.

"You won! You won! You won!" she gushes as she bounces. I pat her head as gently as I can as she moves around.

We celebrated the only way we could, soda, beer, and a meal at the best resturant around. Grimmjow was able to send me a text of congratulations during dinner and my spirits were definitly high. Nothing was going to bring me down. Nothing at all.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

To say I wasn't affected by seeing Ichigo agian would be incorrect. I had no real idea how much I missed him until he was back in my arms. No idea at all. When I had him back in my arms, it was like I'd been gone centuries and had been stuck somewhere without senses. I have a feeling Hell is sort of like that.

Kallam and I return home shortly after the whole show. She's so happy my lover and my team won. I almost feel proud of myself because I've made her brag about me. At home, she cecks up on Annwyl again. Ann's beginning to detox slowly and Kallam won't risk moving her back until she's competely over it. I have a feeling, Ann will pull through. She usually does.

I go to my room and change into clothes to go meet my old friends. When I feel comfortable in normal street clothes, I leave after checking in on Annwyl and Kallam. They're fine and Ann looks better than when we left. I exit the house and cold air hits me like a ton of bricks. I shiver a bit but go on toward the park.

I make it there and find that I'm early. I sit on a bench waiting as Shaowlong and Ilforte join me. They wave and I invite them to sit with me.

"Heard you got to see a show," Ilforte said.

"Yeah...My team won." I grin at them as they can only think congratulations. Our meeting goes well enough and I head back home to find Kallam and Annwyl asleep and not on edge. It makes me think of when I was with Ichigo back home. I can't wait for this to be over but I first have to find out who shot up th neighborhood. Ilforte and Shaowlong weren't of much help considering all they really had to say was "We haven't found anything."

_How hard was it to find a guy who does a drive by for fuck's sake? It can't be that god damned difficult! Is it really that damned hard?_

I manage to get to sleep tht night only to be woken by a ringing phone. It's Shaowlong. He says he found something and that he has to meet me right the fuck now at the ungodly hour of three am. My mood gets even better when I relize it's a fucking Monday. I change into street clothes and go to where Shaowlong said to meet. A warehouse near the docks. I don't like this.

"Shaowlong!" I bellow. "If this is a joke I swer to God!"

"Oh it's no joke," Shaowlong calls from an upper level. I see the glock in his hand I know instantly who it was that shot up Kallam's place.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You're the one who left, Grimmjow," Ilforte calls nearby, a gun in his hands as well. "We don't know what Kallam said to get you pardoned, but we ain't standing for it!" He lifts the gun and aims at me. I just had to be on the fucking ground floor.

"Traitors are delt with instantly," I quote from the rule book my grandfather wrote.

"Damn straight!" one of my other guys yells. I quickly notice D-Roy isn't here. Where is that little wimp? He could never do anything but follow orders even if it ment he was attacking someone from his group.

"Let me guess," I mutter. "You guys are all bitter 'cause I left and then trashed the operations. Then, to top it all off, I start riding horses like I have never been in this line of work. Am I right?"

"We don't care about the horses," one of them says. "We care that you left."

I smirk and hold up my arms iviting them to shoot me. I watch as some of them falter but Shaowlong and Ilforte don't give and inch. Did they forget how fast I am? I guess they did because Ilforte fired first. I dove to the side and out the door as soon as his finger fucking twitched. It's like I'm in the Matrix and am breaking all the rules. It's so easy to break rules if you know how to do it. I racec away from the docks, shots firing behind me. I feel one bullet imbed itself in my left leg and I fall.

"Fuckers," I hiss as I crawl behind a container. I hear them racing to find me as I make a makeshift turnoquiet for my leg. The sound of a car screeching catches my attention and the next thing I know, D-Roy has become my savior as I dive into the back of his car and he races off with me.

"Sorry I'm so late Boss," he says. "Kallam was freaking out on me and she's kinda scary when she's like that."

"Just shut up and get me to a hospital."

"Sure thing Boss."

I lie back and close my eyes, imagining Ichigo's smiling face. The pain begins to ebb away as his smile seems to get brighter.

* * *

Yeah...sorry this chapter isn't all that good but I'm having a case of writer's block...


	25. Well Dammit!

Chapter Twenty-four - Well dammit!

Ichigo's POV

I haven't seen the others for three weeks.

It's not like they really fucking need my help at the moment...Even though in nother week there's another competition that I do have to attend. They don't really need me all that much though. I've gotten it so Nel and Harribel are able to train my horses and Pantera. Starrk is still keeping an eye on the horses for me and he's the only one who feeds them. I get updates from Nnoitra, who in turn asks how things are going on my end. I don't tell him much and if it annoys him he's not showing it.

Why haven't I seen the others in three weeks you ask? Simple. I'm in the hospital, trying to talk my lover into eating the shity hospital food.

I'm uninjured but Grimmjow had to get surgery on his leg to a) get the bullet out, b) reconstruct the bone that had basically been shattered, and c) a blood transfer or two due to him losing so much fucking blood. D-Roy visits but Kallam was the one who pulled strings to get Grimmjow transfered closer to home. Rose Hospital isn't a bad facility but I just hate hospitals. Annwyl visited yesterday but unlike me, she couldn't over come her hatred to hosptials and she was fidgiting in half an hour. I'm only staying because Grimmjow is hurt and I don't like seeing him like that.

"AH! GOD DAMMIT THIS SHIT ITCHES!" Grimmjow snarls as he basically nearly rips his IVs out of his arm. I sigh and smack his hand to get him to stop.

"Damn Grimmjow. You're going to injure yourself even more if you keep that up."

"Like I give a shit. It itches." Grimmjow glared at the wall, unable to even get himself to glare in my general direction. I sighed again and stood up from my seat. He gave me a confused look but I ignored it as I sat on the bed next to him. I leaned in close to brush my lips against his. His breathing grew husky and his arm that he had been attacking slid up my arm to the crook of my neck. I slid one of my hands up and down his chest, causing his breathing to become more erratic. His grip on the back of my head gets tighter as he pulls me into a kiss.

"Deprived much?" I ask, stiffening my neck so he can't get me any closer. The look on his face is almost priceless.

"How long have I been gone Ichi?"

Fuck it. I'll settle for sounding dumb. "Too long."

He smirks and pulls me into a deep, needy kiss with ease. God how I've wanted this feeling to race through my veins again. This feels so damn good and I feel addicted to it. Grimmjow seems to be able to tell and simply deepens the contact by wrapping his arms around my waist and upper back, dragging me closer. My hands weave into his hair and tighten into fists as his tongue begs for entrance. I open my mouth slowly and he pries it open without hesitation. He maps out my mouth as if he hasn't done so before or as if he's returned to see what's changed. When he's done, he pulls back nipping at my lips and jawline. He trails kisses and nips dwon my jaw to my ear. He licks the outer shell before sinking his teeth into the lobe.

"Ah!" I gasp, writhing to get away. As much as I liked having him touch me again, it freaking hurt! "Grimmjow!"

"Shut up," he snarls. "I haven't been able to touch you in months. Shut up and let me fucking enjoy this."

I whimper in reply as he skims his lips over my neck. He pulls my collar aside and lays deep kisses on the crook of my neck. He slids my shirt up off my back and then his other hand slides up my stomach lightly. It sends tingles up my spine as his hands barely touch my skin. He slips my shirt off and attacks my collar bone with nips and kisses. He continues to my nipples, sucking and biting them into hardness. I chewed my lip to hold back the moans that were threatening to escape and he continue his assalt.

"Oh for fuck's sake I have wonderful timing!"

We stopped. Actually, we fucking froze. Grimmjow was the first to move, his head tilting to the side as he looked around me. I kept my hands in his hair feeling them grow tighter as he stayed silent. Then he grinned.

"Hey Mom," he snickered. "It's not what it looks like." I felt myself slump, my head hitting his shoulder. I was going to kill him. He was fucking joking around when his **_mother_** had just walked in on this? I was going to kill him for this. Hell, I should be killing him for leaving so I was fucking stuck taking his place in competitions. The nightmares had gotten worse thanks to that! _God fucking dammit! Grimmjow, I'm going to fucking kill you!_

"For god's sake Grimmjow have a little compassion," Kallam sighed as she **_walked closer_**. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing to god that if I do that simple gesture, she'll fucking leave and I can kill her son. "He looks so fucking embarassed! Look at his cheeks!"

"Red as strawberries? Yeah he does that."

"You are so dead," I mutter low enough so only he can hear me. He chuckles.

"It's a joke Ichi."

"You're dead."

"I'm leaving," Kallam declared. "Grimmjow, behave!" I felt her smack his head before hearing her leave, her heels clicking. "Oh! By the way Grimm. Aizen's giving up on you. It seems you have far too many good friends in high places. Jesus! Who knew?"

Grimmjow shook his head with a sigh. "That woman. Honestly."

"I'm so going to kill you."

"Got it. Can I at least finnish what I was doing first?"

"No."

"Pfft!" Grimmjow pulled my head off his shoulder and returned to what he was doing. How'd he know I wasn't going to kill him?

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I should stop teasing him. I know I should but he's too cute for words when he's flustered. Yes. Far too cute for words. Kallam is going to be eaten by flames of moe for days thanks to this. She's known I was gay for a long time and was only looking forward to the idea since the day she fucking found out - oddly six weeks before I told her - and the idea of having me sneaking cute guys into the house. I don't know where she got half this crap from but I did know she was a yaoi fan. Aizen didn't know that though and he would be scared for life he ever found out.

As my lips trail down Ichigo's heaving torso, I glance up to find rosy cheeks and a dazed expression on his face. I knew it. He can't kill me even if I embarass him half to death - which I just did. I love the feeling he gives me too. Like I'm on fire and have a real reason to live. His fingers slip to my shoulders and grip tightly as I begin to poke my tongue into his belly button. I trail lower and his grip tightens. I smile and kiss the skin right above his waistband. I can tell from the bulge in his pants that he's going nuts.

I guess I should fix that.


	26. Angst of the Panther

Chapter Twenty-five - Angst of the Panther

Grimmjow's POV

Returning to Las Noches is amazingly stressful. Kallam's still making sure Aizen really is going to leave me the fuck alone but Annwyl is so sure that I'm free that she's almost jumping up and down happily. Annwyl is something. Her brother had no idea where she was and yet despite his smothering, she's not about to beat the living shit out of him. Garth however, is about to beat the living shit out of me. At least, I think he is considering the fact he keeps glaring at me like I'm the one who took Ann and then decided to return to the family. I felt like Micheal from _The Godfather_. The prodigal son who went to the army and returned because the family was being threatened. At first he glared daggers at me and then Ann said something to him and he stopped.

Kallam has decided to fucking move here. She's planning on staying near Annwyl and Brainy's places which happen to thankfully be within a couple blocks away from each other. Ichigo's not exactly sure of her living so close but the fact is that Kallam is leaving the family the way I did only, Aizen really can't do anything about it because Kallam has more connections than he does. I wouldn't want to go against her connections either.

With me still injured, I'm stuck with having to stay on the sidelines. Much to my annoyance. The others are seemingly glad I'm back but I can tell they would prefer I was riding rather than sitting and watching. Starrk is quiet as usual. He simply patted me on the shoulder and said hello. Lily was more animate what with the fact that she fucking tackled my ass while I was in the wheelchair. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack due to that. Nnoitra is gloating his skiny ass off saying I got what I deserved. Harribel was quiet save for her obvious annoyance at my actions. I'm not sure if she's pissed at what happened with Ichigo's personality change or the fact that I came back injured. Ulquiorra is quiet as ever. That's comforting as all fucking hell. Nel...I have no idea what the hell she's thinking about when she looks at Ichigo but I know she's pissed at me.

"What do you want from me?" I scream at her when she drags me aside and asks what the hell I was thinking. Her thought process made no sense to me at all. She's rambling on about how Ichigo's not sleeping and not eating. Then she's rambling about Ichigo being paranoid? What the fuck is she talking about?

"I want you to use your damn brains! Think Grimmjow! He didn't sleep when he first came here and then he got better when you two started seeing each other! You left! He got worse! You stupid idiot!"

"I didn't have a fucking choice Nel!" I yell as I begin to feel like a little kid being chided by my parent. "Aizen wasn't going to let me have my fucking life! All I could do was make sure Ichigo wasn't in his crosshairs too!"

"Well fucking congratulations!" she screeched, catching everyone's attention again. Not like our screaming and yelling has done anything to not catch their attention. "He's not. You're free and you can't ride." She stormed off in a huff leaving me to figure out female moods. Ichigo poked his head in and gave me a pathetic look.

"Sorry," he whispered like it was his fault. I rolled over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be. There's no reason for you to be."

Ichigo's lips drew in a tight line. "I made them worry as if the fucking world revolved around me...They should have been more worried about you and their riding. Not me and my stupid head." He lifted his hands to his face, my grip on his hand slipping as I tried to rationalize his words. I glanced up at him as his shoulders began to shake as he tried to hold back his tears and I yanked his arms down.

"Talk like that anymore, and I promise that I will give you a real reason to cry," I snarl. "Got it?" He nodded shakily as he sniffed. I bobbed my head in a quick nod and gently pulled his head down to meld our lips together. It calmed him happily and I couldn't help but smirk when he went off to deal with his horses along with my one.

* * *

That night I lay bored in bed thinking over how Kallam claimed I was free from Aizen. It didn't feel real. Nothing felt real at that moment other than Ichigo who lay next to me, snoring softly. I glared at his slightly furrowed brow and wondered what he might be dreaming of. It wasn't a nightmare like the ones that usually marred his pretty, sleeping face considering he wasn't whimpering or screaming. I didn't like the fact that he was frowning in his sleep but not making any noise. Which was worse? The sounds he made when one of those dreams attacked him or him completely silent? I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell. The silence reminded me of when he'd been in the hospital and unreachable, seemingly trapped in his body.

Ichigo shifted next to me, the subtle movement of his legs making me jump out of my skin. My heart pounds as I search for more contact with his lithe form. His subtle movement caused his legs to move away from mine and I'm finding myself in desperate need of his touch. It's like a security blanket and I want nothing more than to feel safe again. Being back with Aizen has frayed my nerves and damn it all if I show it to anyone! The only person I might show other than Kallam - she's far too perceptive when it comes to me - is Ichigo and I don't want to worry him.

A soft moan ensues from Ichigo when I entangle my legs with his. I pause and look at his face again. It's become calmer but his brow is still furrowed as if stuck in that position. I return to entangling my legs with his until pain shoots up my injured leg. I bite back a cry only to have it come out as a garbled groan. Arms are around me in seconds and I suddenly can't see past Ichigo's hair. I blink and try to figure out what the hell just happened to me.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo whispers in my ear. "Do you need anything?"

I find myself wraping my arms around him. Where his hold is gentle and almost tentative, mine is rougher and more possesive than anything. I can't help it though. I don't want to lose him.

"I moved it wrong. No big deal."

"You sure?"

"Positive Ichi. Sleep." I sound a lot calmer than I am. He sighs, his warm breath on my skin as comforting as knowing his touch is real and not a figment of my imagination.

"Alright," he whispered, his voice sounding groggy. He was alseep in moments, his arms still around me and his head still burried in the crook of my neck. I smile and hold him closer to me. My eyes slip closed and I find sleep drawing me into her comforting arms.

* * *

The following weeks were long and hot. Being stuck in a chair really fucking sucked. I was relieved when Lily decided to be evil to me and took advantage of the fact that I would never hit her. Her and the other stable hands ganged up on me and basically stranded me in the middle of the damned arena where the riders - Ichigo refused to tke part and Luppi wasn't allowed to - had to avoid me like I was a barrel or another obstacle. Soonner or later, Starrk and Haribel saved my ass and, much to my suprise, Starrk chided Lily. Lily simply giggled at me when her scolding session was over before she returned to work. The others apologized over and over but I shrugged them off. It really wasn't their faults. Lily was manipulative.

Ichigo wouldn't meet my eyes the entirety of those hot weeks. While the others went to competitions, I had to sit out and wait. Each time they came back, Ichigo seemed more introverted than ever. It was almost ridiculous but then again, with Ichigo, that was dangerous. Lily couldn't even coax him out of that shell that was getting thicker with each day. I tried my damnest to get him out of it too but even my magic touches and speeches did nothing to change his demenor. Annwyl and Kallam visited every so often and much to my disgust Ichigo even closed Annwyl out. I'm not sure how she felt but the fire in her eyes was slowly being replaced with pity and annoyance. Kallam, to her fucking credit, said nothing and did nothing. She watched on bated breath for a change or anything close to a step in the right direction. I was beginning to fear she wouldn't see it and would step in.

Luppi was still dragging us down but with Ichigo, we couldn't lose. He was an outlier in and of himself and even with a crappy rider like Luppi on our team, Ichigo could drag us back up to winners. The little finine fuck was seriously about to get himself killed by Kallam though considering how often he tried to get near me or Ichigo. Kallam really didn't like her foster nephew. I couldn't blame her. I swear Nel has become homicidal since I left. Every time Luppi gets too close to Ichigo or me or our horses and Kallam's not around, Nel is and her hazel eyes are damned formidable with the murderous fire in them. I watch with ammusement as she chases Luppi off, a riding whip in her hand and that terrifying fire in her eyes.

After one competition, Ichigo returned home dead tired and he didn't want to do anything but sleep. Not like his subconsious wanted him to visit. He woke up screaming and in a cold sweat, me by his bedside, my arms wrapping around him at light speeds as he shook violently. Tear stains on my clothes seem to have become a badge of honor for me because I'm sporting them more often than ever. Even while in the family, I never had this many tear stains on my clothes. No one cried there unless they were sure they were alone. Hell, I think the only times I've been able to cry were when I left home and landed my ass in Colorado, and when Ichigo is around me. I've never really cried and I can't say I hate crying. It's better than keeping it all bottled up and let me tell you, keeping shit like my past bottled up is painful and not good for the soul.

I held his shaking form as if it were a lifeline and if I didn't, I'd lose him to unseen horrors. The unseen horrors that plagued his mind efore I ever met him. To my further disgust, there was nothing more I could do but hold him as tightly as I did. There was nothing to do because I wasn't able to read his mind or able to delete his past from memory. If I could, I would have. Damn, how I wish I could do something to make his pain stop! We stayed awake the rest of the night, me holdng him, him holding me. Being stuck in the chair caused my back a lot more pain than was needed yet at that moment, I could have cared less about myself.

I left him for a few seconds to call him in sick. When I got back, he was rolled up in a ball, shaking as hard as ever. I rolled back over to him and pulled myself onto the bed to pull him back into my arms. He lets me hold him again and even helps me so I can lie down next to him without hurting my leg further. We lay tht way for at least half the day before he got up to feed both of us. I followed just to make surer he didn't space out completely and injure himself. His food was as good as ever and we ended the day watching movies and reading. Nel called at one point to ask how badly everything was going considering Ichigo was sick and all I could say was that Ichigo was fine. Not that I was going to leave him alone for too long god forbid he wasn't.

* * *

About a week later, Ichigo suddenly started to feel and look better. About that same time, I was beginning to walk better. Annwyl was completely pleased with both occurences and was proud to brag on our behalf. Kallam smirked at everyone whenever she watched us. It didn't matter who it was she watched, she just smirked. Starrk and the the others found it unnerving but said nothing considering they had no idea on if she was carrying or not and none of them were about to chance it.

When I was alone with Ichigo I managaed to build up some courage to ask him why he was feeling better.

"Things are looking up so I'm feeling better," he said. "I'm going to visit my sisters for a little while before the next show and I expect the others to drag you there for me. I'll ride Pantera for you again." He smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile and I returned it with my own. I added a kiss for good measure before wheeling over to Annwyl to ask her what she thought.

"He tell you the line 'thing are looking up'?"

"Yeah. What's up with it?"

"I'm trying to remember what time of the year it is..." She tapped her temple with a delicate finger as she mumbled to herself more than she mumbled to me. She suddenly snapped her fingers and then returned to her book. "Leave him alone for a little while. He'll be back to normal in another week."

"What the-?" I growled. I barely kept myself from waving my fist at her. "Damn it all Ann! What aren't you telling me?"

"You want to know so badly? Look up the name Masaki Kurosaki." She retreated into her book once more and that was when Kallam dragged me away.

"Trust her. She knows Ichigo better than any of us anyway. She'd know best."

I had to admit Kallam had a point. Mothers seem to always have points and they always seem able to make them at the best times. I sighed and decided to follow the female wisdom they had given me. Hell, I even passed it on to the others. They recived it the way I did but still had to admit Kallam had the point. We all watched as Ichigo packed up a few things to visit his family and prepared for the next competition. Ichigo only needed one horse so I chose Pantera for him since he had said he'd ride her again.

The night Ichigo left for California, I did as Annwyl suggested. I looked up the name Masaki Kurosaki. To say the woman wasn''t beautiful would have been rude beyond all reason. She was gorgeous to say the least. The picture of her, her husband, and three kids however made me shiver. Ichigo had been fucking adorable as a little kid. His sisters too. As far as I could tell, their father had always been a goofball.

The articles on her were fasinating as well. I could see who Ichigo was trying to beat despite the fact that he had the advantage as a prodigy. Her scores and amount of wins alone were amazing. The fact she did it on all kinds of horses was even more amazing. The horses she rode ranged all over the scales of color, height, difficulty, and breeding. Ichigo had chosen to stick to two horses which I personally prefered despite the fact that at some point I would feel there would be no replacing the horse I lose. That was especially true for Ichigo considering his horses were fucking unique as hell. I scrolled through every story with extreme interest and devoured every bit of information I could. I should considering how much I cared for Ichigo. I was somewhat sure he'd love it if I knew more about him besides the whole Shiro Zangetsu thing.

I was about to go to sleep when another title caught my attention. **World Loses Great Rider: Masaki Kurosaki dies leaving her devoted family behind**. I quirked a brow before glancing at the clock. It was nearly midnight but this title was screaming for attention. I shrugged and began to read:

_"The riding world has lost a great member of it's esteemed ranks today with the death of Masaki Kurosaki. Mrs. Kurosaki fell from her horse early yesterday afternoon when her horse spooed from a jump standing at near four feet in Ireland. The jump was positioned at the bottom of a small hill and was one of the most difficult jumps to do. The jump had once been featured in the National Geographic movie Ballad of the Irish Horse. The exact same jump one great rider will never put another horse on has become one that no one else will put a horse on._

_Mrs. Kurosaki died of a broken neck to her fall from her spooked horse that bucked her off its back. She also suffered broken ribs and a cracked tibia. The young mother died at age 28 and has left a greiving husband, one son, and two twins girls behind. She will be buried in a preordained burial plot on Catilina island."_

I gulpped._ Jesus! I remember him pleading for his mother not to do something in a dream. Was doing that course what he was reliving? _I rubbed my face until it felt raw and then found myself reading the story. The next thing I knew, I'd spent the rest of the night reading obits around the time Masaki Kurosaki had died and couldn't help but notice the dates. The hot weeks had become lost to me as I suddenly noticed what day it was or nearly was to be more precise. The anniversary was fucking tomarrow!

As my fuzzy memory became clearer with the coffee I made myself - I had to try twice to do it thanks to being in the chair and the fact that I was shaking - I remembered that I'd even found articles about the family after the death of their beloved Masaki. Quotes from the other articles flew past my vision and I couldn't stop shivering.

_"Isshin Kurosaki who had been a large animal vet before his wife's death has pulled back from full-time to part-time...He's planning on becoming a rider soon in tribute to his wife._

_Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki are becoming fabulous riders as they continue to grow...They are already riding alongside their father in competitions._

_The Kurosaki Famiy has become a ledgend since Masaki Kurosaki left everything to them...Yuzu has become a great cook as well as a fenominal rider...Karin has become a soccor champion as well as an award winning rider...Isshin has returned to full-time father hood as well as his large animal vetinarian practice..._

_Ichigo Kurosaki seems to have all but disappeared off the face of the earth since his mother's death...Unlike his sisters and father...He has quit all riding lessons and become holed up in his studies...No one has seen the young, vibrant haired man on a horse since his mother's untimely death..._

_The world has been swept off it's feet by the prodigal Shiro Zangetsu! Shiro Zangetsu is sure to win world champion this year! **Shiro Zangetsu wins world Campionship! Where will he go next?**_

_Ichigo Kurosaki has finally been found again. He's working job to job at random farms as a riding instructor, stable hand, or even a grunt. What happened to the fire we all used to see in the handsome young man's chocolate eyes?"_

I was brought back to reality when Nel screeched at me. I blinked to find my cousin visiting with my mother - who was picking up...coffee cup shards? I glanced confused at my right hand to find it empty and the floor soaked in the dark brown liquid.

"What the hell Grimm?" Nel asked. "We come to visit and you're so spaced you don't even notice when you drop your coffee cup?" She went on and on but I didn't hear any more. I guess Kallam had seen the look on my face before because she hushed Nel and shoved me into my room. She'd gotten me laid down on my back, the covers up to my shoulders when I began to stop seeing headlines and quotes.

"I guess you looked her up?" Kallam whispered. I nodded stiffly. She sighed. "I did too. I don't know why I'm suprised at your reaction but I am." She rose from the bed and closed the drapes. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Try to sleep Grimmjow." After that, she closed the door behind her and I found myself in darkness.

I also found tears rolling down my face as yet another fucking quote fell before my vision: _Ichigo Kurosaki seems to have never left the riding business if the latest win he's just earned is anything to go by. What is next for the vibrant haired rider?_

* * *

**I am very tired and this took forever to come together...Sorry for the lateness...Yeah...Nap sounds good right about now...**


	27. Anniversary

Chapter Twenty-six - Anniversary

Ichigo's POV

I hate my fucking life! Grimmjow comes back and all I can do is worry and fuss over him. Suddenly, my brain clicked back on remembering what time of the year it was. I had a full fucking relapse into being unable to sleep and unable to eat. Grimmjow and the others began fussing over me then and as much as I loved them all as friends, coworkers, and lover, I really could not deal with the bull shit they were going through to take care of me. The relapse was only made worse when the fucking nightmares came back to haunt me. To tell the truth, I always blamed myself for not being able to stop her from riding that course. Yes, it was stupid of me but back then, my gut had twisted itself into knots and I had such a bad feeling about the idea of her riding that day.

She died when she went out onto that field.

The tradition of breaking down for nearly a month if not only a few days before the anniversary came with amazing speed and strength. It felt like it lasted an eternity when it was probably less time than that. I couldn't meet Grimm's eyes because I knew he could see through me all too easily. Competitions distracted me a bit but not enough.

I remember coming home a week or so before the anniversary, tired as shit and wanting to only sleep away my anxiety. I ended up waking up screaming my damned lungs out, my skin coated in sweat and Grimmjow - my sweet Grimmjow - hugging me into his chest. I dimly remember seeing tear stains on Grimmjow's shirt and found them as a badge of honor for all that he was putting up with. God how I hated myself for turning my lover, my boyfriend into something he had never been. He had been a predator when I saw him first but now, he coddles me and is more of a protector between me and my fucked up memories.

I remembered him holding me tightly and refusing to let go save for the few seconds he disappeared to make a call. I dimly remember him saying something along the lines of "He's sick." When he was gone I felt like the world had opened up beneath me to swallow me whole. I curled into a ball to make the emptiness go away. When I was beginning to think it wasn't going to ever leave, the bed dipped under me and Grimmjow's arms were back. I felt myself move machanically to help him get into a comfortable position and found myself lying there for what seemed forever until my stomach bitched at me. I got up long enough to feed us both, Grimmjow following me the entire way. The day ended with movies and reading. No talking just cuddling together to feel each other and prove to each other I was still whole even though we both know I'm not. I remember the phone ringing and Grimmjow assuring whomever was on the other end that I was fine.

Not that he was going to leave me alone long enough to find out I wasn't.

The tradition does this all the time. I feel like shit, blaming myself for my mother's death over and over again. Even when it's not that time of year, I blamed myself. I couldn't stop my mother from riding that course and she died on it. I would probably always blame myself. Yet, the tradition has a second part to it; me pretending I felt better than I did. Tatsuki used to be the only one at school who noticed that that always happened the day before the anniversary. She also kept people off my ass the day after the anniversary. No questions came to me directly, they always went to her. I should thank her for that I guess.

About the time Grimmjow was wlaking better, Annwyl and Kallam were hanging out around the farm, Kallam smirking at all of us and Ann bragging about Grimmjow being a stubborn jack ass. When Grimmjow asked me why I suddenly looked better though I was caught off guard. I never actually looked physically better after the first half of the tradition. I always looked like shit but I could always act like I felt better. Maybe things were getting better. I found myself answering truthfully using the lines I was so used to saying.

"Things are looking up so I'm feeling better. I'm going to visit my sisters for a little while before the next show and I expect the others to drag you there for me. I'll ride Pantera for you again." I smiled what I hoped looked genuine. When he returned it with a smile of his own, I felt relieved. The relief became almost tangible when he kissed me.

I didn't miss him going to Annwyl afterwards though. I watched him ask her about why I was looking better and she fell deep into her thoughts. She tapped her temple carefully with a finger as she thought before she snapped her fingers and told Grimmjow to leave me alone. She even said she'd say I would be back to normal in another week. I smiled and remembered how she'd dealt with some of my relapses. When I was over things, she'd tease me and stick her tongue out at me. She'd call me wimp. I walked away when Grimmjow began growling at her, his blue eyes blazing. I left to pack actually.

When I left, I ended up getting tackled by my little sisters in the airport. I wanted nothing more than to find my damned balance. Yuzu and Karin were fucking ecstatic to see me again. Karin chided me for not visiting sooner and Yuzu begged me to stay for a week at least. Dad - as crazy as he is - stood there and smiled as he watched my little sisters pummle me with questions. He didn't attack me like he usually would and opted for watching. How unlike him not that I cared at that moment. I felt like I was at home. It felt good.

Dad assured me that none of the guys from Sereitei would give me shit on this week trip to see my family. Why would they? Everyone there understood how important it was to Dad to have the time alone with his kids at the grave of his wife, our mother. I liked the solitude he was promising. However, I wanted Grimmjow to be here at the moment. I wanted him to say hello to my mother and leave flowers on her grave. I note that it's a silly thought seeing as it would be a pain in the ass to push his chair the entire way up that god forsaken hill or for him to limp up with his crutches - the latter of which I'm sure he'll try to do, bitching the entire way that he didn't need help and then curse under his breath about how much of a pain in the ass it was to go up the hill that lead to the grave.

Personally, I didn't really want to deal with it. I note that it's mean for me to say that what with all that's happened but seriously! I'm trying to get over the whole blaming myself for my mother's death thing and having to deal with Grimmjow's bitching and cursing is something I don't feel like dealing with along with that. I may love Grimmjow and all but trying to fix my fucked up head was becoming the priority here. I couldn't function until i got this taken care of and so, I was trying to take care of it.

I had come home early so I could spend some time with my father and sisters knowing it was best to stay somewhat connected to the past even if it hurt. I really wanted nothing more than to go back to Grimmjow and lie in his arms when it came to facing fears but as I said before: fixing my fucked up head took priority at the moment. Dad and Yuzu were as energeti as ever and Dad had only been hiding it until we got home or into the car. Either way, I searing headache within an hour of getting out of the car and into the house. I love my family but god I could kill my father for his...demeanor.

The week started as if I had never left: I slept in my room that looked exactly the same, I tried to sleep in thanks to the red-eye I'd caught to get here, and Dad decided to attack me in my sleep. I managed to stop him from pounding my skull into oblivion when he laded on it by snapping awake and slamming him to the floor, my hand over his eyes. I had one hand clenched in a tight fist as I screamed at him. What kind of father attacks his son when said son is sleeping? Mine does. I don't really know why but it sort of went along with him putting me through martial arts classes.I'm fairly sure that it goes along with that at least.

Yuzu's cooking was as good as ever. I really had no idea why the hell I kept getting compiments on my cooking from people who had sampled my sister's cooking. I really had no fucking clue why people thought I was any good after they had Yuzu's food. Yuzu is a far better cook than me and personally I would prefer to not admit that to anyone but her. Those of whom are smart enough to notice I'm not even in the the same league as her, I will gladly tell them their compliments of her being the better cook are correct. Grimmjow had better have enough tact to notice her cooking kicks my cook's ass in seconds. It's either that or I'm going to have to avoid him for a week or more.

Karin somehow talked me into playing soccer with her. It was fun to play soccer again but I can't say I've been practicing it since I left home. Karin kicked my ass royally not that I complained. Spending time with the family was strangly calming considering why I was back. Dad joined in on the fun, his exuberance turning Karin and I into a duo of schemers to beat him into oblivion in more than one way. Yuzu ended up as his teammate much to Karin and my own annoyance. Yuzu was someone we wouldn't attack and Dad knew that. Yuzu didn't really notice she was turning into an adorable human sheild for an insane father whose other two kids liked beating the shit out of him.

Annwyl saved my father from a brutal beating from me by calling my cell phone. When I answered she was going insane about something or other that I couldn't track. Something about her brother and Garth being too busy fucking each other to care about something that...She lost me around there. I sat listening and not following for whaat seemed to be forever when she finally stopped with an agravated growl. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Say that again," I muttered. "Slowly."

"My brother," she snarled slowly, "is so busy with his boyfriend that he can't help me stop _your _boyfriend not do something so incredibly stupid-! ARGH!"

I could just see her tearing her hair out by the roots. Not that I could really blame her. What was Grimmjow planning? "Ann, calm down. What's going on?"

"You just had to be in one of those god forsaken moods didn't you? Just had to get Grimm all worried and paranoid didn't you?" She continued ranting about something _I just had to do didn't I_ when I tuned out again. I apologize for being male ladies but do you seriously expect me to listen to one of you bitch for an hour straight? Dumb question I know but hey, I'm still male. When she stopped she had the gll to ask if I had been listening. How long had she known me? Women!

"No Ann, I was watching Karin pound my father into the ground with a soccer ball." I waved at my family through the window, a smirk gracing my face. "What about Grimm?"

"He caught a fucking red-eye to California! Kallam's going to drive him everywhere too!" That made me pause.

"Grimm's coming here?"

"Yes you dummy! I tried to stop him but damn it all, he's too paranoid about you!"

I rubbed my face with my other hand and groaned. Of all the things I had to wish for to come true that was not one that I had expected. Annwyl wished me the best of luck before hanging up. I returned to the game, my thoughts still falling to Grimmjow coming here. Those thoughts were interupted when Grimmjow actually fucking showed up. Kallam leapt out of the driver's seat as soon as the car shut off, her arms around my shoulders in moments. M sisters and father stared at the woman hugging me with wide and interested eyes. Grimmjow sat in the passenger seat, his lips curled in a smirk and his eyes glowing with slight jealousy. I tried to ignore that lok coming from him.

"Well, I recognize one face," my father said somewhat one edge. "Nice to see you again Mr. Jeagerjaques." He waved half heartedly. Grimmjow waved back, his smile fading a bit. Dad's eyes narrowed when Grimmjow didn't get out of the car. He opened his mouth when Kallam finally let me go and went to drag grimmjow's crutches out of the back seat. Crutches. Lovely.

"Sorry to intrude," Grimmjow grunted as he slid out of the car. He limped over and Karin suddenly seemed to be impressed with him. I wanted to cringe at that but then again, it was probably best that at least one person in my family liked my boyfriend. "Dumb accident just so you know." He nodded to his leg and smiled back at my family.

"Hello. I'm Kallam, Grimm's mother." She held out her hand and Dad took it. "I hoped youd at least let my son stay over but if you won't, I can put him up in the hotel with me...Please take him in." Her smile seemed genuine but I'd learned to not trust that alone. Grimmjow winced and so did my father. Grimmjow was staying here, at my house, probably in my room. I guess I shouldn't complain.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't gripe the entire way up. I'll give him that. He had more stamina then my little sisters but he didn't have nearly as much as my father. Then again, my father was insane enough to race up the hill on his hands in a hand stand. Grimmjow had chuckled at him and trudged on. I thanked god for Grimmjow being a stubborn asshole but had to worry about his however kept me quiet with quick glances that weren't all threats. They had a loving tint to them as well. Dad of course took that as a challenge seeing as it was a woman who was not my mother who was giving me loving looks. Not to mention Dad was still a bit off about _who_ I was dating. Grimmjow was the competition and he was someone who wanted to beat my old records. It seems it wasn't unknown what Grimmjow planned on dong with his life.

"Isshin," Kallam called sweetly. "Sweep past me once more and I will kick you down this hill." I cringed. The woman had every right to kick my father down the hill considering he'd done a slide up hill near the ground and she was wearing a skirt of all chuckled under his breath.

"I think she likes him," he whispered to me. When I gave him a confused look, he chuckled again. "She really only threatens people who deserve it. Isshin doesn't really fall into that category." He smiled again. "Let's go."

I followed him with a sigh and a shake of my head. When I turned, Dad was arguing with Kallam about parenting while my sisters had trudged on ahead of Grimmjow and made it another fifteen feet when Yuzu began to complain about how tired she was getting. There were reasons for us to come early in the day; it was a bitch to walk up this hill in the middle of the heat of the day. Grimmjow and I stopped dead when Dad zoomed past us. He began cheering Yuzu on, posing like an athlete that he wasn't. I felt a vein tick in my head and suddenly I was leaping out of the way when he flew past me again, this time down hill. I looked back as Karin sghed happily that we'd all be free of the nuisence that was our father to find Kallam wide eyed and holding back laughter.

"Nice kick Karin," Kallam laughed as she pranced past Grimmjow and I. She joined my sisters as they walked on, her arms draped over their shoulders.

"Unhappy I came?" Grimmjow asked, catching me by suprise. I glanced at him slightly confused and shook my head.

"Not really. I'm just..."

"Trying to figure out your head? I get it. Trust me I get it."

"Why'd you come anyway? You can't be that paranoid about me."

"You have no idea how paranoid I am about you Ichi. Annwyl mentioned a name to look up if I wanted to know a little more about you and when I did...Let's just say I feel like scum for not bothering to learn about it even after your sleep talking." He leaned toward my face. "You whispered a plae for your mother to not do something. I never understood why or what it was about. However, your odd moods made my parinoia worse so when I asked Annwyl what the hell was up with you, she gave me a name...I read every article from before and after her death. I'm sorry Ichi. I wish I'd known."

I was shocked. Of course Annwyl knew about wat had caused my head to not be all there in the first place but I never thought she'd tell anyone about it. For her to tell Grimmjow, even if it was vague and only a name, she must really trust him greatly. I had never thought she would tell anyone my mother's name. I never even dared consider the idea of Grimmjow finding out about my mother from or accidentally through someone else. Especially not through Annwyl. To tell the truth, I expected my dad in a drunken moment that made him remember things. I didn't see it to be too low a blow for one of the guys from Seireitei to talk about my mother seeing as she once rode for them. The ones who made friends with the other riders were above that. I didn't expect them to talk about it. Everyone who was too competitive for their own good or were jealous - I still can't belive how many people were after me - that I was with someone else from another ranch were the ones I'd blame.

"I can't believe it was Ann who told you to tell the truth," I murmured as I scratched the back of my head. We were nearly there and bile was rising in my throat as it always did. I stopped and breathed in and out slowly. Grimmjow paused and stared at me with concern. "Sorry. I always do this."

"You blame yourself don't you?" I nodded, a hand weaving into my hair and clenching. Grimmjow limped closer to me and placed his head against mine. "Breathe Ichigo. First you have to breathe." I tried - oh god I did - but as usual, it didn't want to work. "Come on, there's a bench over here." He tugged at my arm before limping away and sitting down. I followed him, grateful I did't have to go to the grave quite yet. As soon as I was sitting, he pulled me into a hug. I sighed into him, welcoming his warmth. I really missed that warmth.

"Jeeze," I muttered. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

"The fact that I'm still blaming myself and that I can't even go to my own mother's grave without feeling like I'm the one who put her there."

"You were young and pleaded with your mother to not do something. She didn't listen to you being the adult that she was. You couldn't have stopped her," Grimmjow murmured. He began rubbing my back and I burried myself closer to him.

"I just feel like I was the only one who knew what was going to happen and didn't do anything."

"You did though. You pleaded for her to stop. She didn't. There was nothing you could do."

We sat that way for a while before he mentioned that my sisters could not possibly be as patient as Kallam. Sighing, I helpped him up and we wandered up to meet my sisters and Kallam. We found my dad there as well, arguing with Kallam again, this time about my mother. He called Kallam an irresponsible mom where as my mother was perfect in every way. I held back a groan and wandered to the grave to give my respects. Grimmjow followed after me, introducing himself to a stone, and explaining who he was and what he did. He explained his family a bit and covered with the fact they wouldn't be bothering her family. That part, he said in soft tones.

That night, we camped out under the stars in the small cabin that could be used to rent by visitors of the cemetary. We always rented it for the night when we visited. Grimmjow and Kallam were glad to stay on the couches in the front of the cabin while we stayed in the rooms. Grimmjow and I stayed up late sitting on the porch. I was using his shoulder as a pillow, my mind finally becoming silent. I could feel eyes on our backs but I said nothing about it. Grimmjow was being sweet and it was something I wanted to see how long it would last so I wasn't about to ruin the moment. I ended up falling asleep in his arms and woke up with a blanket drapped over the two of us and a pillow or three behind Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow was as suprised as I was about that but he didn't worry about it very long seeing as he was placing kisses on my neck within a second of waking up.

* * *

Grimmjow and Kallam left a day early on a plane. Kallam forced him to leave in the middle of the night so I had to say good bye before going to bed. Kallam wished me good bye before she shoved her son into the rental car and drove to the airport. I think she rubbed off on my father. He was calmer than usual and he didn't attack me out of sleep. I woke up early thanks to Yuzu and Karin getting into a small arguement. Karin wanted to play soccer and Yuzu felt she should be spending more time with her brother. I shooed them both off telling them I had caught up enough and wanted to talk to Dad.

"You're acting odd today."

"Huh? Oh...Sorry about that my son. I'm a bit distracted at the moment."

I rolled my eyes. "You're never distracted."

"I'm trying to decide what I think about Grimmjow," he mumbled as he played with his mug. I cocked my head and sat across from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was happy to think he was bad for you but...He seems to understand you so well." He glared at his coffee as if it had burned him without his permission. "I could never get you to relax the way he could when the anniversary came around. You were always bbeside yourself when this time of year came around and you would hide in your room before we all went to the cemetary. I'd even have to drag you up the hill when you caved into your emotions and memories." He shook his head. "Suddenly, you're dating this Grimmjow guy and you can play soccer with your sisters when the anniversary is two days away. You nearly make it up the hill until your feelings make it up your throat and he pulls you aside to calm you down and gets you up the hill after a few minutes of just sitting in silence."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "You mean...you're jealous of my boyfriend?"

"No!" The answer came too quickly and I gave him a look. He understood it. "Fine, I may be slightly jealous that my son is more comfortable with someone he's barely known for nearly a year than his own father! Damn it Ichigo, forgive me for worrying about my son!"

"I'm not unhappy about that Dad. I'm more worried about the fact that you spied on me when I was calming down." I sent him a glare. "Did you seriously think that admition would get past me?" The look on his face said he had.

"At least I put a blanket over you two so you wouldn't freeze," he muttered. I blinked. Jeeze, he was expecting me to not want to throtle him through a hug after he said that? I sighed.

"So what _do_ you think of him?"

He gave me a calculated look before answering. "I will gladly castrate him if he hurts you but...I'm willing to let him have a chance."

* * *

**Wow...I'm so tired. Sorry it took so long to get this out...Again with the writer's block. I really need to do something about that.**

**School's started where I am and I am in a creative writing class this year. If my work gets better hooray! If it stays the same alright then. If it gets worse something's wrong. If my updates fall behind it's because of stagecraft and other homework stuff. I'm going to try to stay on top of it...If I don't I apologize ahead of time!**


	28. Riding Against Family

Chapter Twenty-seven - Riding against family

Grimmjow's POV

We had just gotten back from Ichigo's place to find everyone packing to go to another competition. I was sorta ticked that they hadn't bothered to call and warn us but the fact that they had been busy kinda saved their asses. Ulquiorra had gotten Ichigo's tack ready for him much to my fucking suprise. Ulquiorra had a rule to never fuck around with other people's stuff unless it was absolutely nessecary. He'd cleaned and polished all three saddles, patched up or replaced leathers, and even cleaned the pads. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop giving him the hairy eyeball for the rest of my life thanks to that.

Ichigo didn't tell me what his father had thought of me but then again, it was not really any of my fucking business. I was only fucking Ichigo without Isshin's knowledge so why the hell would I care about what the old goat had to say about me? That's like asking Starrk why in the hell he has so many shotguns in the house. I can answer thata in one word: daughter. Lily was going to be goddamned beautiful one day and Starrk was going to be fucking prepared by god! I have a feeling Hallibel will help with that endevor. Nel and Nnoitra might but then again I have no idea. I've been giving Starrk ammunition for god knows how long.

I ended up sitting around in my wheelchair again at some point with Sun-Sun as my guard. What a guard! Holy shit that girl is scary! All this time, I thought she was one of those quiet girls who shrink into corners. In actuallity, she's the ring leader besides Lily. She ran the other stable hands off so damned fast too! I'll be giving her odd looks from now on too.

The others loaded the horse trailers quickly and I missed which horse Ichigo chose to take seeing as Sun-Sun was throwing me for a loop. I enjoyed watching Sun-Sun run people off but in hindsight, I wish I'd payed some attention to which horse Ichigo would be riding. I nearly wandered - rolled - over to see when Sun-Sun grabbed my chair and steered me towards a car. I was shoved into the back to find that it had been a good thing that I had not only overpacked, I had not yet unpacked. Ichigo hadn't unpacked yet either. He was thrown in next to me and Lily leapt over his lap to sit between us. She looked back and forth from Ichigo to me after her belt clicked into place.

"No funny business you two," she giggled. Ichigo blushed that beautiful shade and I glared at Lily. How dare she torture me like this? I snarled something unintelligble before Starrk casually fell into the passenger seat and Hallibel into the driver's.

"Lily," Starrk called, his voice yawning slightly. "Be nice to them. They had a difficult weekend." With that, he fell asleep as soon as the car stared. I shivered. He never slept in a car before a competition. If he did, it meant he was extreamly on edge. I decided to not tell Ichigo that little tidbit. It may make him jumpy. He didn't need to be jumpy for this next competition. By now, only the best were riding as representatives. As far as I could tell, our team was still in the race - Luppi having been thrown out thanks to how shitty a rider he was. According to Lily, the judges had decided to do two people representtives so Luppi - as the worst rider - had been canned in more than one way. No big loss there.

I had no idea how Seireitei or the other teams were doing but by now, we were in for a shit storm. The best were riding and the best of the best still had to be found. Then, there was always the best of _that_ group to find. Then, there was a champion. The champion was really going to be seen as a new Shiro Zangetsu. I knew it. The team knew it. Ichigo knew it. There was no way I was going to enjoy watching the title be handed over if any of us was kicked out of the race. Ichigo was still only temporary seeing as my injury was keeping me out but since he was in, he was riding in a way as me. If he won the title I would in no way accept it. It was still his as far as I was concerned. The ride was long what with having to stop and let the horses stretch every four hours or so. Couldn't have them cramping up on us now could we? The silence nearly killed me as well. No one was talking and it was weirding me out to no end. We always talked on these long trips. What the hell had I suddenly missed?

When we arrived, I found out quickly: Ichigo's sisters were part of the competition.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I lead Pantera out of the trailer slowly and carefully as the others dealt with their own horses and needs. I cooed lovingly to the horse as I lead it gently to the stables. As I did a circut around the new farm to accustom Pantera to it, I watched as Grimmjow found the others and started growling at them. I couldn't hear Grimmjow but the way Grimmjow had limped over to the others and how the taller man bent down to get into each face of his friends, told me exactly what was happening. Grimmjow had found out that my sisters were the competition or at least part of it. Now, there were two team members left on every team. My sisters may not have been in the first competitions but the way Sereitei worked was that the better riders waited to become representatives. Other riders rode to make sure they could become representatives while they practiced at home.

My sisters and I had been in that small group along with one other person, Kaien Shiba. Kaien had been an awesome big brother figure to my sisters and I but he left to follow a different route in life. He had grown tired of riding day in and day out. He had also become tired of Rukia drooling over him all the time. I chortled at the memories. There had been no real reason as to why Kaien stopped riding. He just did it much to evereyone's amazment. Kaien, the best of the top four after...me. I could only guess it sort of annoyed him when the student surpassed the master. I know I had been shocked by it.

Kaien. Annwyl had said something about him in a letter once. He had been doing well was all I can really remember. I hoped he was doing well for himself considering his father basically disowned him. I had always enjoed playing tricks on my father by talking Kaien into dying my hair black and the two of us going around as Kaien. There was one time he made his hair orange and went around like me without telling me. I nearly got grounded for life that day because of him!

As I watched Grimmjow and the others argue in what looked to be hussed shouts, I stopped paying attention and ran into something solid. I grunted as I bounced off what had to ba person and rubbed my head. Pantera huffed at me.

"Sorry about that," I said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well! If it ain't the Berryhead!"

I flinched at the old nickname as I recognized the voice. My head snapped up and my eyes widened. "Kaien?"

"In the fleash! Holy hot damn Ichigo! You look pretty good for someone who nearly died on that fall." Kaien's smile was genuine, like he really was glad to see me again. I winced at the fact that he knew of my fall but it only made sense. Annwyl had known and she would have told him. His blue eyes glowed for an instant before he tackled me in a bear hug.

"K-Kaien!" I waved my arms wildly to regain my balance, Pantera helping by catching me with her nose. She seemed to glare at Kaien. He laughed at her with mirth.

"I see you're still doing your thing huh?" He chuckled again. "Man, I was so freaked when Karin and Yuzu called me crying their lungs out. They told me to stay where I was - Germany's so cool by the way - and that they'd keep me updated. When they called again to say you'd quit riding, I nearly freaked! You? Quit riding? No way! I guess I was right huh?" He elbowed my side playfully. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm riding in for my boss," I mumbled. His eyes grew wide when he heard my words and his mouth gaped open until he mechanically closed it. I watched as he tried to process what I said and obviously, it wasn't registering at all.

"Wha?" he asked. I shook my head as I sighed. I stepped forward to relieve the weight on my feet, Pantera following me obediantly. Kaien was left to fend for himself, his head whipping back and forth before he walked to catch up. "No seriously, what'd you mean by that?"

"I'm a stable hand now...My boss got injured and I'm riding in for him."

"Stable hand?" I nodded. "Jeeze Ichi-berry. You're worse than me!"

"I know that idiot," I huffed as I smacked his arm lightly. "I guess everyone was right when they said I'd never quit horses."

Kaien shook his head in disbelief. I couldn't blame him for the reaction. Out of the four of us, I was supposed to be the one who never quit riding until the day I was forced to through either an injury or death. Thankfully, the first one happened rather than the latter. I shivered. If I had died that day - and it had been very possible for me to have done so - I wouldn't have met Grimmjow or any of the others. Hell, being raped by Aizen only to show him up at a competition would have been missed. Lily and the other stable hands acting as my bodyguards was almost natural for me now and I couldn't imagine not having them around almost all the time. Jeeze! Even my blurred memories of my fall into the creek and riding back on Murciélago were cherished beyond belief. I didn't want to think about not experiancing those things if I had died that day.

"The fall was that bad?" Kaien asked, his voice laced with concern. I gulped and nodded.

"Yeah...Yuzu and Karin didn't say I nearly died obviously." I saw Kaien's jaw tighten at my words and his eyes flash with the overprotectiveness that rivaled that of my father's. God, how I missed seeing that look in his eyes. Kaien, you must remember, was the big brother for my sisters and I. If any of us had a problem, he took care of it. I guess that was why I never noticed the attention I was getting from the other guys around Seireitei all that much; Kaien may have been gone but his threats could still be heard in their ears. Kaien looked away from me, a growl slipping past his lips.

"Fuckin' damn nation," I heard him hiss out. "I can't believe I left! Damn it all!"

"You're not to blame Kaien," I ammended quickly. There really was no need for him to beat himself up over something that would have happened even if he had been there. It was almost a given that I might have been able to ride a hell of a lot faster if Kaien had been there to bully me back onto a horse, even if they were slow as all hell. "You weren't there anyway so I'm not blaming you."

"Christ Ichi-berry!" he moaned. "Do you have any idea how cute you are?" He pounced me then, his arms wrapping around my shoulders and neck. Pantera bumpped him with her nose as if she did not appreciate his actions. When he didn't let go, she bumpped harder, her nostrils flaring and her ears pinning them selves flat against her head. Kaien chuckled uneasilly.

"Nice body guard," he laughed. "I think she's ready to be ridden."

If you don't understand, Kaien's standing joke with me was that any ill temperede horse that acted like a complete ass to anyone but me was ready and willing to be riden by me. It didn't help that the idea was basically true. I once hated it when he brought it up because back then I thought he was jealous. Now, I know that he had actually been encouraging me to keep going on. Taming a tough horse was a big deal so the fact I could do it so easily meant I'd go far. I did too. I wanted to stop climbing that damned ladder though.

"Shut up," I chuckled as I lead Pantera to the stables. Kaien followed me and watched as I tacked up, his eyes flitting critiquly over Pantera.

"She's no Shiro but I guess she's good enough," he muttered.

"Don't be jealous," I replied. "Pantera's a great ride."

"So you say. Who's your boss anyway?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques of Las Noches. If you want to get technical, Starrk owns the place so in a way I'm working for him but as Grimmjow's stable hand, I answer to Grimmjow really." I tugged on the girth, Pantera's belly stomach bulging as she held her breath. I wasn't going to tighten it too high because that would just piss her off and make my life harder in the long run. I glanced at Kaien who looked like he wasn't satisfied.

"Jeagerjaques? You don't mean the son of a bitch from New York? Do you even know what he is Ichi? People like him don't change."

I scowled at his words. "You don't know him very well either."

"I know how to read Ichi. The guy freakin' blew up a factory! His uncle is Aizen Souske! Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah. I do Kaien."

"Just so ya know," Grimmjow's voice rumbled behind Kaien, "I blew that place up to slow that bastards operations down. Now, to the important crap, who the fuck'er you and why're ya talkin' ta Ichi?"

I nearly died from laughter when Kaien's eyes widened ten fold. He spun around only to nearly run into Grimmjow who looked god damned livid. I watched as Kaien, who is only an inch or so taller than me, stared at Grimmjow's chest and looked up slowly. Grimmjow grinned that evil grin at Kaien and Kaien stiffened exponentially.

"Don't kill him Grimm," I said, laughter spilling past my words. "This is Kaien Shiba, an elder brother figure to my sisters and I."

"Elder brother huh?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Ya from Seireitei?" Kaien nodded stiffly and Grimmjow snarled at him. "The last time I was at that place, Ichi nearly got molested by that Kuchiki prick. Why should I trust you?"

I swear to god rage and malice flowed from Kaien right then and there in crushing dark waves. Grimmjow cocked his head when he noticed it too. Kaien turned to me, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Byakuya tried to molest you?" His voice was low and menacing. The last time I heard him with that tone, some guy had beaten up a girl he liked nearly to death and Kaien, in return when the girl came running to him, beat the son of a bitch out of town. I felt my eyes widen and nodded slowly.

"Grimm saved me though so you don't have to-," I began only to be cut off when Kaien raised his hand.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still killing him when I see him again." I saw Grimmjow's face split in a large, shit eating grin. I bit back a moan.

"I think I like this one Ichi," Grimmjow stated calmly. Kaien shot him a glare.

"I'm going to kill you too buddy," Kaien snarled. "I don't trust you around Ichigo so you may want to watch your back!"

I sighed as Grimmjow and Kaien began arguing about who trusted whom less. I glanced up to see Ulquiorra and Harribel staring wide eyed at the scene before them before Ulquiorra shook his head and signaled me to join them. I slipped past the arguing pair, dragging Pantera along. Ulquiorra had Murciélago's reigns in his hands, his helmet on his head. Harribel wore her helmet as well just because regulation called for it. When I reached them Ulquiorra glanced at Kaien and Grimmjow and groaned softly.

"I'm going to assume the new guy is friendly considering Grimmjow isn't beating him up," Harribel murmured. I nodded.

"He's an old friend of mine. His name's Kaien Shiba."

I saw recognition fire in their green eyes and sighed again. Of course they knew of Kaien. He was only a riding legend like Shiro Zangetsu. I enjoyed learning from him and all but it still stung to remember I surpassed him at such a young age. Think about it, he was twenty-three when he won a championship...I was seventeen or so. He taught me and had seen the talent I had. He even cultivated it and helped it grow to an even greater potential. My surpassing him had been something I hadn't wanted to do and his acting like it was no big deal around me hadn't really helped. Nor had my overhearing his heated arguments with my father on the idea of getting me another trainer.

_"Why would I get him a new trainer when you're doing just fine Kaien?" my father asked calmly as Kaien paced the room. Kaien's hands weaved through his hair and his jaw was set in annoyance._

_"Don't you get it Isshin?" Kaien bellowed. "Ichigo should have someone better than me training him now! He's freaking surpassed me! I can't teach him anymore! He deserves someone who can!"_

_"For god's sake Kaien," Dad moaned. "Ichigo wouldn't want a new teacher. He only wants you to teach him."_

_"He's better than me! He's nearly eighteen and he surpassed me before now! You've watched me train him! At ten, he was doing complex patterns and harder jumps than I was doing at fifteen! Damn it all Isshin! Ichigo needs someone better!"_

_"There isn't anyone better!" Dad roared. I flinched further behind the slightly opened door. Dad never yelled. I glanced back to see Kaien had flinched like I had, his eyes wide. _

_"There has to be! I'm not good enough for him anymore Isshin, don't you understand?"_

_"I understand your feelings just fine Kaien. What you need to understand are Ichigo's feelings. He doesn't like this situation anymore than you do. Giving him a new trainer won't help any. Keep training him."_

_"But Isshin-."_

_"No Kaien. I'm not giving Ichigo a new trainer when he doesn't want anyone else."_

Ulquiorra was giving me an odd look as I began to return to reality. I smiled at him but something told me he wasn't fooled.

"Shall we get this over with?" he asked, playing along. I nodded gratefully. I was so glad he understood.

I nod and am about to urge Pantera forward when Kaien catches my reigns. I glance down to see him giving me our look. The signature look that my father used to give my sisters when they were learning to ride. It was a pleading look to be careful and to forget about the competition; to just enjoy the ride while being careful at the same time. I remember Dad giving it to me once and only oncewhen I was really little. Kaien however, did it every time I got on a horse even when I surpassed him. I guess he was always worried about me in some way. This time however, it's like Kaien's begging me to get off as if he was scared of a repeat performance of what happened two years ago. I can't really blame him.

"I'm good Kaien," I say, a smile gracing my features. "I promise."

He gives me a slight scowl before letting go of the reigns and nodding reluctantly. I nod back and kick Pantera on. At the gate, Ulquiorra is waiting for me with an odd look on his face. I shake my head and he looks away from me slowly. I sigh softly and close my eyes, shutting out the excess noise around me. I have to ride hard today after all. I'm riding against my sisters and in front of Kaien again. Today is huge. I have to do well today for more than just the fact that I'm a representative for my team and for Grimmjow; I have to prove I'm still good to ride to Kaien since his look screamed he wasn't sure I was. I guess I'm still competative after all.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I'm going crazy. I like this Kaien guy in the fact that he seems to be as protective of Ichigo asa Isshin or myself but the way Ichigo acts around him is...unsettling? Not really but for me it is. Seriously, Ichigo acts at ease around this guy and since I don't know Kaien, I can't help but be easay around him. The way Kaien looks at Ichigo makes me wonder too. Kaien looks almost exactly like Ichigo save for the eye color and hair color. His hair is also slightly longer in the back than Ichigo's. I can almost deal with the fact that he looks at Ichigo like Ichigo is his kid brother but that's only because Ichigo said he had assumed that pedastol years before. Then there's the whole thing of Kaien threatening Byakuya's life and that alone has me liking him but the fact he said he didn't trust me has me on edge.

Then there was the way he looked at Ichigo after Ichigo mounted. We had been trading insults when Kaien went to ask for Ichigo's opinon only to find Ichigo had disappeared. I thought my eyes were wide? I was wrong. I happened to chance a glance at Kaien for what was supposed to last a second and no more. It ended up lasting longer because I was seriously considering calling an ambulance for him. He had paled significantly, his eyes wide with horror and concern, and his breathing slightly erratic. I was about to ask if he was ill or something when his head whipped around looking for something. When it stopped, I followed his gaze to find Ichigo already mounted and speaking to Ulquiorra. I thought I would never see anyone else look so freaked out in my life besides Ichigo during one of his fits.

Kaien was over by Ichigo in a heartbeat and giving him the most pathetic look. I thought my heart was going to explode. Ichigo said something I didn't catch but the way Kaien reacted, I couldn't help but guess what was said was not what he wanted to hear. When Ichigo rode forward to join Ulquiorra, I joined Kaien and gave him a puzzled look.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"An old tradition of ours. I give him a worried look and he tells me that he'll be fine..." Kaien murmured. "This time however, I was serious."

"Tradition?" He nodded and walked toward the stands. I hobbled after him. "Could you explain?"

"His parents used to always worry about the other when they were riding. Isshin started doing it for Karin and Yuzu after Masaki died."

"When'd you adopt it?" I plopped into a seat next to him.

"When Isshin found out Ichigo had continued his training after Masaki's death, he gave the look to Ichigo once. Later, when he was talking to me, he said he couldn't do it for Ichigo because Ichigo and Masaki were almost alike in every way. It hurt too much ya get it?"

I nodded. "Can't say I blame the man. Even if he did promise to castrate me if I hurt Ichigo in any way." Kaien snorted.

"How very Isshin-like." He shook his head as the P.A. system announced the first rider; Karin of all people. We watched her ride smoothly through the complex pattern, her horse only catching one bar as she went through. Going first was a hard thing on the rider even if they did do well. The problem was if they did well and they were first, they set the first curve until someone did better than them. Just because she was first and did well didn't mean she'd win.

"Isshin has photos of you and the kids around the house. I didn't think to ask about you though. Too nervous proving I was a good boyfriend."

"I can't believe Ichigo's dating you," Kaien growled. "Your family isn't what I want around him."

"The only family of mine he will ever be around are my cousin Nel, my aunt Fira, an my mother Kallam. Those three are the tame ones." HIs eyes widen at the sound of my mother's name.

"Kallam Jeagerjaques?" I nod confused. "Oh good god! I had hoped the name was coincidental!"

"Not at all," I replied, my confussion growing. "What the hell's your problem?" He gave an incredulous look.

"You didn't know? Kallam Jeagerjaques and Masaki Kurosaki were the greatest friends in high school! Good god they were closer than sisters!" His hands were weaving through his hair and he turnd to watch Yuzu ride. She did as well as her sister save for the fact she didn't catch a bar. She was slightly slower. I blinked. No, I did not know that. I was going to kill my mother.

"My mother is so dead when I see her again."

"Thought so." Kaien sounded so damned smug about it too. I glared at him before something clicked inside my brain.

"You said you were seriously worried?"

"Yeah." He nodded and clapped at Yuzu's score. "I may not have been at the event Ichigo was injured at but I'm still blaming myself because...I feel responsible for him."

That didn't make me feel better. Not at all. "Damn it all," I hissed. "Why the hell-?"

"Isshin couldn't train him remember? I was Ichigo's trainer. When Ichigo surpassed me, I thought he should have someone better. That someone was Isshin or maybe even Urahara." I gulpped. "Isshin wouldn't go for it saying I was the only one fit for the job."

"Why?" I asked grudgingly. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I never really did know why. Well, not until after the competition Ichigo won that was after the argument Isshin and I had." He smiled as recalled a memory. I glared as Hiyori began her routine. "Ichigo won as had been expected. He came up to me and asked if he had proved that I was the best teacher in the entire world and that if I left, his records would go down."

If I had had a drink, I would have been choking on it right then and there. What? Ichigo thought that highly of this guy? Shit! I was so fucked!

"R-really?" I chuckled nervously. He nodded.

"When I asked what he meant by that, he shrugged and smirked at me...Later, I overheard him and his father talking. Isshin was trying to talk him into sticking with something. I didn't know what it was until Ichigo said he wouldn't stick with riding if I wasn't training him. Wanna know his argument?" I nodded hesitantly. "It was because of Isshin. The old goat couldn't even look his son in the face for years after Masaki's death because of how alike the two were. He argued that since his own father couldn't train him, he wouldn't ride if even the closest thing to n elder brother couldn't do it."

"I really hate you right now."

He smirked. "How do you think I felt? I wanted to shove Ichigo off because I couldn't stand the idea of him surpassing me deep down. However, after that, I made him vow to stick with riding even after I was done training him unless he had a good reason to stop." He paused. "I never thought the reason would come the way it did though."

I glanced at him to see his jaw was set in a hard line. He blamed himself because of that obviously. The one thing keeping Ichigo riding had made him be in the accident that lead Ichigo to me. I had to admit that I was in no way qualified to be Ichigo's lover compared to Kaien. The guy was closer to Ichigo and felt too responsible for him. I got Ichigo raped inadvertantly - not that I was going to share that with Kaien of course. I sighed as my thoughts ran wild before my eyes caught sight of Ichigo exiting the gate.

"Shut up and watch him," I growled out. He gave me a confused look. I shook my head and cheered as Ichigo was introduced. I could see the determination in Ichigo's jawline from our seats. I could tell Ichigo was going to prove something to everyone, Kaien especially. There was no way I was making the man miss it.

Ichigo sped through the course with far too much ease. Pantera looked almost regal as she flew over the jumps and I was jealous once again of my boyfriend. Why oh why couldn't that damned mare do that for me? Ichigo's score was tallied, his time even better than he should have been capable of, and he exited through the gate. Ulquiorra entered the arena and I glanced at Kaien to see he was stunned. I sneered.

"He only got better."

* * *

**Oh dear god I became one of those authors! I'm so sorry! *kowtows madly* I apologise if this is short but things are rough at my school. We have over 2100 kids there and there are 200 on the waiting list to get in...If you think that is insane, thank you lord you understand. Anyway, my classes are all pretty tough but this is my Junior year so I expect it. I may not be able to update but I do promise to try to keep up with the stories I favorited. Thank you all for the reviews and I apologize for not being like other authors who reply to their reviews. I'm too lazy, I admit it. **

**I beg forgiveness for the amount of time that has passed since my last update. Here. I know I have not appeased any of you. I get it you rabid fans you. I'm horrid. I should die and rot in the deepest pits of hell thanks to my tardiness. I GET IT!**

**Enjoy.**


	29. Kaien Confesses

Chapter Twenty-eight - Kaien Confesses

Kaien's POV

I stare in utter astonishment as Ichigo rode through the course as i he had never stopped riding. Grimmjow's smirk was almost sickening to me as I couldn't help but realize that he was probably the very damned reason Ichigo started riding again. I also had to admit that I had seen a fire Ichigo that I never thought I'd see after Masaki's death. I had been wrong once before though. I had thought Ichigo would never ride at all after Masaki died but he became one of the best riders in the world. Grimmjow was right too. Ichigo had only gotten better. I couldn't help but feel my stomach twisting with those feelings I had not seen in such a long time once again as my eyes followed Ichigo's form. God damn it all. Ichigo just had to be so fuckingly amazingly perfect! I had always seen him as a brother and Karin and Yuzu as sisters.

God forbid I told them the truth about myself and Masaki lest they all hate me for the rest of my life.

Grimmjow glanced back at his companion as he rode he huge charger through the course and I watched him carefully. I felt my eyes narrow when I thought of how he was so lucky to be around Ichigo the way he was. A boss who obviously - and personally - was far too protective Ichigo. I could barely understand that save for how Ichigo got injured but it still made me uncomfortable that this...man was so close to Ichigo. I couldn't stand it. I, Ichigo's big brother - on so many levels - couldn't help but feel that Grimmjow was in no way worthy of Ichigo's attention - any level of it - and therefor should go into exile and weep like the weak man I saw him to be. I note tht I sound old fasioned with that very statement but forgive me for enjoying _Bible Collection: Joseph_ and _Prince of Egypt_. Given, those are the only two bible based movies I dare watch. It's comforting to know that humans were always that insane despite what they all claim. Yes, I have fith in the creatures called Homo Sapiens. Loads of trust.

"What does Isshin think of you?" I asked as he finnished cheering Ulquiorra's score. He glanced at me and shrugged nonchalantly. I thought I saw red. I was going to kill this fucker! I wasn't lying when I claimed to not trust him. I could have dealt with a simple Boss and Employee relationship. I could ignore that easily! However, his past and the way he reacted to me when he saw me alone with Ichigo made it hard for me to trust him. He had asked who I was and why I was speaking to Ichigo. It wasn't why was I around his horse but why was I around Ichigo!

"I guess he doesn't mind me," Grimmjow said suddenly. "I doubt he trusts me but then again, how the hell would I know?"

_Thank you for basically giving me yet another reason to kill you_, I thought. Ichigo suddenly came bounding up the steps, a smile on his face wide as day and brighter than the sun. I felt my heart twist and rip at the sight. He rarely if ever smiled when he was younger - I blamed Masaki's death for that and so did Isshin - so to see him like this, I couldn't help but feel envious. I watched him basically skip to us missing whatever expression Grimmjow was making all because of Ichigo's smile. It was even more beautiful than Masaki's ever was.

"Did I set another curve?" Ichigo asked, to someone who wasn't me. I blinked in confusion, not understanding why he wasn't asking me that like he had the way he always had when he was under my wing.

"As always," Grimmjow's rumbling voice said next to me. I lookked to him, my eyes wide. Why was Ichigo asking him that question? I watched as Grimmjow smiled, his blue eyes growing soft and kind. I swore I saw love glow in their firey depths. I glanced back to Ichigo only to see him beaming wider and more brightly than before. Harribel and Starrk slid over to Ichigo by climbing over the chairs. Starrk clapped him on the back before Harribel hugged him tightly to her huge chest. The two congratulated him before saying they were going to tend to things in the stable yards.

"What'd you think Kaien?" he asked. I felt my heart constrict. God damn, he's so very much like Masaki. I was suddenly able to see why Isshin felt so torn between being closer to his son while he feared how alike Ichigo was to his mother. I forced myself to smile however.

"You were great Ichigo" I said, my voice suprisingly steady. I stood then, wishing to find Isshin and apologize for everything I ever said. That, and to see what the man thought of Grimmjow's apparent attatchment to Ichigo. "I'm going to say hi to Isshin."

Ichigo nodded his smile never diminshing. I walked down the steps quickly, pausing only to lay a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. When I reached the bottom of the steps, I looked back to find Grimmjow kissing Ichigo. Seeing red, I stormed to Isshin's stable area. I slammed my fist into a wodden pole and glared at Isshin's confused face. He blinked in amazment for god knows what and I heard Karin and Yuzu begin to chatter about how I was present.

"Kaien?" Isshin spoke softly and cautiously. I snarled at him.

"What the hell Isshin? You're letting this Grimmjow guy fawn over Ichi-berry like it's nothing of consequence! What the fuck is wrong with you? You should have beaten the shit out of the blue haired fuck up!" I growled. Isshin sighed.

"I approved of him Kaien. Despite everything, I approved of him." He continued on with his work, not looking at me. At some point, during my confused haze, he ordered Karin and Yuzu to finnish for him and dragged me away. When I woke up again, Isshin had gotten us outside and slapped me upside the head. "Why are you so concerned? It's not like you're in love with my beloved son."

"I love him like a brother Isshin!" I roared. "You know that!"

"If you really loved him like a brother you'd tell him that you are his brother." Isshin's words hit me hard. I could never have thought that he of all people knew about Masaki's small affair before she married him. The small affair had borne me and well...Masaki always kept in contact. Isshin didn't mind considering she did it under the guise of student and teacher. Masaki had never mentioned my birth to what I'd known. Despite the guise, when Ichigo and Karin and Yuzu were born, I was automatically ordered by Masaki to act as if any elder brother would to his younger siblings. I was ordered to treat them the way she had treated me basically and I did.

The only problem; Ichigo became my favorite and as much as I loved him, I could never have him. So, naturally, I'm a little pissed that someone with Grimmjow's reputation is able to touch, look at, and kiss Ichigo the way I always wanted to but never could.

"How-?" I gawked at the elder man. He gave me a deadly glare.

"Masaki's family was kind enough to tell me at the funeral about how she had cheated on me only to have a child. I personally never believed she could have cheated but since they were damned adament even after the funeral, I checked." He smirked then. "Imagine how much satisfaction I got when I was able to shove it back in their faces when I got the proof that it wasn't cheating since niether one of us were even dating when she had you. Besides, your father was a good man was he not?"

I nodded slowly. Yes, Alric Shiba had been a great man. He was extreamly protective of me and my brother and sister. Kukakku and Ganju went on their own seperate lives, away from riding but both were supportive of me. When I stopped riding, Kukakku was the first one to come home with four job interveiws for me. Ganju came in with three while Dad came in with ten. I'm sure all of them were laughing at the look on my face. I know I would have been laughing. However, I had had no idea that Masaki's family had done what Isshin claimed and therefore was struck and forced to stare at him in horror and disbelief. He snorted.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. I shook my head. He snorted again and looked away from me. "Let's just say Masaki's family didn't appreciate me being a rider and encouraging her to be one as well. They wanted her to be a lawyer or doctor. Typical parents."

I stared at the dirt. I had never heard of this. Masaki never spoke of her family with me...or her other kids for that matter. I was beginning to understand why though. Who would speak of disapproving parents after all? I know I wouldn't have. I never really talked about my parents because Ichigo and the girls all met Alric at multiple points in time as well as my siblings. It was my mother I never spoke of and Kukakku and Ganju never spoke of theirs. In all honesty, my stepmother was a bitch on wheels from hell and she hated my guts. To say Cinderella would have been almost accurate save for the fact I wasn't a girl looking for Prince Charming. Fuck that! Kukakku and Ganju were born and watched as I was shunned by their mother while loved by our father. Not understanding, they had asked Clarissa why she hated me so much. The red handprints that appeared on their faces by the time they reached me sobbing their lungs out was enough for me to snap and finally cuss the woman out.

Alric wasn't pleased when he came home to find two sobbing childern clinging to me while I basically told his wife to go fuck herself stupid to her face. HOwever, he was far more annoyed with Clarissa for daring to hit the two young ones behind me. It wasn't that he favored them over me. No. He knew I could take care of myself and therefor, let me do just that. He knew I would also mind my place until I switched to "protective" as he claimed I did then. Really, Clarissa had been asking for it but I never expected Alric to basically ban her from our lives. I guess since she only verbally attacked me he was barely able to deal with it. That, and I never let it get to me. When she actually hit the kids, she crossed a line and he was done I guess.

"So..." I began. He nodded.

"I know it all. Alric was extremely nervous to tell me but he did when I explained why I was asking." Isshin sighed then. "I'm willing to tell the girls since I get the feeling they already guessed it. After all, you were Masaki's favorite student."

"Until Ichigo," I muttered. Isshin sent me cool look that warned me to not go down that path again. Yeah. I loved my half-siblings but Masaki was my mother too damn it! Yes, I was jealous of how well Ichigo did as a rider but I was also jealous when he took up my mother's time. I was the ignored elder sibling suddenly in pretty much two families. How do you think I felt? I shut my mouth though. Isshin knew pressure points god damn it and I didn't. I wasn't going into a fight I couldn't win. Another reason to leave Seireitei; Ichigo was beating me even if he wasn't doing it intentionally. Thankfully, I'm good at making up stories. I wasn't in Germany when he fell, I was in Tokyo planning on seeing him ride a fter seeing Masaki's grave. When the girls called me though, I was in the middle of beating myself up for accidentally being late to the show, cursing the airliner mainly when it really wasn't their fault. I guess I sort of lucked out though considering I didn't see Ichigo fall from Shiro.

"I don't personally care what you think of my bleoved son Kaien," Isshin drawled suddenly. "Just know, that as far as I'm concerned, you are the son of a friend of mine and that's where it ends." He shot me calculated look that made me shiver. "I personally have no time for people who don't have enough balls to admit their heiratage." He shrugged himself off the wood post and sauntered out of veiw from me. I sighed and smacked my hand to my forehead. Of course my father would have caved about it all. He wasn't a secretive man in any way, shape, or form and it had always hurt him to hide me from Isshin and Isshin's childern. I could understand why Isshin didn't like me anymore considering how long I'd acted as a brother when I should have admited it and been accepted or shunned because of it.

"I hate my life," I whispered to myself. "I really hate my life."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Grimmjow hugged me like there was no tomorrow before I pried him off of me and rounded for the onslaught of other friends. Nel was extremely proud of me as to expected and Lily refused to let me get away without a hug and a peck on the cheek - much to Starrk's suprise, amusement, and utter shock. Grimmjow tossles her hair with an annoyed chuckle and pinches her cheek causing her to giggle. The other stable hands either hug me or slap me on the back. Some of them do both. I don't mind though. At Seireitei, if you won you were congratulated only by those who gave a damn and even then they showed decorum. Kenpachi didn't though. He simplay came up to me saying I owed him a rematch and that I had won far too easily or something like that before whispering congratulations in my ear and thumping me on the back and leaving. Yes, I like my new stable. They all show feelings and I can't help but love it all.

The others go off to load the horses since its obvious no more riding will occur for the day. Not to mention that it would take a miracle to beat the score I just put up on the board. Grimmjow kissed me again in congratulations. It was about then When Kaien wrapped his arms around my shoulders and asked Grimmjow if he could borrow me for a moment. He sounded ill and Grimmjow noticed, worry shining lightly in his cyan eyes. He nodded though and hobbled away after giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I couldn't help but feel it was like he wanted to encourage me.

"What's up?" Iasked Kaien. "What'd Dad say to you?"

"Not much for you to worry about Ichi-berry," he said. _Liar_, I thought. _You sound too tense for that to be true. _"I wanted to talk to you," he continued. "Uh...You should sit." I gave him a puzzled look and sat in one of the arena chairs.

"What's up?"

"What would you say to the idea of having a half brother from Masaki? A brother who let's say was born before your parents dated," he said. I felt my eye brows lift. Where the heck had this come from?

"I'd want to meet him duh," I replied with a nervous chuckle. He glanced worriedly at me.

"What if you did know him but didn't know?"

"Then it would depend. If we were friends, I wouldn't want the knowledge to change the friendship. If we were enemies...I may not want to know then but who knows really? What brough this all up Kaien?"

"Just something that's been rolling through my mind for a while," he said blankly. I gave him a questioning look that he didn't notice. How long had this thought been around?

"Kaien?" I asked before his arms were suddenly around me, my face against his chest. I gulped. Kaien wasn't the kind of guy to hug people when he was in certain moods. This - whatever it was - was one of those moods. Why was he hugging me.

"Alric and Masaki dated for a time before she and Isshin did. If you have any brother it would be me." I didn't stiffen and his hold got tighter as I sat and listened. It wasn't that I wasn't scared - shit, I was terrified - it was just that I somehow knew that if I stiffened, he would shut down. As tough asa Kaien came across, he was actually a complete softy. Kenpachi had moments like that sometimes like when he'd congratulate me but they were rare and fleeting. Kaien's moments of weakness were even rarer and I seemed to always be the reason behind them. this was only explaining why better than the usual excuse of I was younger then my teacher and was handing him his medals back to him.

Kaien talked about how Masaki, my mother, our mother, used to train him the way she trained me and the way he trained me. He talked about how Masaki and Alric had kept it secret from Isshin, my sisters, and me because they were worried about what our reactions would have been. To tell the truth, their fear was probably well placed considering the only thoughts going through my head as Kaien talked about Masaki leaving him to Alric's care and Clarissa's abuse were: _You're telling this to me now? You're telling me my mother is your mother now of all times? Is Kaien pulling my leg? Is he joking? He must be. He just has to be!_ Those were my thoughts right then and there. I could only imagine what my father would think if he didn't already know. He had probably already found out knowing Mom's family. He probably learned at the fucking funeral knowing those people.

"Ichi-berry?" Kaien called without raising his voice. I awoke from my daze and wrapped my arms around him tighter. I had to wonder when I'd lifted them in the first place. "Ichi-berry please talk to me."

"You kinda dropped a bomb on me Kaien," I hissed, his body stiffening in my hold as I spoke. "Let me think for a minute will ya?"

He fell silent but could feel him shaking. Warm drops hit my shoulder as he held back sobs. How much had it hurt him to say nothing to any of us? Could Dad have said something to him when he went to see him that caused this to happen? Was it possible that all the secrecy had been better than the truth? Was it possible that Kaien might have not known for a while and had only found out recently by accident? God, how I wanted that to be the reason for his saying anything. I felt my fingers tighten around the fabric of his shirt as my thoughts found the only logical course of events: Kaien had always known, had been raised knowing. He got a new family on more than one front and was the elder in both. Masaki doated on me and my sisters while Alric doated on Kukakku and Ganju causing Kaien to feel neglected. Typical split family with a child in the middle.

Knowing my sisters, they already knew by simple observation. Dad would have most likely been told some random lie that was only half fake from my maternal side of the family only to learn which part was true from Alric who couldn't keep a secret. Alric had probably never told Ganju and Ganju was denser than I ever was. Kukakku was probably aware considering she was sharp as needles when it came to the meanings of inuenoes. I sighed with regret that there really was no way for me to come to terms with all of this right the hell now. Las Noches' winning was announced but I no longer felt proud that I had helped bring it about. At the moment, all I wanted to do was go home and bury my face in Grimmjow's broad chest. Crying myself to sleep sounded so good right now.

"Can I have some air Kaien?" I asked. He stiffened exponentially but let go of me none the less. He wouldn't - or couldn't - face me while I stood and walked away. I swear to god I heard him barely stifle a sob as soon as I reached the top of the steps. I wandered to the parking lot near the stables to find Grimmjow waiting with my father. One look between my father and myself and I knew what he thought of Kaien. The fact that Masaki was Kaien's mother meant nothing to Isshin. No, to Dad, Kaien was Alric's kid and that was it. Kaien was also a former teacher of mine and that was it. Grimmjow gave us both a confused glance but said nothing.

"Have a safe trip!" Isshin called to us as we hopped into the car with the others. I said nothing and imediately burrowed myself against Grimmjow's side, my eyes slipping closed as soon as I felt his body heat connect with mine.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Back home, Ichigo and I were in my bed. Both of us lay wide awake with what could only be called unease. Ichigo wasn't sleeping for some reason and that kept me me up. The fact that he was keeping me up only made him more anxious and that made me restless. We weren't helping each other at all and yet we both knew that neither one could get through the night without the other. Whatever was bothering Ichigo had made him want nothing but my warmth and comfort and as much as I liked that, I didn't like not knowing what was bothering him. I rubbed his upper arm and watched as he blinked lethargically. With each simple movement of my own, he began to calm down and fall asleep. This was another reason he needed me. He needed to know I was there and I was willing to be the solid rock that kept him here. My life was far more enjoyable with him around so I wasn't about to let him wander away in any way.

When we'd landed, Annwyl and Kallam took one look at Ichigo, frowned, and then decreed he was to be given time off. When asked how much time, they simply said however much he needed. I dared to ask them what they thought was wrong and both shoved me out the door after Ichigo saying he was in no shape or mood to drive. How right they were. I ended up driving which was not easy to do considering I'm still getting some feeling back into my toes. I managed to not crash the car and got Ichigo inside, hobbling along on my crutches the entire damned way. Ichigo was listless the entire time and I wasn't sure about weather or not I should press him for information. I decided it was best not to.

Now, he was half calm and falling asleep at my side. His head was on my bare chest and I was enjoying the feeling of his left hand on my right shoulder, his thumb rubbing my skin slowly as his breathing deepened and slowed. His breath tickled my skin as my left hand moved for his hair. He sighed and let his eyes slip closed. He had slept on the way here but it hadn't been very restful at all. His lashes tickled my skin lightly as he blinked slowly.

"Aren't you going to ask?" he asked lethargically.

"Not if you don't want me to," I said automatically.

"I want you to."

"What's wrong?"

"Kaien. He...It seems he's my...half brother." He shook his head weakly. "My mother's first kid."

I said nothing bau tightened my grip on him. "I'm sorry."

"He...just told me."

I kissed his temple.

"All I can guess is that he's unhappy about keeping it secret so long."

"It must have hurt him nearly as much as it hurt you."

"I don't know."

"I can only guess. Trust me."

He was silent for a while before he whispered pleadingly, "Don't let go of me please. I can feel them coming back."

My grip simply tightened and I buried my face in his hair. I would never think of it.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness. School and illness (slight cough with a fever hoorah!) are not fun. _Taming of the Shrew _at my school opens tomorrow. I'm not working it but oh well. Musical will give me plenty to do.**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine 

Grimmjow's POV - Two Weeks Later

Two weeks had passed and thank god we weren't doing anything for a while yet. There was nothing schedualed for a while and therefore, we were all simply paying attention to ourselves, Las Noches, and the horses. Everyone was slightly on edge with Ichigo being somewhat distant again but they all put up with it because they all knew things were far better than the last time he was distant. They all knew that he at least talked to me and it was usually better than him talking at all. Presently, Ichigo and I were lying in my bed, his head on my chest while I weaved my fingers in and out of his hair. His legs tangled themselves with mine - which were feeling better; I no longer bothered with the crutches or casts or braces - and one of his arms was thrown over my stomach casually. One of my arms cradled his head under the pillow and I was resisting the urge to pull him closer than he already was when I heard a phone ring. I stiffened momentarily before looking around. There really was no reason to wake Ichigo up right at that moment so I was moving carefully.

When I found it the house phone I bit back a snarl. I lifted my left arm from Ichigo's body and reached back for the damned phone. It was amazingly simple to reach for the phone without looking at it. I guess I could blame the amount of practice I had gotten in college with a smaller cell phone and a girl who had been a light sleeper to begin with. I had actually gotten to the point where I could hear the phone buzz and it would be at my ear two seconds later. I was apparently out of practice though since I found myself moving far more than I remember doing back in college.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily, forcing myself to not rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello. Is Ichigo there?" I recognized the voice imediately and instictually pulled Ichigo closer with the arm than had been craddling his head.

"He's asleep," I muttered. "What do you want Kaien?"

"I want to talk to my little brother," he replaied, his tone almost unbelieving at my words. It was like he truly couldn't believe that Ichigo was asleep. I groaned an repeated my words only to be given a scoff in reply.

"Look," I muttered darkly at the scoff. "Ichi's asleep and I'm not about to wake him up for you so fuck off."

"Ichi?" came the amazed and horrified reply. "How long have you been calling him that?"

"A while now," I growled back. I glanced down at Ichigo then, worried I'd gotten too loud. Thankfully, he was still asleep, his usually furrowed brow softened and smoothed over. He looked more vulnerable than ever while he was asleep yet he also looked completely at peace. Tempting as it was to kiss him, I settled for weaving my fingers back into his hair. He sighed happily and nuzzled closer to me, wrinkling his nose as he smelled my body wash. I smirked at him and pecked him on the temple.

"Look," Kaien said suddenly. "I really need to talk to him." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not waking him up fer ya just so ya know," I growled, my old accent coming back. I reached back to the receiver and dropped the phone uncaringly. I rolled back and wrapped my arms around Ichigo, buring my nose in his vivid hair enjoying the smell of his shampoo. I was almost asleep when the phone rang again. I couldn't even stiffle my groan but it was cut off abruptly when Ichigo's brown eyes flicked open and he reached for the phone. I couldn't stop him and by the time I'd actually registered what he was reaching for, he'd already gotten the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. I chewed my lip as I watched his eyes widen and he shoved the phone away like it'd burned him. I shrnk away from it as if it were a rabid animal and I threw myself over him to keep him still.

"Hush Ichigo, hush," I cooed softly. He shook his head. I couldn't blame him about how he was reacting. I couldn't have wanted to talk to someone I'd known for ever and yet had never known completely. The fact that Kaien was half family made the relization only that much worse considering Ichigo had always seen him as a big brother. I grabbed the phone up and growled into it. "You've got some nerve Kaien. If he wants to talk to you, he'll call." I slammed the thing down and hugged Ichigo tighter.

"Damn it..." I heard him mutter. "He was always persistent."

"I'm noticing..."

"Grimm?" Ichigo whimpered after a moment of silence. I felt my grip tighten a bit as Ichigo's whimpering voice reached my ears. I really do hate it when he's like this. "I should probably fill you in on Kaien and me."

"If you want to, you don't have to Ichigo," I whispered even though I wanted to know as much about Ichigo as I could. I guess I didn't sound very convincing since Ichigo shook his head and took in a shaky breath.

"Kaien's one of my mom's prodigies. Like me I guess," Ichigo murmured. "His horse, Nejibana, was amazingly quick, like rushing water. Kaien could do amazing things on him. Mom had him train me after a while since I finished Dad's training early. Kaien...I don't really blame him for trying to get me a better teacher after I surpassed him too."

"You really are a prodigy aren't you?" I asked, a smirk on my face. Ichigo nodded as he began to breathe in and out slower. As he calmed himself slowly, his body began to relax.

"I over heard him and Dad arguing about weather or not to give me a new trainer once. It didn't happen and a while later, Kaien was moving on to a new path or whatever the hell you want to call it. None of us thought we'd see him again when he sold Nejibana to another rider. I felt bad about that horse being sold but the family was caring enough and didn't do anything awful to it. Nejibana's being used to teach the family kids how to ride and act around horses." Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Odd to see you smiling at the moment."

"I know but..."

"Nice horse huh?"

"Yes."

"He couldn't have been as nice as Shiro or Zangetsu." Ichigo chuckled.

"No. He wasn't as nice as Pantera either."

I smirked and slid a hand up, under Ichigo's shirt as I leaned down to capture his lips. He moaned as I squeezed his torso on it's sensitive points, his mouth opening giving me a perfect opening. My tongue slid into his soft mouth and his came to meet it happily. They twisted and danced as his hands raomed up my torso and down my thigh. Time slowed as his hand brushed my crotch and I felt my hands tweek his nipples. He gasped at the feeling and I trailed my teeth down his outstreatched neck, nipping playfully at his taned skin. His chest was heaving up and down as my hands dove for his legs and his butt. I squeezed and he yelpped. I chuckled and kissed along his collar bone. I could already feel my pants tightening. Our clothes had to go.

I slid Ichigo's shirt over his head but kept it tied around his hands and looped it over the bedpost. I slipped my shirt off then and leaned down to nip at his nipples. My hands slid up the back of Ichigo's thighs and hooked over the waistband. Pulling them down slowly, I licked the curves in Ichigo's skin. The sounds he was making were wonderful. Deep, gutteral moans that began as simple rumbles in his chest until they flooded over his lips and chin. His mouth hung open and his chest heaved as he tried to hold back the sounds in vain. A stream of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth and I captured his lips again. He groaned into the kiss, our tongues twining again in their fevered dance. I rolled my crotch against his causing him to moan louder. More saliva dribbled down his chin and his eyes rolled back as his lids fluttered closed. I smiled as I slipped my pants off and tossed them away.

"Skin's still smooth I see," I whispered huskily. I reveled in the shiver that ran down Ichigo's body at my tone. I licked the side of his neck and kissed behind his ear. He tugged at his shirt and pouted. I chuckled again. "Don't worry. I'll let you touch...When I want you to."

"You really suck you know that?"

"Only when I want to ," I smirked as I leaned down and captured his length in my mouth.

Ichigo yelped and threw his head back in suprise. I sucked on his length in odd intervals, my tongue pressing it to the roof of my mouth gently and then roughly. Ichigo moaned as he chewed his bottom lip and I held his hips down as I tried to keep him from making me gag. I swallowed around his length and chuckled when Ichigo reacted just the way I wanted him to. He writhed and moaned as he tried to not react any further. His chest fell spastically and he bent his head as he tried to breathe normally again. I smiled slowly and reached for the lube I kept nearby. I lathered my fingers and slipped them up Ichigo's entrance.

"Gah! Grimm!"

"Easy," I cooed as I scissored my fingers. Ichigo moaned but his hips rolled down, sucking my fingers in further. "Easy Ichigo."

"Mph,' Ichigo moaned. "Grimm..."

"Easy Ichi. It's okay."

"More..." he whimpered. I kissed his head and covered my length in the lube. I then released Ichigo's arms and nearly purred as his hands weaved into my hair.

"Ready?" I asked once I was positioned.

He nodded and I sheathed myself into him. Ichigo groaned as I moved into him and his back arched beautifully. I wrapped my rams around his torso and propped his head up with one of my hands. I moved my hips back and forth and smiled as he moaned and tugged at my hair. His hips bucked in response to my thrusts and his back arched up into my torso. I captured his lips again, effectively muffling his moans and groans. Saliva dribbled down our chins and necks as our tongues danced erotically. We began to pant as my movements struck that sweet spot within Ichigo. I began to move faster and faster as his hands gripped my hair tightly. At points, his hands fell down my back and pressed sensitive points that made me either pause in my movements or become more brutal. I could feel both of us drawing near to the end when I hit that spot once more and he clenched around me. I shuddered as both of us came, Ichigo's screams growing despite my mouth clamped over his.

He panted as I slipped out of him, kissing his forehead. He moaned as I pulled him into my arms and hummed that tune he always hummed.

"That felt good," Ichigo whispered softly, his voice as soft as the air.

"Yeah...It did. Get some sleep Ichi."

He nodded and nuzzled closer to me. "Goodnight Grimm."

"Goodnight Ichi."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty 

Ichigo's POV/Two days later

I watched as Grimmjow mounted Pantera once again, joy sweeping over my body as I saw him settle back in the saddle like he had been born to sit there. I know that he was good at acting like nothing was wrong - his kissing was one of the best ways to tell he was lying - but this time I was sure he was happy. The blue haired demon tapped his heel to Pantera's sides and began circling the arena slowly. The others were watching carefully as he began to trot and then cantered. Nel smiled as His balance proved perfectly intact. I however was smiling at how well Pantera was doing along with him. She was acting as if her leg really never was injured - she'd better have considering the damned bill - and Grimmjow was too. I wanted to leap up and down but held myself down to the earth. I had to. I was around the stock wasn't I? I had to act correctly right? Fine, I could act calm until we got home.

Grimmjow dismounted and smiled at us all as he patted Pantera on her shoulder. I smiled back glad that it was over and I could stop worrying about things. Well, I could worry about one less thing. Kaien hadn't called since that one night but I was still freeking out about what he'd told me. Grimmjow - thank god - was still the best thing to ever happen to me. He was still having trouble dealing with my sudden freakouts but he was glad that it wasn't my past I was freaking out about. Well, I was freaking out about a different part of my past. It wasn't really my mother that I was scared of. It wasn't my fall I was scared of. It was something that had sort of framed me into the person I am now. In some ways, it was far more important because of what an impact it had on my life. My mother's death and my fall had also been decicive factors but they were moments compared to a large amount of time that Kaien and I had made together as friends; teacher and student. I held down a shiver as grimmjow came up to hug me.

He has the greatest timing even if he never admits it.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I watch as Ichigo leads Pantera away. It felt good to ride again. That raw feeling of moving faster than the wind even if you aren't in reality is exhilerating and I want nothing other than that - other than Ichigo of course. Still, I was extremely glad to be riding again. The last of the championship was coming up and it was coming up fast. I felt out of practice. The others weren't saying that but it didn't matter. I felt that way and therefore I was. I was glad to know that I was able to keep my damned balance but damn it all, it didn't matter. I wanted nothing but to be good and of course, that was going to become a crushing demand again. I could hope that Ichigo would understand but his issues with Kaien were becoming something of an issue to me seeing as I was losing more sleep over it than he was. I note it's hard to believe but it's true. Ichigo got to sleep after a few minutes while I struggled to ease into sleep because I was worried the phone would ring and it would be Ichigo who answered it and not me.

Despite the lack of sleep in comparrison to Ichigo, I was actually doing well. Unlike him, I didn't show it nearly as drastically and I also happened to be able to sneak off to sleep. Thank god for Starrk's house at Las Noches. I would be dead now and not from sleep lacking alone. Pantera, as any natural horse, can read minds and trust me, I've seen her do it. If she thinks I'm tired, she wakes me up by god and let me tell you, I learned to not be tired around her - or any other horse for that matter. I trailed after ichigo to watch him lead Pantera into the same paddock as Zangetsu and Shiro. The two males trotted up to greet both Pantera and Ichigo with cheery nickers and playful bumps with their noses. I smirked as Ichigo patted each one on the neck and rubbed their velvety noses, a smile on his beautiful face. Pantera and the two males flitted off after Ichigo freed her from the halter and nickered in their own little conversation. I pecked Ichigo on the cheek and smiled as he nuzzled into my neck, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"My favorite Strawberry," I whisper as I latch the gate of the paddock and than wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He chuckled and pecked my chin. He then wriggled away and sauntered off before I could react. I gritted my teeth as I smiled. He was teasing me? There was no way I was going to let that stand. I trailed after him gladly as I thought through the idea of what I was going to do to him tonight. I salivated at the movements of his hips as he walked to the house and I swallowed thickly at the thought of screwing him senseless.

I paused.

_Son of a - _I thought. _He's leading me on! He wants it!_ I smirked and shook my head. _Well fine. I don't have to play at that._ I chuckled darkly and returned to the horses. They all looked at me like I'd lost my damned mind and I stuck my tongue out at them. It wasn't any of their business what they thought of my blatant ingoring of Ichigo's display. Especially since I'd been trying to trail him to think over what I was going to do to get back. Shiro snorted at me and shook his head. I swear to god Pantera _giggled_. Zangetsu seemed to be the type that simply watched and judeged slowly. It was fun to watch how exactly he reacted to circumstances around him and ever since he'd moved in, I had been busy memorizing how he did it.

Around Ichigo, hew as like a father or grandfather that had seen more than he claimed. Around others however, he was the equivalent of a soft spoken bastard that always seemed to know everything about everyone. I swear that when Nnoitra walks past him, Zangetsu becomes somewhat appaled. The next thing I know, Ulquiorra's muttering about Nnoitra bragging about getting laid. Nel could skip up to him and then try to skip off only to get playfully nipped by Zangetsu. Then, a horse races right past where she was about to skip. SHe'd pat his nose and I could swear that he would roll his eyes. Shiro was like the younger son when compared to Ichigo. His mischief was proof of that alone. He would tease and poke jibes at Zangetsu or anyone else that happened to be nearby. Whenever Ichigo was around though, Shiro shaped up like a little angel. When Zangetsu nipped him or lipped at him, he backed off his teasing.

Again, It was fun to watch them.

I smirked and wandered off to the house to find Ichigo playing cards with Lily and Annwyl. Watching the game were Garth and Brainy; Garth's fingers weaving in and out of the small hairs at the base of Brainy's neck. Ichigo was smiling as Brainy peeked at his cards and feigned whispering them to Annwyl and Lily. Grath continued to sit idle as the friends interacted and Grimmjow had to commend him for it. He seemed to be on the edge of pulling Brainy out to simply kiss him deeply. I smirked softly and sauntered over to stand behind Ichigo. I leaned down onto his shoulders, my chin on his head. He chuckled and continued to play cards. BS was a really fun game. I watched Ichigo lie through his teeth repeatedly. I bit back laughter as Lily got her ass handed to her in the game. Annwyl however did well considering she lost as many cards as Ichigo and I had to wonder how much she was lying.

By the end, Ichigo and Annwyl had won and I was dragging Ichigo home as Kalam bellowed at Garth to take Brainy to a hotel. We left to Lily's laughter.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Grimmjow's hands held my back up as he layered my torso with kisses and licks. He'd gagged my mouth with one of his ties and had used a halter rope - thankfully smoothed over with lotion - to keep my hands tied above my head. Tears of frustration dribbled down my cheeks making the tie itch. He was moving so slowly as he moved downward. I felt like I was about to explode with my need. My nostrils flared as I panted with want, my moans becoming muffled by the tie in my mouth. Grimmjow continued to trail loving kisses down my torso ever so excrutiatingly slowly. I wanted to scream but it didn't matter considering I was gagged and there was no point in trying to kick. He would have stopped then if I had.

I dragged myself up as well as I could considering my position and gave a pleading, muffled moan. Grimmjow pecked my cheek and smirked again. He wasn't going to let up. I moaned as he bit down on my neck slowly and sucked almost greedily. It was like he was having difficulty holding back too. I grunted and gasped - as well as I could - as he began to play with my nipples with his deft fingers. They pinched and twisted and then rolled those sensitive buds for a long moment or two as he licked up the lobe of my ear and bit down on it gently. He kissed my eyelids and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"It's alright Ichi," he whispered huskily. I felt myself shiver in ectasy as his hands smoothly slid down my sides, squeezing as they went, to my hips. He nipped at the soft skin on the curves of my hips before soothing his hands down my legs. They slid up again, their touch light and soft, sending shivers up my spine as I scrunched my eyes closed to resist the urge to wriggle about. Grimmjow was smiling as he began to kiss at my erection. I felt my nose scrunch up as I moaned throatily. Grimmjow chuckled before he engulfed me completely. I curled my toes and my fingers as he sucked slowly and raked his teeth lightly against me as he bobbed.

"Ngff!" I moaned. He chuckled making me shiver harder. He let his lips pop off of me audibly and I glared at him.

"Relax will ya," he chuckled. I shook my head and tugged at my wrists to indicate what I wanted. He stuck his tongue out at me impudently. "No way." My eyes grew wide and I whined at him. "Don't worry Ichi," he whispered, one of his strong hands cupping my cheek lovingly. "I'll be gentle. You know that right?" I sniffed and nodded. "Good," he smiled. "Relax."

He lifted my legs apart and reached for the lube next to my head. Squeezing a generous ammount into his hand, he watched as my eye trailed after his movements. I didn't care what he thought of my hungry eyes at that moment though. All I wanted was for him to enter me. I knew he could tell that but I could tell that was all he wanted as well. He slathered his shaft judicously before lifting my legs up further again. He guided himself up to my entrance and waited for me to nod. When I did, he plunged in torturously slow. I gasped through my nose, my eyes bugging as my back arched. Grimmjow soothed me lovingly, his strong hands holding my face and his lips gracing over my cheekbones, temples, and nose.

"Easy," he whispered. "Easy Ichigo. Relax."

I nodded once again, my chest heaving as I panted. I could feel my eyes glazing over as I waited for him to go on. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"And here we go," he husked.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Ichigo's eyes glazed over with lust as I allowed myself to settle into him slowly. I smiled and kissed his head, my lips lingering for a moment as I tried to not shift despite how mcuh I wanted to. I already had his permission to go on but I really did want to take this as slowly as I could. It felt good going slowly even if it was driving Ichigo crazy. I didn't really like the whole idea of tying him up considering he was a bit more submissive this way, made it worth it. I still wanted him to touch me but at the moment, feeling my hands slide over his body was amazing anyway. Dragging him into near explosion slowly was excrutiating for not him alone. I really just wanted to plunge right in but my entire body was screaming for me to go slowly. Part of it was to get back at Ichigo for teasing me earlier but the other part was because I wanted to go slowly; to simply feel everything Ichigo had and everything I wanted to give him.

"And here we go," I husked to him softly, loving how he clenched around me. I chuckled inwardly as I shifted slowly to get a better angle on him, my length brushing against his sweet spot for a moment before it was lost as quickly as it had been found. Ichigo arched in shock and I held him up gently, one hand holding the back of his head. I let my fingers weave around in those soft locks as I moved back and forth softly. His moans were muffled by my tie that I had forced myself to gag him with. I was hoping to heaven I wasn't making him think of things that had passed by putting him in this position but he seemed to be enjoying it in his own way. His brown eyes were begging for me to let him go so he could touch me. I could feel the smile in my eyes grow.

"Mnf!" Ichigo moaned as I struck that spot again. "Ugh."

"Easy Ichi," I whispered as I slowed to a stop and untied the gag. He smacked his mouth open and closed to get saliva back into its recesses, apparently glad that I had stopped moving for this. He panted slowly and I molded my lips to his slowly. He melded his lips back to mine just as slowly as if he wanted nothing but to enjoy all of this. I swiped my tongue over his plump lips pleadingly. His lips opened slowly and I slipped my appendage into his mouth, my hips snapping into movement. He moaned throatily, my mouth swallowing it as I continued to move.

"Ah!" I breathed as I came up for air. Ichigo was panting and moaning as I continued to move carefully. As I went, Ichigo relaxed further. I was glad I was going slow considering he wasn't prepared before hand. It was easier to go slowly when I hadn't prepared him. The part of me that wanted to go slow had been partially beaten down when I wanted to get in Ichigo so badly. I had a feeling I was oging to pay for it later but I really just wanted to enjoy this.

"Grimm," Ichigo whined. "My hands, please."

"Alright Ichi," I whispered as my hands untied his wrists. His hands flashed around my shoulders. Our lips smashed together violently as he kissed me. My hips snapped forward on their own, finding that wonderufl spot that made him arch into me and roll his hips back to engulf more of my shaft. My hands weaved into his hair gripping his soft locks tightly like I didnt want to lose him to anything around us. He moaned into my mouth lustfully and I felt my hips snap into a faster motion. His moans deepened into the back of his throat. I let our tongues wrap around each other as we rolled our hips in perfect time.

"G-Grimm!" he screamed after pulling away for air. I'd hit that spot again and I felt him tighten around me as he came so close. I crashed our lips back together and snapped my hips forward again. I struck that spot, Ichigo arched into me, and he came explosively. Our torso's were completely covered with his cum when I felt him tighten around me again. I felt myself shiver as I came into Ichigo, our tongues twining together. We seperated, salive linking our mouths again. We panted in time with each other and I pulled out of Ichigo, cum following my shaft and dribbling down his thighs.

"Wonderful Berryhead," I whispered into his ear. A smirk spread over my face as he panted into my ear, chuckling breathily. An evil thought had popped into my head. "How about a shower?" I almost felt his eyes bug out of his head as he stopped chuckling.

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yes!" I laughed as I dragged him off the bed and into the bathroom. He struggled to get free but it was half hearted at best. That coupled with his slight limp, he wasn't really trying to get away. Besides, he looked like he wanted to help me clean up just as much as I wanted to help him clean up.


	32. Why?

**Warning: Fluff in certain areas. I was also sick as a dog and therefore couldn't think clearly. Damned holidays and church choir. Thank you for the flu whatever deity there is - sorry. I'm skeptical of gods. Sing in Church choir for nine years.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-one - Why? 

Ichigo's POV

Time basically froze as we moved through the throngs of people to our designated area. Pantera looked about ready to attack anyone if they came too close and they were all too close. It was amazing how crowded the place was considering how few people made it to this level of competition. My eyes caught glimpes of people we all knew from time to time, shuffling about in the crowd. Grimmjow and the others were the image of perfect confidence but something told me their stomachs were as full of butterflies as mine was.

The way their jaws were set, the way their backs seemed stiffer than usual made me think they were as freaked out as I was. I couldn't believe how calm I was acting in comparrison to Nel who was flitting about ahead and then back. Even Lily was showing her agitation in a somewhat subtle way; she was flitting afer Nel and then hoping about the other girls. They were patient with her as she blabbered on about riding teqniques and other random crap. I was amazed at how kindly Starrk was toward the soft glares the girls were sending him.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered softly in his ear. "You're tense."

Of course, he was the one that was calm. His jaw was set in determination. His eyes were glittering with anticipation. He lived for this crap.

"Why the hell aren't you?" I asked as casually as I could. One of his hands strayed to my waist, holding me to him gently, his hand lying on me lightly.

"Because I have a lucky charm watching me," Grimmjow whispered. I shivered slightly and chewed my bottom lip.

"You had better be joking."

"Oh please Ichi," Grimmjow sighed as he brshed his lips against my neck. Something was up. He'd been somewhat touchy feely since he'd proved he could ride still. I couldn't really blame him. We had been somewhat inactive since his injury. I could feel the want and need in him building a mile away. I couldn't help but feel the same. "We both know you're way more than you think." With that, he led Pantera on to her temporary stall. She glanced at me as if she were sympathetic and amused as all hell. It was ridiculous how obvious it was that she was his horse.

"Ignore him," Hallibel chuckled. "He's as nervous as any of us. Possibly more so."

"Why do I have a difficult time believing that?" I asked her. In return, I got a shrug.

"The same way I have a hard time believing Kaien doesn't care about you as a big brother."

I stiffened. How did she know about that? Had Grimmjow told her? She laid a hand on my shoulder and sqeezed it gently.

"Grimmjow didn't have to tell me," she explained. "It was kind of obvious when Kaien called the mansion t find you."

I clenched my fists. So that was how he'd gotten Grimmjow's phone number. "Damn it," I muttered. Her grip tightened slightly as I began to trun from her. I didn't want to talk about anything concerning Kaien. Not right now. I had to help Grimmjow get ready.

"Ichigo listen to me. Kaien really does care about you. He's just...not sure how to do it." She smiled softly. "It was somewhat easy to tell when he said your name and that he had to speak to you."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Yeah," she sighed as her hand slipped away from my shoulder. "I understand Ichigo." She walked off to the others who were chatting with Grimmjow amiably enough. She fell into the circle perfectly, as if our conversation never happened. I adjusted my helmet and went about my work.

Pantera was shaking with excitement. She knew why we were here and she wanted nothing more than to let lose and go. I couldn't blame her. I knew what track they had put up for this competition. It had become something of a tradition to use the same course that I'd gotten injured on two years ago. They used to chnge it out every year. Now, it was like an added bonus to try to beat my old time _and_ complete the course as well. There had been rumors that they had kept it but again, those were rumors. I however had Annwyl, my father, and Kallam. Amazing what those three people could learn all n their own. They'd only confirmed my fears and now I found myself fearing for Grimmjow's safety. It was odd knowing that everything was going to be decided on that course.

It was terrifying.

"Easy girl," I cooed to Pantera as I wrapped her legs after brushing her down. I worked on the saddle pad next. The saddle fell onto her like a glove and then I went to tightening her girth. I did it slowly, one hole at a time. I didn't need to make her going nuts because I was being hasty. I had to keep a level head. Even if it meant that I had to face that course again, I had to keep a level head.

"Done," I whispered to myself. Pantera nudged me as if she were trying to reasure me. I rubbed her velevet nose and sighed. i closed my eyes and hummed Pan's Labrynth softly. She seemed to sigh at me in relief of hearing that song again.

"Ichi!" Grimmjow chimed, his face split in a huge grin. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "I'll be fine Ichi," he whispered to me through my hair. "Please stop looking so worried. I hate it when you're like this."

"Grimm," I whimered into his chest. "I know it's your dream but god damn it I don't like it."

"Shh," he whisered, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'll be fine. Pantera's no where near as crazy as Shiro."

I snorted. Trust Grimmjow to say what I'd been think ing ever since I'd seen Pantera in action. Pantera nudged him gently causing the two of us to rock back and forth. He chuckled.

"I'll be fine," he said confidently. "I won't let myself get hurt."

I gripped the front of his shirt, hoping that he was right. I nodded and he kissed my hair as he released me. He was smiling again.

"I expect you to be watching me win Ichigo."

I nodded my affirmative and he led Pantera off to warm her up a bit. When he was gone from my sight, I let my eyes gaze over the crowds. They fell on a familiar face and I felt my back stiffen.

"Kaien."

* * *

Kaien's POV

Ichigo looked great considering I'd probably been putting him through hell ever since admitting who I was. To say I was surprised he didn't attack me was an understatement but not as big an understatement as saying I was completely freaked when Isshin invited me to come to the competition. He'd sent me a freaking ticket; front row and everything. Yeah. I was a bit overwhelmed.

"Hi Ichigo," I said softly when he'd gotten through the crowds to me.

His helmet hid his eyes a bit with shadow but it wasn't as far forward as it used to be. He wasn't hiding his true identity anymore. He knew who he was. I could see that now. Shiro Zangetsu was in his past - a past her really wanted to be rid of - and Ichigo Kurosaki was all that was left. That persona was who he wanted to be. Resurecting his old persona had done nothing but boost Las Noches higher into the ranks of cometition. Las Noches was the stable that had brought Shiro Zangetsu back into the world. He had riden again and people had to take into consideration who he'd ridden for. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was going to have a huge chip on his shoulder now that the famous rider had riden in for him. It was to be expected.

They all seemed to be doing well with their new pressures.

"Hi," he murmured as he shifted on his feet. "Why are you here?" I winced at the pained tone emenating from him. I really was protective of him - even though I didn't really want to admit it - and to hear that tone aimed at me really stung.

"Isshin sent me a ticket. Insitsted I come and watch." I kicked the dirt. "I hear this course is the one you got hurt on."

"Yeah," he muttered, crossing his arms. _Well done Kaien. Just fucking brilliant. Make him hate you more._

"Sorry," I whispered sincerly. I couldn't tell if it was for his getting hurt or my bringing it up again. Maybe it was both. Something told me I was really apologizing for him getting hurt, like I was still blaming myself for not being there.

"You weren't there. You couldn't have done anything." His tone had changed. It was forgiving but I could still hear unease in it. I hated hearing him sound uneasy. It wasn't like him to sound that way and trust me, I know Ichigo. "Forget it."

"Well forgive me if I can't do that," I growled, my temper finally getting the best of me. "Masaki would have my head for not being there when you fell, for not being around when you woke up, and for not getting you back on a horse and keeping your ass in a saddle!"

"Watch your volume," Ichigo hissed, his tone becoming dangerously low. I'd heard that tone from Masaki before. It never ended in my favor. "Your around horses. Remember what she taught you at least." He then began to stomp off, his hands ripping his helmet off his head to reveal his orange hair. I trailed after him.

"Sorry but I really can't forget it that damned easily. Especially since I'm your brother." His hand swatted out at me so fast, I nearly didn't catch it. I did though and I glared at him. His eyes were wide at the fact I'd caught his hand but something told me he'd been expecting me to. "Public place Ichi. Do you really want to start a scene?"

He wrenched his hand from my grip, his teeth chewing at his bottom lip. "You don't know what it was like for me," he whimpered. I placed my hand on his back and drew him off toward a more private area.

"Tell me then," I whispered. "Tell me what it was like." He shook his head and I shook him by the shoulders gently. "Tell me Ichi."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I wasn't a prodigy like you. I;ve never had a fall like that. I have yet to find someone who loves me as much as Grimmjow loves you." I shook him again. "Talk to me."

He shoved me off of him and glared at me, his brown eyes filled with unshed tears. "No. I don't want to talk to you."

I nearly went nuts from the amount of malice in his voice when he said the _you_. It was like he was stabbing me repeatedly with a dull and edgy knife. It wasn't rythmic strokes either; it was like he was taking fast stabs and then really slow stabs at me.

"Tell me what it was like for you and maybe I'll understand Ichi."

"Stop calling me that," he growled.

"No," I grated back. "I'm done trying to be distant. I'm done with lying to you about who I am. I'm done letting you keep pushing me away all because you don't like the truth. I'm done Ichi. Done." I grabbed his arms and dragged him into a tight hug. "I'm not going to let you pretend you don't have someone to talk to when you do."

"I have Grimmjow for that now let go."

"No."

"Problem Kaien?" a gruff voice spat at me. I let my eyes move to fall on Kenpachi of all people. His hair was in its usual spikes, the patch on his right eye as threatening as ever. Yachiru was at his left, her face split in an eriee, smirking smile. Kenpachi leaned over the two of us, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "If not, let go of him. If so, stay as you are and I'll rip you off him."

How does someone argue with that? I released Ichigo slowly only to wish I hadn't when Kenpachi's hand shot out, grabbed Ichigo by the arm, and then yanked him away from me. The protectivness I had been feeling for years kicked into overdrive and I nearly attacked Kenpachi for doing that to Ichigo. The taller man however wasn't fazed in the least by my glare and simply urged Ichigo back toward the horses. I saw him reach Starrk and the two spoke for a moment before Starrk's eyes shot daggers at me. The brunette pulled Ichigo to his side and said something to Kenpachi that I could only believe was thankful. He walked off with Ichigo, his shoulder wrapped around the younger man's shoulders and his daughter dancing after them.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Kenpachi was not exactly the only person I could have gone to. He wasn't riding - nor were quite a few others - and he ahd his hands full with Yachiru. There were plenty of people I was sure I could trust with keeping an eye on Ichigo while I was busy. Hell, Renji was even trustworthy because even I could tell he wouldn't hurt Ichigo if he could help it. Just because so many people had crushes on Ichigo when he was at Seireitei, it didn't mean they didn't understand the word _unavailable_. I could tell they had all given up when I punched Byakuya. Hell, the guy didn't seem to hate for doing that either. Kenpachi however was perfect considering he was intimidating and I wanted someone intimidating around Ichigo while I was busy.

I didn't expect to need him quite so quickly.

Starrk dragged Ichigo up to me when I was warming Pantera up. I made it look like I was going to recheck her gear - which had to be done anyway - and dismounted near them. Ichigo looked like he was shaking and still slightly pissed off about something. Starrk looked murderous. I scaned the area for Kenpachi only to find him talking to Byakuya and Shinji. All three looked ready to blow up at whoever came too close or said the wrong thing. I glanced back at Ichigo to only feel confirmation hit me like a Mack truck. I looked at Starrk.

"What's up?"

"Kaien," Starrk snarled. That was all I needed. My arm pulled Ihcigo my body faster than my brain could react. His arms wrapped about me and he sighed in relief. It was nice to know how his body molded to my own so perfectly.

"What happened?" I asked Starrk as I rubbed Ichigo's back. He shrugged.

"Kenpachi pulled Ichigo from him saying it wasn't going to trun out pretty for either one of them," he explained. "Needless to say, he's telling other friends. I think we have riders on the damned war path." He shrugged again. "I don't think Isshin's going to be happy about this."

"I wonder," I sighed. Ichigo gripped my shirt. "What is it?" I whispered to him.

"Dad invited him here," he whispered back.

"Hence why he's going to be pissed," Starrk interjected. "I'm going to round Kenpachi back up and have him sit with Ichigo okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Starrk nodded and walked off to catch Kenpachi's attention. My attention returned to Ichigo. "Come one Ichi. As my lucky charm, I need you smiling."

"I don't feel lke it." I smirked. How often had I heard that line? I pulled Ichigo away from me - Ichigo trying hard to stay close - only to pull his chin up and capture his lips. Ichigo whimpered and leaned into my body. No one said anything about the interaction we were having. I didn't mind though. Ichigo was going to feel better weather we had an audience or not. A flick to my ear was what snapped me back to reality.

"Room," Kenpachi chuckled before he gently - I mean it - pulled Ichigo off to their seats. Ichigo smiled at me sheepishly and waved his farewell. I smirked back at him and waved in response.

"Pantera," Ichigo cooed sweetly, his eyes devilish.

"Ouch!" I yelped when she bit my arm. She nickered as if she were giggling. "I didn't deserve that!"

"Yes you did," Ichigo laughed. "Good luck Grimm."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I really can't believe I'm watching him ride competitively agian. It's hard to believe since everything that's passed. Kenpachi is sitting next to me, a smile on his face as she watches Yachiru and Lily laugh together. I didn't pay attention to them. Grimmjow was first in my mind at the moment. Kaien was a close second but after that kiss...Yeah Grimmjow was winning out in my mind. I really just wanted to pace back and forth than stay still. I was going nuts with worry, anticipaction, and overwhelming joy. I wanted very badly to be with him right then.

"Will you relax?" Kenpachi asked me gruffly. It wasn't that he was annoyed with me, it was just that he'd been around me when I was nervous before. He didn't sound annoyed. He was amused and gently firm; like a father or an uncle.

"I don't think I can," I muttered. "This is my course!" I waved my hands at it somewhat disturbed at how they framed the last two jumps perfectly. "I don't want to watch him have something happen on it but I want to see him ride!" I scoffed at myself, amazed at how blatant I was around him. It had sort of always been this way. If I couldn't talk to Dad or Kaien, I could always talk to Kenpachi, Yumi, Ikakku, Urahara, or Yoruichi. Always. "I feel like an idiot."

"You have a right to feel the way you do." I stared at him surprised.

"Huh?"

"Come on! Think about your fall! I would expect you to never want your boyfriend - or girlfriend - to ride on the same course you got hurt on so badly." He smirked and patted my back. "Shut up and watch the riders."

I did so and watched carefully as people stumbled through the course. Bars were hit or knocked off. Points were deductued. None of the times were nearly as good as mine had been. I licked my lips as Grimmjow and Pantera emerged from the back arena. He looked confident, strong, ready for anything. I suddenly found myself looking about for loose children. Kenpachi chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Stop it," he growled. "You're making me nervous!"

"Sorry."

"Relax and watch."

Grimmjow urged Pantera into an easy trot and soared over the first jump. He didn't slow after that save for on turns. I didn't look at the clock, my eyes focusing on his gliding movements. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was like nothing existed past watching him. The crowd became silent and even Kenpachi's pressence didn't pull at me the way it usually did - he always wanted to race me since I kicked his ass once upon a time. Grimmjow and Pantera seemed to breeze through the course while taking their time with every jump. It was like they were practicing every single jump seperately while cruising through the entire course like they'd done it from birth. They were exacting on every jump while simply ignoring it like it was slightly tedious. Supreme ease coupled with painstaking practicing. As soon as he finished, they disappeared into the back arena again, not bothering to look at the score board. I let my eyes flit to it and I nearly gasped.

"Holy shit," Kenpachi breathed.

"He did it," I whispered. "He did it." Tears stung at my eyes.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

My hands were shaking. I'd gone over the last two jumps like they didn't even exist. Pantera was panting at me, her eyes glowing with glee. I patted her neck and tried to breath normally. I hadn't looked at the times. I hadn't looked at the scores. I couldn't hear what they were announcing. I couldn't see or feel what the others were feeling. I was completely numb. I couldn't feel anything but Pantera's fur and her heavy breathing. I took her back to her pen and untacked her. I rubbed her down and put her blanket over her. I still couldn't breathe though. Yeah, we'd gone over the last two jumps like thay didn't exist but what about the others? Pantera placed her head against my back and pulled me against her powerful chest. As nice as it was, it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Ichigo.

"I'm impressed," I heard a familiarly sweet voice. I spun around and wrapped my arms around Ichigo's lithe body. "You're really tense!" His cry was muffled by my body.

"I'm feeling kinda numb," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I mumbled into his hair. My arms pulled him tighter wanting, begging for more contact. If only we weren't in a public place. My body was screaming to feel his skin against mine. The way he tensed slightly as I pulled him closer told me I had better keep him in front of me until I calmed down.

"Numb huh?" I heard him mutter - barely. "Grimm. Let up a bit."

_Oh-ho fuck no. I'm not letting go of you. Not when you're the only thing keeping me sane right now._

"Grimm," he whined. I didn't let up. I didn't feel like I could. He lifted himself onto his toes, his soft lips caressing my ear lobe. "You did it." My arms lost all feeling. "You beat my time Grimm. YOu lived your dream."

_No way. I did it? No freaking way!_

"Can't breathe Grimm," I heard him mutter darkly. I feel my arms droop. "Thank god," he breathed. "Jeeze, what's wrong with you?"

"Did I really do it?" I asked, my voice trembling. He smiled at gleefully and nodded. "Really?"

"Yes," Ichigo whispered as he pecked me on the cheek. "You did it Grimm."

_Then why don't I feel good about it?_

_

* * *

_

**Whoohoo. Done. Sorry if this is crap.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry this is so late. Sorry it's mainly speech!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-two

Ichigo's POV

"Grimmjow's acting weird."

I sighed. This was the third fucking time someone had said those words. This time, it was Ulquiorra of all people. If that wasn't enough to make me worry about it, Ulquiorra actually looked worried about it. I couldn't say I hadn't noticed the strangeness either but jeeze I was tired of people telling me he wasn't acting normal. It was so damned tempting to simply say that I am Grimmjow's boyfriend and therefore am somewhat sensitive to what he was doing around me. Hell, what he didn't do around me was also very noticable too.

"Thanks Ulquiorra," I murmured as I threw him a soft smile. "I've been made aware of that." I tried to not smile too much when his green eyes flicked awaay from my face and his fingers twitched a little like he was wishing he could run from me. It always felt good when I could make him twitch. It made him more human. I watched him nod and leave, his movements slightly jerky, before sighing again.

It didn't take me long to find Grimmjow. I wasn't even aware of my leaving the building and going to our horses' pen. I was still surprised when I saw him petting Pantera through the gate, his blue eyes blank and not registering much of anything. I stepped up to him silently and waited as he began to focus in on Pantera's ears. He scratched and cooed to her gently and she seemed to lean into the attention like an overgrown dog. I didn't bother laughing. He was so cute like this but I was a bit worried that his eyes were still slightly blank about it.

Shiro and Zangetsu stomped around the pen bored. Zangetsu was quite compared to Shiro who pawed the ground and continued to snort and swish his tail. I slipped my helmet on and then slunk through the gate. I ignored the damned pleased nickers coming from Pantera as Grimmjow continued to pamper her. I stepped up to Shiro and shushed him. He glared at me darkly but I ignored it. My hands strayed over his neck, smoothing and ruffling his fur as I rubbed him down. Zangetsu bumped his head against me gently and I hugged his nose to my body. Typical. They knew I felt uneasy about what was happening around me with Grimmjow.

"Hey buds," I murmured.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked surprised.

"Snapped out of it did he?" I asked Zangetsu. The big drafter snorted and nodded his head. I swear Shiro rolled his eyes. I listened as the gate opened and closed, the clasp falling into place loudly. Pantera pranced over to me and nudged my back before prancing off with Shiro. I swear if he gets her pregnant, I'll shoot him. Zangetsu huffed at the two horses and then returned his attention to me. He was being the supportive elder.

"Hey Ichi," Grimmjow said as he wrapped his arms around me gently but firmly. It was like he was trying to hold onto me like I'd disappear if he didn't hold me down. "When'd you get here?"

I nearly ignored him. He hadn't spoken to me for days. His damned fault I didn't responding now. Zangetsu nudged me before I could. Damn it.

"A few minutes. You were busy petting Pantera."

"Sorry. Planning on riding?"

"Maybe. Why do you sound so worried?"

"I'm not worried."

_Answering too fast says you are._ "Alright then. How about you? Are you going to ride anytime soon?"

"I'm resting up Ichigo! I just won a huge competition! With your help yes but I won didn't I?"

"Yes you did." I was beginning to feel horridly sappy. I was already forgetting what we were supposed to be doing; figuring out what the hell was wrong with Grimmjow lately. But god i felt good to have his arms around me like this. _Thank you Zangetsu for nudging us so hard we fell backward._

"Thanks Zan," Grimmjow muttered somewhat darkly.

"You have no idea," I whispered. "Hey Grimm?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"What's bothering you?" _Oh god don't get silent on me!_ "Grimmjow?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Everyone's saying you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird!"

"Yes you are!" He glared at me. I glared back. "You've stopped riding, you've stopped acting like the people around you exist, and you were staring into space a few minutes ago!"

"That's not weird! Maybe I'm...trying to digest the fact I won, beat your time, and you're still around me!"

"What the-?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes you did!"

"No-!"

"You're freaking out that you won over my old time? Do you think I'm going to leave you because you kicked my ass in a competition?" I can't believe he wasn't saying anything. "Grimmjow! For fuck's sake! I wanted that competition to get out of my life! I'm glad you beat me! Hell! That was all I wanted other than you to fuck me into a matress every so often!" I punched his shoulder gently and Zangetsu bumped Grimmjow's head.

"So...You're not pissed at me for winning?"

"Fuck no! I'm proud! You can shove it in Luppi's face!"

"You're alright with the call?"

"I watched you win fairly."

"Jeeze."

"Done with overreacting?"

"I think so."

"Good. Kiss me then."

I grabbed his collar and melded our lips together only to moan when his sliped his tongue into my mouth. I heard Zangetsu snort before he nudged between the two of us with his thick legs. I huffed and glared at him. He shook his head as if getting flies off himself. Grimmjow was chuckling heavily.

"Sorry Zan but you're not stopping me now are you?"

"Grimm?" I asked warily. Grimmjow pulled me up swiftly, a smirk on his face.

"Starrk still has multiple bedrooms with locks in that house Ichi," he said, his eyes flashing.

_Shit._


End file.
